Charmed Season 6
by Genius Equals Insanity
Summary: The rewritten Season 6 that will provide background for my upcoming Charmed original fanfics, due to the changes in canon. Read my Charmed Seasons 3-5 fics first. There will be fanfics for S7-8 as well. They will all be in script format. There won't be fanfics for S1-2, or the stuff that happened before the show, as I changed nothing in those seasons or the background of the show.
1. Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Phoenix and Persephone.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for the reviews. They are much appreciated. :) Sorry it took me so long to update. Season 6 was just harder for me to write, and because of that, see the warning below.

Just to answer the reviews I got after Season 5 Chapter 20, and just to say this right now, I do not want to hear anymore about power advancement. Even Piper's power didn't advance after she gained Molecular Combustion, not even after Prue's death and she had become the oldest sister (canon), at least not until S9. So I don't want to hear about it anymore. I do have to save some stuff for Season 9, especially since making Prue advance in S4 is undoubtedly going to give me problems in S9 as it is. The twins gain more powers this season, however.

 **WARNING:** Season 6 was extremely difficult for me to write, so I apologize if things don't flow as smoothly as in previous seasons. I did do my best. However, because of how difficult it was, I had to delete… four episodes, I think, so this season will only have 19 chapters as well.

 **Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1**

[Scene: On the beach. A KQSF Beach Bash is taking place. Smash Mouth is performing on a stage. A large crowd of people in swimwear are dancing along. The song ends and everyone cheers. Prue and Chad the DJ are sitting under a canvas shade shelter holding microphones.]

Chad: Give it up for Smash Mouth! Let's hear it! Come on! Hanging With Chad coming back live at the KQSF Annual Beach Bash. Winding it up with our _special_ guest, the stunningly _beautiful_ Prue Halliwell of Ask Prue fame. Okay, so what's your deal? Are you psychic? Is that it?

Prue: I'm sorry?

Chad: I mean, you gotta be, don't you? Your column has skyrocketed. All the critics rave about how amazingly insightful your advice is. How else do you explain it?

Prue: I just think I read people really well.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Chris is standing back from the Book of Shadows' stand. He is chewing on a pen as he flips the pages with telekinesis. He stops at a page that reads Trok Demon and walks closer to the Book of Shadows. He takes the pen out of his mouth and writes something down on a notepad. Suddenly, a portal opens up in the attic, and Mist, a Valkyrie, walks out of it.]

Chris: Hey, are you out of your mind? What are you doing here?

Mist: Freyja sent me. She wants to know what's taking so long.

Chris: Freyja? You know, for a mythical character, she sure does worry a lot.

Mist: She's not the only one who's worried. He's an Elder, Chris. How much longer do you really expect us to keep him?

Chris: Don't tell me he's complaining.

Mist: Yes, a lot actually.

Chris: I don't believe it. Banish the guy to an island _filled_ with _beautiful women_ and he still complains. I can't win.

Mist: How much longer?

Chris: Until I'm ready. Look, I'm sorry, but I haven't finished what I came here to do yet. And I need Leo out of the way until I can. More importantly, the sisters can't find him before I'm ready,. or else-

Mist: I know. We all understand the risks.

Chris: I'd never hurt you, Mist. (He moves closer to her.) You know that.

Mist: You would if you had to. I know that too.

Piper: (from downstairs) Chris, are you up there?!

Chris: You better go.

(They kiss.)

Mist: Please. (The portal opens) Hurry.

(Mist walks into the portal and it closes. Piper walks in carrying a basket of laundry.)

Piper: Hey. Do you have any laundry?

Chris: Uhh. (He seems distracted.) No. No, I'm good, thanks. I'm gonna get your sisters though. You have another demon to vanquish.

Piper: Okey-dokey.

(She leaves the room.)

[Scene: On the beach. Phoebe is pouring some juice into a cup at the refreshment table. Chad walks up to her.]

Chad: Hey. Phoebe Halliwell, right?

Phoebe: Yeah. Hi.

Chad: Hi. Uh, there's… something I want to ask you, but I'm kind of afraid to.

Phoebe: Well, then maybe I should just ask you out and take the pressure off. (laughs) I just don't know what's the matter with me. It's gotta be the heat or something. I don't know why I answered like that. It was-

Chad: Dead on, that's what it was. It's exactly what I was feeling. Nervous about asking you out.

Phoebe: Really? You were?

(Chris orbs in behind a van nearby.)

Chad: Bayview Cafe, say 1:00?

Phoebe: I'll be there.

(Chris comes out from behind the van and walks towards Phoebe.)

Chris: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Chris, what are you doing here?

Chad: Um, listen, I gotta get back. Don't be late.

Phoebe: I won't be.

(Chad walks away. Phoebe raises her eyebrows at Chris.)

Chris: Trok Demon. Remember?

Phoebe: Oh, Chris, _get a life_.

Chris: Come on. We have to find Prue.

Phoebe: Ugh.

[Scene: Neighbourhood. Paige is running down the sidewalk holding onto five dog leads. She is having trouble controlling the dogs.]

Paige: _Stop_! _Stop_! _Please_?! (She lets go of the leads and the dogs run down the sidewalk.) Sit! Heel! (She looks around and then orbs out. She orbs back in in front of the dogs.) Stop! (The dogs stop.) I gotta get a real job.

(She picks up the leads. Chris orbs in behind her.)

Chris: Trok Demon.

Paige: What now? Can't you see I'm working?

(A bulldog starts humping Paige's leg.)

[Cut to the manor. Prue and Phoebe are there. Chris and Paige orb in with the five dogs.]

Phoebe: Alright, can we get this started? Because I have to go…. (She notices the dogs.) Where did they come from?

Paige: He wouldn't let me take them back first.

Prue: _Back?_

Paige: Yeah, I'm a... dog walker. The temp agency messed up.

Chris: Okay, do you guys mind? We have to summon the Trok Demon while he's still on our plane. Piper!

Phoebe: Oh, Chris, lighten up. Sending us after all these demons is getting to be a real _drag_.

Paige: Yeah, you're working us like dogs.

Prue: I'm actually enjoying myself.

Phoebe: That's because you're a weirdo who actually _likes_ hunting demons.

Chris: I don't see Piper complaining either.

Phoebe: No, because Piper doesn't complain about _anything_ anymore. Ever since Leo left to become an Elder, all she does is walk around the house all... chipper.

Chris: So?

Paige: _So_ , it's unusual.

Prue: What's worse, it's _not_ Piper.

(Piper walks down the stairs carrying Wyatt. She's on the phone.)

Piper: I'd love to have a playdate. Maybe we can call Jenny and she can bring baby Josie. And then I'll bring the juice, and maybe bake some muffins, and…. (She sees the dogs.) Ohh, how cute! Uh, Prue? Cole's upstairs with the twins. Do you mind if they join us for the playdate?

Prue: Uh, sure.

Piper: Perfect.

(Piper walks into the kitchen.)

Phoebe: She's getting worse.

Paige: Definitely.

Prue: (to Chris) Do you have a spell?

Chris: Right out of the book. (He hands her a piece of paper.) After you summon him, make sure Piper freezes him. Otherwise, you'll never get the spell off.

Paige: Here, take these guys to the attic. They'll be fine there.

Chris: Wait, _me_?

Paige: Yeah, you. Go.

(She hands Chris the leads and the dogs pull him upstairs. Piper walks in all cheery. She's wearing an apron.)

Piper: Alrighty, are we ready?

Paige: _Alrighty._

Piper: Phoebe, have I told you how much I love your new 'do. It's _fabulous_.

Phoebe: Very chipper.

Prue: Okay, let's do this. You take this. (Prue hands Phoebe the spell. Piper grins. Prue closes her eyes and concentrates. Suddenly, a two-headed demon with one eye on each head appears.) Piper, freeze him. (Piper blows off one of his heads. He whimpers. Piper giggles.) What did you do that for?

Piper: I don't know. I didn't mean to.

(The Trok Demon roars and sends the girls flying across the room. They land on the floor. Phoebe grabs the spell.)

Phoebe: "From other worlds far and near, let's get him the Trok out of here." (The Trok Demon bursts into flames and is vanquished. Piper smiles.) Everybody okay?

Piper: _Yeah_ , that was awesome.

(Prue and Phoebe roll their eyes.)

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue and Paige walk in, Paige with her hand against her shoulder. Chris follows her in.]

Paige: What kind of _Whitelighter_ _can't heal_?

Chris: For the record, _you_ can't heal either.

Paige: I'm _half_ -whitelighter.

Prue: How come you didn't tell us about this before we hired you?

Chris: Because you didn't hire me. I was _assigned_ , by the Elders.

(Phoebe walks in carrying a tube of cream.)

Prue: Any other little surprises you'd like to share with us?

Chris: No. (Phoebe sits down beside Paige.) Look, I haven't been a Whitelighter very long, okay? And healing…. It's big, and it takes a little while to learn how to do.

(Phoebe dabs some cream on Paige's shoulder.)

Phoebe: _Great_. Student-lighter.

Prue: Okay, you could've told us about this like, I don't know, maybe a month ago.

Phoebe: Well, I know one thing for sure, we're gonna stop all this demon fighting for a while.

Chris: Wait. Why?

Piper's Voice: Can somebody please fold the towels in the dryer when it's done?!

Phoebe: That's why.

(Piper and Cole walk in, Piper pushing the twins and Wyatt in a baby stroller that fits three.)

Piper: I put a casserole in the oven. You can check it in about an hour or so. We will be at the club if you need us. Have fun!

(Piper and Cole leave, Cole waving at Prue, who waves back.)

Phoebe: Oh my god, she is so sad.

Paige: Sad? Where are you getting sad from?

Chris: How about this? Three more demons, then we can talk about taking a little break.

Prue: What, do you have a quota or something?

Chris: Look, I've already told you this before. I know from future knowledge that a demon is gonna come after the kids. These are all just… preemptive strikes.

Phoebe: Okay, look, Chris, we like you a lot. But we've been doing this a lot longer than you have. Trust me, you have to pace yourself, and you gotta let us have a life. (She looks at her watch.) Ooh, speaking of which, I have to go get ready for my lunch date.

(She stands up.)

Paige: Oh, I didn't know your boss was back in town.

Phoebe: No, it's not with Jason, it's with Chad, the DJ, who I'm not really interested in.

Chris: Two demons. How about that? Two.

Phoebe: _No_ , Chris. And especially not until we figure out what's wrong with Piper, and more importantly Piper's powers.

Prue: I swear, I think Leo did something to her before he left.

Paige: You know what? I think it's about time we orb him down here and ask him.

Chris: I don't think that's possible.

Prue: Well, then _make it_ possible. Look, even if he doesn't care about Piper as his _wife_ , as an Elder, he at the _very_ least should care about what happened to her powers.

Chris: I can't.

Paige: Yeah, you can. You just go up there and tell him to get his butt down here.

Chris: That's not why I can't! Look, I didn't wanna tell you this, because I didn't want to worry you three, but... Leo's missing.

Phoebe: _What?_

Paige: _Missing?_

Prue: _How long?_

Chris: Since... the last time you saw him. Anyway, the Elders think he's been... kidnapped.

Phoebe: By whom?

[Scene: A war zone. A helicopter flies past. Soldiers pull wounded men onto a jeep. It drives away. One soldier runs towards a burning jeep and gets shot multiple times. He falls to the ground. He lifts his head to see a portal open up in front of him. Mist walks out of the portal.]

Soldier: What the….?

Mist: Shhh. It's alright. You don't have to be afraid. You're one of the chosen few. (The soldier dies and his spirit rises out of his body. The spirit stands up and looks at himself, confused.) Don't worry. I promise you'll understand soon enough.

(She removes the lid off a small bottle and the spirit is sucked into it. She puts the lid back on and steps back into the portal.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: P4. There are toddlers there playing with Cole. Piper walks over to the bar with Darryl and Sheila following her.]

Sheila: You're amazing, Piper.

Piper: Sorry?

Sheila: I mean, seriously, I don't know how you do it. I mean, I could barely take care of myself when little Darryl was a baby, let alone run a daycare.

Piper: Well, you know, nobody was using the club during the day anyway, and I was running out of room at home with all of Wyatt's playdates.

Sheila: Well, I think it's great, really. I mean, especially with everything you're going through.

(Darryl and Sheila look at each other.)

Piper: What?

Darryl: Sheila's just been a little concerned about you lately. You know, with... Leo and all.

Sheila: I can't even imagine how hard it must be for you. Do you ever even talk to him?

Piper: Oh, no, it's probably against the rules. But, you know, no use crying over spilt milk, and besides, you know, I've just got to push ahead, for Wyatt. Well, better get these treats to the little ones. (She picks up a tray of snacks.) Um, is Darryl Jr staying late?

Darryl: Yeah.

Sheila: Uh, yeah, yeah.

Piper: Super. (Piper walks over to Cole and the toddlers.) Hey, guys.

Darryl: I gotta get back to the station.

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige walk in.)

Prue/Phoebe/Paige: Hi, guys.

Sheila: Hey.

Darryl: Hi.

(Phoebe looks at Sheila.)

Phoebe: Whoa. What's the matter?

Sheila: Sorry?

Phoebe: Something's bothering you, I can tell.

Paige: Phoebe?

Phoebe: What? Oh, sorry.

Darryl: So, um, Piper's doing fine, huh?

Phoebe: Yeah, but you don't think she is.

Paige: Don't mind her. She's just being a little annoying.

Prue: Um, would you excuse us for a second?

Sheila: Yeah, sure.

Darryl: Yeah.

Sheila: See you later.

(Darryl and Sheila leave.)

Prue: What is going on with you?

Phoebe: I don't know. It's weird. Lately I've just been feeling a lot of weird vibes. I don't know what it is.

Paige: Vibes? Check it out. I can really, _really_ only deal with one whacked out sister at a time.

Phoebe: Huh. Got it.

Prue: Piper? (They walk over to Piper and Cole.) Piper, you got a minute?

Piper: Uh, can it wait?

Paige: No, actually, it can't.

Phoebe: It's about Leo.

Piper: Oh, did he call?

Paige: Not exactly.

Phoebe: There's no easy way to break this to you, so I'm just gonna come out and say it. Leo's missing.

Prue: We just found out that the Elders haven't heard from him since he left us to join them.

Piper: Wow.

Paige: So did he happen to say anything to you the last time you saw him that could potentially help?

Piper: _No_. All I remember him saying is that he was leaving to become an Elder and I wished him good luck.

Phoebe: That's it? That was your big goodbye?

Piper: Yeah, as far as I can remember. But I wouldn't worry about it too much. He'll turn up sooner or later. Excuse me.

(Piper turns back to the kids. Cole shrugs to the others before moving to help Piper.)

Paige: So much for that shocking her back into reality, huh?

Prue: Unfortunately, I think only Leo can do that.

[Scene: An island in the middle of the Indian Ocean. A beautiful rainforest. Mist walks down a path into a clearing. Men are there training to fight. Some are making weapons. Mist walks past a Valkyrie Trainer.]

Valkyrie Trainer: Greetings, Mist. (One of the men training flips in mid-air. He falls on his butt. The Valkyrie Trainer helps him up.) You under rotated. Now watch.

(She flips in mid-air and lands on her feet.)

[Cut to Mist. She is walking through the rainforest. Two other Valkyries, Freyja and Kara, wander out of the shrubs. Freyja, the head Valkyrie, kisses Mist on each cheek.]

Freyja: You were gone a while, Mist. I was beginning to worry.

Mist: I wanted you to be pleased.

(Mist opens the small bottle and releases the soldier's spirit.)

Kara: Cute. But can he fight?

Mist: Like no other.

Freyja: We'll see.

Soldier: Am I in... heaven?

Freyja: _Warrior_ heaven. Until I see how well you do against our champion, anyway.

(She blows on the soldier and he becomes corporeal.)

[Cut to a cave. A large cage is there. The soldier is thrown into it. A Valkyrie waves her hand and it locks. Six Valkyries, including Freyja and Mist, sit across the room, watching.]

Soldier: What do you want from me?!

Freyja: We want you to fight.

(A man wearing leather armor, a metal helmet, and wielding a sword and shield walks into the cage. He kicks up a shield and the soldier catches it. The two men fight. The man slashes the soldier across his stomach and he falls to the ground.)

Freyja: He fought well enough. Heal him. Get him into training.

(They all stand up. One Valkyrie opens the cage and grabs the soldier.)

Valkyrie: Come.

Man: What about me?!

(The man tears off his helmet. It's Leo.)

Leo: I don't belong here and you know it!

Freyja: No? You're an Elder, aren't you? You have _much_ to teach my warriors.

(Leo looks around the cage.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Chris is looking out the window. Paige is scrying for Leo on three maps - a map of San Francisco, the world, and the solar system. Prue and Phoebe walk in.]

Phoebe: Where exactly are you trying to find Leo? Jupiter?

Paige: Well, when an Elder gets kidnapped, they're probably not just gonna take him to Chinatown, right? I think everything is game, even the cosmos.

Phoebe: Still, I don't see how the crystal's gonna find him. Especially not without something of his to focus it better.

(Paige picks up one of Leo's shirts.)

Paige: I've got one of his plaid shirts.

Phoebe: I was thinking something a little bit more special than that.

Paige: Leo loved those shirts. His entire closet's full of them.

(Phoebe suddenly turns to Chris.)

Phoebe: What's your problem?

(He looks around.)

Chris: Huh?

Phoebe: You're nervous, I can feel it.

Paige: Hm, watch your vibes.

(Phoebe walks over to Chris.)

Chris: I just think you guys should be focusing on helping _Piper_ , not Leo.

Phoebe: Ha, I was right.

Prue: Hey, finding Leo could help us with Piper.

Chris: Well, then you better find another way, because you are _not_ gonna find him. (There's silence.) I mean, you haven't found him yet, have you? I'm telling you, you've just got to leave it up to the Elders, alright? Just let it go.

Paige: Let it go?

Prue: He's Wyatt's father.

Phoebe: And our brother-in-law.

Chris: _Ex_ -brother-in-law. Look, I'm just trying to get you two to focus on your sister here. That's all. Because with her powers messed up, you guys are _all_ at risk.

Prue: He's right.

Phoebe: I know. But if Leo did do something to block Piper's pain, how do we unblock it without him?

(Paige gets an idea.)

Paige: A magical laxative.

Phoebe: Okay, eww.

Paige: But think about it. If we can write a spell to help her remember her pain…. I don't know. It could even help us find Leo. (Phoebe picks up the phone and dials a number.) Who are you calling? Spells-R-Us?

Phoebe: No, I'm calling the Bayview Cafe. I'm gonna cancel my lunch date with Chad, which I'm already late for.

Voice on Phone: Bayview Cafe.

Phoebe: Hi, can I speak to Chad Carson, please? I was supposed to meet him for-

Voice on Phone: Yes, he couldn't make it.

Phoebe: What?

Voice on Phone: He called and he cancelled.

Phoebe: He _cancelled_?

Voice on Phone: Yes, he cancelled.

Phoebe: Wait, are you sure? 'Cause he didn't even call-

Voice on Phone: He told us to let you know that he's very sorry.

(Phoebe hangs up.)

Phoebe: Huh! He stood me up.

Chris: Wait, weren't you just calling to cancel on him?

Phoebe: Yeah, but I called _him_. That's cancelling. He called the _restaurant_. _That's_ standing up.

(Prue and Paige nod in agreement.)

Chris: Oh.

Phoebe: This doesn't make _any_ sense. I don't understand. He liked me, he _really_ liked me, I felt it.

Paige: Well, um, excuse me, but it didn't seem like your heart was in it anyway.

(Phoebe puts down the phone and heads for the door.)

Prue: Where are you going? We have a spell to write.

Phoebe: And I have a DJ to grill.

[Scene: On the beach. KQSF Beach Bash. A man is cooking sausages on a barbeque. He places a sausage on Chad's hot dog bun.]

Cook: Here you go, Chad.

Chad: Thanks, Billy.

(Phoebe walks up to Chad.)

Phoebe: Hey, I hear they have hot dogs at the Bayview Cafe.

Chad: _Phoebe_. What are you doing here?

Phoebe: That's funny. I was about to ask you the same thing.

Chad: Listen, I can explain.

Phoebe: That's good, because that's why I'm here. I was just hoping you could help me understand something that's baffled women since the beginning of time. Why don't men call after they ask us out, and why do they cancel at the last minute, and _even worse_ , stand us up?

Chad: Look, I'm sorry, but I had something really important come up.

Phoebe: That just… (Phoebe gets a vibe. A little girl falls off her bike nearby and scrapes her knee. She starts to cry. Her mother tries to calm her.) just hurts. It hurts so much.

Little Girl: It hurts so much, mommy!

Chad: Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?

Phoebe: No, I don't. (She calms down.) Actually, yeah, I do.

Little Girl: It hurts so much, mommy!

(Phoebe looks over at the little girl and realizes something.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Paige is on the phone. The bulldog starts humping her leg.]

Paige: Sir, what does it matter when I bring the dogs home? Their owners aren't there, that's why I got the job in the first place. (to the bulldog) Why don't you go hump a dog? Did you ever think of that? (on the phone) No, not you, sir. (The other dogs tear up the attic, pulling things apart and jumping on tables.) Look, you know, when I came to the agency, I really went with the idea that I would be, you know, helping _people_ , not _animals_. And what I really mean to say is that it's, sir, it is time for me to strike out on my own. Yeah, I'll have the dogs back in an hour.

(She hangs up.)

Chris: (from downstairs) Piper's home!

Paige: Coming!

[Cut to downstairs. Cole is carrying a baby in a bassinet. Paige comes down the stairs.]

Paige: Hey, who's that?

Cole: Ask her.

(Cole walks into the conservatory. Piper walks into the hallway.)

Piper: Hi, how's it going?

Paige: How's it going? Uh, what are you doing? (Piper picks up another baby in a bassinet.) Whose babies are these?

Piper: Well, their mommies couldn't pick them up in time, so I offered to bring them home for a while.

Paige: _Oh_ , you _did_? Um, what about, you know, Leo?

Piper: I don't know. What about him? (They walk into the conservatory where Prue, Cole, Chris, the twins and Wyatt are. Prue is still trying to scry for Leo, and the twins, Wyatt, and the other baby are in a playpen.) Look, guys, look who's here. Another friend for you to play with.

(Prue, Cole, and Chris go over to Paige. Chris notices Paige holding onto a piece of paper.)

Chris: Is that the memory spell?

Paige: Yeah.

(Piper puts the second baby in the playpen.)

Piper: And she can stay as long as she likes.

Chris: Cast it.

Prue/Paige: "Powers and emotions tide/A witch's heart is where it hides/Help her through her agony/Bless her with her memory."

(A white mist rises out of Piper. She stands up.)

Paige: Piper? You okay?

(She turns around.)

Piper: I'm sorry. Do I know you?

(Paige laughs.)

Paige: Very funny.

Piper: Wait, who am I? What am I doing here?

Chris: Great, you didn't restore her memory, you erased it.

Paige: That's impossible. It's a good spell, I know it.

Prue: Unless it interacted badly with Leo's magic.

(A fly buzzes around Piper and she waves her arm around. She accidentally blows up a window. She gasps and the babies cry.)

Piper: What happened? How did that happen?

Paige: Uh, it's okay, you're gonna be okay.

Prue: Just don't point at anything, okay? Just keep your hands down. Like this, okay?

Piper: Can somebody please tell me what's going on?

Paige: We're gonna tell you that, just as soon as we know ourselves. (Prue and Paige take Piper into the living room.) Okay, you come in here, and you have a seat, and uh, take a load off. And, um, keep those arms down. (Prue and Paige walk back into the conservatory.) Oh my goodness. Okay, don't freak out, because magic got us into this and magic'll get us out.

(Wyatt cries loudly. Prue, Paige, and Cole look over at him. Suddenly, the baby's pacifier orbs out of her mouth and orbs into Wyatt's mouth. Phoenix and Persephone giggle, though the other baby cries.)

Prue: Did you see that?

Chris: See what?

Prue: Wyatt. He orbed his pacifier.

Chris: _What?_

Prue: I think I know how to find Leo.

Chris: Leo? Will you please forget about Leo?

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper is there. Phoebe rushes in all excited. Piper jumps up.]

Phoebe: Piper! Hi! You're never gonna believe this. I think I have a new power. It would certainly explain a lot of my weird behaviour lately, like why I wanted to date Chad. I know, this is huge, right? _Huge_. So what's my new power you ask? Well, I'll tell you. Um, do you remember that empath we helped a couple of years ago? That guy that could feel what other people were feeling?

(Chris walks in.)

Chris: Uh, Phoebe….

Phoebe: Just a sec. I think that's what I am now. An empath. _I_ am an empath. That's my new power. Or at least an advancement of my premonition power. I don't know.

Chris: Neither does she, I'm afraid. Know, that is, anything. Prue and Paige erased her memory.

Piper: Can you blow things up too?

(Phoebe laughs.)

Phoebe: Oh, boy. Prue! Paige! (She and Chris go into the conservatory where Prue is holding onto Wyatt while scrying.) What did you do to our sister?

Prue: It was Paige's spell.

Paige: Hey!

Phoebe: (to Paige) Oh, you poor dear. You feel awful about it, don't you? I'm so sorry.

Paige: Thanks, I think.

Chris: That's it? That's all the ass kicking you're gonna dish out? You're supposed to be sisters.

Phoebe: She's clearly devastated about this.

Chris: But you can't let her off the hook. You need enough _guilt_ to get her to _fix it_.

(The crystal points to the Indian Ocean on the map.)

Prue: I think I just fixed it. I think we just found Leo.

Phoebe: We?

(Prue stands up.)

Prue: Yep. Wyatt and me. I mean, nothing's more important to Leo than him, right? (She puts Wyatt back in the playpen.) There you go, big boy. Let's go.

Cole: Go? Go where? It's pointing to the middle of the Indian Ocean.

Prue: There must be something there. I trust Wyatt.

Chris: No, Cole's right. This is _crazy_.

Phoebe: Chris, she's feeling really strongly about this. (Phoebe stands beside Prue and Paige and Paige puts her arms around them.) I have a new power. I'll explain on the way.

Paige: (to Chris) Oh, hey, can you take the dogs back for me? The addresses are in the book.

Chris: No, there's no way.

(Paige orbs out with Prue and Phoebe. Chris looks at Cole.)

Cole: Don't look at me. I have to stay and watch the kids. Speaking of, I should find them something to eat.

(Cole leaves the room and Chris kicks one of the toys across the room. The twins and Wyatt form their force field around themselves.)

Cole: If anyone should be protecting themselves, it's _me_ from _you_.

(Piper walks in and looks at a cabinet. She sees her and Leo's wedding photo.)

[Cut to an island in the middle of the Indian Ocean. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are walking down a path in the rainforest.]

Paige: It's _so_ beautiful here. It's like paradise. But why isn't it on the map?

Prue: They obviously don't want anyone to know it exists. Like the island has some sort of magical camouflage or something.

Paige: Well, that's a hell of a lot of magic.

Male Voice: Over there!

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige hide in the bushes. Three men run down the path, past where they are hidden. Once gone, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige come out of the bushes.)

Phoebe: That was close. I hope they're not looking for us.

Paige: Let's go look for Leo.

[Cut to the cave. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige walk in and look around.]

Prue: Anything?

(Leo races into the cage.)

Leo: Prue, Phoebe, Paige.

Phoebe: Leo!

Paige: Oh my god.

Prue: I can't believe it.

Leo: I can't tell you how good it is to see you guys. Hey, you cut your hair.

Phoebe: (happily) Yeah, yeah, you like it?

Paige: Hello, people.

Phoebe: Oh.

Prue: What are you doing in here anyway?

Leo: Somebody put me here, that's what. (Three Valkyries run in.) Watch out!

(The girls turn around and the Valkyries fling them across the room with telekinesis. The Valkyries run over to them and they start fighting. The Valkyries hold Prue, Phoebe, and Paige up against the wall by their necks. Leo uses telekinesis to throw three swords at the Valkyries, stabbing them in the back. They fall to the ground.)

Phoebe: Oh, oh, thank you.

(They go back over to Leo.)

Paige: Wow. Leo, I didn't know you had it in you.

Leo: I've changed. You need to get out of here before the other Valkyries find you. If you orbed in here, they've already been alerted, believe me.

Prue: Valkyries? Who are they and what do they want with you?

Leo: You can't orb out from here. It's protected. (They hear voices.) You need to get out of here now. Go! Run!

Phoebe: We'll be back.

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige run out of the cave and orb out. The Valkyries run in and see the three other Valkyries dead. They look at Leo.)

Leo: I told you. I don't belong here.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Dining Room. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Chris, and the bulldog are there. Prue is looking through the Book of Shadows.]

Chris: You could have been killed, you know that? Huh? What were you thinking?

Paige: We were thinking of finding Leo.

Prue: Which we actually did if that matters to you.

Phoebe: What was up with that skirt he was wearing?

Paige: At least the skirt wasn't plaid.

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige laugh.)

Chris: I don't believe this. It's like none of you guys are taking this very seriously. (The bulldog barks at Chris.) Hey, do you mind?

Paige: Well, I can't help it if he doesn't like you. Hey, you were supposed to take him back home anyway.

Chris: I _tried_ , but the owners weren't there. Besides, the dog? He's not my job, he's yours.

Paige: I know, don't remind me. (The dog growls.) Hey, Oscar, lay down.

(Oscar walks over and lays down beside Paige.)

Phoebe: Aw, look, Paige, I think he likes you.

Paige: Yeah, great, don't tell me you can read his feelings now too.

Phoebe: No, but if I start licking your toes, run.

Prue: Where's Piper and Cole?

Chris: Cole's watching the kids, and I put Piper in her room hoping that it might jog her memory, since nobody else seems to be trying to.

(Prue finds the Valkyries in the Book of Shadows.)

Prue: Here it is. "Valkyries. A powerful race of demigoddesses who scout the battle grounds for dying warriors. Then take their souls to Valhalla where they prepare them for the final world battle."

Paige: Valkyries, huh?

Phoebe: Does that mean they're good?

Prue: How can they be good if they've got Leo?

Paige: And how did they even _get_ Leo? He's not a dying warrior, he's an Elder.

Chris: Look, why don't you guys concentrate on helping Piper and I'm gonna go fill in the Elders and see what they wanna do?

Phoebe: But Chris, we don't have time for that.

Prue: We have to go back for Leo now.

Chris: Why? It doesn't sound like he's in any sort of trouble.

Paige: He's only stuck in a cage.

Prue: They tried to kill us when we tried to save him.

Chris: My point exactly. It's too dangerous. You're not going back.

Phoebe: Wait, let me get this straight. Are you telling me that you'd rather just let Leo rot there? Is that what you're saying?

Chris: _No_ , but-

Paige: He needs our help.

Prue: Not to mention, he may be the only way we have to save Piper.

(Chris sighs.)

Chris: You can't orb into Valhalla undetected. The only way to get there safely is with a Valkyrie's pendant. But that still won't get you close enough to Leo. He's too well guarded now.

Prue: How do you know all this?

Chris: I've crossed paths with Valkyries before. In the future. Anyway, I can get you the pendants, but the only way to get close to Leo is by proving to the Valkyries you're one of them.

Paige: How are we supposed to do that?

Chris: Easy. Just arrive with a warrior's soul.

Phoebe: Oh! Easy. Where are we supposed to find a warrior's soul?

Chris: Beats me.

(Chris orbs out.)

[Scene: Sewer. A cop is shot. He falls to the ground. The shooter runs out. A portal opens and a Valkyrie walks out of it.]

Leysa: It's alright. You don't have to be afraid. You're a brave warrior. I'll take care of you.

(Chris orbs in.)

Chris: I don't think so, Leysa. Not this time.

Leysa: What are you doing here?

Chris: My plans have changed unfortunately. The witches, they found Leo sooner than I would have liked.

Leysa: That's not my problem. We kept our end of the deal.

Chris: I know. And I'm forever grateful. But I can't risk them finding out what I'm up to. I'm truly sorry. (He tightens his fist and Leysa gasps. She grabs her chest and falls to the floor. Chris walks over to her.) Forgive me. (He takes her necklace and Leysa vanishes. Chris kneels beside the wounded cop. He lifts his arm and hesitates. He takes the cop's radio.) Officer down. Eighth avenue sewer. We need an ambulance.

[Scene: Alley. Darryl leads a criminal out of a building into the alley.]

Criminal: You ain't got nothin' on me.

Darryl: Shut up. (He takes him over to the car.) Get in there. (Prue, Phoebe, and Paige orb in nearby and wave him over.) Wait here.

Criminal: Yeah, like I'm going anywhere.

(Darryl shuts the door and goes over to the girls.)

Darryl: Are you out of your mind? What are you doing here?

(He leads them further down the alley.)

Phoebe: Darryl, we need your help and we don't have a lot of time. It's about Leo.

Darryl: You found him?

Paige: Actually, yeah, we did.

Phoebe: And we need your help to save him.

Darryl: Sure, you know that, just ask, anything.

Phoebe: Great! We just need to borrow your soul for a couple of hours.

Paige: Yeah, we'll get it right back.

Prue: It's perfectly safe, really. Your body will just slip into a coma, and as long as we get your soul back in time, which we will, you'll be fine.

Phoebe: Just a little headache, that's all.

Paige: What do you say?

(Silence.)

Darryl: You're serious, aren't you?

Phoebe: Please, Darryl. It's the only way we can save Leo.

Darryl: _No_. I ain't doing it.

Phoebe: Darryl, _please_.

Darryl: No, absolutely not. Listen, I love Leo like a brother, but you know, there's a _limit_ to what you can ask a man to do, and this is _definitely_ over the limit.

(He turns and walks off. Paige throws a potion at him and his body drops to the ground, leaving just his soul walking along.)

Paige: Uh, Darryl?

Darryl: _What?_

(He turns around. Paige points to his body on the ground.)

Darryl: _Oh_. That's just great.

(Phoebe opens a small bottle and his soul gets sucked into it. She puts on the lid.)

Phoebe: I hope this works.

[Cut to the manor. Living room. Piper and Chris are there. ]

Chris: Just remember everything I told you and you'll be fine, okay?

(He places the Valkyrie's necklace around Piper's neck and it glows. She turns into a Valkyrie and is now wearing a leather skirt and sleeveless top. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige orb in.)

Phoebe: Okay, we got the... Oh my god, what did you do to Piper?

Chris: I turned her into a Valkyrie and convinced her she's one too. Actually, it wasn't that hard really, considering the fact that her mind is basically a blank.

Prue: But why?

Chris: Because you might need the power of four to get Leo out of Valhalla and this is the _only_ way you'll get her into Valhalla.

Phoebe: Well, if Piper ever gets her memory back, she's gonna kill you.

Chris: Why?

Prue: Because she hates wearing those costumes as much as we do.

Paige: _Mm-hmm._

Chris: Yeah? Well, in that case, you're gonna kill me too.

(He holds out two more Valkyrie necklaces. Paige's eyes widen.)

[Cut to Valhalla. Rainforest path. A portal opens and Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walk out all wearing Valkyrie outfits.]

[Cut to the cave. The Valkyries are there. Two pull out a warrior from the cage. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walk in.]

Kara: Can I help you?

Prue: We've brought you a warrior.

Kara: Warrior?

Prue: Is there a problem?

Freyja: How come I don't recognize you?

(Piper steps forward.)

Piper: Perhaps you'll recognize this. A warrior's spirit _worthy_ of Valhalla.

(She opens the bottle and Darryl's spirit escapes from it.)

Freyja: Well done.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Valhalla. Cave. Darryl, now corporeal, is thrown into the cage, along with a shield and sword. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are sitting nearby. A man offers them some fruit but Prue shakes her head.]

Paige: Not a bad afterlife if you ask me.

(Darryl looks at the girls.)

Phoebe: You're doing great, honey.

(Leo walks into the cage with the helmet on. He sees Darryl and looks at the girls. Phoebe and Paige wave.)

Paige: Okay, I know how we're gonna save Leo, but how are we gonna save Morris?

Phoebe: I have no idea. That's why they call it winging it.

Piper: What are you three talking about?

Prue: Nothing.

(Leo and Darryl walk around the cage.)

Freyja: What are you waiting for?! _Attack._

(Darryl attacks Leo and knocks off his helmet.)

Piper: _Leo?_

Paige: What are we gonna do?

Phoebe: It's Piper. Her pain is back. Do something.

Prue: Uh... kill him!

(Leo kicks Darryl and he falls flat on his back. Leo jumps on him and they roll around on the floor.)

Leo: Take the fall.

Darryl: _What fall?_

(Leo headbutts Darryl.)

Leo: Stay down.

(Leo stands up and raises his arms. The Valkyries are disappointed.)

Piper: What is he doing here? What are _we_ doing here?

Prue/Paige: Piper, shh!

(Phoebe feels her pain.)

Phoebe: Ow. Do something.

(Prue and Paige stand up.)

Paige: We just wanted to apologize for sending you such a weak warrior.

Prue: We can get rid of him for you.

Mist: Get rid of him?

Paige: Yeah. You know, like, send his spirit on to, uh, the hereafter or something.

Freyja: Very well.

(The Valkyries go their separate ways. Piper goes up to the cage.)

Piper: You left me, didn't you?

Phoebe: Potion, potion. (Paige throws a potion at the door and it opens.) We gotta get outta here.

(Leo helps Darryl up.)

[Cut to outside the cave. Leo and Darryl run outside.]

Leo: It's clear!

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walk outside. Phoebe doesn't look so good.)

Prue: I'll open the portal.

Phoebe: Ahh!

(Phoebe grabs her chest.)

Prue: Phoebe.

Phoebe: It's Piper. Her heart is breaking.

Leo: Piper….

Piper: _Don't_. Stay away from me.

Leo: I promise I will explain everything when we get home, but right now we need to go.

Piper: Home? We don't have a home. _You left us_.

Phoebe: Leo, _talk to her_.

Leo: I didn't have a choice. I became an Elder. It's not something that I wanted, it's something that just _happened_.

Piper: Yes, see I _know_ all of this. Why didn't I remember it?

Leo: Because I used my powers so you wouldn't have to. Your anger almost destroyed a city, and then your pain almost destroyed you. I wanted to help you, so you wouldn't have to deal with it all at once.

Piper: So you took my feelings away?

Leo: _No_ , _never_. I was gonna reverse the spell slowly, so you could feel a little more every day, but then... somebody did to this to me, somebody put me here so I couldn't. I'm sorry.

Darryl: Look, I don't wanna rush you two, but we have to go.

Paige: I have to second that.

(Piper shakes her head. The empath inside Phoebe kicks in.)

Phoebe: You bastard. How dare you do this to me, to our _son_?

Paige: Phoebe?

Phoebe: We had a life together, a _family_ , and you _destroyed_ _it_ , you destroyed _me_. You left me alone to raise _our_ son by myself. How could you do this? How could you do this?! (She yells it so loudly that the camp nearby hears.) How could you? (Phoebe punches Leo in the face twice. She suddenly stops before she can hit him a third time. She looks at Piper.) I don't feel Piper anymore.

(They hear voices in the distance.)

Paige: We have to go.

(Prue touches her necklace and the portal opens.)

Phoebe: Come on, Piper. We've gotta go.

Piper: Go? Go where?

Paige: Home. Hurry.

(The warriors run down the path.)

Prue: We gotta leave her. Come on.

(Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Darryl run into the portal, leaving Piper behind. Three warriors run in after them. The portal closes. Freyja, Mist, and Kara run down the path. They see Piper standing there.)


	2. Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Phoenix and Persephone.

 **Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2**

[Scene: Alley. The criminal Darryl put in his car is still there. He is so angry from waiting so long that he is trying to kick down the bars between the front and back seats. A portal opens up nearby and Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Darryl walk out of it.]

Phoebe: Be careful. Darryl's body.

Darryl: Thank you. Is he…. I mean, am I still alive?

Paige: Barely.

Darryl: Barely?

Leo: We've gotta go back and get Piper.

Phoebe: How? By force? She won't come. She's withdrawn.

Paige: Plus we can't go back now.

Leo: But we can't just leave her there.

Phoebe: Leo, they're not gonna hurt her.

Prue: Yeah. They need her to get to us.

Darryl: Listen, about my body….

Paige: Oh, I'm sorry. You can just step right back in.

Darryl: That's it? I mean, even though I'm-I'm solid?

Paige: You're still a spirit, trust me. Okay, we gotta go figure out what to do.

Phoebe: Thanks again.

(Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo orb out.)

Darryl: Don't mention it. (Darryl walks over to his body and crouches down above it. His spirit is sucked back into his body. He jumps up. A portal opens up in front of him and three warriors walk out.) Great. That's just great.

(The warriors throw Darryl across the alley and he lands hard on his car.)

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo orb in. Chris walks into the room.]

Chris: Geez, it's about time. I was starting to get wor... Where's Piper?

Leo: You son of a bitch. (Leo punches Chris in the face and pushes him against the wall.) Why'd you do it?

Chris: Do what?

(Leo throws him across the room.)

Prue: Leo, stop it!

(Chris starts to orb out, but Leo grabs him and throws him across the room, hitting a cabinet.)

Paige: Leo, enough!

Phoebe: Please, this hostility is killing me.

Paige: What is wrong with you? You been playing Gladiator too long?

Leo: You didn't tell them, did you?

Prue: Tell us _what_?

Leo: That he was the last one to see me. Right afterwards, I was mysteriously trapped in Valhalla.

Chris: Oh, so what, that makes _me_ responsible? Is that what you're saying?

Paige: Okay, why would Chris do that?

Leo: Why else? To get rid of me.

Phoebe: That doesn't make sense.

Leo: Doesn't it? He manipulated things so I'd become an Elder. Forced me out of the house, didn't he?

Chris: So you could save the world.

Phoebe: Alright, Leo, I know how upset you are. And by know, I mean I _literally_ _know_. But you're way off base here. Chris has been the _model_ Whitelighter since you've been gone. He's done nothing but good.

Prue: He's sent us after so many demons, if anything, he's been _too_ good.

Paige: He's the reason we were able to save you.

Chris: You're welcome.

Leo: Where'd you get the pendants?

Phoebe: Leo!

Leo: Alright. Alright. I'll let it go for now. So where are the kids?

Prue: Cole's watching them until we can figure out how to rescue Piper.

Phoebe: Which is gonna be hard because she doesn't wanna be saved.

Paige: Well, if we're gonna save her, it's gonna have to be as witches, not as Valkyries. (They pull off their Valkyrie necklaces and they return to their normal selves.) Book of Shadows?

Phoebe: Got it.

(They head for the attic.)

[Scene: Valhalla. Cave. Piper, Freyja, Mist, and Kara are there. Piper is sitting on a chair. Mist is standing beside her waving her arm in front of Piper's face.]

Freyja: Well?

Mist: She's Valkyrie. But it's not pure. Deep inside I sense...

Kara: _Witch?_

Mist: Yes.

Kara: I told you. She came with the other witches. She has to be one too.

Mist: But it's very faint. I could barely read it.

Kara: Still, she helped them escape with the warrior, didn't she?

Mist: Yes, but she didn't escape with them.

Kara: Maybe they left her behind.

Mist: Why would they do that?

Kara: Because they would've been caught if they hadn't.

Freyja: Either way, she can be of value to us. She wouldn't be the first witch to convert. And if she has, then we've gained a powerful sister. But if it is just a spell and she's not _truly_ one of us, then we'll use her to lead us to the other three. After all, we can't have anybody knowing where to find us and risking what we do, now can we?

Kara: What about the warriors who followed them? Aren't you concerned about them being exposed?

Freyja: They're well trained. They'll know how to avoid it. Besides, hopefully they'll find the witches and take care of the problem for us. What do you think about that?

(Piper stands up.)

Piper: I think that if they don't, we will.

[Scene: Street. Outside a warehouse. It's dark. The three warriors are there and have just killed several innocent men.]

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Chris are there. Prue is looking at the Book of Shadows.]

Chris: I don't understand. Why don't we just storm the place and find her? It's not like we don't know where she is.

Leo: Because they would be expecting it, that's why. It'd be suicide.

Chris: We got you out safely, didn't we?

Leo: But it cost us Piper.

Phoebe: Okay, you guys, would you knock it off?! I'm still reeling from Piper's emotions. I don't need this.

Chris: Sorry.

Phoebe: So how's it going?

Paige: I am almost done. Um, I don't mean to burden you with _my_ emotions, but I don't quite see how reversing the memory spell's gonna help.

Phoebe: Piper needs to believe she's a Valkyrie because it's too painful for her to be herself, _way_ too painful, believe me. I almost passed out back there.

Chris: Well, then believing she's a Valkyrie is the _perfect_ option. To serve the greater good, they're always in control, and they don't have to deal with pain or loss.

Prue: Well, that's why we have to make Piper believe she's Piper again. Because if we don't get her back mentally, it won't matter if we get her back physically.

Paige: Okay, but Piper wasn't exactly _back_ before the spell either.

Leo: What do you mean?

Paige: Well, that little magical whammy you performed on her kind of, um, backfired.

Prue: _Yeah_. You see, after you left, Piper was _really_ …

Paige: Chipper. Yeah. Incessantly, increasingly, _annoyingly_ chipper.

Phoebe: What she said.

Leo: It was supposed to make her feel less pain. I guess with me not around to pull it back a little bit, she got happier and happier?

Paige: Uh, no, psychotically chipper.

(Chris claps.)

Chris: Way to go.

Phoebe: _Chris._

Chris: _What?_

Phoebe: Oh, I swear my new power is gonna _drive me crazy_.

Leo: You'll get the handle of it. Just be patient.

Prue: Are you sure? Because I remember almost being _destroyed_ that time I was an empath.

Leo: Well, you weren't supposed to become one, she was. Maybe all this with Piper has made it happen a little sooner, but you can handle it. I know you can.

Phoebe: I just wish I knew how to turn it on and off. I feel like I'm at the mercy of everyone else's feelings, and it sucks.

Paige: Bright side? Maybe you can actually find out how Jason feels about you.

Phoebe: Yeah, but what if it's not good news?

Paige: Ha! Then you dump him before he dumps you. (Prue and Phoebe laugh.) Uh, I think the spell's finished. (The doorbell rings. Oscar barks and runs in.) Oh, _great_.

Leo: You got a dog?

Paige: No, I got a career.

Chris: Sore subject. Don't ask.

(Oscar barks again.)

Paige: Alright, I'm coming.

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige go downstairs.)

[Cut to the foyer. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige open the door. Darryl is standing there with cuts and bruises on his face.]

Phoebe: Oh my god, Darryl, what happened?

Darryl: I think I just got attacked by Attila the Hun.

[Scene: Valhalla. Piper, Freyja, and Mist are sitting in front of a beautiful waterfall. Kara comes rushing over.]

Kara: Freyja, I need to speak with you. (They stand up.) In private.

Freyja: You can speak freely.

Kara: The warriors have followed the witches. They've killed civilians.

Mist: _What?_

Freyja: _Innocents?_

Kara: I don't know. But they turned off the locators.

Piper: What does that mean?

Mist: They're trained to do that. When the final battle between good and evil begins.

Kara: We have to stop them.

Mist: But how can we? We have no way of finding them in the city.

Piper: I'm from the city. I can help you find them.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Chris, and Darryl are there. Leo is healing Darryl.]

Leo: Feeling better?

Darryl: Yeah. Thanks, man. It's good to have you back.

Leo: Thanks for helping me get back.

Chris: Aw, don't mention it.

Phoebe: Would you….?

(Phoebe hits Chris on the leg.)

Prue: How long after we left did the warriors show up?

Darryl: Not long. Maybe a couple seconds.

Prue: They must have followed us from Valhalla.

Paige: Great. That means they're after us now.

Darryl: Except they didn't hang out long enough to ask me where to find you. Granted, I was looking through swollen eyes, but they just seemed lost and confused.

Chris: So what? They just took off?

Darryl: Thank goodness they did, because-.

Phoebe: We should've never put you in that situation. We should have come up with another way.

Darryl: Forget it, you know. It worked.

Chris: Yeah, for you, maybe. What about the next poor guy that runs into those warriors? They're trained killers.

(Oscar jumps into Paige's lap.)

Paige: Yeah, but they only kill evil.

Chris: He's not evil.

Leo: Chris is right. Not everything's black and white in this world. Warriors can't always tell the difference between good and evil.

Phoebe: What do we do?

Prue: Well, we need to find them, fast.

Darryl: That shouldn't be too hard. They're gonna stand out, even in San Francisco.

Leo: Which is why we need to move fast. If they're exposed, so are the Valkyries.

Paige: You're awfully forgiving considering everything they put you through.

Leo: They still have a noble purpose to perform. Keeping their secret is key to them fulfilling it. Besides, it's not the Valkyries fault that I ended up there.

(He glances over at Chris.)

Chris: Which bring us back to the warriors.

Prue: And let's not forget about Piper.

Leo: Maybe we should split up. You should go to the police station. They're gonna show up on the radar screen in a big way.

(Darryl's pager beeps.)

Darryl: You know what? The office is paging me anyway.

Prue: Alright. Make sure you're the first cop on the scene. We might need you to buy us some time.

Darryl: Okay. You got it.

(Darryl leaves.)

Prue: Phoebe and I should go to the newspaper and do the same thing.

Leo: Good idea.

Prue: Paige-

Paige: _I_ should take Oscar home before I get fired.

Chris: You're kidding, right?

Paige: No, I promised the temp agency I'd have him back in the morning, and uh, it's the morning. Listen, before you say anything, you've been gone, some things have changed, and one of those things is that I am determined now more than ever to have a life separate from being a witch.

Leo: Fine. But now?

Paige: Yeah. I've already done the reversal spell, can't do it without Piper, and we don't know how to get her, so, I'm just an orb away if you need help.

(Paige leaves the room.)

Leo: Paige-

Phoebe: Let her go. It might seem silly to you, but it's important to her, I know.

Chris: See, it helps to be an empath.

Phoebe: No, it helps to be a sister.

Prue: And while we're on that subject, we have to come up with another plan to get Piper out of Valhalla.

Leo: She's right. Let's go.

(Leo grabs Chris's arm.)

Chris: But-

(Leo orbs out with him.)

[Scene: Valhalla. Cave. Two warriors walk in.]

Leo's Voice: Come on. In here.

Chris: _Easy._

(Leo and Chris walk in.)

Warrior #1: Who goes there?!

Leo: What's the matter? Don't you recognize me?

Warrior #1: Leo. But we'd heard that the witches had broken you out.

Leo: Disinformation. Enemy's favorite tactic. Don't fall for it again.

Warrior #1: Right, sorry. It's just that everyone's a little on edge, especially since the alert's been sounded again.

Leo: I know. I caught the intruder. Where's Freyja? She'll want to question him.

Warrior #1: She's not here. She went after the warriors in the city.

Leo: And the new Valkyrie? Where is she?

Warrior #1: They took her with them.

Leo: Alright. Then I'll have to question him myself. (Leo grabs Chris and throws him in the cage.) _Alone_.

(The warriors leave. Leo gets in the cage with Chris and shuts the door. He picks up two swords.)

Chris: What are you doing? Leo, what's going on?

Leo: I'm gonna get the truth out of you one way or another. No sisters around here to help you this time. No orbing, no way out. (Chris trips over a skull.) Just _you_ and _me_.

(He throws the sword at his feet.)

Chris: You're joking, right? I mean, shouldn't we be getting back to fill in Prue, Phoebe, and Paige, and find Piper?

Leo: I already lost Piper. Pick it up.

Chris: You know, this isn't funny anymore, and this isn't very Elder-like either.

Leo: You know, being trapped here for five weeks and fighting for my life has changed me _a lot_. Pick it up.

Chris: Forget it. (Leo kicks up a shield and Chris catches it. Leo attacks him and he falls to the ground.) I didn't do it. (Chris tries to get up and Leo knocks his sword out of his hand. Leo holds his sword up to Chris's throat.) You can't kill me. I'm a Whitelighter.

Leo: _No_? Then why are you sweating? I'm gonna find out the truth. I'm gonna find out who did this to me, I promise. Right now we're gonna go catch up with Prue, Phoebe, and Paige, and then have a little chat with the Elders.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Outside the warehouse. Police have arrived at the crime scene. Piper, Freyja, Mist, and Kara walk out of a portal in a nearby alley.]

Kara: This is the last place they were before they turned off their locators.

Freyja: Why did they do this? This is not what we're training them for.

Piper: Maybe they were confused by all the evil in the city. It's everywhere.

Mist: Then how do we find them before they hurt anybody else?

Piper: I could scry for them.

Kara: You mean like a witch can?

Freyja: What do you need?

Piper: Something of the warriors. The knife.

(A knife disappears out of the dead man's stomach and reappears in Freyja's hand.)

Freyja: Anything else?

(A biker guy walks out of the back door of one of the buildings.)

Biker Guy #1: Well, hells bells, what have we got here? (He laughs.) What, is there a Xena convention in town or something?

(He laughs again. Kara steps forward.)

Kara: On your knees.

Biker Guy #1: Excuse me? I got a better idea. How about _you_ get on your knees instead?

(Kara stretches out her arm and the Biker Guy falls to his knees. She moves closer to him.)

Kara: Who are you to speak to us that way?

Freyja: Kara.

Kara: You don't command us. _We_ command _you_! (Piper walks over to Kara and pushes her arm down.) How dare you?

Piper: This isn't Valhalla. You don't have dominion over men here.

(The biker guy runs back inside.)

Freyja: Then how do you train them? How do they take orders?

Piper: They don't. They do what they want. (The biker guy comes back out with about a dozen other bikers following him, wielding weapons.) You know, I have an idea of how we could blend in better.

[Time lapse. Piper, Freyja, Mist, and Kara are sitting on the bikers' motorbikes wearing leather clothes. They start them up and drive off, passing tied up bikers. They drive down the street past the crime scene. Darryl looks over and notices Piper.]

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Prue and Phoebe walk in, Prue talking on her cell phone to Darryl.]

Prue: A _motorcycle_ , Darryl? Are you sure? That is just _so_ not Piper. Leo did say that she might be back. Alright. Well, I'll call Paige and you continue to keep an eye out.

(She hangs up. Jason walks into the room.)

Phoebe: Oh my god.

Prue: What? (She sees Jason.) Oh.

(Phoebe tries to hide behind Prue. Jason spots her.)

Phoebe: Jason! Hi! (Prue waves at him before heading into her office.) What are you doing here?

Jason: Who, me? I own the place.

Phoebe: Right. I work here, that's why I'm... (Jason walks up to her and kisses her passionately. Everyone in the office stops work and stares.) Wh-What was I saying?

Jason: Did you forget I was flying in today?

Phoebe: _No_. Of course I didn't forget that you were flying back today. I'm just a little scattered, that's all. (She laughs, flustered.) Is the air conditioning not working in here or what?

Jason: Uh, it feels fine to me. Phoebe, you look _great_ , really. I like your hair.

Phoebe: Thanks. I like yours too.

(They walk into Jason's office.)

Jason: Uh, listen, I was gonna go home, unpack, take a shower. But, uh, I was hoping that maybe later we could get together and have some dinner, you know. I know we don't have anything planned officially, but, you know, I was thinking that- (Phoebe grabs Jason and kisses him passionately.) I'm gonna take that as a yes then.

(Phoebe steps back.)

Phoebe: Oh, no, no, no, no, no. No, no, no, no, no. No. No, no.

(Jason walks closer to her and she moves away, around his desk.)

Jason: No? Alright. Uh, I just really missed you, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Oh, I know, I can tell. (She backs right around his desk with him following her.) It's just, uh, it's very hard. I-I mean, uh, hard to explain, that kind of hard. You know, not the other kind of hard, you know. Am I making any sense?

Jason: Phoebe-

Phoebe: No, no, no, no. Don't come any closer. It'll just get harder. (She turns to face the door. He comes up behind her and kisses her neck.) Oh, god. I-I-I c-c-can't. P-P-P-Piper.

(She gives in, turns around, and kisses him. Jason looks up and sees the whole office looking in from the hallway. He closes the door. They all groan in disappointment.)

[Scene: Warehouse. The three warriors are there. Piper and the Valkyries ride in on the motorbikes. The warriors pull out their weapons. Freyja gets off the bike.]

Freyja: No, wait! It's me. You're making a mistake. (Piper, Mist, and Kara get off the bikes too.) This is not the final battle. We've come to take you back to Valhalla.

Warrior #2: What do you think?

Warrior #3: I think the enemy wears many masks.

(The warriors attack.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Street. Paige is taking Oscar for a walk. She's talking on her cell phone.]

Paige: Well, _you're_ the agency! How could you _not_ know they were leaving town? They abandoned their dog. That-that is animal cruelty, okay? No! I-I can't take care of the dog. I've got responsibilities, pressing ones too. And besides, I need to make a statement to my family. This is not helping here. Hello? _Hello_? (She hangs up.) What am I doing?! (Oscar barks.) Okay, I've just got to trust the universe. Things happen for a reason. (Neighbour dogs bark.) What is going on here?

Male Voice: Badass fight, that's what.

(Paige looks around.)

Paige: Who said that?

Male Voice: Whoa, wait, you mean you can hear me? (Paige looks down at Oscar. He's talking.) Well, hallelujah, it's about time.

Paige: Please don't tell me you're talking to me.

Oscar: Are you kidding? I've been trying to get your attention for two days now. I'm in serious trouble here.

Paige: Okay. It's okay, Paige. You've dealt with weirder things than this. Maybe-maybe my powers are just advancing, maybe I can understand animals now.

Oscar: Oh, please, give me a break. Until you accepted that there might be a reason you got this job, you weren't gonna be open to helping me.

Paige: Help you do _what_?

Oscar: Reverse an evil witch's curse and make me human again. Come on, if I'm evil too, it won't work, you know that. What have you got to lose?

Paige: Well, it's a good point. This day couldn't get much suckier. Okay, here goes. Uh, "I call upon the Halliwells/I call our powers to undo this spell/Make right again that we must/Reverse the curse that made this mutt."

(Oscar turns into a tall, good-looking guy.)

Oscar: That's better. Thanks.

Paige: Alright, don't mention it. As long as you don't hump my leg anymore, we'll be cool.

Oscar: Yeah, sorry, it's just what dogs do when they like someone.

Paige: Oh, that's very sweet. So, why did an evil witch turn you into man's best friend, anyway?

Oscar: Well, it's kind of complicated. Let's just say there are a million reasons. But let me help you. All those dogs out there? They're barking because there's some serious magic in the air. The kind of magic that you might be looking for.

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Jason's office. Prue and Jason pop up from behind her desk. They put their clothes back on.]

Phoebe: I am so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen.

Jason: Why not? Why are you apologizing? You were unbelievable.

Phoebe: Oh, please don't say it. Just don't.

Jason: Well, it wasn't just you, you know.

Phoebe: Oh, yeah, I know. I just, I, uh, wasn't myself, that's all.

Jason: I don't understand.

Phoebe: Yeah, I know you don't and that's okay. (She walks to the front of his desk.) As long as you stay on that side of the room, everything should be fine. It's the only way that I really know what I'm feeling.

(She sits on a red couch.)

Jason: Phoebe….

Phoebe: Please, please, please, please, don't, don't.

Jason: Hey. What's the matter? You can talk to me. We like each other, Phoebe. You don't have to be afraid of that. I'm not gonna hurt you.

Phoebe: Really?

Jason: _Really_. Come here.

(She gets up and hugs him. She gets a vibe.)

Phoebe: Oh, no, not again!

Jason: _What?_

Phoebe: What do you mean ' _what_ '? Don't think I don't know.

(There's a knock at the door. Phoebe opens it to see Prue and Paige standing there.)

Paige: Hi.

Phoebe: Hi.

Prue: Excuse us.

(Prue and Paige pull Phoebe into the main office and give her a look.)

Prue: _What_ is the matter with you? We were supposed to be-

Phoebe: Okay, you don't have to yell at me, because I can sense how mad you are.

Prue: Okay, just because _you_ can sense, doesn't mean _we_ can't vent.

Phoebe: Where are we going right now?

Paige: To find Piper, I hope.

Phoebe: You know where she is?

Paige: Yeah, a little doggy told me.

(They leave.)

[Scene: Mechanic Shop. The warriors are fighting with the Valkyries. One of the warriors throws Kara down onto a car. He jumps down beside her. Piper jumps up onto another car and grabs onto a long chain hanging from the roof. She swings across to Kara and just before the warrior can stab Kara, Piper kicks him out of the way.]

Piper: Come on. Get up.

(Kara looks at Piper, shocked. They continue fighting. Piper uses a Valkyrie power and a hub cap floats to her. She uses it as a shield. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige orb in nearby.)

Phoebe: Ooh, way to go Piper! (Prue and Paige hit her arms.) What? She's good.

(Piper knocks down one of the warriors and notices Prue, Phoebe, and Paige.)

Piper: I'll take care of them.

(She walks towards them.)

Phoebe: Reverse the spell, reverse the spell.

Paige: Alright. Uh, "Spell was cast/Now make it pass/Remove it now/Don't ask me how."

(Piper waves her arm and Paige flies across the room.)

Phoebe: Well, it serves you right. What kind of spell was that? Okay, Piper, I know why you would rather be one of them. It's because you don't wanna feel pain. But you have to feel the pain, because if you can't feel the pain, then you can't feel the good stuff either, you know? Right?

(Piper kicks Phoebe and Phoebe lands on the floor.)

Paige: Oh, and _that_ was so much better.

(A car screeches outside and then Darryl runs in wielding a gun.)

Darryl: Freeze! Drop your weapons!

(The warriors and Valkyries stop fighting. One of the warriors pulls out a dagger.)

Prue: Piper.

(The warrior throws the dagger at Darryl and Piper freezes it just in time. Darryl turns around and looks at the dagger. Freyja opens a portal.)

Freyja: _Now_ do you believe me? Go, get in. (The warrior grabs the dagger out of mid-air. They step into the portal.) Piper, let's go.

(Freyja and Mist step into the portal.)

Prue: Piper, don't go.

Kara: Hurry.

Prue: Please.

(Piper rushes over to the portal and Kara and her step into it.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Chris are there.]

Prue: There's gotta be a way to get Piper out of there. I know it.

Paige: Well, unfortunately the reversal spell, as you so kindly pointed out, didn't exactly help Piper remember who she was.

Phoebe: What do the Elders think?

Chris: They think it had to be a demon who stuck Leo in Valhalla.

Leo: But they're not sure.

Chris: _Still_ , it's their _leading_ theory.

Phoebe: Guys, this is about _Piper_.

Leo: Actually, the Elders believe that your new power is key to helping save Piper.

Phoebe: _My_ new power? How do they figure? All it's done is make things worse.

Leo: There's a reason you received it, and they…. _We_ believe it's to help save Piper. So what exactly did you feel the last time from her?

Phoebe: Not much.

Paige: You said you felt something familiar, little things.

Phoebe: Well, I mean, obviously I felt pain... and desire... to help.

Paige: Well, she helped Darryl, and that wasn't with her Valkyrie powers, that was with her Charmed powers.

Chris: The witch within must still be alive.

Leo: And that's how you're gonna reach her.

Phoebe: Yeah, but how? I mean, just because I can feel some _glimmer_ of Piper's feelings doesn't mean she can. She's completely cut off from them.

Prue: Wait, wait, wait, hold it. There's a spell in the book that allows somebody to feel what you feel, which in this case will be Piper feeling what you're feeling Piper should be feeling. Did that make sense?

Chris: Um, frighteningly, it did.

Phoebe: Actually, that's worth a shot.

Chris: Problem is you still have to get close to her to try it and that's _not_ gonna be easy.

Paige: Yeah, especially with Piper's powers.

Leo: Maybe I can orb you.

Phoebe: No. Leo, you're the reason she's in this emotional cocoon. You need to stay _far_ away from her. No offence.

Paige: Well, then the question is, how do we get close enough to her without her kicking our butts?

Phoebe: I can use my new power to counteract hers.

Chris: How do you figure?

Phoebe: Well, our powers are emotion-based, right? If I can channel Piper's feelings, why can't I channel her powers, and then use them against her?

[Scene: Valhalla. Rainforest. Piper is walking down the path. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige come out of the bushes. Piper stops.]

Piper: What are you doing here?

Paige: We're here to take you home.

(Prue holds out a hand to Piper.)

Prue: Please just come with us, Piper.

(Piper uses her Valkyrie power and Prue and Paige fly sideways. Phoebe stares Piper in her eyes. Piper tries to use the Valkyrie power on Phoebe, but it barely works. Piper looks at her, confused. She tries again, but nothing happens. Phoebe waves her arm and Piper flies backwards. She does it again.)

Phoebe: Prue, Paige, now!

Prue/Paige: "Open Piper's heart to reveal/That part which only Phoebe feels/Send it back from whence it came/But don't protect her from the pain."

(Red sparkly lights leave Phoebe's body and then hits Piper's body. A dozen or so Valkyries run out of the bushes and surround Prue, Phoebe, and Paige.)

Piper: No! Wait!

Freyja: Did they harm you?

Piper: No, they helped me. I know what you do here. I understand its purpose, so you can trust that your secret is safe. But I think it's time for me to go home.

(Freyja smiles.)

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Night. Phoebe's standing outside Jason's office out of sight. Jason is sitting in his office. They're on their cell phones.]

Jason: Jason Dean.

Phoebe: Hi.

Jason: Hi. Phoebe. I was starting to get a little worried. Did you get all my messages?

Phoebe: Yeah, I did, and I'm sorry I didn't call you back, but….

Jason: Let me guess. Something came up. You are a mysterious woman, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Is that a bad thing?

Jason: No, it's a good thing. Except for when I'm trying to figure you out.

Phoebe: Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm having a hard time figuring myself out these days.

Jason: I'm glad. I mean, I'm, you know, not that you're having trouble. It's just that it's not about me. It's not about me, is it?

Phoebe: No, it's not about you. It's just that, uh, my feelings have been a little mixed up lately.

Jason: Well, long distance relationships are not easy.

Phoebe: No, they're not.

Jason: So am I gonna see you again before I leave?

Phoebe: Uh, I want to, I really do, but I'm not so sure that's a good idea.

Jason: I understand. That's a lie. I don't. It's just that my favourite advice columnist once wrote that it's important for guys to be more understanding. So how am I doing?

Phoebe: You're doing great, really great.

Jason: So should I call you?

Phoebe: _Yeah_ , you better call me. Have a safe flight.

Jason: Thanks.

Phoebe: Bye.

Jason: Bye.

(They hang up.)

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Chris is there cleaning up the broken cabinet. Prue, Paige, and Cole walk in all dressed up.]

Prue: What are you doing?

Chris: Wow, you guys look amazing.

Prue/Paige: Thank you.

Cole: Um, leave it. I'll help you clean it up tomorrow.

Chris: It's okay. I don't mind. It's the least I can do.

Paige: What do you mean, the least you can do?

Chris: You know, for fighting with Leo.

Prue: He attacked you.

Paige: Yeah, don't worry about it.

Chris: Like I said, it's cool.

(Phoebe walks in through the front door.)

Phoebe: Hi.

Prue/Paige: Hey.

Paige: Guess it didn't go that well with Jason?

Phoebe: Well, I went all the way down there to talk to him, and then I figured maybe it wasn't such a good idea that I even see him. At least not until I can control my new power.

Prue: Judging by how its been going it might be just a little bit.

Phoebe: I know, but what am I supposed to do? I'm gonna have to figure out how to use it sooner or later. And until then, I'm just gonna stay away from horny men.

Paige: Huh, good luck.

Chris: Well, at least your power helped save Piper. That's gotta be a good thing, right?

Paige: Yeah, we'll help her with what she's going through though.

Prue: But at least she's going through it now.

Phoebe: And that is a good thing.

Paige: Yeah, well, let's hope. Well, I'm off to see Oscar.

(Paige heads for the door.)

Chris: Whoa, wait. Oscar the dog?

Paige: Yeah, he's having a bit of a tough time adjusting. I don't really want him roaming the streets by himself. Especially since I'm the one who rescued him. You know, I was having trouble with the whole idea of that temp agency thing. But I'm kind of digging it now. It's alright.

Prue: Wait, wait, about Oscar-

Paige: Bye.

(Paige leaves.)

Phoebe: (to Prue and Cole) And where are you two off to?

Prue: Date night.

Cole: Piper said she'd watch the kids, so we figured we'd take advantage.

(They wave and leave.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Nursery. Piper is there looking at the kids, who are in their bassinet. Leo knocks on the door.]

Piper: Who is it?

Leo: It's me.

Piper: Come in.

(Leo walks in.)

Piper: Hi.

Leo: Hi.

Piper: You want to hold him?

Leo: Are you kidding? (Piper picks up Wyatt and hands him to Leo.) He's gotten so big.

Piper: Yeah.

(Leo puts him back in the bassinet.)

Leo: Look, Piper, I wanna say I'm sorry for taking away your feelings.

Piper: Leo, you don't have to apologize. I know that you were just trying to help me. I do. And it wasn't your fault you weren't around to take the spell away.

Leo: Well, it's somebody's fault, and I'm gonna find out whose. The other Elders want me to stick around until I do. To make sure nobody's targeting us again.

Piper: So you're still an Elder then?

Leo: Yeah.

Piper: Um, I need to ask you a favour.

Leo: Anything.

Piper: I need some space, from you. I mean, who knows? This might actually turn out to be a good thing for me in the long run. I might be able to live some semblance of a normal life not being married to an angel. I get why you have to leave, Leo, and I understand that you can't ignore your calling, but I do have to deal with it somehow, with being alone, with being a single mother, and I can't really do that with you hanging around the house. I'm sorry. Leo, please. I need this.

Leo: (to Wyatt) I won't be far. (to Piper) You deserve a normal life, Piper. I really hope you find it.

(He orbs out.)


	3. Forget Me Not

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Phoenix and Persephone.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. They were much appreciated. :)

My personal take on the Leo arc this season was that Chris set him on the path, but it was still _Leo's choices_ that made him an Elder. Once he was, he had a higher calling, so he couldn't just say no, even for Piper and Wyatt. In fact, it would have been highly selfish for him to do so. Think of all the other families that he could have saved that would have been lost if he had placed his own above them. And Leo never really abandoned his family regardless. Leo may not have been _with_ Piper romantically anymore, but he was still around all the time, he still helped Piper and the others when they needed him, and he still visited and babysat Wyatt a lot. That's more than either of my own parents have ever done for either each other or me, so...

As for Prue summoning the Trok demon... I'm pretty sure that all of the Charmed Ones can summon demons without a spell at this stage, or at least certain ones. In canon, Phoebe was the one to summon the Trok demon in the same manner, but it's not on her power listing. Which suggests it's probably a power that they all possess, not just her. Alternatively, the Trok demon could just be a demon that can be summoned that way. We're not given any background info on it.

Phoebe won't lose her powers in this story, nor will Darryl become a Grade A asshole, no.

 **Forget Me...Not**

[Scene: Manor. Parlor. Prue and Cole smoke-fade in, and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in. Prue is holding Phoenix, Cole is holding Persephone, and Piper is holding Wyatt.]

Cole: We don't have much time. They're gonna follow us.

Phoebe: How are we supposed to stop them?

Piper: Well, we have to think of something. We can't just let them take the kids.

(Magical lights appear in the room.)

Paige: Uh, incoming!

(The Cleaners, wearing white suits, appear.)

Cleaner #1: It's pointless to run.

Prue: You _can't_ have them.

(Prue and Piper try to blow them up but they just catch it in their hands.)

Cleaner #1: You're only delaying the inevitable, I'm afraid. Now if you don't mind, we have a lot of cleaning to do.

(They wave their hands and the twins and Wyatt disappear. The twins reappear in Cleaner #1's arms and Wyatt reappears in Cleaner #2's arms.)

Prue/Piper/Cole: No!

(Cleaner #2 waves his arm and the girls are thrown off their feet and slide backwards along the floor.)

Piper: Leo! (Leo orbs in.) The kids!

Cleaner #1: An Elder. Good. Perhaps _you_ can explain it to them.

(The girls get up.)

Piper: Explain?

Prue: Explain _what_?

Piper: Well, do something. Don't just stand there.

Leo: I can't. Nobody can.

Paige: What the hell are you talking about?

Piper: Please, they're just babies.

Prue: It won't happen again.

Cole: We won't let it happen again.

Cleaner #2: Sorry. We can't take that risk.

Cleaner #1: Don't worry. You won't remember any of this anyway.

(Cleaner #1 waves his hand and any baby things laying around the room disappear. Even the nursery upstairs returns to a closet. The Cleaners sparkle away with the kids. Piper looks at Leo, confused.)

Piper: What are you doing here?

Leo: I don't know. I better go.

(He orbs out.)

Phoebe: What were we talking about?

Piper: I don't know.

Phoebe: (to Prue, Piper, and Cole) Are you alright?

Prue: Yeah….

Piper: It feels like we're forgetting something, right?

(Prue and Cole nod.)

Paige: Like what?

Piper: I don't know.

Cole: Must not be very important.

(They look around.)

Phoebe: Well, I'm beat. I'm gonna go up to bed.

Paige: Yeah, I'm tired too.

Piper: Same.

Prue: Same. Coming, Cole?

(Cole nods and everyone goes upstairs.)

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue, Piper, and Cole are there making breakfast. The TV is on.]

Weatherman: (on TV) Say goodbye to yesterday's rain and good morning sunshine. It is a _beautiful_ Wednesday in San Francisco, and if you're like me, you'll want to forget _all_ about yesterday.

(Paige walks in.)

Paige: Any infomercials for stain remover on there?

Piper: You have a stain that needs removing?

(Paige goes to the fridge.)

Paige: Yes. I spilled coffee on my blouse yesterday. So that dork walking around the office with the big old stain on her shirt? That'd be me.

Piper: Have you tried baking soda?

Paige: No, it's dry clean only, so it's gonna eat up a half a day's pay.

Prue: The pay is lousy, your boss is a sexist pig. Why don't you just quit? The job sucks and it's just a temp job anyway.

Paige: Because, if I want a life outside of magic, I can't just quit every time a job starts sucking. Besides, I stuck around with the dog walking job, and hey, I winded up helping somebody.

Cole: Yeah, but that was once. What are the odds of something like that actually happening again?

Paige: I don't know. But sometimes they say you gotta ride a _lot_ of different horses on the merry-go-round before you find what you're looking for.

Piper: Carousel.

Paige: Sorry?

Prue: Well, a merry-go-round has lots of animals. A carousel only has horses.

Paige: Okay, why do you even know that, weirdos?

(Prue and Piper stop to think. They hear babies.)

Prue: Did you hear that?

Piper: Yeah.

Cole: Me too.

Paige: I didn't hear anything.

Piper: Now it's gone.

Paige: Now what's gone?

Prue: I know this may sound crazy, but it sounded like... babies.

Paige: Yeah, you're crazy.

Phoebe's Voice: Prue! Piper!

Paige: Oh my god, I heard something.

Cole: Oh, be quiet.

Piper: Coming!

Paige: How long do you think she's gonna spend down there anyway? The rest of her natural life?

Piper: Yeah. Long enough to be sure she doesn't shove her tongue down the throat of the next delivery guy.

Phoebe's Voice: I heard that!

(Piper picks up a tray and she, Prue, and Paige head for the basement.)

[Cut to the basement. Phoebe has set up a desk in the corner of the room. She's sitting behind it.]

Phoebe: For your information, we're lucky that guy didn't sue me for sexual harassment!

(Prue, Piper, and Paige walk down the stairs.)

Prue: Well, you were channelling his emotions.

Phoebe: That's not the point. The point is I have to figure out how to work my new power, or I'm gonna have to lock myself down in this basement for the rest of my life. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! (Prue, Piper, and Paige suddenly stop before the bottom of the stairs.) Stay behind the yellow line. (They look down to see a thick yellow line drawn on the ground.) I might channel what you three are feeling.

Piper: So would you like me to _toss you_ your breakfast?

(Prue notices a band-aid stuck to Phoebe's forehead.)

Prue: What happened to your head?

Phoebe: This? I don't know. I've been so scattered lately I must have bumped it or something. Now, are either one of you feeling any strong emotions? Anger? Sadness?

Paige: Annoyance?

Phoebe: You may proceed.

Paige: Thanks.

(Phoebe gets a vibe.)

Phoebe: Wait a minute. Someone's feeling insecure.

(Phoebe looks at Prue and Piper.)

Prue: _What?_

Piper: We're just feeling a little off today, that's all.

Prue: Stop looking at us like that.

(Piper puts the tray on Phoebe's desk.)

Phoebe: You cut the crust of my toast, and cut my eggs into little bits, and look, there's applesauce and milk. Piper, I'm not in second grade.

Piper: I just thought maybe you'd like some milk for some strong bones.

Prue: It would be healthy for you, Phoebs.

Paige: Okay, what is going on with you two? Carousels, hearing babies, and now milk for strong bones.

Phoebe: Wait. You were hearing babies?

Piper: Forget it, forget it.

Prue: I'm sure it's nothing.

(Prue's cell phone rings. She answers it.)

Prue: Hey, Elise. How'd you like that….? What?

Elise's Voice: You and your sister just get in here!

(Phoebe shakes her head.)

Prue: Uh, Phoebe can't come in today because she is very sick.

Elise's Voice: Yesterday she completely turned the place upside down!

Prue: Wait, but we didn't come in yesterday. Wait, we did? Oh. Oh. _Oh_. Okay.

(She hangs up.)

Phoebe: What was that about?

Prue: Uh, that was Elise. She wants us to come into work asap or it's our jobs.

Phoebe: Our jobs? Why would she say that?

Prue: I have _no_ idea. Something about yesterday.

Piper: You _both_ must have bumped your heads pretty hard, huh?

Prue: It looks like you're gonna have to brave the big bad world, Phoebs. Come on.

(Phoebe gets up and she, Prue, and Paige head upstairs.)

Piper: Hey, don't forget your coats.

Prue: She's right. It might rain.

Paige: Will you two stop mothering us, please?

[Scene: Ritz Teukolsky Ruben building. Office. Paige is at the reception desk answering the phone.]

Paige: Ritz Teukolsky Ruben, please hold. (Presses a button.) Ritz Teukolsky Ruben, please hold. (Presses a button.) Who are you holding for? You wouldn't happen to need any help with anything, would you? (Flo walks past carrying a box of stuff.) Flo, what happened?

Flo: I just got fired, that's what happened.

Paige: _What?_ (on phone) Oh, not you. You call back or something. (Paige walks around the desk.) I don't understand. Why?

Flo: You oughta know.

Paige: Uh, no, I-I don't and I want to help, believe me. But I can't help you unless you tell me, you know, why you were fired.

Flo: So Mr. Stewart gets me in his office and says either I go out with him again or he fires me. I didn't take his offer, so he told me to pack up. My word against his, you know.

Paige: I would've gone in with you if you asked.

Flo: I did. I asked you yesterday. Obviously I don't rank high enough in importance for you to remember.

Paige: No, no, seriously. I would remember that.

(Mr. Stewart walks over to them.)

Mr. Stewart: Excuse me, do you mind? (Flo storms out.) Back to the phone, Francine.

Paige: Paige, my name is Paige.

Mr. Stewart: Whatever. You're a temp. You want to help people? Sit your pretty ass back down, answer the damn phone.

Commercial Break

[Scene: P4. Day. Back room. Chris is there lazing back on a couch drinking a beer. Leo orbs in.]

Leo: Hey.

Chris: Hey. (Chris gets it together.) Leo! (He jumps up.) Hey! I didn't know you were coming here.

Leo: I can see that. Are you drinking beer?

Chris: I was gonna pay for that.

Leo: Chris, what are you doing sitting around here? Aren't you supposed to be getting to know your new charge?

(A girl wearing only a man's shirt stands at the doorway.)

Girl: Oh. Hi, Leo.

Chris: Okay, look, before you get mad, you were the one who wanted me to have a charge in the first place, remember?

Leo: Yeah, to protect her.

Girl: Oh, he _was_ using protection.

Chris: Yeah, I don't think that's what he meant.

Leo: Chris, are you out of your mind? Besides from this being out of line, it's completely against the rules.

Chris: Yeah, you're one to talk.

Girl: Oh, I don't think that's his point. Why don't I just, um, leave you two alone?

(She leaves.)

Chris: Look, I was just having a little fun. What's the big deal? It's not like I have anything pressing to do anyway.

Leo: You don't have anything pressing? Then why exactly did you come back from the future in the first place?

Chris: Uhh, I don't know. I forgot.

Leo: You forgot? (Chris laughs. Leo hears a baby's voice.) You hear that?

Chris: What?

Leo: Never mind. We'll talk about this later.

(He orbs out. The girl comes back in.)

Girl: Is he gone?

(Chris nods.)

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Prue and Phoebe walk in. She looks around and notices everyone in the office has a wound. Broken bones, bandages, black eyes, etc.]

Man: I don't care what she says, Phoebe. I always wanted to do what you did and _man_ was it good to see you do it.

Phoebe: Oh, thanks for your support, Frank. (She turns to meet Elise, who has a black eye, and they go into her office.) Okay. Elise, what is going on out-?

Elise: Sit. (Prue and Phoebe sit down.) I wanted to talk to you alone before I involved any lawyers.

Prue: Lawyers?/Phoebe: What?

Elise: Now I'm not going to pretend that the only reason you two are still working here is that you're an asset to the paper, Prue. But what the hell came over you yesterday, Phoebe?

Phoebe: Yesterday?

Elise: Because there are _three_ workers out with injuries. _Jackie_ has got a broken nose. Not to mention…! (She points to her black eye.)

Phoebe: Yeah, that does look like it hurts a lot.

Elise: It's all I can do to keep lawsuits from pouring in. If there were perhaps a _reasonable_ explanation for your behaviour yesterday-

Phoebe: Elise, I'm sorry, but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about.

Prue: Neither do I.

(Elise grabs their shoulders and Phoebe gets a premonition. In the premonition, Prue and Phoebe are in the office punching everyone out. The premonition ends. Phoebe coughs and stands up.)

Phoebe: I'm feeling a lot worse. Prue, we gotta go.

(Prue and Phoebe leave.)

[Scene: Outside a store. Piper is there. A man walks out of the store carrying a crying baby, a grocery bag, and a pack of diapers. He's having trouble carrying all three.]

Man: Okay, here we go. Come on, sweetheart, now don't be fussy. (Piper looks over. The man drops the diapers. Piper rushes over and picks the diapers up for him.) You want a bottle?

Piper: You know, if you bounce a little, and make a little shushing sound, it usually helps. (The man does as she says.) (to baby) Hi.

Man: Wow, that was amazing. How did you calm him down so fast?

Piper: Well, the shushing sound supposedly reminds them of the womb.

Man: Amazing. You must be a terrific mom to know all this stuff.

Piper: No, actually. I don't have kids.

Man: Really? I guess I just assumed.

Piper: Oh, well, I always wanted them. I babysat a lot, but... I should go.

(She heads for her car.)

Man: Um... (She turns back around.) My diapers?

Piper: Oh. Sorry.

(She balances the diapers on top of the grocery bag.)

Piper: Got it?

Man: Yep. You okay, sweetheart? You want some chips?

(The man walks off.)

[Scene: Manor. Hallway. Leo is there looking at the closet, deep in thought. Piper walks in.]

Piper: Leo?

Leo: Piper? What are you doing here?

Piper: What am _I_ doing here?

Leo: No, that's not what I meant. Just…. I shouldn't be here.

Piper: No, you shouldn't. I mean, I asked you to stay away for a good reason. So that I could learn to live without you.

Leo: I know.

Piper: And if you just keep orbing in whenever you feel like it that's not really gonna help me.

Leo: You're right. I'm sorry. It's just…. Never mind. I should be going.

Piper: What were you gonna say?

Leo: Nothing.

Piper: You haven't by any chance, now this is gonna sound a little weird, um, been hearing things lately, have you?

Leo: Hearing things?

Piper: Yeah, you know, like... I could swear a couple times today I heard a…

Leo: A baby?

Piper: You too? So did Prue and Cole.

Leo: Pretty strange, huh? Do you think it means anything?

Piper: I don't know. I mean, maybe it's just that we both regret not having children, but that wouldn't explain why Prue and Cole hear it too, though they haven't had kids either. Which... why didn't _we_?

Leo: I don't know. We both wanted to. I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

Phoebe's Voice: Piper, we need you upstairs!

Piper: Be right there! Um, you should probably go.

Leo: But what if you need help? What if it's a demon?

Piper: Leo, you're not our Whitelighter anymore. Chris is.

Leo: Except, he's busy. I gave him another witch to look after yesterday.

Piper: Well, then I guess we're just gonna have to handle it alone, won't we?

(Piper leaves the room.)

[Cut to the attic. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Cole are there.]

Paige: So you're saying you started a riot, but you don't remember it?

(Piper walks in.)

Phoebe: Yeah, it must have been how _this_ happened.

Prue: And why Elise was so mad at us.

Paige: I thought Elise was just like that.

Phoebe: Well, yeah, she kind of is. (to Piper) Hey, are you okay? I'm feeling a very emotional vibe from you right now.

Piper: I'm fine. Stop that. What I don't understand is if you don't remember the riot, how do you know you started it?

Phoebe: I had a vision. And by the way, the vision occurred yesterday.

Prue: Maybe you were channelling somebody else's anger.

Phoebe: _Probably_. I just don't _remember_.

Piper: So you all have events that you can't remember from yesterday.

Phoebe: Yeah, there was the riot, and Paige's blouse.

Paige: And this thing with this girl Flo from work. (to Piper and Cole) Did you two forget anything?

Cole: You're asking us to remember what we've apparently forgotten?

Piper: I don't know. I remember getting up, I remember going downstairs, but the rest is kind of a blur.

Paige: I think somebody's messing with us.

Prue: Making us forget.

Piper: But these all seem like such random moments to forget. Where's the connection?

Phoebe: Well, that's why we wrote a spell to fill in the blanks, but we know you might be reluctant because of what happened the last time we cast a spell on your memory.

Piper: No, you're right, let's do it.

Phoebe: Really?

Piper: Something's going on. The only thing we don't know is _what_.

Phoebe: Alright, here we go.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "Moments lost make witches wonder/Warlock's plot or demon's plunder/If this is not a prank/Help us to fill in the blanks."

(The room spins around and when it settles down, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there wearing the day before's clothes.)

Prue: It's raining.

Piper: And your band-aid's gone.

Phoebe: And you're wearing that blouse.

Paige: Except for I've got no coffee stain.

(They hear babies.)

Prue/Piper/Cole: Oh my god.

(Prue, Piper, and Cole race out of the room.)

[Cut to the conservatory. The kids are in their bassinet. Prue, Piper, and Cole race in and over to the bassinet, Prue picking up Phoenix, Cole picking up Persephone, and Piper picking up Wyatt. Phoebe and Paige come downstairs.]

Prue: We remember now.

Piper: We're parents.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, the twins and Wyatt are there. Prue throws a newspaper on the table.]

Prue: Today is yesterday.

Phoebe: Well, the spell didn't return our memories, it just rewound the day.

Paige: Yeah, but why?

Prue: Why else? To help us remember what somebody _obviously_ wants us to forget.

Piper: Okay, but how could we have possibly forgotten about the kids? What could have happened to make _that_ happen?

Cole: It's not just you. We were all made to forget about them.

Phoebe: And a whole bunch of other things.

Paige: Maybe we should just take it into the other room.

Phoebe: I think that's a good idea.

Piper: Okay, here we go. (Piper picks up an old teddy bear.) Hey, lookie, how about this? You like this guy? Hello. No? Phoebs, a little help here.

Phoebe: We hate that toy. It's yucky, and crusty, and gross.

Prue: Okay, then what do they want?

(Phoebe points to the TV.)

Phoebe: That.

(Phoebe and Paige leave the room.)

Piper: Okay. (Piper turns on the TV to a learning channel.) Okay, we'll just be in the next room, okay?

Prue: Okay.

(Prue, Piper, and Cole leave the room. Persephone looks at the TV and the channel changes to gymnastics. Wyatt blinks and the channel changes to a sports show. Phoenix rubs his temples and the channel changes to dragons.)

[Cut to the living room.]

Paige: Okay, we remember everything that happened before today, right?

Phoebe: Yeah, but-

Paige: And we know we're not gonna remember everything unless we do something about it, right?

Phoebe: Paige, don't be impatient with me. I'm feeling so much today, I don't need this too.

Prue: Okay, all she's saying is whatever caused us to forget is what's gonna happen next.

Cole: You just have to relive this day and see where it leads you.

Piper: Yeah, but if we're not careful, where it leads will be right back where we started, without the kids.

Cole: Except we know something is going to happen to them, so all you have to do is look for clues, keep your eyes open, and stop it.

Phoebe: How are we supposed to know what's important and what's not?

Cole: It's all important, because it's all connected to the kids.

Prue: So we just have to see what the connection is. So, Paige, just go to your temp job.

Paige: And wait for coffee to be spilt on me? Fine, so much for my life outside of magic. Now you and Phoebe, you have to go to work and…

Phoebe: Start a riot, and get a cut on my head, and lose our jobs? No, thank you.

Prue: We have to. It's the only way to save the kids.

[Cut to the conservatory. The kids wave their hands and two of the dragons flame out of the TV and one orbs out, reappearing back in outside the house. One pushes on the doors and they open. They fly away.]

Piper: So I guess Cole and I are supposed to stay home-

(They hear a crash.)

Prue/Piper/Cole: Kids?!

(They walk into the conservatory and see the doors wide open.)

Piper: How did those open?

Paige: Must have been the wind.

Cole: But they were locked.

Phoebe: Could be a clue. Let's remember it.

(Paige closes the doors.)

Paige: Okay. Piper, Cole, call us if anything weird happens.

(Piper looks at the TV and then at the kids.)

[Scene: P4. Leo and Chris are there sitting at the bar.]

Chris: You're kidding, right? I don't have time for another charge.

Leo: Why not?

Chris: Because I just don't. Why do you want me to oversee another witch, anyway?

Leo: Because I wanna see what you can do, what you can handle.

Chris: Oh, please. You just don't want me around the sisters all the time because you don't trust me.

Leo: Chris, protecting charges is what we do. Besides, when I was a Whitelighter I had other charges.

Chris: Leo, I didn't come all the way from the future to protect and oversee other charges. I came for one reason and one reason only.

Leo: To protect the kids.

Chris: Yeah.

Leo: From some demon who will attack in the future, but you're not sure which one.

Chris: Hey, man, fine, whatever, don't believe me. All I'm saying is there is no way I am taking on another charge and that's... (A blonde woman walks in.) that.

Woman: Hi, Leo, sorry I'm late.

Leo: That's okay.

Woman: You must be Chris. I'm Natalie.

Chris: (to Leo) Maybe just one more.

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Prue and Phoebe walk in.]

Woman #2: Prue, thank god you came in. The server crashed and we lost your column. Do you have a hard copy?

Prue: Uh, I'll check in my office.

(A man storms out of Elise's office with Elise following.)

Man: It's not what you did, Elise, it's how you did it.

Elise: Well, lucky I'm editor, so I don't have to care what you think. (He heads for the door.) Don't think we're done here, mister!

Man: Screw you, Elise.

(Phoebe's vibes kick in and she gets angry. She taps Elise on the shoulder and when she turns around, Phoebe punches her in the face.)

Prue: Phoebe, no!

(The man points and laughs.)

Security Guard: You think that's funny, huh?

(He punches the man in the face. They grab each other and start fighting.)

Phoebe: Hold it! Wait! Don't!

(Phoebe tries to break them up, but they push her and she hits her head on a desk.)

Prue: Phoebe!

(Phoebe touches her bleeding forehead.)

[Scene: Ritz Teukolsky Ruben Office. Paige and Flo are there.]

Paige: Stay calm, stay calm. Just, you know, tell me what happened.

Flo: Mr. Stewart has been asking me out ever since I got here.

Paige: Okay, so you went on a date.

Flo: Well, if you could call it a date. He tried to grab my ass, I threw a drink in his face. I have avoided him ever since. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have gone out with him in the first place.

Paige: Okay, so tell me what happened next.

Flo: Next. Next he wants me to meet him in his office tomorrow morning bright and early. He says it's _official_. I need this job, but I am afraid to face him alone. Do you think maybe you could come with me?

Paige: Of course, _absolutely_. I don't know how I could forget this.

Flo: Forget what?

Paige: Oh, nothing.

(The three dragons fly past the window.)

Flo: All this is just so typical of my luck with men. I mean, not that you need to hear me complain, but every- (An employee sees the dragons and without looking walks straight for Paige.) Oh, hey, watch it!

(Paige turns around and the employee bumps straight into her, spilling his cup of coffee over her shirt.)

Paige: Oh, coffee.

Employee: I am _so_ sorry.

Paige: It's okay.

Employee: Something weird just flew by the window.

Paige: Something. Something what?

Employee: Uh….

Paige: Spit it out, spit it out.

Employee: Well, to be honest with you, it looked a little like... dragons.

Paige: Dragons? (She looks out the window and sees the dragons in the distance.) Oh, that is so not good.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper is there looking at the Book of Shadows. The kids ball their eyes out. Piper puts the book down. She and Cole go over to them. Cole picks up the twins.]

Piper: Oh, Wyatt, sweetie, come on. Mommy's gotta find something to make sure nothing happens to you. Here, look, look, look. (She picks up the old bear.) Right, you hate this. You hate this. (She puts the bear down.) Okay. I'm sorry. (She picks him up.) Did I forget how to be a mommy too? (Prue and the twins flame out.) Prue? (Piper and Wyatt start to orb out.) Wyatt, what are you doing? _Wyatt_?

(They orb out.)

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Everyone in the office is fighting with each other. Paige walks in.]

Paige: Oh my god.

Phoebe: Son of a bitch!

(Phoebe punches someone in the face.)

Paige: Phoebe, Prue, no! (Paige pulls them away.) Snap out of it!

Prue: I was just defending myself. Everyone just went crazy.

Phoebe: Oh, no, did I cause all of this?

Prue: Yes.

Paige: Forget all that, we've gotta get out of here. I figured out what we're supposed to be remembering.

Phoebe: I'd be happier just forgetting, I think, at this point.

Prue: Yeah.

Paige: No, no, you wouldn't. There are dragons loose in the city.

Man: Did you say dragons?

Paige: Come on.

[Scene: Street. Cole and the twins flame in, and Piper and Wyatt orb in. They are near a tunnel.]

Piper: Wyatt, you're making mommy very nervous. What are we doing here?

Cole: (to the twins) What is it, you two?

(Piper's phone rings. She answers it.)

Piper: What's up?

Paige: Where are you?

Piper: Where am I? Cole and I are standing outside of the Presidio tunnel where your nephews and niece just brought us.

Paige's Voice: What did you just say?

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige orb in. Prue takes Phoenix from Cole.)

Paige: They did what?

(They hang up.)

Piper: Are you out of your mind? Aren't you afraid of exposure?

Paige: Yeah, that's why we called.

Piper: What do you mean?

Cole: What are you talking about?

(They hear roars and a car screeches out of the tunnel on fire.)

Phoebe: I think she's talking about that.

(The dragons all fly out of the tunnel and breathe fire. The girls and Cole duck.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Cole are there. The TV is on.]

Reporter: Police are at the tunnel saying it's a miracle no one was hurt although three cars were destroyed. They haven't ruled out terrorism of course, but at the moment they are focusing on some rather bizarre reports of giant birds, which one witness went on record saying they shot fire out of their mouths at cars like _dragons_.

(Paige turns off the TV.)

Paige: Well, as far as clues go, I would say that's a pretty huge one, wouldn't you?

(Piper places a band-aid on Phoebe's forehead.)

Phoebe: Ow.

Piper: Sorry.

Phoebe: No, it's not my pain I'm reacting to, it's your pain.

Piper: Oh, well, then you should be feeling a little _irritated_ then too.

Phoebe: Piper, why are you blaming yourself? It's not your fault.

Piper: Okay, number one, I haven't actually verbalized guilt yet, so in the future let me confess before you analyze.

Phoebe: Right.

Piper: Secondly, it _is_ my fault because I'm the one that gave the kids the electronic babysitter.

Phoebe: Do you have any idea what she's talking about?

Prue: No

Cole: No.

Paige: Not a clue.

Piper: You want some clues? Try this one on for size. Before you left, the kids were watching a TV show about, wait for it, _dragons_.

Cole: No.

Prue: They were watching a kids show.

Piper: Well, apparently they magically changed the channel. Of course, that was before they magically teleported me and Cole to the tunnel to find their new friends.

Prue: They did all of that?

Paige: Wait a second, so you're saying _the kids_ conjured _dragons_?

Piper: Yep, right out of the TV.

Phoebe: Oh, you must be so _proud_.

Piper: Yeah, or a little irritated.

Prue: Right.

Paige: Okay, if this is true, your little ones are developing some _serious_ powers.

Piper: Yeah, the kind that unleashes _dragons_ on an unsuspecting city. How are we supposed to handle this?

Paige: Well, at least now we know how we lost our memories. Obviously anything connected to the dragons, no matter how remote, was erased. Coffee stains, riots.

Piper: The question is by whom?

Phoebe: Come on, you guys. So the kids made a little magical mess. We've dealt with worse. We'll fix it.

(The Cleaners sparkle in nearby.)

Cleaner #1: Perhaps _we_ can help.

Prue: Who are you?

Cleaner #1: We're known as the Cleaners. And we're here to help.

(Cole's eyes widen.)

Cole: Of course. Oh, no.

Prue: Cole?

Cole: When magic is exposed, they're the ones who cover it up, remove all evidence, erase any memories, whatever is necessary.

Piper: You were the ones who were going to take Wyatt.

Cleaner #1: Well, we won't have to if you can eliminate the exposure risk.

Piper: _Exposure?_

Prue: You're here to take our kids away, you son of a bitch!

(She tries to blow him up but he just catches the blast in his hand.)

Cleaner #1: I understand your anger. Now you need to understand our position. We're a neutral party. We exist only to protect magic. To that end, your children have become... a problem.

Phoebe: (to Prue and Piper) Easy.

Cleaner #1: However, based upon your past success in covering up your own magic, we've decided to give you a chance.

Cleaner #2: One chance only.

Cleaner #1: To take care of the problem yourselves _before_ it gets out of hand.

Paige: And if we can't?

Cleaner #1: Then we'll have to take care of it for you.

Piper: You can't make us forget everything.

Cleaner #1: There may be some distance echoes that remain, maybe a sense of deja vu here and there, but like most people you'll just pass it off as absent-mindedness, and move on.

Prue: Well, we're not _like_ most people.

Cleaner #1: Won't matter. _Clean it up_.

Cleaner #2: Or we will.

(The Cleaners sparkle away.)

Paige: At least now we know what happened. Too bad we just won't remember any of it.

Prue: Alright, I think we have the upper hand on this one, don't we? I mean, we know we're recalling the same day, they obviously don't.

Paige: Well, none of this is gonna help unless we figure out how to eliminate the kids' dragons.

(Piper heads for the stairs.)

Prue: Piper.

Piper: Go to the book, work on the dragons, do not take your eyes off the kids.

Prue: Where are you going?

Piper: To call a higher power.

Cole: No one can help with the Cleaners, Piper.

(Piper ignores him as she leaves.)

[Cut to Piper's bedroom. Piper walks in.]

Piper: Leo! Leo, I know you can hear me! I know I told you to go away, but I really need you! Wyatt's in trouble!

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: What do you mean? What happened?

Piper: There's no time. Just tell me how to stop the Cleaners.

Leo: The Cleaners? Are they after him?

Piper: Yeah.

Leo: What the hell happened?

Piper: Well, he and the twins conjured... some dragons.

Leo: Piper, how could you and Prue let that happen?

Piper: How could _we_ let that happen? You _take off_ and suddenly I'm responsible for every little thing?!

Leo: This is not a little thing!

Piper: Yeah, well, where the hell were you?! Why weren't you watching over his every move up there on your lofty perch?!

Leo: Okay, that's not what I meant.

Piper: Well, then don't say it, because I'm beating myself up enough already about this, and I don't need you beating me up too!

Leo: Sorry. I'm just scared.

Piper: Yeah, so am I. That's why I called you. Because I'm about to lose our son and I don't know what to do. So _please help me_.

Leo: Piper, if I could-

Piper: No, don't say it. Don't say anything about Elders, or rules, because you know what? He is your _son_ , Leo. There are no rules.

Leo: I'm telling you, the Cleaners are empowered by both good _and_ evil. You can't stop them.

Piper: There has to be a way.

Leo: You don't understand. There _isn't_. Cleaners have the power to rewrite history. You can't fight that.

Piper: No, you don't understand! I can't do this! I cannot lose Wyatt too!

Leo: Piper, you weren't put in this position to lose Wyatt, which means there is a way. You just have to find it.

Piper: But _how_?

Leo: I don't know. But if anybody can find it, you can. And maybe it's not a magical solution, maybe it's... maternal. Deep down inside, you can find it. I know you can.

[Cut to the attic. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, the twins and Wyatt are there. Paige is making a potion while Prue looks through the Book of Shadows. Piper walks in.]

Phoebe: Hey, you alright?

Piper: I don't know. Ask me again when this is all over.

Prue: Was Leo any help?

Piper: I'm not sure yet. Anything on the dragon?

Prue: No. There are dragons in here, obviously. Cole's one. But-

Cole: But these aren't real dragons. If they were, they wouldn't be attacking and they'd be intelligent enough not to expose magic. Those dragons were conjured out of a TV.

Prue: One thing I do know is that we're gonna have to get a tooth, scale, some piece of him in order to make the vanquishing potion even work.

Phoebe: Yeah, we're just kind of winging it, making the most powerful potion that we can.

(Phoebe doubles over in pain.)

Prue: Phoebe.

Piper: What happened?

Paige: Are you alright?

Phoebe: I am, but someone's not. Actually, a bunch of people aren't.

Piper: People? Like people out _there_ people?

Phoebe: I don't know. All I know is I've never felt such pain and fear before in my life.

Paige: Is it the dragons?

Piper: Grab the potions. Prue, Cole, I need to talk to you.

(She waves them over and they talk for a bit before going back over to Phoebe and Paige.)

Paige: What's going on? Do you have a plan?

Piper: Wyatt, sweetie, come on. (She picks Wyatt up, as Prue picks up Phoenix, and Cole picks up Persephone.) Remember your friends, kids? What do you say we find the dragons?

[Cut to the street. People are running away in fear. Prue and Cole smoke-fade in. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, the twins and Wyatt orb in. They walk down the street passing burning cars.]

Phoebe: God, it looks like a war zone.

(They approach a large pile of cars and other items off the street. They see the three dragons sleeping on the pile.)

Paige: Oh, god. Looks like they made a nest. (The dragons wake up.) _Oh_ , I think we woke them up.

Phoebe: I think we did.

(The dragons roar and stand on top of the pile.)

Paige: _Okay_ , if you're sensing any fear, it would be mine. I think we should go.

Piper: Wait.

Paige: Wait for what?

Piper: The kids.

(Piper nods to Prue and Cole who hand the twins to Phoebe as Piper hands Wyatt to Paige.)

Paige: What are you doing?

Piper: We don't have time to explain. Just make sure they see us.

(Prue, Piper, and Cole move closer to the dragon.)

Paige: Piper, come back!

Prue: Come on, you fire-breathing lizards!

Cole: Come and get us!

(The dragon flies up into the air.)

Paige: Are you guys nuts?

Piper: Stay there!

Paige: We have to stop her.

(The dragons circle the area.)

Phoebe: I think I know what they're doing.

Piper: Come on, kids, don't let us down.

(The dragons fly down towards Prue, Piper, and Cole. They open their mouths and fire starts to escape from it. The kids and Wyatt raise their arms and the dragons explode, the one Wyatt pointed at exploding into a million orbing lights. The explosion pushes Prue, Piper, and Cole backwards.)

Phoebe/Paige: Prue! Piper!

Prue: We're okay. (They get up and Prue takes Phoenix from Phoebe. To Phoenix) _Hi_ , little man, you did it!

(Piper takes Wyatt from Paige.)

Piper: (to Wyatt) I knew you could do it!

(Cole takes Persephone from Phoebe.)

Cole: (to Persephone) Good job!

Paige: Okay, I'm confused. What just happened?

Phoebe: That was the greatest power there is. The parent and child bond.

Paige: So you're saying the kids vanquished the dragons and you knew they were gonna do it.

Piper: Well, I was hoping they wouldn't want anything bad to happen to us.

Paige: Okay, well, that solved that problem.

Phoebe: Now what do we do with this mess?

Prue: We'll figure it out.

(The Cleaners sparkle in.)

Cleaner #1: No, actually, you won't.

Piper: Wait, we did what you asked.

Prue: We got rid of the dragons.

Cleaner #1: But not the exposure risk.

Cleaner #2: The kids.

Paige: No, you can't.

(Paige orbs Piper, Phoebe, and Wyatt out. Cole smoke-fades out with Prue and the twins.)

[Cut to the manor. Foyer. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in, and Prue and Cole smoke fade in. Prue is holding Phoenix, Cole is holding Persephone, and Piper is holding Wyatt.]

Cole: We don't have much time. They're gonna follow us.

Phoebe: How are we supposed to stop them?

Piper: Well, we have to think of something. We can't just let them take the kids.

(Magical lights appear in the room.)

Paige: Uh, incoming.

(The Cleaners appear in the room.)

Cleaner #1: It's pointless to run.

Prue: You can't have them.

(Prue and Piper try to blow them up but they just catch it in their hands.)

Cleaner #1: You're only delaying the inevitable, I'm afraid. Now if you don't mind, we have a lot of cleaning to do.

(They wave their hands and the twins and Wyatt disappear. The twins reappear in Cleaner #1's arms and Wyatt reappears in Cleaner #2's arms.)

Prue/Piper/Cole: No!

(Cleaner #2 waves his arm and the girls and Cole are thrown off their feet and slide backwards along the floor.)

Piper: Please, they're just babies.

Prue: It won't happen again.

Cole: We won't let it happen again.

Cleaner #2: Sorry. We can't take that risk.

Cleaner #1: Don't worry. You won't remember any of this anyway.

(Cleaner #1 waves his hand and any baby things laying around the room disappear. Even the nursery upstairs returns to a closet. The Cleaners sparkle away with the kids.)

Prue: Do you remember?

Cole: Yeah.

Piper: Absolutely everything.

(Paige nods.)

Phoebe: The spell must have worked.

Piper: But not for the kids. They're gone.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Prue, Piper, and Cole are looking out the window, Phoebe is looking through the Book of Shadows, and Paige is scrying.]

Paige: Ugh, nothing. I can't find the Cleaners anywhere.

Phoebe: Well, they have to exist somewhere, don't they?

Prue: Not necessarily, not even on our plane, _not_ even in our time.

Paige: Maybe we should just summon them.

Piper: And then what?

Paige: I don't know. Maybe we should call Leo again.

Piper: I don't think he can help anymore than he already has.

Cole: How did he help last time?

Piper: By reminding me that I can do this. You know, maybe we are going about this all wrong. Maybe instead of trying to stop them, we should be trying to get them to stop us.

Phoebe: You lost me.

Piper: Well, when magic is exposed, it's there job to clean it up, right?

Paige: Yeah, so?

Piper: So why can't we expose our magic and force them to deal with us?

Paige: Yeah, but if we do that, what's to stop them from erasing us?

Piper: They wouldn't dare.

Prue: So let's give them something to clean up.

[Cut to a newsroom. The weatherman is discussing the weather in front of the cameras.]

Weatherman: Doppler radar for the Bay area show us that storm is already on its way out, so it looks like San Francisco is finally going to get some good news. Those scattered showers overnight turned partly sunny by morn- (Suddenly, Phoebe and Paige orb in beside him.) Whoa. What the….?

Phoebe: Hi. How you doing? Why don't we get a skycam view of that, shall we?

(Phoebe grabs the weather man and levitates up into the air.)

Weatherman: Help! Get me down from here!

Kinesha: I don't know what's happening here. I….

Paige: Well, it's called magic, Kinesha. Witchcraft, specifically. I really love your... jacket!

(Kinesha's jacket orbs right off her back and into Paige's hands. The weatherman drops down behind Kinesha. Phoebe levitates back down.)

Phoebe: Wanna see more magic? Let's check in with Prue, Piper, and Cole at the Golden Gate bridge. Take it away, girls!

(The Golden Gate Bridge shows up on a TV screen. Then Prue, Piper, and Cole step in.)

Prue/Piper: "Let the object of objection become but a dream/As I cause the seen to become unseen."

(The Golden Gate Bridge vanishes.)

Cole: You might wanna take an alternate route to work in the morning.

[Cut to the manor. Attic. Prue and Cole smoke-fade in. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in.]

Paige: Hmm, not so bad. You should get out more often.

Prue: Yeah, Phoebs.

Piper: Time to come out of the basement.

Phoebe: Maybe you're right.

(The Cleaners sparkle in.)

Cleaner #1: What do you think you're doing? Are you out of your minds?

Piper: Oh, hey, hi. Did you see our little magic act?

Cleaner #2: How is it you still have your memory?

Phoebe: Oh, I think we still have a _few_ surprises that you don't know about.

Prue: Yeah, and if you don't return our kids, you might find out about just a few more.

Cleaner #1: This is pointless. Whatever you do, we'll simply erase.

Cleaner #2: Or we'll erase you.

Paige: You can't. Not if you're truly neutral, that is. 'Cause you see, if you get rid of us, you tip the balance of power from good to evil, and now that's hardly being neutral, now is it?

Piper: You will give us our kids back, or I swear to you, the only thing you will be doing for the next fifty years is cleaning up after us.

Cleaner #1: If we do return them, how do you know you'll be able to control them?

Piper: We're their family.

Prue: If anybody can, we can.

(The twins and Wyatt and their playpen appear in the room.)

Cleaner #1: Everything is as it was. We've erased all evidence of your kids' magic. We'll leave them in your care.

Cleaner #2: For now.

Phoebe: Oh, one more thing. Please. If you could just do me a little teensy-weensy little favor and erase that whole riot I caused at the office. You know, 'cause I don't wanna lose my job.

Prue: Ooh, yeah. It would really suck if we lost those. Might throw off that balance thing because we'd be distracted, you know.

Cleaner #1: It's done. Good luck. Because believe me, you're going to need it.

(The Cleaners sparkle away.)

Phoebe: (to the kids) Are you okay? I'm so happy to see you. I'm so happy to see you. This is just very exciting. They're back. We're back.

Paige: Coffee stain and all.

Prue: Yeah, what are you gonna do about your job? Are you gonna keep it?

Paige: Yeah, I think I will, just so I can see what happens next.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Ritz Teukolsky Ruben building. Mr. Stewart's office. Mr. Stewart and Flo are there.]

Flo: Exactly what are you saying?

Mr. Stewart: Unless you make it... worth my while, I may find your performance here... lacking.

Flo: Mr. Stewart, please, I need this job.

Mr. Stewart: And that is why I'm giving you an opportunity to keep it, if you catch my meaning.

Flo: Absolutely! You know, I like a man who knows what he wants and isn't afraid to ask for it. Now, are you afraid to come get it?

(She sexily plays with her hair.)

Mr. Stewart: You mean, right here and now? Yeah? (into the intercom) Cancel my calls, please.

Secretary Voice: Yes, Mr. Stewart.

(Mr. Stewart stands up and heads towards Flo.)

Flo: Flower pot!

(The flower pot orbs over to Flo and she throws it over Mr. Stewart's head. He groans. Flo shapeshifts into Paige. She shakes her head. She opens the door and Flo is standing there.)

Flo: Oh, Paige. Uh, I thought you were out…. (Mr. Stewart groans.) What happened?

Paige: Well, you see, I overheard Mr. Stewart threatening you. He'll be real lucky if you don't sue. Just go with it.

Flo: Um, thanks, Paige, for whatever you just did for me in here.

Paige: I was wondering why I took this job and now I know. Thank you.

Flo: Thank you.

[Scene: P4. Backroom. Chris is there putting his shoes on. Leo orbs in.]

Leo: Hey.

Chris: Hey. I didn't know you were coming here.

Leo: What are you still doing here, Chris? Shouldn't you be getting to know your new charge?

Chris: Yeah, about that. I'm, uh, going back to what I originally said. I don't have time for her.

Leo: Chris.

Chris: _Leo_ , I mean it. Because whether you believe me or not, I'm here to protect _the kids_ , not other charges. Other than the sisters, of course.

Leo: If that's how you feel about it, I guess I'll reassign her.

Chris: Thank you.

(Leo orbs out.)


	4. Love's a Witch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Phoenix and Persephone.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews and favorites. They were much appreciated. :)

Due to complications, I was forced to skip 5x04, "The Power of Three Blondes". It would just take too much work to make a fourth Stillman sister, as I would need to add in extra scenes and find an actress.

To answer the person who reviewed in my Season 5 story…. Prue will probably stay the advice columnist, yes, at least until my first non-canon story. As for the power levels of the kids….

Individually

Phoenix, Wyatt, Tamora, and P.J.

Persephone, Chris, Kat, and Parker.

Pagan, Melinda, and Peyton.

(Paige's son won't have powers.)

This is because in my personal opinion, the order the kids were born in is irrelevant, at least in regards to cousins. Phoenix, Wyatt, Tamora, and P.J. are all firstborn witches of their respective sibling set, so they'd obviously be the most powerful. Persephone, Chris, Kat, and Parker are the second children of their respective sibling set, so they'd be the next powerful. Pagan, Melinda, and Peyton are the youngest of their respective sibling set, so they'd be the "weakest". From there they're listed by seniority: Phoenix (2003), Wyatt (2003), Tamora (2007), and P.J. (2007); Persephone (2003), Chris (2004), Kat (2007), and Parker (2008); and Pagan (2004), Melinda (2007), and Peyton (2011). Paige's son is a mortal, so he doesn't count.

Together

Prue's kids

Piper's kids

Phoebe's kids

Paige's kids

(Phoenix and Persephone, along with Tamora and Kat, would be more powerful together as well, due to being twins, with the Phoenix/Persephone pair being more powerful than the Tamora/Kat pair.)

This is because Prue will have all of her children first, then Piper. Paige will actually have all of her children before Phoebe, but due to Paige's third-born being an adopted mortal they can't form a power of three, so Phoebe's kids will be more powerful than Paige's kids. Additionally, I've always loved the idea that twins have extra power, which is why Phoenix and Persephone, and Tamora and Kat, will be powerful even without their third sibling; however, Phoenix and Persephone were born first and can form a power of three with Pagan, so they're more powerful than Tamora and Kat when it comes to twins.

In their specific sibling grouping

(Oldest to youngest like normal, though like I said, Paige's son won't have powers.)

This should be self-explanatory.

As for "Persephone is a Twice-Blessed and thus should be more powerful than the rest", this will not actually be the case, due to something that I have planned in Season 9, which will go off of something that canon did. Although now that I think about it, due to something that I will be doing in Season 10, Prue's kids in general _will_ be more powerful than their cousins in general.

Okay, now on to the episode…. :)

 **Love's a Witch**

[Scene: Building. Temp Agency. Paige and Carl are there. Carl is flipping through a rolodex.]

Carl: Uh, mail clerk at Dutton and Houser, greeter at Yarn Mart, pre-school assistant…. How are you at diapers?

Paige: Maybe I'm not making myself clear.

Carl: No. Well, let's see. How about this? Bagger at Grocery Plus, cashier at Lucy's... Landscaping, computer programmer…. I don't think so.

Paige: Listen, I was just curious. Why have all the temp jobs you've sent me out on been so… unusual?

Carl: Unusual?

Paige: Okay, well, maybe it's not the job. It's just kind of what happens, you know, after I _get there_. Things just kind of go a little wonky. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?

Carl: No.

Paige: No. No, you wouldn't, okay. Well, maybe it's just a coincidence, although honestly, you know, I don't believe in coincidences. Okay, look, here's the thing. I'm not picky. I'll take anything, as long as it's _really_ , _really_ normal.

Carl: Oh, you want normal? I've got the perfect thing for you.

(He pulls a card out of the rolodex.)

[Scene: Callaway Estate. Bathroom. Paige is holding a bedpan. She flushes the toilet and walks out into the hallway.]

Paige: This is _not_ what I had in mind. (She pulls off her gloves. She looks over at Grandma Callaway, who is sitting at a table near a window. She peeks at Paige's hand of cards.) Wasn't _someone_ supposed to call a trump?

(Paige walks over to her.)

Grandma Callaway: Oh, yes, right, trump. (Paige sits down.) I was just waiting for you.

Paige: _Oh, I see._

(Grandma Callaway laughs.)

Grandma Callaway: _Still_ can't believe you would know how to play pinochle. Not a lot of young people do anymore, you know.

Paige: See, I used to play with my grandma all the time.

Grandma Callaway: Really? Lucky me.

Paige: No, actually, lucky me.

Grandma Callaway: Babysitting a sick old lady? How is that lucky for you? Well?

Paige: Well, I think it's time for your medicine.

(Paige stands up and an energy ball comes flying through the window, hitting Paige in the chest. It knocks her to the ground. She looks at her bleeding wound. Grandma Callaway's son, James, runs down the stairs.)

James: Mother?! What? Are you okay?

Grandma Callaway: I'm okay. The sons of bitches missed me. Really, I'm okay.

(She looks at Paige.)

Paige: So much for normal.

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Parlor. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there. Piper is vacuuming while Phoebe is meditating and levitating up in the air.]

Phoebe: Piper, do you mind? I'm trying to meditate up here, if you haven't noticed.

Piper: Well, can't you block out the noise?

Phoebe: Yeah, the vacuum cleaner I can block out, your nerves I can't.

Piper: My _nerves_? Oh, for god sakes, woman!

Phoebe: I'm _sorry_. You're anxious, I'm anxious.

Piper: But it's _my_ first date. It's not yours.

Phoebe: But unfortunately, it feels as though it's my first date.

Piper: Well, can't you control it?

Phoebe: What do you think I'm doing up here? _Cleaning the chandelier_?

Piper: Now _that_ would be helpful.

(Paige walks in through the front door. Phoebe loses her concentration and falls to the floor.)

Phoebe: Talk about your psychic hit.

Prue: Hi, how's it going?

Paige: _Don't ask._

Prue: Are you hurt?

Piper: What happened?

Paige: It's nothing. I'm fine.

Phoebe: You're not fine, Paige. You're scared to death. Why don't people in this family own their emotions?

Paige: Okay, this empath thing? Very annoying.

Piper: Copy that.

(Paige goes into the kitchen.)

Prue: Hey.

(Prue and Piper follow Paige. Chris orbs in.)

Chris: You haven't seen Leo, have you?

Phoebe: Oh, Chris, not now.

[Cut to the kitchen. Paige is pressing a towel against her wound. Prue and Piper walk in.]

Prue: Paige.

Paige: It's nothing. I'm fine.

Prue: It doesn't look like nothing to us.

Piper: Was that an energy ball?

Paige: I don't know. I was playing pinochle. I didn't see. I'm temping, Grandma, she's got some deep dark secrets, let me tell you what.

(Phoebe walks in.)

Piper: Uh, another temp job involving magic?

Paige: Yeah, right, I'm never gonna get away.

Phoebe: But you want to.

Paige: Shush.

Phoebe: Sorry.

Prue: Do you want me to get the book?

Paige: No, actually, I don't. I wanna follow this one through all by myself.

Piper: Oh.

Phoebe: She's feeling a little suppressed by us.

Piper: You _are_?

Paige: You know, what I was talking about, the temp job thing, why I am trying to find my own path, just separate from…

Piper: From us?

(Chris walks in.)

Chris: So I checked the house, no sign of-

Piper: I should cancel my date.

Phoebe: _What_? Why?

Piper: Because we're having issues.

Phoebe: No, the issue is you're afraid to date, Piper. But you can't let your fear stop you. (to Paige) You, on the other hand, should.

Paige: Gee, I wonder _why_ I'm feeling suppressed.

Piper: Phoebe, this is ridiculous. It's just getting worse.

Phoebe: I know. So what should I do? Should I just keep all your feelings to myself? Would that make you guys happy?

Prue/Piper/Paige: Yes.

Phoebe: Okay, then that's what I'll do. Someone's hiding something from me.

Chris: Just let me know if anyone sees Leo, okay?

(Chris leaves.)

Paige: I've gotta go back and check on grandma.

Phoebe: Wait, you're still going? Paige, you're scared to death. I can't believe you'd still go-

Paige: Apple!

(An apple orbs out of the fruit bowl and into Phoebe's mouth. Paige throws the towel on the table and leaves the kitchen.)

Piper: Well, that's one way to do it.

(Phoebe bites into the apple. Prue and Piper smile and leave the kitchen.)

[Scene: Cave. Chris and an elderly man with missing front teeth are there. The man is mixing something with a mortar and pestle.]

Man: _All_ sold out, I'm afraid. Good for me, bad for you.

Chris: Well, how long will it take you to make more?

Man: The potion you desire is pricey for a reason. The main ingredient is quite rare and hard to come by. What secret are you so eager to hide?

Chris: Just _tell me_ how long.

Man: Hard to say. Six weeks or months. Demonic suppliers are notoriously unreliable.

Chris: Well, I can't wait, alright. I need it now.

Man: Oh, the impatience of youth. Then again, it takes a young heart to brave great danger.

Chris: Spare me the Morpheus speech, old man. What are you saying?

(An invisible figure appears near the wall.)

Man: Swamp Land is where you'll find the Kotochul egg your potion requires. Now you understand the difficulty.

Chris: Fine. I'll get you your damn egg. Just make sure you're ready by the time I get back.

(He starts to leave and the invisible figure disappears. He looks at the wall and orbs out. The invisible figure reappears and then becomes visible. It's Leo.)

[Scene: Outside the Callaway house. Paige is talking into the intercom outside the gate.]

Paige: Hi, it's me, Paige. Paige, your home helper. Please buzz me in. Look, I know you're there. I am not gonna expose you, I promise. I just wanna help.

(Richard Montana walks down his driveway across the street.)

Richard: Don't you think it's a little risky coming back here?

Paige: Please buzz me in, Ms. Callaway.

Richard: No, seriously. In case you didn't notice, there's kind of a war going on between these two homes.

Paige: I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about.

Richard: Don't you?

Paige: It's _me_! Pinochle girl!

Richard: Hey. You're not the first, you know. Others have come to try to help. Maybe you should leave before you get hurt.

Paige: I'm sure I can handle it, thanks.

Richard: You're not a muse, that's for sure. Or a Whitelighter. You're a witch like us.

Paige: How do you know that?

Richard: Ever since I was a kid, one sort of magical being or another has come to try to help end the feud. Hasn't worked though. I mean, this… this last truce was the longest, but-

(An energy ball comes flying out of the Callaway's house, heading straight for them. He grabs Paige and pulls her out of the way. The energy ball flies past and hits the letterbox across the street.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Bathroom. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there. Piper is sitting on the counter while Phoebe puts on Piper's lipstick.]

Phoebe: Good. Alright, take a look.

(Piper looks at herself in a handheld mirror.)

Piper: Yeah, okay, think newly single mom, not two-bit hooker.

(Prue hands her some tissues.)

Phoebe: Okay, we try again.

(Piper wipes off the lipstick.)

Piper: You're, uh, a little distracted.

Phoebe: I'm having a very hard time concentrating. I think this empath power is driving me crazy.

(Phoebe tries another shade of lipstick on Piper.)

Piper: _You?_

Phoebe: Well, you try having PMS for three sisters every month. It's a good thing no one in this family is having sex. I'd be feeling that too.

Piper: Yeah, okay, so let's skip the vamp red.

Phoebe: You know, if I can't ignore the bloating, and the cramping, and the mood swings, how am I supposed to ignore the fact that my sister is scared to death?

Prue: _Phoebe._

Phoebe: Right, okay, I'm just gonna mind my own business.

Piper: All we have to do is respect what Paige wants.

Prue: And clearly what she wants is _not_ our help.

Phoebe: You know, she _thinks_ that's what she wants, but I know what she really wants, and what she really wants _is_ our help.

Piper: That's it. I'm staying home.

Phoebe: What? Why?

Piper: To make sure that you leave Paige alone.

Prue: Couldn't I make sure she does that?

(Pipers jumps off the counter.)

Phoebe: Yeah, Piper, you have to go out, you _need_ to go out. (Piper goes out into the hallway and Phoebe follows.) And this is not me channelling, this is just me talking. Trust me, the sooner you get back on the dating horse, the easier it will be.

Piper: No, I know. You're right, you're absolutely right. It's just, the truth is, I'm a little scared. I mean, I was married to an angel for crying out loud. Who is gonna compare to that?

Phoebe: I know, but….

Prue: Piper, you also dated a demon, a warlock, and a ghost, you know, that's what you should be scared of.

Piper: Super pep talk, sisters.

(The doorbell rings.)

Phoebe: You look beautiful.

Prue: Yes you do.

Piper: Mm.

[Cut to downstairs. Foyer. Piper opens the door. Prue and Phoebe are standing behind the door. A handsome-looking man, Seth, is standing there.]

Seth: Hey.

Piper: _Hi._

Seth: Wow, you look... great. I-I'm not surprised, it's just that you normally….

Piper: Oh, _yeah_ , no bottle, no binky.

Seth: Yeah, no... spit up.

Piper: Yeah.

Phoebe: Pssst.

Seth: So you ready? Wanna go?

Phoebe: Psst. He likes you, I can tell.

Piper: One second. (whispers) Leave Paige alone, I mean it.

Phoebe: (whispers) I will, I will.

(Piper grabs her bag.)

Piper: Okay.

(Piper walks outside.)

Phoebe: Have fun, have fun. I will leave Paige alone. (Phoebe closes the door.) I can't, I can't.

Prue: Phoebe.

Phoebe: What?

Prue: Okay. What about the kids?

Phoebe: Cole's with them. They'll be fine while we…

Prue: Snoop.

Phoebe: I wouldn't call it that.

Prue: Phoebe.

(Prue and Phoebe go into the kitchen and Phoebe picks up the bloodied towel from Paige's wound.)

Phoebe: "Lead me back from whence this came/Help me help my sister's pain."

[Scene: Montana Estate. Richard and his father, Benjamin, walk out of the study. Richard is carrying a glass of pink liquid.]

Benjamin: I want her out of here.

Richard: She wasn't sent by the Callaways. She wants the fighting to stop.

(They walk down the hallway.)

Benjamin: Yeah? Then how come the fighting started up the minute she showed up?

Richard: Probably just a coincidence.

Benjamin: I thought you didn't believe in coincidences.

(Benjamin walks away. Richard walks into the living room where Paige is sitting.]

Richard: Hey. Here. Drink that.

(He hands her the glass.)

Paige: What is it?

Richard: It's a family recipe. It'll make you feel better, speed up the healing process. Look, I'm the one who shouldn't trust you, remember? Drink up.

(Paige has a sip. Rosaline Montana, his mother, walks past the room carrying a tray of potions.)

Paige: Are those... potions?

Richard: Yeah. I-I told you, we're witches.

Paige: Good ones or bad ones?

Richard: What do you think?

Paige: Well, I don't know, you did just try to fry an eighty-year-old grandma with an energy ball.

Richard: We didn't do that. That was the Callaways. They made it look like it was us. It was a set-up.

Paige: Okay, so they're the bad ones?

Richard: Well, no, they're not bad, they're just... they're bad to us. (Steve, his brother, comes running in. He has scars on one side of his face. He picks up a tray of potions and leaves.) See those scars? Years ago, the Callaways cast a plague on us. Of course, in return, we cursed them with boils. Or was it the boils and then the plague? I don't know. I can't remember. A feud this long, you start to lose track, you know.

Paige: How come you don't have scars?

Richard: You can't curse people that don't practise magic. I don't do that anymore.

Paige: Why not?

Richard: Last time I did it-it brought me to a place I don't wanna go again. (He points to a photo of a woman.) That's Olivia, my fiancé. Olivia Callaway.

Paige: Ooh, sleeping with the enemy.

Richard: She was actually, uh, killed in the crossfire last year.

Paige: I-I'm really sorry.

Richard: It's alright. You didn't know. She'd be more upset than anybody if this truce ended. She… she wanted peace.

Paige: Maybe that's why I'm here. To help.

(Olivia's spirit floats out of the photo. She floats through the wall and into the study where Benjamin is.)

Olivia: Boo.

Benjamin: What? Olivia? But you're a…

Olivia: A ghost? Yeah. Sucks too, believe me.

Benjamin: What do you want?

Olivia: What you took from me. My life, my love. (A plasma ball appears in her hand.) And one way or another, I'm gonna get them both back.

Benjamin: No, just wait a minute, don't. There's a Charmed One here. She'll come after you.

Olivia: I'm counting on it.

(Olivia floats outside the window and throws the plasma ball. It smashes through the window and hits Benjamin. The whole family and Paige rush in.)

Rosaline: Oh, please, god, no. Oh my god.

(Paige looks out the window and sees Prue and Phoebe across the street in the Callaway house. Prue and Phoebe look out the window and Phoebe waves at Paige.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Restaurant. Piper and Seth are on their date. The waiter is taking Piper's order.]

Piper: Um, I'll have the salmon and fusilli with the eggplant. And could you make sure they use basil and _not_ Italian parsley? And, um, could you ask them to sauté the eggplant lightly, and also grill the salmon _after_ the pasta is done? That way it won't dry out. Thank you. (The waiter walks away.) What?

Seth: Nothing. I just never dated an ex-chef before, that's all.

Piper: _Oh_ , was I being too picky?

Seth: No, no.

Piper: Yeah, I was. I'm sorry. I'm just a little…

Seth: Nervous?

Piper: Is it that obvious?

Seth: It's my fault. This is _not_ a very good first date place.

Piper: Oh, no, no, it's fine. It's just, you know, that I haven't dated in a while.

Seth: How long were you married?

Piper: Two years, but we were together four.

Seth: It gets easier. I think I went on five, six dates after my divorce until finally I started feeling comfortable dating people again.

Piper: Oh, so I guess you don't mind being the guinea pig then.

Seth: Not at all. (Chris orbs in nearby.) If you don't mind me asking, when's your divorce finalized?

Piper: My divorce?

Seth: You-you filed, right?

Piper: Um, not exactly. It's, uh, it's kind of a weird arrangement. It's-It's hard to explain, but-

(Chris walks over to them. He has mud on his shirt.)

Chris: Piper.

Piper: What-what are you doing here? Why are you covered in mud?

Seth: Excuse me a second. Uh, who is this?

Chris: Me? I'm from the future.

Seth: What?

Piper: Excuse us. (Piper grabs Chris and they walk across the room.) Are you crazy?

Chris: You're not serious about that guy, are you?

Piper: Well, uh…. You know what? That is none of your business. Where have you been?

Chris: That's none of _your_ business. Look, you better get home before your sisters _kill_ each other.

Piper: What? Why? What happened? (She gasps.) Oh, no. _Phoebe_?

(Chris nods.)

[Scene: Manor. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are walking through the dining room.]

Prue: Paige, we said we're sorry!

Phoebe: Yeah, what more do you want from us?!

Paige: Sorry doesn't begin to cover it!

Phoebe: Look, I was worried about you, I thought you were in trouble!

Prue: And I was just following Phoebe. It was her idea.

Phoebe: Thanks a lot, Prue.

Paige: If you were so worried, why were you at the Callaways?!

Phoebe: The spell was supposed to take us to you, not them. How were we supposed to know you were across the street?

Paige: You _weren't_ supposed to know, because you weren't supposed to be involved!

(Piper and Chris orb in.)

Prue: Well, it's a good thing we did get involved, because obviously there's a _war_ going on over there!

Paige: I can handle it!

Phoebe: Oh, really?

(Piper whistles.)

Piper: Hi, hey, what is this about a war?

Paige: Ask Miss Buttinsky over there. She was with the Callaways when they killed Richard's dad.

Prue: Paige, we're telling you, they didn't kill anyone.

Paige: I was _there_.

Phoebe: Yeah, so were we.

(Cole walks down a few stairs.)

Cole: Hey, can you guys keep it down? I just got the kids to sleep.

(Cole walks down the stairs.)

Chris: I gotta go.

(Chris orbs out.)

Prue: Okay, in the living room, in the living room, let's go, let's go.

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Cole go in the living room.)

[Cut to the living room.]

Prue: Paige, we're telling you, the energy ball did not come from the Callaways.

Paige: I saw it come through the Callaways' window.

Phoebe: It couldn't have.

Paige: Oh, she's not only butting in, she's _taking sides_.

Phoebe: Look, Paige, it's not only what we saw, but it's what I _felt_. Don't you think if they _just_ tried to killed someone I would have felt some _intense anger_ coming from them? But I didn't.

Paige: I don't know. Are you sensing any _intense anger_ coming at you right now?

Phoebe: No, but what I _can_ sense is that maybe your attraction to this Richard guy is clouding your better judgement.

Paige: I hate talking to an empath.

Piper: Wait a second, hold it. Didn't they fire on the Callaway grandmother when you got hurt? Maybe this is just retribution.

Paige: No, Richard said his family didn't fire on them. I believe him.

Piper: Then where did the energy ball come from? They don't just materialize.

Cole: Maybe they do.

Prue: What do you mean?

Cole: Well, if Richard says it was no one in his family, maybe it _was_ somebody else, maybe a third party. If so, the two families need to know before this escalates any further.

Piper: You've been in both houses, do you think you can get them to come here?

Paige: What do you mean, like, peace talks?

Piper: Yeah, why not? It could work.

Paige: I don't know. This feud's been going back for generations. I don't even think _they_ know how it started.

Piper: Still, it's worth a shot.

[Scene: Cave. Chris hands the egg to the old man.]

Man: Nicely done. These aren't easy to find.

Chris: Tell me about it. How long before it's ready?

Man: You'll have it when you need it.

(The man cracks the egg and drops the yolk into the cauldron.)

[Scene: Montana Estate. Study. Richard is standing by the window holding a potion. Paige orbs in.]

Paige: What are you doing?

(He turns around.)

Richard: Paige, get out of here. It's none of your business.

Paige: I thought you weren't using magic.

Richard: Oh, just save me the speech, okay. I don't need it. Go save an innocent or something.

Paige: Yeah, I'm trying.

Richard: Look, they killed my fiancé, they killed my dad! What do you want me to do?! Just sit back and watch?!

Paige: We don't know the Callaways even did it!

Richard: Who then?

Paige: I don't know.

Richard: 'I don't know.' Great. Just go, please, before you get hurt.

(Paige orbs out. Richard heads for the door and opens it. Paige orbs in in front of him.)

Paige: Hi. You have two choices. Either you can go over to the Callaways and use your _considerable_ influence, not to mention your fairly _neutral_ reputation, and bring them to the peace table.

Richard: What?

Paige: Or I can orb your butt down to purgatory and you can spend all of eternity getting a lovely sunburn.

Richard: You're crazy.

Paige: Quite possibly. More importantly, I'm actually serious. Look, it's the only way to end the feud. It's what Olivia would've wanted, right?

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue, Piper, and Cole are there. Prue and Piper are making a potion. Phoebe walks in holding a top with blood on it.]

Piper: Drop it in.

(Phoebe puts the top in the potion.)

Phoebe: What are we looking for?

Prue: Piper wants to see if Paige was actually hit by an energy ball after all.

Phoebe: What else could it be?

Cole: Let's see.

Phoebe: So, _um_ , how was your date?

Piper: It was cut short by _this_.

Phoebe: Oh, sorry.

Piper: It's just as I suspected. Her shirt is getting lighter, which means Paige was not hit by an energy ball.

Prue: She was hit by a plasma ball.

Phoebe: Plasma?

Cole: Plasma only occurs on the spiritual plane.

(The doorbell rings.)

Phoebe: Sounds like they're here.

Prue: We'll need to do a séance.

[Cut to the attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, the Montanas, and the Callaways are there.]

James Callaway: You think a ghost is trying to break the truce?

Piper: Uh, an angry relative maybe?

Cole: Someone who is still tethered to the feud, someone who _can't_ or _won't_ let go.

(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walk over to a table where Paige is.)

Paige: Why didn't you tell me about this?

Piper: No time, sorry.

Steve: This is ridiculous. It's just another one of their tricks.

(He heads for the door but Richard stops him.)

Richard: No, it's not! I asked them to come. Just let it play out, alright?

(Piper lights five red candles.)

Piper: By summoning this spirit, we bring them into our plane, so be careful not to break the circle until we've helped it move on. Or else we're gonna have some angry spirits running amok. Everybody ready?

Phoebe: Ommmmmmm. Ommmmmmm.

Piper: _Phoebe?_

Phoebe: Oh, sorry, it's just there's... everybody's like... ooh.

(They all stand in a circle and join hands.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "Unknown spirit we call to thee/Those who wish to set you free/Cross on over so we may help/Come to us, reveal yourself."

(A gust of wind blows in the center of the circle.)

Piper: Hold on!

(Magical lights appear in the circle and form into Olivia.)

James: Olivia.

Olivia: Hello, daddy. Miss me? (She turns to Richard.) Richard.

James: I don't understand. You attacked _us_. _Why_?

(She turns to James.)

Olivia: Because you didn't avenge my death, that's why.

Rosaline: But you were hit by one of your own.

Olivia: Or so you were lead to think. But that's not exactly true. (She turns to Steve.) Is it, Steve?

Steve: It was an accident.

Craig Montana: We were set up.

(Rosaline tries to let go of James' hand but he holds on tight.)

Paige: Okay, don't break the chain.

(Olivia turns to Paige.)

Olivia: No, we wouldn't want that, now would we, Paige?

Phoebe: Okay, we have to move this along now, because whoo.

Richard: This can't be right. That-that can't be you.

(Olivia turns to Richard.)

Olivia: I was wrong about the feud, Richard. It can never end. I know that now. But that doesn't mean we can't still be together. Once I have my revenge.

(She disappears and a big blast of wind knocks everyone backwards, breaking the chain.)

James: Your son killed my daughter.

Rosaline: And your daughter killed my husband.

James: Come on.

(Everyone walks out of the room.)

Paige: Richard, don't go. Okay, next time I tell you to butt out, butt out.

(Paige runs out of the room.)

[Cut to the hallway. Paige runs down the stairs.]

Paige: Richard, wait!

(Olivia's spirit appears in front of Paige.)

Olivia: Why don't we go after Richard together?

(Olivia's spirit enters Paige's body.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper is there making a potion. Prue, Phoebe, and Cole walk in.]

Phoebe: Hey, what are you doing? Making soup?

Piper: Um, not exactly.

(Prue and Phoebe look at the page the Book of Shadows is turned to.)

Prue: "Banishing a ghost."

Phoebe: Wait a minute, I thought we weren't gonna try and help Paige anymore.

Piper: We're not. We're assisting.

Phoebe: _Oh_ , we're _assisting_.

Piper: Mm-hm. We're just giving her a little ammo should she need it. (Piper pours the blue potion into a vial.) You know, that was one really pissed off ghost.

Phoebe: That was also one very pissed off sister.

Piper: Which is why we're not helping her, not directly. We're just giving her an option.

Phoebe: You're worried.

Piper: So?

Phoebe: _So_ you can actually _worry_ and really you're just _worried_ , whereas if _I_ worry, people think that I'm psychically intruding.

Piper: _Precisely_. Cole, can you watch the kids again?

Cole: Sure.

[Scene: Montana Estate. Study. Richard is there. Paige/Olivia walks in.]

Paige/Olivia: Knock, knock.

Richard: You ever give up?

Paige/Olivia: Never. Penny for your thoughts? (He gives her a look.) What?

Richard: Olivia used to say that.

Paige/Olivia: Oh. I should be more careful. It must've been hard, seeing her again after all that time.

Richard: Yeah. She just seemed so bitter, you know.

Paige/Olivia: _Bitter_? She wasn't bitter, she was pissed. I mean, _I_ would be if I lost everything.

Richard: It just wasn't like her.

Paige/Olivia: Well, maybe she was lonely. Maybe she was just reaching out. And maybe she just wants some justice.

Richard: Justice? She wants revenge.

Paige/Olivia: There's something to be said for revenge.

Richard: Weren't you the one advocating peace? Said you send me to purgatory if I didn't agree.

(Paige/Olivia chuckles.)

Paige/Olivia: Well, a girl's allowed to change her mind, right? And if Olivia's right, and the feud can't be stopped, then the last man standing wins. Besides, I'll be there. You won't be alone.

Richard: Why are you doing this?

Paige/Olivia: Because it's the right thing to do. (Paige touches his shoulder.) Together we can't lose.

(They move closer and kiss.)

[Scene: Cave. Chris and the old man are there. The old man is pouring the potion into a vial.]

Chris: Are you sure this is gonna work?

Man: As long as it doesn't make you _violently ill_. Side effects. You never know.

Chris: Thanks for the tip.

Man: You sure it's worth the risk?

Chris: I wouldn't be here if it wasn't.

(Chris takes the potion.)

Man: He won't tell me.

Chris: Tell you what?

Leo's Voice: What you need the potion for. (Leo becomes visible.) Other than to hide your secrets, that is.

Chris: _What_? This was all a _set-up_? This isn't even _legit_?

Man: It's _legit_ , alright. But I'm afraid you have to answer to a higher power now.

Chris: Go ahead, take it. (He throws the potion to Leo.) It wasn't for me anyway.

Leo: Really?

Chris: I got it for the _sisters_. Phoebe's new power is wreaking havoc on their relationship, or haven't you noticed?

Leo: You expect me to believe this wasn't meant to protect your secrets?

Chris: No, I don't. But seeing as you haven't figured me out yet, why would I even need it?

Leo: Don't get too cocky, kid. Wouldn't want me to clip your wings, now would you?

(Leo orbs out.)

Chris: Alright, how fast can you make another one?

[Scene: Montana Estate. Study. Paige/Olivia and Richard are standing by the window. Paige/Olivia is holding a potion vial.]

Paige/Olivia: Take it. Don't be afraid. You can do it.

(Steve runs past the door.)

Steve: They're attacking!

(Richard grabs the potion and runs out of the room.)

[Cut to the living room. James and his two sons run into the room. Steve runs in and throws a potion at them. It hits a wall. One of the Callaway sons throws an energy ball at Steve, grazing him and knocking him to the floor. Richard runs in and throws a potion. It heads for James and James dives behind the couch. The potion hits one of the Callaway sons in the chest and he flies backwards into the wall. Richard helps a wounded Steve up and helps him across the room. James gets up and throws an energy ball at them. They dive onto the floor. The energy ball hits the TV. Steve winces in pain and looks at the large wound on his leg.]

[Cut to outside the Montana Estate. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe pull up in Prue's car. They see flashes of light and hear explosions from inside.]

Phoebe: Think she needs help now?

[Cut to inside. Living room. Richard throws a potion at one of the Callaway sons. Rosaline walks into the room and goes to help Steve. James throws an energy ball straight at Rosaline and hits her, sending her flying.]

Steve: _Mom!_

(Richard looks at his mother and gets angrier. He turns to James and throws an energy ball straight for him. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walk in and Piper blows up the energy ball in mid-air. They look at Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. James throws an energy ball at Richard and he is pushed across the room. He slams into the wall and falls to the floor. Rosaline sits up. Paige/Olivia runs in and rushes to Richard's side.)

Piper: Oh.

Paige/Olivia: Richard? Richard, please wake up. Richard, please wake up. It's me. It's Olivia.

Piper: Oh, _no_.

Paige/Olivia: If I can't have him in life, then I'll have him in death.

(Paige/Olivia orbs out with Richard.)

Rosaline: Oh! Oh! Richard! _Richard_!

(Rosaline cries.)

[Scene: Crypt. It's pitch black. A match is lit, which lights up the crypt. Paige/Olivia and Richard are lying there. Paige/Olivia lights a candle.]

Paige/Olivia: It's okay. You're alright, sweetheart. (Richard slowly wakes up.) We couldn't be together before, but we can be together now.

(Richard turns his head and sees a skeleton lying beside him. He yells.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Cemetery. Crypt. Richard is breathing heavily. He's running out of breath.]

Paige/Olivia: Don't fight it. Just breathe.

Richard: Olivia, please don't do this to me.

Paige/Olivia: It's the only way. It's the only way we can be together. (He looks over at the candle, which is almost melted.) Dying's not so hard. That's it. Just breathe.

(The candle dies out.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Cole are there. Prue is standing in front of the Book of Shadows and Phoebe is scrying.]

Prue: "Blood to blood, I summon thee/Blood to blood, return to me."

Piper: It's not working. Neither is scrying.

Phoebe: I _knew_ I should have followed my instincts, I _knew_ that she was in over her head.

Piper: _Phoebe._

Phoebe: _What_? I know I'm driving everyone crazy with my power, but it doesn't mean I'm not right.

Prue: We're all understandably tense, but that's not gonna help us get Paige _back_ any faster.

Piper: Well, what is? It's like she doesn't even exist anymore.

Cole: That's because Olivia's energy is suppressing hers.

Phoebe: So maybe we should be scrying for Olivia. Only we'd need something of hers to scry with.

(The doorbell rings.)

[Cut to downstairs. Piper answers the door. James and Rosaline are standing there.]

James: We think we know where they are.

Rosaline: We want to help end this before we lose anyone else.

Piper: Come on in.

[Scene: Cemetery. Crypt. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Cole are standing there. Prue removes the lid of the crypt with telekinesis.]

Piper: Leo!

(Leo orbs in, taking in the scene before rushing over to Paige and Richard. They are unconscious. Olivia's spirit rises out of Paige.]

Olivia: You're too late!

Leo: No, we're not. (Paige wakes up. She sits up.) Paige.

Paige: I'm okay.

(A plasma ball appears in Olivia's hand. Piper blows it up. Olivia gasps.)

Prue: Phoebe, the potion.

Paige: We don't need to banish her. No. You felt her anger, but I felt her pain. I know how much you loved him, how much it hurts to have lost him, but you have to let him live. It's the only way for you to move on and get out of limbo. Olivia, please. Come away from vengeance, and come back to forgiveness, back to who you were. Just let the feud end with life and not with death.

(Richard wakes up.)

Olivia: I'm scared.

Paige: I know.

Olivia: (to Richard) Forgive me.

(Olivia disappears.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe is there sitting at a desk. The door is locked. Prue, Piper, and Paige are standing outside the door.]

Paige: Come on, Phoebe, you can't stay in there _forever_!

Phoebe: Yes, I can!

Piper: Phoebe, this is nuts! Open the door!

Phoebe: No!

Prue: Phoebe! Phoebe, open the door!

Phoebe: Okay, let's see if this one works. "In the name of the Halliwell line/Bar my sisters from this power of mine."

Prue: Phoebe!

(Phoebe turns to the door.)

Phoebe: It's not working, I can still feel your frustration! (Prue and Cole smoke-fade in, and Piper, Paige, and Chris orb in.) I don't know what else to do! I've tried everything!

Paige: Hey!

(Phoebe turns around.)

Phoebe: You know, people lock doors for a reason.

Paige: Yes, well, I figure if you can use your powers to intrude on my life, then I can use mine to intrude on yours.

Piper: Come on, Phoebe. None of us like this new power of yours anymore than you do, but it's pointless to isolate yourself.

Phoebe: Well, if I can't read you, I can't hurt you.

Paige: Well, how about instead of trying to control your power, maybe you try to, I don't know, control yourself?

Phoebe: Because, Paige, I can't. And I can sense how annoyed you are right now and that's hurting me.

Paige: Well, what's annoying me is I've discovered I have this magical destiny and I can't trust you to leave me alone for me to even follow it.

Phoebe: What do you think I'm trying to do up here?

Prue: Okay, let's look at the bright side. We settled a family feud, we set free a tortured soul. Maybe your new power and Paige's new solo path away from the sisterhood is some kind of synergy, that it's all working together in some kind of divine way.

Piper/Phoebe/Paige: Nah.

Chris: I don't get it. Leo didn't give you the empath blocking potion?

Piper: What potion? Wh….? _Leo_! (Leo orbs in.) Where is it?!

Phoebe: Gimme gimme, gimme gimme, gimme. Faster.

Piper: Come on, come on, come on.

Chris: They're really anxious about that potion you got for 'em.

Leo: Yeah, only I think you should wait to take it. Phoebe was given her power for a reason-

Piper: _Forget that._

(Leo hands Piper the potion. She drinks some of it and then passes it to Prue. Prue drinks some and then passes it Cole. Cole drinks some and then passes it to Paige. Paige drinks the rest.)

Phoebe: Nothing, nada, zilch!

Paige: Yes!

Piper: Hallelujah!

(Prue and Cole laugh.)

Paige: Well, I have to go finish a game of pinochle with Grandma Callaway.

Phoebe: Maybe you'll run into Richard.

Paige: I'm sorry?

Phoebe: That was a sister thing, not an empath thing. (Phoebe gets up.) Come on.

(Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Cole leave the room.)

Chris: So, it worked, right? I mean no nausea, no queasiness, nothing like that?

Piper: Nope, nothing.

(Piper leaves the room.)

Chris: Well, looks like we're one big happy family again.

Leo: You're not family.

(Leo orbs out. Chris pulls a potion out of his pocket and drinks it.)

[Cut to the hallway. Piper and Leo are there.]

Leo: Piper.

Piper: Hm?

Leo: I wanna apologize.

Piper: For what?

Leo: For being around so much. I know you asked for your space, and I wanna honour that, but it's just with Chris-

Piper: Yeah, no, I understand. I'm not upset.

Leo: Good.

Piper: Actually, I don't really think it's necessary anymore. And listen, I know this hasn't been easy for you either, but I really appreciate it. It's, um, given me some time to think.

Leo: About?

Piper: About... where we go from here. And I think it's time maybe we make it official. You know, legal.

(The phone rings.)

Leo: Oh. I understand.

Phoebe's Voice: _Piper_ , Seth's on the phone!

Leo: Guess you better get that.

Piper: Yeah.

(Piper walks into her room and closes the door.)


	5. Soul Survivor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Phoenix and Persephone.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the follow, Samilynn8989. It was much appreciated. :)

Due to complications, i was forced to skip 6x06, "My Three Witches." I just couldn't think what to do with Phoebe and even Prue was hard to incorporate.

 **Soul Survivor**

[Scene: Law Firm. Office. Night. Paige and Larry Henderson are there. Larry is sitting at his desk signing papers and Paige is standing beside him.]

Paige: Okay, sign there... and there... and give me your John Hancock right there. And you are done.

Larry: Great. And what about the Smith case?

Paige: Settled.

Larry: And the amendments to my living trust?

Paige: Filed.

Larry: Did you take care of my donation, uh, to the…

Paige: Children's foundation? Got it covered. It's going through in the morning, and may I say that is a _very_ generous donation.

Larry: Yeah, well, it's the least I can do, believe me. I don't think I could have gone through all this without you, Paige. You have been a miracle worker.

Paige: Thank you. You should have seen me at my other temp jobs if you want to see miracles.

(Larry pulls an envelope out of a drawer.)

Larry: This is for you. (He hands it to her.) It's just my, uh, way of saying thank you.

Paige: I really couldn't-

Larry: _Just_ take it. I know a good soul when I see one.

Paige: Thank you.

(Larry looks at the clock. 11:57.)

Larry: So, you better go. I'm sure your family would never forgive me if I kept you here past midnight.

Paige: Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow.

(Paige leaves the room. Larry stares at the clock.)

Larry: I wouldn't count on it.

[Cut to the hallway. Paige walks over to the elevator and pushes the button. She looks inside the envelope to find several hundred dollar bills.]

[Cut to Larry's office. The clock changes to 12:00 and a demon flames in. Paige walks in. The demon throws Larry to the floor.]

Larry: Behind you! (A demon holding an energy ball stands behind Paige, ready to attack. Paige turns around and grabs the demon's arm and throws him against the wall. The demon lands on his own energy ball and is vanquished. The other demon creates an energy ball and faces Paige.) _No_! Wait!

(Larry jumps in front of Paige and the demon throws the energy ball, hitting Larry.)

Paige: Larry?

Demon: Forget it, witch! You lost him.

(The demon flames out. Larry's soul exits his body. Paige kneels down beside his body.)

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper, Cole, the twins and Wyatt are there. Cole is feeding the twins and Piper is feeding Wyatt.]

Piper: Let's try just a little bit. It's good stuff.

(Prue and Phoebe walk in.)

Prue/Phoebe: Good morning.

(Prue kisses the twins.)

Phoebe: So, how was your date?

Piper: Don't ask. (Prue drops her laptop, handbag, and shoes on the table.) You need a hand, Prue?

Prue: Uh, sure, if you want to get my car washed, go to the dry cleaners for me, and go to work for me too, that would be great.

Piper: Sure, if you run the club for me, go to the dentist, and raise Wyatt for me.

Prue: Do you remember Spencer Ricks, that slimy advice columnist?

Piper: Uh, the one you turned into a turkey.

Prue: Uh, yeah. Well, I should have _kept him_ that way. Elise just hired him away from the competition to work with me. (Prue smiles at the twins.) You two are so cute.

Piper: _Why_ would she do that?

Prue: I don't know. I guess to promote his hiring, she wants us to pick a letter and each give advice on it. So, you know, one, sensitive and caring, and the other one, chauvinistic and…

Piper: Slimy?

Prue: Thank you. Phoebe, are you sure you can't…

Phoebe: Call Jason and complain about it? I don't want to use our relationship for leverage.

Prue: What's the use of sleeping with our boss then?

Phoebe: Because I actually enjoy sleeping with our boss.

Piper: Yeah, don't brag.

Phoebe: Not getting any is making you bitter.

Piper: Hello, hi, excuse me.

Phoebe: Oh, they don't know what we're talking about. They're ten months old. They think we're talking about _milk_ , for god's sakes.

Piper: Phoebe, they conjured dragons. I wouldn't put anything past them.

Prue: That's a good point, Phoebs.

Phoebe: Right, sorry.

Piper: Now if Wyatt could only find a way to keep guys from _bolting_ every time they lay eyes on him. It's not easy dating as a single mom.

Prue: Oh, come on, there's got to be lots of guys out there that like kids.

Piper: Yeah, I haven't met any so far, so I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I've got three dates lined up. They're all gonna meet Wyatt on the first date, and if they don't like it, tough.

Prue: You could always turn them into a turkey.

(Prue holds up a potion. Paige walks in through the backdoor.)

Phoebe: Where you been? (Paige keeps walking.) Paige?!

[Cut to the dining room. Phoebe follows Paige.]

Phoebe: Paige, what happened? What's the matter?

(Paige walks to the bottom of the stairs.)

Paige: What-What time is it?

Phoebe: Eight. Were you out all night?

Paige: Yeah, I guess I was.

(In the dining room, Prue, Piper, and Cole put the twins and Wyatt in their playpen.)

Phoebe: Okay, sit down here for a second. (Phoebe and Paige sit on the step. Prue, Piper, and Cole walk in.) Talk to us.

Paige: I lost an innocent last night. A demon killed him right in front of me.

Phoebe: Oh, god.

Prue: At your temp job?

Paige: Yeah. I should've... seen it coming. Every other job someone's wound up needing my help. I just don't know why I didn't see it.

Cole: Well, maybe you weren't meant to.

Paige: No, I _was_ , I just… I didn't. Even worse, when I tried to save him, he wound up saving me. I just wish I knew what was going on. Why they were after Larry in the first place and how he knew they were coming for him?

Cole: What do you mean he knew?

Paige: He just did. He was finalizing his will, making donations, tried to get me out of there. He _knew_.

Phoebe: How could he have known?

Piper: I don't know, unless maybe he wasn't so innocent, which is probably why you weren't meant to save him.

Paige: No. I don't believe that.

Prue: Look, Paige, even if he was an innocent, you can't save everybody. I mean, that's just the lesson we've all had to learn unfortunately.

Paige: I know.

Piper: Paige, you can't blame yourself for what happened. If you were meant to save him, you would've. You have to believe that.

Paige: I can't.

(Paige goes upstairs.)

[Scene: Alley. Leo is there. He walks over to a brick wall and touches it. Suddenly, Chris falls out of the wall through a portal and lands on Leo.]

Chris: Leo, what are you doing here?

Leo: Get off of me.

(Leo pushes him off.)

Chris: Are you following me again?

(They stand up.)

Leo: What is that?

Chris: That? Nothing.

Leo: No? (Leo grabs Chris's arm and shoves his head in the portal. He pulls Chris back out and he's wearing a knight's helmet.) What the hell?

(Chris lifts up the face guard.)

Chris: Long story.

(He takes off the helmet and throws it into the portal.)

Leo: What is that? A time portal? Is that what that is? What are you using that for?

Chris: I don't have to answer that.

Leo: I thought you said you had nothing to hide.

Chris: I don't have to answer that either.

Leo: Wanna bet?

(Leo grabs Chris and they both go into the portal.)

Chris: No, no, no.

[Cut to a large rocky mountain. Leo and Chris fall out of it and roll down it. They stop rolling and get up.]

Chris: No!

Leo: Where are we?

Chris: How the hell should I know? That's what I was trying to tell you. I don't know how to control it.

Leo: Yeah.

(They hear a roar and Chris looks behind him. He runs off. Leo looks around and sees a Tyrannosaurus Rex heading straight for them. He runs off too.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Law Firm. Hallway. Paige is there talking to Larry's wife.]

Paige: So if there's anything I can do….

Mrs. Henderson: Thank you. I just can't believe that he's gone.

Paige: I know.

Mrs. Henderson: I'm grateful that he was not alone when it happened. I know he didn't know you very long, but... I'm glad you were with him.

Paige: I just wish I'd have gotten there sooner.

Mrs. Henderson: There's nothing you could have done. He had a heart attack. It was... his time, I guess.

Paige: Yeah, I'm not so sure about that. I just…. I mean that he was so young. And from everything that people have said, he was just this... great guy, you know. It just doesn't seem fair.

Mrs. Henderson: No, it doesn't, does it?

Paige: So, Mrs. Henderson, I... feel weird asking you this, but was he acting any differently before….?

(A woman approaches Mrs. Henderson.)

Woman: I'm sorry. I have to go now, but if there is anything you need, just call me.

Mrs. Henderson: Yeah, okay. Thank you.

(They hug and the woman leaves.)

Paige: I don't mean to be taking up all your time.

(Paige starts to leave.)

Mrs. Henderson: No, wait, please. What made you ask that?

Paige: It's just some of the things that he asked me to do for him before…. It's just almost as if he knew something was gonna happen.

Mrs. Henderson: Actually, he knew about a lot of things before they would happen. In fact, sometimes I almost thought that he was clairvoyant.

Paige: Really?

Mrs. Henderson: I mean, at least in business, anyway. Up until a couple of years ago, we had nothing. Flat broke, going nowhere. And then just, all of a sudden….

Paige: All of a sudden….?

Mrs. Henderson: I don't know. It was like he won the lottery or something. Suddenly, he couldn't lose. Every deal he made was golden. And at first he was happy, of course, but then he wasn't. And whenever I would ask him how he did it, or how he knew, he would just say that he could sense what was about to happen. What could that possibly mean?

(A man approaches Mrs. Henderson.)

Man: Excuse me, his brother's on the phone.

Mrs. Henderson: Excuse me.

(She walks away. Richard walks out of the elevator and over to Paige.)

Richard: Hey, Paige.

Paige: Richard.

Richard: Last time I saw you, you were kind of saving my life. How are you?

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Prue's office. Spencer Ricks is sitting at Prue's desk with his feet up on it, reading letters. Prue walks in and rolls her eyes.]

Spencer: As I live and breathe. Pree. Where you been? What, are you keeping bankers hours?

Prue: Turkey. Okay, first of all, get your feet off my desk, and secondly, get out of my chair.

Spencer: Aw, and here I thought we were gonna be friends.

Prue: _Now._

Spencer: Alright, alright. Geez, keep your panties on. (He gets up. Prue walks around to the back of her desk and Spencer has a glance of her butt.) Nice.

(Spencer heads for the door.)

Prue: Okay, let's get a couple of things straight here. I didn't ask for this, and I don't like it, so _don't_ push it, or else-

Spencer: Or else _what_?

Phoebe: You know what? Let's just pick a letter.

Spencer: Well, let's start with there is nothing good in this pile of dribble. I mean, there's some lady who wants to break up with a loser, another who wants to be closer to mommy, and this one…. She's worried about losing her virginity. It's like a freakin' _PMS_ convention. (Prue pulls out the turkey potion.) Let me ask you a question. Do you ever get letters from _anybody_ other than a bunch of whiny chicks?

(Prue throws the potion at Spencer and he turns into a turkey. She thinks for a second and then pulls out another potion. She throws it at the turkey and it turns back into Spencer.)

Prue: As you were saying?

[Scene: P4. Day. Piper is sitting at the bar, waiting. A good-looking guy walks in wearing a suit.]

Guy: Piper.

Piper: Ryan, hi, good. You got my message.

Ryan: Yeah, my secretary caught me before I left. I thought we were gonna meet at the restaurant?

Piper: Yeah, sorry about that. Something came up.

Ryan: Is everything okay?

Piper: Yeah, everything's fine. It's just that, um, my babysitter cancelled at the last minute.

Ryan: _Babysitter_. You have a... baby?

Piper: Uh-huh. (Piper reaches behind her stool and wheels Wyatt around in his walker.) What do you think?

Ryan: I think... he's _adorable_.

Piper: You _do_?

Ryan: _Absolutely_. What's his name?

Piper: Wyatt. So you're okay with this? You still wanna go out?

Ryan: What, are you kidding? I love babies. Although, I think maybe we should go to Chuck E. Cheese now. Do you mind?

Piper: No. I'll just grab my purse.

Ryan: Sure. (Piper gets up and walks out the back. Ryan picks Wyatt up.) Hey! Hey there, big fella! You wanna go with mommy and me to lunch? Huh?

(Wyatt's eyes glow with a blue light. Ryan panics and puts Wyatt on the floor. He rushes outside. Piper walks back in.)

Piper: We should probably take separate cars because of the baby... seat. (Wyatt walks over to Piper.) Hi. What are you doing? (Piper picks up Wyatt.) Well, fine.

[Scene: Street. Paige and Richard are walking down the sidewalk.]

Richard: Actually, I'm all by myself in the house now. My, uh, mom moved out east, family followed. It's weird to think the only thing holding us together was a _feud_.

Paige: Makes me sorry I helped end it.

Richard: Don't be. It's an amazing freedom. You're really beating yourself up, huh?

Paige: Yeah, I guess I am. You know, I think I was put in Larry's life for a reason, and it probably wasn't to watch him die.

Richard: You really believe in that stuff, don't you?

Paige: What?

Richard: Fate, destiny.

Paige: Yeah, don't you?

Richard: I didn't, not until I met you. All these magical wars in my family…. I mean, if there's some kind of grand plan, it sucks. (Paige smiles.) What are you smiling at?

Paige: Nothing. It's just kind of nice to talk to someone about all this magicky stuff. I mean, other than my sisters, of course.

Richard: What do they think you should do about Larry?

Paige: Basically just let it go.

Richard: Well, if you'd let it go with me, I probably wouldn't be alive right now.

Paige: Still, I wouldn't even know where to start.

Richard: Start with Larry. It wouldn't be the first ghost you've summoned.

[Scene: Underground. Auction house. Souls of men and women are in shackles, standing along the edge of the room. More souls are behind bars above on a second floor. Larry's soul is standing in the center of the room, facing demon bidders. The auctioneer is wandering around in the center of the room.]

Auctioneer: The _cream_ of the _crop_ , ladies and demons! The best souls you'll find up for auction anywhere in the underworld! _Guaranteed_ or your powers _back_. (to Larry) Straighten up. Take, for example, Larry Henderson here. I'll spare you the pitiful details of his life and only say that thanks to me, he became one of the most prominent lawyers in San Francisco. Friends, don't let this one get away. He's a true prize for any soul collector, eater, _or_ trader. _So_ , what's say we start the bidding at two powers? (Magical lights circle around Larry and he disappears. The shackles drop to the ground.) Find him!

[Cut to the manor. Living room. Paige and Richard are there. Paige has placed five candles on the floor. Larry's soul appears in a swirl of magical lights.]

Paige: Welcome back, Larry.

Larry: What?

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Continued from before.]

Larry: Uh, uh, okay, you-you-you've gotta send me back before Zahn gets pissed.

Paige: Zahn, is that the demon that…?

Larry: Killed me? Yeah, for all intents and purposes, yes. Come on, reverse the spell, come on.

Paige: I can't, not until we figure out what's going on.

Larry: Paige, I'm begging you.

Richard: Larry, give it up. She's stubborn when she wants to be. Trust me.

Larry: Do I know you?

Richard: Uh, no, you know my family. You did some accounting for us.

Larry: Okay. Exactly how are you involved with this?

Richard: Just, uh, fate.

Larry: Great, fate. Well, you wanna talk about fate. If I don't live up to my end of the deal, my wife's fate is screwed too, and I'm not gonna let that happen. Now come on.

Paige: What, did you make some sort of Faustian deal?

Larry: Yeah. Yeah, I did. Look, I'm not proud of it, alright. But Zahn came to me five years ago, when I was down, and hurting, and he promised to pull me out of it in exchange for my... for my soul. And, uh, last night payment came due in full.

Richard: So that's how you built up your firm?

Larry: Among other things. But then when I realized how Zahn was making me rich off of other people's pain, and all the freak accidents, I tried to stop it. I tried to break the deal, but when I realized that I couldn't, I tried to make amends and tried to give away everything before it was too late.

(Piper walks in the front door with Wyatt. She looks in the living room.)

Piper: Paige?

Paige: Oh, hey. You, um, remember Richard.

Piper: Hi.

Richard: Hey.

Piper: What's going on?

Paige: Oh, you know, just, uh, summoning a ghost. (Piper walks into the conservatory and puts Wyatt in his playpen. Paige follows.) What was I supposed to do? Just let him rot in hell or wherever he was?

Piper: Paige, that's the thing, you don't even know where you summoned him from. How do you know that all the demons in the underworld aren't out looking for him?

Paige: Yeah, but that's all the more reason to save him.

Piper: Save him? He's _dead_.

Paige: No, he hasn't moved on yet, which means I have a chance to save his soul before Zahn gets it.

Piper: And who is Zahn?

Paige: That's the demon he made a deal with.

Piper: No, that's not what I mean. What is his level? What are his powers?

Paige: I don't know. I haven't checked the book yet.

Piper: Does Cole know anything?

Paige: He's watching the twins, so I didn't want to bother him.

Piper: So you have no idea what you're up against?

Paige: No. But does it really matter?

Piper: Paige, look, I know this search is important to you and you need to maintain a separate identity, but you can't keep going off on your own. It's not how we work.

Paige: Well, if I hadn't, Larry's soul could have been lost by now.

Piper: He _sold_ his soul. It was his _choice_.

Paige: Yeah, well, so he makes a mistake in life. Does that mean he has to pay for it in his afterlife too?

Piper: Yeah, maybe, because actions have consequences, and we can't go around cleaning up after everybody's mistakes, especially mistakes like this.

Paige: So what, do you want me to just send him back?

Piper: I think that if you bring danger into this house, you need to talk to us about it beforehand.

Paige: I did, but you weren't exactly supportive. Unlike Richard, who actually was.

Piper: What does Richard have to do with this? You barely even know him.

Paige: Maybe, but he seems to get me more than you. (Paige walks back into the living room.) Hey, listen, thanks so much for your help, but, um, I think maybe you'd better go.

Richard: Are you sure?

Paige: Yeah, but I'll call you later.

Richard: Okay.

Paige: (to Larry) And you, come with me.

Larry: What? Where are we going?

Paige: _We_ are going to save your soul.

(Paige and Larry go upstairs. Richard looks over at Piper before leaving.)

[Scene: Rocky mountain. Leo and Chris are running from the dinosaur.]

Chris: Come on! (They get to the top of the mountain and run around a large rock.) Let's go! (The dinosaur roars. Leo and Chris hide in a space under a large rock. The dinosaur loses them and walks away.) I don't understand. Why can't we orb?

Leo: Prehistoric. Magic won't be around until there's people around to use it.

Chris: Perfect. We'll just hang out for the next million years or so. No problem.

Leo: More like sixty-five million. It's the cretaceous period.

Chris: Man, you are old. I think he's gone. He looks gone. Do you think he's gone?

Leo: No.

Chris: Neither do I.

(They continue walking along the mountain.)

Leo: The sooner we get back to our time, the less we'll have to worry about.

Chris: Yeah, that's gonna be a problem.

Leo: What do you mean?

Chris: I mean, you just don't create time portals out of thin air. It's not like that.

Leo: Well, you coming back from the future originally seemed like an exact science.

Chris: That was a _spell_ , alright? A one way door. It only goes _backward_ in time, not forward.

Leo: So, what, you're creating portals to get back to the future, is that it? Why?

Chris: To see if it changed, okay? To see if I stopped the demon who was after the kids. _What_? You still don't believe me?

Leo: All I care about right now is getting back home.

Chris: Well, all you gotta do is find the portal that dumped us here. Good luck. Watch out for the dinosaurs.

Leo: You'd like that, wouldn't you? Get rid of me once and for all?

Chris: You were the one who sent us back to Jurassic Park, alright? Not me.

Leo: Wouldn't be the first time you tried to get rid of me.

Chris: Think what you want, but know this. If we don't find a way back, the kids are screwed. If you don't believe me, believe that.

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper and Wyatt are there. Wyatt is in his high chair. Piper is talking on the phone.]

Prue: Have you tried calling for Leo?

Piper: Yeah, he's not answering either. He's probably out chasing after Chris and god only knows where that is.

Phoebe: We're gonna have to talk to those guys. They're never around when we need them anymore.

Piper: Yeah, I think we need to talk to _Paige_ first, because this little power of one kick of hers is getting out of control.

Phoebe: Yeah, but didn't we promise her we wouldn't but in anymore?

Piper: Yeah, but that was when she was just helping Richard. She wasn't yanking souls away from angry demons. (The doorbell rings.) Look, I'm not saying that we need to gang up on her, but this is clearly becoming a pattern and we need to remind her that we have a shared destiny to worry about too.

Prue: Okay, we'll be right there.

Piper: Okay, bye. (Piper hangs up. She moves over to Wyatt.) Alright, let's get this over with. What do you think?

[Cut to The Bay Mirror. Prue's office. Prue grabs her bag and heads for the door with Phoebe. Spencer blocks her way.]

Spencer: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you going, sweethearts?

Phoebe: Home if you must know.

Spencer: _Home_? Are you nuts? We got a column we gotta write. _And_ I have just found the _perfect_ letter for us to respond to. "Dear Prue, I am a breast man at heart, but the problem is this girl I like is flat as a board. Should I even bother asking her out?" (He laughs.) Now this is a letter I could respond to.

(Prue throws a potion at him and he turns into a pig.)

Prue: Must have been the wrong potion. Excuse me. Let's go, Phoebs.

(Prue and Phoebe walk out of Prue's office and Prue closes the door, locking the pig in.)

[Cut to the manor. Foyer. Piper opens the door halfway and a good-looking guy is standing there.]

Piper: Brett, hi.

Brett: Piper, I didn't think you were, uh... (Piper opens the door fully to show that she's holding Wyatt.) home.

Piper: Oh, sorry it took me so long. I had to go get my baby.

Brett: Your _baby_? I actually didn't realize you were a...

Piper: A mom?

Brett: Right, that. Why didn't you tell me?

Piper: Well, you know, some guys just don't hear that very well. Um, go figure, right? Well, uh, I don't mean to be rude but, um, something's come up and I, uh, can't go out right now, so if you don't want to reschedule, it's perfectly understandable.

Brett: Why wouldn't I? Unless you got ten more of those somewhere.

Piper: No, um, just the one.

Brett: Not a problem. Did I past the test?

Piper: With flying colours. (They hear an explosion. Piper turns around.) Paige?! (Wyatt turns his head to face Brett and his eyes glow. Brett panics and runs off.) I, uh, I better... (She turns back around.) go.

(She closes the door.)

[Cut to the attic. Paige, Larry, and Zahn are there. Zahn throws Paige across the room.]

Zahn: You know, ordinarily I'd be _upset_ you summoned me, but seeing as how you just helped me find Larry, I'll be merciful.

Larry: No, don't hurt her, Zahn, please. She didn't know. She was just trying to help me.

Zahn: Help? Really? What, you thought vanquishing me would set him free? Is that it?

Paige: As a matter of fact.

(Paige throws a potion at him. He freezes it in mid-air and then zaps it with an energy ball.)

Zahn: You were saying?

Paige: You're a low-level demon. You're not supposed to have that power.

Zahn: Lady, I haven't been low-level in years. Not since I started trading souls for powers. Wanna see?

(He creates an energy ball and Paige orbs out as he throws it at her. She orbs back in. Piper walks in.)

Piper: Paige?

(Zahn uses telekinesis to throw Piper against the door.)

Paige: Piper!

(Paige rushes over to her.)

Zahn: Oh, and just for future reference, even if you could vanquish me, it would only make it worse for Larry. Paragraph five, subsection six, line three. All souls in my possession will burn in eternal flames upon my untimely demise. Believe me, it's a fate worse than anything that could possibly happen at auction. Little protection clause I put in all of my contracts. (He walks over to Larry and waves his hand. The shackles appear on Larry's arms and legs.) Consider yourself repossessed.

(Zahn flames out and takes Larry with him.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper and Paige are there. Piper is laying on a couch beside Prue and Paige is looking through the Book of Shadows. Phoebe walks in holding an ice pack.]

Phoebe: This would all be so much easier if someone that could heal you (louder) was actually listening.

(Piper sits up.)

Piper: It's no big deal. I've had worse.

(Phoebe sits down on the other side of Piper and places the ice pack on Piper's shoulder.)

Phoebe: Still, those two need a talking to, I tell you.

Paige: I don't understand this. Faustian deals have been around for more than a century but there is nothing in here on how to break them. How is that possible?

Piper: Maybe because they _can't_ be broken.

Paige: It can't be. There's gotta be a way. I am not giving up on Larry now.

Phoebe: Listen, sweetie, maybe you should. I know you feel guilty about what happened-

Paige: That's not it.

Prue: It's affecting all of us now, not just you.

Paige: I said I was sorry.

Prue: That's not the point.

Paige: Listen, I just want to save his soul.

Piper: But you _can't_.

Paige: Larry said that Zahn keeps his contracts locked up somewhere, so if we can find them and destroy them, then we can set all those souls free.

Prue: I don't think so.

Paige: Why not?

Prue: We think we should go after Zahn, stop him before he gets anymore powers.

Paige: What, and just let all those souls burn?

Piper: They're already lost, Paige. He's already got them.

Prue: I think it's important that you stop him before he becomes unstoppable.

Paige: _No._

Piper: Look, Paige, we don't like this anymore than you do, but this is where we're at.

Paige: He's _my innocent_.

Prue: Yeah, but this is _our_ problem.

Piper: And one that we did not ask for by the way.

Paige: No. I'm not sacrificing him.

Piper: You don't have a choice. This is beyond your control. I'm sorry.

(Paige storms out.)

[Scene: Richard's Estate. Study. Richard is sitting at the desk looking through some papers. Paige walks in.]

Richard: Hey, Paige.

Paige: Hey, your housekeeper let me in. I hope you don't mind.

Richard: No, it's fine. (He gets up and walks over to her.) Are you okay? Everything alright?

Paige: No.

[Scene: Rocky Mountains. Leo and Chris are still walking along the rock mountains.]

Chris: This looks familiar, doesn't it?

Leo: Yeah.

Chris: Maybe we should split up, find the portal faster.

Leo: Wait. If one of us gets caught, the other one needs to keep going. For the kids' sake.

Chris: Oh, you believe me about them now?

Leo: No. I just wanna let you know what's gonna happen if you get caught.

(Chris's hand goes through the rock.)

Chris: Found it! (The dinosaur roars and Leo turns around. He slips on some loose rocks and he slides down the hill.) Leo! (The dinosaur appears behind him. Chris runs over to Leo and helps him up.) Come on, come on, go, go, go!

(They run up the hill and the dinosaur snaps at them. They jump through the portal just as the dinosaur snaps again.)

[Cut to a grassy meadow. Leo and Chris fall out of the portal and roll along the ground.]

Chris: You okay?

Leo: Yeah. Thanks for not listening to me.

Chris: Any time.

(Seven soldiers surround Leo and Chris and point shotguns at them.)

Soldier: You boys Yankees?

(The soldiers grab them.)

[Scene: Richard's Estate. Living room. Paige is sitting there. Richard walks in holding a drink.]

Richard: Here.

(He hands Paige the drink.)

Paige: Thank you.

(She has a sip. Richard sits down beside her.)

Richard: So, uh, what are you gonna do?

Paige: Well, I got a plan on how to save Larry, but it's kind of risky.

Richard: Maybe you shouldn't go through with it. I mean, uh, maybe your sisters are right.

Paige: You're the one who told me to follow my gut instincts.

Richard: I know. I just, uh, I don't want you to get hurt.

Paige: Listen, I'm gonna need your help to pull this off.

Richard: Paige, if I do magic-

Paige: No, no, I am not asking you to do that. I'm just gonna need you to get my sisters when it's time. I need their help too, but they can't know about it until it's too late to stop me.

Richard: Won't they get pissed?

Paige: _Yeah_ , _probably_. Guess I'm pretty stubborn, huh?

Richard: Yeah, in a good way. Paige, you have a gift. Don't fight it.

Paige: Thank you. Got any candles?

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there. Piper is lighting some candles which are placed on the floor and Phoebe is making a potion.]

Piper: How do we know she's not gonna just summon him herself again?

Phoebe: Who, Zahn? She won't try that again, not without a potion.

Prue: Well, what about Richard? He can make potions.

Phoebe: Isn't he on the witch wagon though?

Piper: I'm just saying I wouldn't put it past her. I can't believe it's even gotten to this point.

Prue: It'll work itself out. It always does.

Piper: I don't know about that. I mean, we've all disagreed with each other at one point or another over the years, obviously, but this is different.

Phoebe: So maybe we should call her again and talk to her about it.

Piper: Or we can just summon Zahn and vanquish him quickly before she gets her pig-headed self killed.

Phoebe: Oh, no. Prue, pig.

Piper: Hm?

Prue: I'll take care of it. Don't even ask.

Piper: Okay, we give him one chance at giving up Larry's soul and that's it.

Phoebe: Okay.

(Phoebe hands Prue and Piper a potion and they stand near the candles. They join hands.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: "We call upon the ancient powers, to summon one to save a soul."

[Cut to the underground. Auction house. The souls, including Larry, are lined up. Zahn walks along and then pats Larry on the cheek.]

Zahn: You will be first up for auction, again. Alright, my fellow demons, let's start the bidding, shall we? (Bright magical lights surround Zahn.) Oh, great, not again.

(Zahn disappears.)

[Cut to the attic. Zahn appears in a swirl of magical lights and then disappears in a swirl of magical lights.]

Phoebe: What happened?

Prue: Where'd he go?

Piper: Paige.

[Cut to Richard's estate. Living room. Paige and Richard are standing in front of lit candles. Zahn appears in the center of the room.]

Zahn: You again. This time it's going to cost you.

Paige: Wait. I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse.

[Scene: Zahn's Lair. Paige and Zahn are there. Zahn slides the Faustian Deal across the table over to Paige.]

Zahn: I think you'll find that everything's in order.

Paige: You don't mind if I look it over first?

Zahn: Suit yourself. But it's _exactly_ as we discussed. Uh, you'll notice the same clause I mentioned earlier, to protect me from your sisters, of course.

Paige: You're not gonna have to worry about them.

Zahn: Good. (A feather materializes.) Just sign on the dotted line.

Paige: First Larry.

(Zahn clicks his fingers and Larry appears in the room.)

Larry: Paige? W-What are you doing?

Paige: Exactly what I said I'd do. Saving you.

(Paige signs her name on the Faustian Deal.)

Larry: No, Paige, don't!

Zahn: Have a nice afterlife. (Zahn waves his hand and Larry glows and rises up into the sky. Paige grabs her chest and drops to the ground. Her soul rises out of her body.) You must really be a good soul to do what you've just done. (He rolls up the Deal and a door opens up leading into the vault that stores thousands of other deals. He places Paige's deal in an empty space and closes the door.) It's been a pleasure doing business with you.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Prue is on the couch, playing with the twins where they are in their playpen. Piper is on the phone while holding Wyatt. Phoebe comes down the stairs.]

Phoebe: Did she answer?

Piper: No, it's just her voicemail. What about scrying?

Phoebe: Nothing. I can't find her anywhere. You don't think Zahn, uh-

Piper: I don't know, but if he didn't, I will.

Prue: What was she thinking?

Phoebe: Chris! Leo! Where are those guys?

Piper: Forget it. They're not answering either.

Phoebe: What are we gonna do?

(The doorbell rings. They answer the door.)

Prue: Richard.

Richard: Hey.

Phoebe: Hi.

Piper: Have you seen Paige?

Richard: That's why I'm here.

Phoebe: Okay, inside, inside.

(Richard walks in and Phoebe closes the door.)

Prue: Where is she? Is she alright?

Richard: I don't know.

Piper: What do you mean you don't know? What does that mean?

Richard: It means, uh…. (Wyatt's eyes glow like orbing lights.) Does he do that a lot?

Piper: Wyatt?

Phoebe: What is he doing? Why is he doing that?

Prue: Probably trying to scare away all of Piper's dates.

Piper: You little runt. Did your father teach you that?

Prue: So not the time.

Piper: You're right. You're grounded.

(Piper passes Wyatt to Phoebe.)

Prue: Okay, back to Paige.

Richard: She's with Zahn, or rather her soul is right about now.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: What?

Richard: Yeah, it's all part of her plan, that's why I'm here. You don't have much time. She told me to tell you to reverse a "To Call a Lost Sister" spell to take you right to her.

Piper: To do what?

Richard: To save her.

[Scene: Underground. Auction house. Zahn stands in the center of the room.]

Zahn: Please, everyone, may I have your attention, please?! Tonight, I have a special treat for you. A once in a lifetime opportunity to purchase one of the most unique souls there is, or ever was. A Charmed One, ladies and demons. (Paige walks up onto the stage wearing shackles.) One of only four in existence, and I have her here tonight. Both soul, and body. (Paige's body appears on a table nearby.) To be auctioned off separately, of course.

Paige: Hurry up.

Zahn: Shall we start the bidding at say, ten powers?

Grimlock: I'll give you fifteen.

Demon: Twenty!

Zahn: I have twenty!

Demon: And another twenty for the body.

Zahn: Do I have thirty?!

Demon: _Thirty_ just for the soul.

Zahn: Anymore?

Demon: Thirty-two.

Zahn: Thirty-two.

Demon: Thirty-six!

Zahn: I have thirty-six!

Demon: Forty, and I'll throw in all my minions.

Zahn: And minions!

(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe appear in a swirl of lights.)

Demon: More Charmed Ones.

Grimlock: One hundred for all three.

Piper: _Sold_ to the dead Grimlock.

(Piper blows up the Grimlock. Demons throw energy balls at them. Prue reflects some back and Phoebe channels some back, vanquishing them. The demons start running away.)

Prue: Way to channel. Hey, hey, hey!

(Prue blows up another demon.)

Paige: Prue, Piper, hurry! Blow up the vault!

(They blow up the vault where all the Deals are kept. They all burn. Paige's soul enters her body. She gets off the table.)

Zahn: My contracts!

Paige: Cut it a little close.

Piper: What the hell is going on?

Paige: Bitch later, vanquish now.

(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe throw a potion each at Zahn. He is vanquished.)

Piper: _Now_ can I bitch?

Paige: No, let me explain. I had to lure you down here. It was the only way to destroy the contracts. All I had to do was find them first.

Piper: But by _dying_?

Paige: No, I'm not dead. See, your brain has to be dead before you can die, so I'm still alive.

(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe look at each other.)

Prue: Okay, so where's Larry's soul?

Paige: Larry's saved. He's moved on.

Piper: And that was worth risking your life for?

Paige: No, I wasn't risking my life. See, I knew, no matter how pissed off you got, you'd still come and save me. We are sisters.

[Scene: P4. Steadman is performing on the stage. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there.]

Phoebe: Piper, how did you have time to book Steadman in your club? Between raising my nephew and trying to date and vanquishing….

Piper: The sister?

Prue: Does that mean you're still mad at Paige?

Piper: Well, yeah, aren't you two?

Prue: Yeah.

Phoebe: Well….

Piper: Phoebe, come on, she didn't just risk her own life, she risked ours as well. Not to mention the power of four.

Phoebe: Yeah, I know, but don't we kind of do that every week anyway?

Prue: No, not unilaterally we don't, ever. Piper's right.

Piper: Yeah, we're not saying she has to answer to us all the time, or that she can't go find her bliss, whatever that may be, but not at the risk of what we do.

Prue: I totally agree

Phoebe: But still, we have to figure out a way to work it out with her, you know, let her feel like she has a voice in this whole thing. Compromise.

Piper: Since when did you become Solomon all of a sudden?

Phoebe: I have surrendered to being one of the middle sisters.

Piper: Okay, so Prue?

(Piper holds up a newspaper with Prue's and Spencer's column.)

Prue: Uck, look at that pig. And I don't mean literally, at least not anymore.

(Leo and Chris walk up to them.)

Phoebe: Hey, look who it is. Where you two been?

Leo: Long story.

Chris: We just got a little lost, that's all, and it took some time to find our way back.

Leo: So, uh, what did we miss?

(Phoebe laughs.)

Piper: You lay into them. I have a date.

Phoebe: Wait. A date?

Prue: Really? Does he know about Wyatt?

Piper: No, and he's not gonna any time soon. At least not until after the honeymoon.

(Piper walks away.)

Leo: Whoa, what did we really miss?

Prue: You know what? It's a long story.

(Prue walks away. Phoebe points between Leo and Chris.)

Phoebe: Be nice.

Chris: Come on. I'll buy you a drink.

Leo: Whitelighters don't have any money.

Chris: It was a gesture.

Leo: Two cold ones, Billy.

Billy: You got it, Leo.

Leo: It's on me.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Richard's estate. Living room. Paige and Richard are there. Paige lights a candle.]

Paige: For Larry. May your soul find freedom and peace.

Richard: You okay?

Paige: Yeah.

Richard: What about you and your sisters?

Paige: Well, we're gonna be fine, just a few growing pains. I wanted to thank you though, for, um, everything you've done.

Richard: Hey, I just delivered a message.

Paige: No, I couldn't have done it without you.

Richard: Any time.

Paige: Lucky I ran into you.

Richard: Luck? It was fate.

(They kiss.)


	6. Sword and the City

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Phoenix and Persephone.

 **Sword and the City**

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Kitchen. Paige and Richard walk in, arms around each other.]

Richard: Looks like they're all asleep. Maybe I should sneak out of here.

Paige: _No_. Why don't you stay for breakfast? (She turns and faces him.) How do you like your eggs?

Richard: What about your sisters?

Paige: What about them?

(Paige walks backwards and trips over a pair of legs.)

Richard: Whoa!

(Piper and Paige stand up.)

Piper: Oh! Sorry. You okay?

Paige: What are you doing?

Piper: Trying to fix the garbage disposal. What are _you_ doing?

Paige: Messing around.

Piper: Ohh, huh.

Richard: Sorry, I should have told you I was here.

Piper: No, don't be silly. Paige is a big girl. She can hang out all she wants to. Not that she does, a lot, I mean.

Paige: You can stop now.

Piper: Great.

Richard: Hey, you mind if I take a look?

Piper: Sure. Go ahead.

(Piper offers the screwdriver to him but he doesn't take it.)

Richard: Okay.

(Richard turns on the power and the disposal makes a loud noise.)

Paige: What's wrong with the disposal, anyway?

Piper: Not disposing. Washer not washing, cable not cabling.

Paige: Don't forget the sink upstairs.

Piper: It's next on my list.

Paige: Sounds like _fun_.

Piper: That's my life, actually, all about fun.

(Richard holds his hand above the sink and the dirty water empties down the drain.)

Richard: There you go, as good as new.

Paige: He's handy to have around.

Piper: _Yeah_. I thought you didn't use magic anymore?

Richard: Just once in a while, for little things. You want me to fix the washer?

Paige: Yes./Piper: No.

(Prue and Phoebe walk in.)

Phoebe: Can you guys help me pick out some earrings?

Prue: I told her to wear the…. (She notices Richard.) Hi.

Phoebe: Hi.

Prue: We didn't know you were here.

Richard: Hey, yeah, we got in late last night.

Prue: I see.

Piper: He fixed the garbage disposal.

Phoebe: Really?

Piper: Mm-hm. Magically.

Phoebe: _Really_? (to Piper) Can you help me with my earrings out here, please?

Piper: Sure. Excuse me.

(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe leave the room.)

Paige: So how do you like your eggs? Scrambled or over easy?

[Cut to the dining room. Phoebe is waiting on a chair. Prue and Piper walk in and Phoebe jumps up.]

Phoebe: Okay, listen. Was that weird?

(They walk to the bottom of the stairs.)

Piper: Why are you so dressed up?

Phoebe: Because I have a date with Jason, but that's beside the point. Didn't Richard lose it the last time he used magic? I mean, like, _really_ lose it?

Piper: Uh, I can assure you that he stayed in complete control over the garbage disposal. Uh, it's seven o'clock in the morning. How can you have a date?

Phoebe: Oh, because it's seven here, but it's evening in Hong Kong. Okay, so you two aren't concerned about Richard using magic?

Prue: Yeah, I am, but I dated a demon. I'd rather not be hypocritical.

Piper: And I'm more concerned with Paige being _really_ pissed off because we butted into her business again.

Phoebe: Yeah, I know, but we're sisters, that's what we're supposed to do.

Piper: Uh, back to your date. I don't understand. Is Chris _orbing_ you to Hong Kong?

Phoebe: _No,_ we're video conferencing. We just open our laptops and there we are in colour.

Piper: Mm-hm, in each other's laps.

Phoebe: So do you think we should talk to Paige, about Richard?

Prue: We don't really know him.

Phoebe: I _know_ we _don't_. And neither does she, that's the problem. What, can't I worry?

Piper: From afar, yeah. Now, excuse me, I have to go unclog a sink.

(Piper goes upstairs. Phoebe gives Prue a look.)

Prue: Behave. Leave Paige alone.

(Prue goes upstairs. Phoebe holds up her earrings and tries to decide.)

[Cut to the bathroom. Piper walks in with a tool box. She looks at the clogged sink.]

Piper: Well, maybe a little magic couldn't hurt.

(She puts down the toolbox. The water in the sink bubbles and forms a face of a woman. Piper steps back.)

Woman: Help me!

[Cut to a lake. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in on the grass.]

Paige: Okay, so water lady pops up from the sink. You sure she's not a demon?

Piper: I'm sure she needed help.

Phoebe: What else did she say?

Piper: That was it. Harding Park, pond, and poof. (The pond starts to bubble and a sword rises out of the water.) Over there.

(A woman made of water, holding onto the sword, rises out of the water and floats over to the land. She becomes solid and heads for the girls. A man wielding a dagger and shield, and wearing a black cloak, shimmers in.)

Woman: They're coming! Take this! It does not belong to them!

(The man throws a dagger at the woman and stabs her. She falls and the sword flies over some trees. The girls run over to the woman. Two demons wearing black masks and carrying battle axes shimmer in. A sword materializes in the man's hand. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige go over to the demons and fight them.)

Paige: Axe!

(The axe orbs into Paige's hands and she hits the demon, vanquishing him. Prue and Phoebe get the weapons of the other demons and hit them, vanquishing them too. The man approaches Piper and the woman and Piper tries to blow him up. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige run over.)

Prue: I'm liking these odds.

(The man shimmers out. They drop the weapons.)

Phoebe: Wuss.

Woman: The sword. The sword is-

(The woman turns to water.)

Phoebe: Where'd she go? What did she say?

Piper: Uh, she said something about the sword.

Prue: Where is it?

Paige: It's in the stone.

(They look over and see the sword sticking out of a large rock.)

Phoebe: The sword in the stone?

Piper: Uh, you gotta be kidding me, right?

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Piper, Paige, and Richard are there. The sword in the stone is sitting in the middle of the room. Piper is sweeping around it.]

Piper: Okay, could you maybe miss the table?

Paige: I'm sorry. I've never orbed anything that heavy before, or that historic.

(The sword glows.)

Richard: You see it glowing?

Piper: No, it's the sun room. There's a lot of light.

Paige: What part of this reality aren't you getting? Sword, stone, lady in lake?

Prue: It was a _pond_.

Richard: You think she's from Avalon?

Paige: Yeah, I think she was flushed out by whoever's after Excalibur, the maker of kings.

Piper: Look, we're not talking about Camelot, right? Because that's not real.

Paige: So you're saying you never believed in King Arthur and the knights of the round table?

Piper: Yes, I did, when I was seven, and then I grew up.

Paige: Yeah, you grew up to be a witch that fights demons and silly-looking dragons. No offense to Cole, Prue.

Piper: That's different, that's real.

Prue: And this isn't real?

Paige: _Thank you._

Piper: What is real are those hooded _freaks_.

Richard: Who're not gonna give up now that the sword's out in the open.

Piper: How do you know?

Richard: Whoever has Excalibur is unstoppable.

(Phoebe walks in carrying the Book of Shadows.)

Phoebe: Okay, there's definitely nothing in the book. Oh, _hi_. How ya doing?

Piper: Phoebe, please, put a stop to this nonsense.

Phoebe: Didn't realize you're still here.

Paige: That's okay. You can talk freely in front of him. Lord knows, we've been through enough.

Phoebe: No, not really.

Prue/Piper: Phoebe.

Richard: Look, I should probably go.

Phoebe: Don't be ridiculous. You're great.

Paige: Okay, anyway, book, Excalibur….

Phoebe: Yeah, nothin, nada.

Paige: Really?

Piper: Told ya.

Paige: You know, hey, maybe it's been out of circulation since ye olden days, and maybe no Halliwell has ever come across it before.

Phoebe: Well, we have run across these guys. Executioner demons. Lower-level badasses for hire.

Prue: Who hired them?

(Phoebe turns to a page.)

Phoebe: Uh, this higher-level badass.

(Prue and Piper go over to look.)

Piper: "A power mad paladin of destruction."

Paige: Huh. Maybe, you know, maybe we should just kind of hang out later.

Richard: Yeah, okay. Bye.

Prue/Piper: Bye!

(Richard heads for the front door. Paige follows.)

Richard: Be careful in all of this.

Paige: Always. I had a really good time last night.

Richard: Me too.

Paige: What?

Richard: Uh, I just don't think your sisters like me very much.

Paige: Oh, that's not true.

Richard: Really?

Paige: Okay, maybe they're just doing the overprotective sister thing.

Richard: Well, that's a good thing, because I don't want anything to happen to you.

Paige: Don't worry.

(They hug.)

[Cut to the conservatory. Phoebe is watching Paige and Richard.]

Piper: So he's an upper level demon which means you should be able to make a vanquishing potion.

Phoebe: Okay. Wait, me? Why me?

Piper: Because... hello... I have a few hundred things to do around here in addition to raising a small child.

Phoebe: I know, you have so much to do, you're my hero. But I can't. Prue and I have to go to work.

(Prue and Phoebe head for the door.)

Piper: Prue, Phoebe.

Prue: Cole's watching the kids!

(Paige walks in.)

Piper: Paige! Potion?

Paige: Oh, I'm sorry, honey, the temp agency's already got me a new job.

Piper: But that hardly compares with…

(She points to the sword.)

Paige: Come on, you know there's a magical reason that I've had every one of these jobs, and who am I to interfere with destiny?

Piper: Okay, so you want me to add babysit the sword and mix vanquishing potion to my never-ending 'to-do' list?

Paige: Look, the sword is stuck in the stone. You know it, I know it, the bad guys know it. Nobody's gonna get it out until King Arthur pulls it out, and when that happens there'll be lots of fireworks.

Piper: And when might that be?

Paige: How should I know? Maybe a couple thousand years. (She starts to walk out then stops. She turns around and walks over to the sword. She grabs it and tries to pull it out. It won't budge.) Well, you can't blame a girl for trying.

[Scene: Cave. The Dark Knight pushes a demon against the wall and holds his sword up to his neck.]

Dark Knight: Oh, but I do blame you. The sword is now locked in stone. You promised me murderers, what you delivered was cannon-fodder for _witches_.

Demon: Those weren't _just_ witches.

Dark Knight: Tell me, demon, will your thick head still spout excuses when it's cut from your neck?

Demon: If the sword is with the Charmed Ones, it means we need a better class of executioners, that's all.

(The Dark Knight lowers his sword.)

Dark Knight: And how much more will this cost me?

Demon: The Charmed Ones are formidable.

Dark Knight: _How much?_

Demon: To provide you with more executioners, and the training needed to drown the Charmed Ones in their own blood? (The demon walks over to a round table with a large pentagon carved out of the top.) A seat at the table. If your goal is to unite all evil under the corrupted power of the sword, you could do far worse than have me at your side.

Commercial Break

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Prue's office. Prue is sitting at her desk. Phoebe walks in and places a manilla folder on her desk.]

Phoebe: Responses to last week's columns.

Prue: Thanks. (The phone rings. Phoebe leaves. Prue searches for the phone under a pile of papers. She finds it and answers it.) H-Hello, Prue Halliwell. Oh, _hey_ , Laura. (She picks up her date book.) Uh, I have that down for... (she looks inside) this morning. Oh my god, I missed it. I'm _so_ sorry. No, of course I can reschedule, absolutely. (Paige stands at the doorway and clears her throat.) Actually, Laura, can I call you back when I have my book in front of me? Okay, great. I'm so sorry. Thanks. Bye. (She hangs up.) Hi. (Prue buries her head in her hands.) I thought you had a new temp job today.

Paige: I do.

Prue: Why aren't you there?

Paige: Apparently I am.

(Prue looks up.)

Prue: What? Here?

Paige: Yep. Elise knows that you and Phoebe have been swamped, so I'm temping as your extra...

Prue: Assistant?

Paige: Well, I think I prefer being called your desk manager. I talked to Phoebe already.

Prue: Wait, back up. I thought you get all of your temp jobs for divine reasons?

Paige: Usually I do.

Prue: Yeah, but I don't need divine help. I need filing, and faxing, and desk management help.

Paige: Phoebe and I have got you covered. We'll just, you know, see if the divine stuff kind of appears later. Usually does.

Prue: Yeah, but I can't tell you what to do. I mean, how weird is that?

Paige: Well, it's no weirder than usual.

Phoebe: Oh. I see.

Paige: Just kidding, sort of. And you tell Phoebe what to do here too. How is this different? Listen, you get back to your column, and I will call Laura and reschedule. I will... (she picks up a bunch of messages) help... stuff.

[Scene: Manor. Laundry room. Piper is there looking at the washing machine. It is making an awful noise and there are soap suds on the lid. She puts down a monkey wrench and reaches over and pulls the plug.]

Piper: Perfect.

(She walks into the kitchen and a pot is boiling over. She turns the stove off and wipes up the mess.)

Male Voice: Hey, lady! (Piper looks around the bench to see one of the seven dwarves standing there.) We could really use an authority figure out there.

Piper: What are you doing here?

Dwarf: What am I doing here? I'm getting pushed around. I just lost my place in line.

Piper: What line?

(The dwarf leaves the kitchen. Piper follows.)

[Cut to the conservatory. Creatures of all shapes and sizes are standing in a line beside the sword and stone. A woman is trying to pull out the sword, but it doesn't budge. She gives up and the next in line has a go.]

Piper: What-What's going on here? What is this?

Dwarf: Natural selection. Naturally I hope the sword selects me to be king. Finally get a little _respect_ around here.

(The creatures laugh.)

Piper: You people, you _creatures_ , whatever, you can't be here, you gotta go.

Ogre: We have a divine right to try our hand.

Piper: Wow.

Dwarf: Yeah. Ten feet's pretty much the distance.

Creature: Back of the line, please. Hoof it, sister!

Piper: Chris! Chris! Get down here! (Leo orbs in.) Where's Chris?

Leo: Busy. (Leo looks around.) What's going on?

Piper: Busy with what?

Leo: Other charges. I took him off your account again.

Piper: Our account?

Leo: You know what I mean. (Leo sees the sword and stone.) _Whoa_ , is that what I think it is?

Piper: _No_ , no it's not, okay. Now look, you gotta get all these people out of here, because I can't do this right now.

(Leo reaches for the sword.)

Creature: Hey, hey, hey! No cuts, buddy.

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Prue walks out of a room.]

Prue: Hey.

Woman: How was the staff meeting?

Prue: Endless. How's my new assistant working out?

Woman: Oh, she and Phoebe put a fire under the interns, that's for sure.

Prue: Really?

(Prue heads for her office.)

[Cut to Prue's office. Paige is sitting at the desk with Phoebe standing beside her. Two guys are sitting in front of the desk.]

Paige: Okay, who can help me with that? (The men raise their hands. She points to one.) _Great_. You got it. Phoebe, can you collate and cross-reference? (Phoebe nods. She points to the other man.) Okay, so _you_ would have databasing. (Prue stands at the doorway.) _Alright_. Great. You boys have your marching orders. I will check back with you in a couple hours.

(The guys get up and they and Phoebe leave the room.)

Phoebe: (to Prue) She's awesome.

(Prue walks in as the others leave.)

Prue: _Wow_. (She sees her tidy desk.) Who works here?

Paige: You do. Who rocks? That would be _me_. By the end of the day, we're gonna have a system in place that tracks your column ideas, your columns written, and your columns considered, plus a separate file for your questions, comments, and fan mail.

Prue: I can't believe it.

Paige: Well, believe it, because you, my dear, are _never_ going to miss anything _again_.

(Paige stands up and Prue sits down.)

Prue: That's _good_.

Paige: It is good news, because you, my dear, need to concentrate.

Prue: _Yes, I do._

Paige: Yes, you do. Starting with tomorrow's column.

Prue: I already wrote tomorrow's column.

Paige: Yeah, you did.

Prue: Uh, is there a problem with it?

Paige: Well, I mean, I'm no expert, but I was just thinking about this one question. Okay, the girl's family wants her to break up with him because they think he's an alcoholic and absent of any proof you're telling her to end it.

Prue: Well, you know, not really end it, just... slow it down a bit.

Paige: Okay, but slowing it down by not seeing each other is, in affect, ending it.

Prue: I just think you should keep your eyes open.

Paige: Keep _my_ eyes open?

Prue: I-I mean, I think that she should keep her eyes open. You know what I mean.

Paige: Yeah. This column's about Richard and I, isn't it?

Prue: No, it is not about Richard. Don't be ridiculous.

Paige: You hate him. I can tell, and what's worse, he can tell. So just cop to it. At least Phoebe's not pretending to be okay with it.

Prue: Look, Paige, if you're sensing anything from me, it's just concern. I'm concerned you're falling too fast for a guy you barely know. But, you know, it's none of my business.

Paige: You're right. It's _not_ any of your business.

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: Hey. Piper needs your help now.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. A tiny fairy is trying to pull the sword out of the stone. The ogre pushes her out of the way and she flies across the room.]

Ogre: Pest.

(The ogre tries to pull out the sword. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo orb in.)

Phoebe: _Oh, my._

Paige: I was _afraid_ this would happen.

Piper: Do you think you could have mentioned that?

Prue: And they won't leave?

Piper: Oh, no, no. More show up every minute.

Paige: But no bad guys yet, right?

Phoebe: What is that stench? What is that stench?

Piper: We gotta get this thing out of the manor. Leo refuses to orb it.

Leo: Hey, the Lady of the Lake came to the Charmed Ones for help. I'm not messing with that.

Piper: Oh, for god's sakes. (She gets up and heads for the sword and stone.) If you will not get rid of it, then I will.

(She holds onto the sword and pulls it out of the rock. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige gasp.)

Creature: Your majesty.

Piper: Wow.

(The creatures kneel. A man whirls into the room and walks over to Piper.)

Man: I bet you didn't expect this when you got up this morning.

Piper: I….

(Phoebe covers her mouth in shock.)

Man: The sword has chosen. You are the new saviour. The champion of good, the master of Excalibur. Welcome to your new destiny.

Piper: Aw, crap.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Phoebe is pushing the dwarf out the door.]

Phoebe: Okay, let's go, nothing to see here anymore, no more show, adios, scram.

Dwarf: Your majesty, seriously, if you need anything, anything at all, castles built, suits of armor. You name it. I got connections.

(The dwarf zips out the door and Phoebe closes the door.)

[Cut to the living room. Piper, Leo, and the man are there. Piper is looking at the sword. Phoebe walks in.]

Phoebe: Is it just me or does it still smell like ogre in here?

(Phoebe sits down. Piper sits down and places Excalibur on the coffee table in front of her.)

Piper: I'm telling you, guys, this is all a big mistake. (The Excalibur glows and slides closer to Piper.) _Stop that_.

Mordaunt: It's drawn to you, just like you're drawn to it.

Piper: Do I look like I'm drawn to it, pal?

Mordaunt: You will be in time.

Piper: No, I don't have time to play Queen Arthur.

(Prue, Paige, and Cole walk in, Prue carrying Phoenix, Cole carrying Persephone, and Paige carrying Wyatt.)

Paige: Oh, come on, Piper, have a little fun. Don't you realize what this means?

(Paige hands Wyatt to Leo.)

Piper: One more thing on my to-do list?

Paige: _No_ , it means you, my dear, are the Chosen One. The first in _centuries_ to have power over the sword. Tell her all about it, Merlin.

Mordaunt: Oh, actually, the name's Mordaunt. Merlin was just a fairy tale.

Piper: _Ha!_

Mordaunt: But Camelot was not.

Paige: Ah ha!

Mordaunt: And thanks to you it can rise again.

Prue: So what are you? A wizard? A sorcerer?

Mordaunt: Actually, I'm neither. I'm just a humble teacher in service of the sword. And we must begin instruction _immediately_ before your enemy attacks.

Prue: The Dark Knight.

Mordaunt: You know him?

Phoebe: Yeah, we've already kicked his ass.

Piper: And if he shows up again we have a vanquishing potion ready and waiting.

Mordaunt: What's in it?

Piper: It's a mandrake variation with a little bit of griffin's blood.

Mordaunt: _Good_ , if you're going up against a pustulous knave, which you're _not_. If you want to fight the Dark Knight with magic, this is what you need.

(A piece of parchment materializes in his hand.)

Cole: I thought you said you weren't a sorcerer.

Mordaunt: I picked up a few things along the way. (He hands Phoebe the parchment.) The Dark Knight is no trifle. You have to hit him with everything you have.

Phoebe: I've never even _heard_ of half of these ingredients.

Leo: It looks like you picked up quite a bit. What do you think?

(Phoebe looks at Mordaunt.)

Phoebe: Can't get a read on him.

Mordaunt: Your distrust is expected, but don't let it blind you. If I haven't taught Piper how to master the sword before the Dark Knight returns, your survival depends on that potion.

Phoebe: Okay, so where are we supposed to get the ingredients?

Paige: I think I know a place. Leave it to me.

(Prue hands Phoenix to Cole, and Paige orbs out with her and Phoebe.)

Leo: Alright. I guess I will go check with the other Elders and see what they know. You want me to take Wyatt? (Piper admires the sword.) Piper?

Piper: Hm?

Leo: Do you want me to take Wyatt with me?

Piper: Yeah, yeah, sure.

(Leo orbs out with Wyatt.)

Cole: I'm going to check with the Ryu Clan. I'll take the twins with me.

Piper: I thought they weren't allowed with the Clan.

Cole: We're just not allowed to rely on them to protect them. Will you be okay?

Piper: I'll be fine.

(Cole smoke-fades out with the twins. Piper stands up with the sword. A sword materializes in Mordaunt's hands. He attacks Piper and she screams. She blocks his hits with Excalibur.)

Mordaunt: Not bad. Better than Arthur's first time.

Piper: Really?

Mordaunt: Now, I'm gonna come in low. Believe in Excalibur. Just let it flow through you.

(They sword fight some more.)

[Scene: Cave. The Dark Knight and a demon are walking past masked demons making weapons.]

Dark Knight: These are your best?

Demon: The highest quality. They'll get the job done.

Dark Knight: They better. If they don't, it's not me they'll have to answer to.

Demon: I thought you were the-

Dark Knight: I serve a greater power.

Demon: Whose?

(A masked demon walks in carrying a sack over his shoulder. He clears a table and puts the sack down. The sack moves and the dwarf gets out of it.)

Masked Demon: We've got a problem.

Dwarf: Well, should've figured you'd be after the sword.

Masked Demon: Tell him.

Dwarf: Kiss my grubby ass.

(The masked demon pulls out a dagger and holds it up to the Dwarf's throat.)

Masked Demon: Tell him.

Dwarf: You're too late. Piper Halliwell has Excalibur and she's being trained how to use it.

Dark Knight: By who? Who's training her?!

(The dwarf shrugs. He punches the masked demon in his groin and zips away.)

Demon: Does this change anything?

Dark Knight: It changes... everything.

[Scene: Richard's house. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Richard walk into a room full of ingredients. Richard turns on the light.]

Richard: I think we got everything you need. Plant roots, fungi, herbs, creature parts, insects….

Phoebe: _Creature parts?_

Richard: Fairy wings.

Phoebe: Wait, _fairy wings_?

Richard: Well, I didn't kill them if that's what you're wondering.

Phoebe: Then how'd you get them?

Paige: Uh, Phoebe?

Phoebe: What? Fair question.

Richard: Actually, I'm not sure. My family's been stockpiling this stuff for years because of the feud.

Phoebe: Yeah, but the feud's over, right?

Paige: Hey, you know, I think we're gonna need a mortar and pestle for the potion. Do you have one?

Richard: Yeah.

(Richard leaves the room.)

Paige: What are you doing?

Phoebe: What?

Paige: You don't have to treat him like he's evil.

Phoebe: Paige, I'm just reacting to what I see. I mean, how many guys do you know that stockpile gremlin ears?

Paige: Okay, why don't you two just come out and admit it? You hate him.

Prue: Paige, we don't hate him. We're just worried.

Paige: Well, don't worry, because I know what I'm doing.

Phoebe: Okay, so are you telling me that it doesn't bother you at all that he's using magic again? Or that he has this-this room hidden?

Paige: What part of this is not your business are you not getting?

Prue: Oh, Paige, we're worried about you, okay? Just like you were worried about me when I was dating a demon.

Paige: Richard is not a _demon_.

Prue: No, I _know_ he's not a demon, Paige, but he has a dark side and powerful magic, and that's a _very dangerous_ combination. W-We're worried about you, okay?

(Richard walks in.)

Richard: Here.

(He hands Paige the mortar and pestle.)

Paige: Thanks.

(She puts it on the table.)

Richard: Everything all right?

Paige: Let's just get this over with.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper and Mordaunt barge into the room, swordfighting. Piper knocks his sword out of his hands and pushes him against the wall.]

Mordaunt: You're a quick study.

Piper: You're a good teacher.

Mordaunt: So, you feel the sword's power?

Piper: Yes.

Mordaunt: How's it feel?

Piper: Not bad.

Mordaunt: You and Excalibur are becoming one. Soon nothing will matter. Nothing except the desire to rule.

(The Dark Knight, the demon, and two masked demons shimmer into the room.)

Dark Knight: _You._

Mordaunt: I was wondering when you'd show up. Take him.

(The Dark Knight attacks Piper. Mordaunt grabs his sword and the three other demons attack him.)

[Scene: Richard's estate. Ingredient room. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are making the potion.]

Prue: Wereboar tusk, one pinch. (Phoebe puts it in the potion.) Nymph hair, one lock.

Phoebe: Oh, I hope this isn't from someone we know.

(Phoebe throws the hair into the potion.)

Prue: Wraith essence, three drops.

Phoebe: One, two, three.

Prue: And, uh, black poppy, one level teaspoon.

Phoebe: I've never even heard of black-

Richard: _No!_

(Richard uses his telekinesis on Phoebe and she slides out the door. Prue and Paige race over to her. Phoebe gets up.)

Prue: Phoebe, are you okay?

(Richard grabs a pinch of poppy and moves back.)

Paige: Richard?

Richard: Wait. Watch. (He throws the poppy into the potion and it explodes.) Don't ever mix wraith essence and black poppy, ever.

Paige: Why would Mordaunt do this?

Richard: Because he wants you dead.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper and Mordaunt are still fighting the Dark Knight and the three demons. Piper vanquishes the demon and a masked demon. The Dark Knight grabs Mordaunt.]

Dark Knight: I thought we made a deal.

Mordaunt: I don't need you to get to the sword anymore. I've got her. (Mordaunt pushes him away. Piper stabs the masked demon and the Dark Knight and vanquishes them.) Your assimilation is complete. You are now one with Excalibur.

Piper: Now what?

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige orb in. Piper turns to them.)

Phoebe: It's just us.

Prue: He's not what you think he is.

Paige: He tried to kill us. He wants the sword.

Piper: But the sword chose me.

Prue: No, he's just using you. He wants the power of the sword for himself.

Paige: You're not meant to control the sword.

Piper: But I _do_ control it, and you don't think I can.

Mordaunt: Perhaps we should leave.

Phoebe: Paige, Paige, Paige, Paige.

Paige: Excalibur!

(She tries to orb the Excalibur but it doesn't leave Piper's hands.)

Piper: Don't do that again.

Mordaunt: It appears your queen has spoken.

(Piper and Mordaunt whirl away.)

Phoebe: Her majesty has left the building.

Paige: Or her _madness_.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Cave. Piper and Mordaunt are there. Piper is wearing black clothes and is standing in front of the round table.]

Piper: It doesn't look like much of a kingdom.

Mordaunt: Well, this is just where it begins. Where you form your inner circle.

Piper: Let me guess. The knights of the round table?

(He moves closer behind Piper.)

Mordaunt: The knights of _your_ round table. You're on a new path now, a new destiny.

Piper: That's good, because I was getting a little bored of the old one.

Mordaunt: A world of adventure awaits you. Warfare, conquest, Camelot.

Piper: And what exactly is Camelot?

(She turns around and faces him.)

Mordaunt: Whatever you want it to be. It's your kingdom to make.

Piper: Could you be a little more specific?

Mordaunt: There will be no one above you, no one to challenge you. You will have free reign to reshape the way things are, to create a world of your dreams. All will bow down before you. (He caresses her cheek.) All will serve your every desire.

Piper: Including you?

Mordaunt: Especially me, my queen.

(They kiss. Mordaunt reaches for the sword and it moves away. He moves away from Piper.)

Piper: What is it?

Mordaunt: Well, we must build your kingdom first, and to do that we need to fill your round table with knights.

Piper: Very well. I have a few ideas.

Mordaunt: No. Let me be your council. I know best who will serve you well. But they will not come easily. You must challenge them on fields of battle, force them to join you.

(Piper picks up Excalibur.)

Piper: I think I can do that.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Leo are there. Paige is scrying.]

Leo: Anything?

Paige: Nope, can't find Piper anywhere.

Leo: Well, keep looking. She's bound to show up somewhere.

Paige: Yeah, to do what?

Leo: I don't know.

Cole: I don't understand. If she wasn't supposed to pull the sword out of the stone, then why was she able to?

Leo: Because according to the other Elders, she was only meant to pass it on to whomever it was really meant for.

Paige: So she's not the new King Arthur, but she is the new Lady of the Lake?

Leo: Basically, yeah.

Phoebe: Well, why is it turning her evil?

Leo: Because only the ultimate power on earth can handle Excalibur. That's why the Lady stayed in the lake, to insulate herself from the power of the sword.

Prue: Okay, so we should find Piper and then drown her. (Leo gives her a look.) Oh, I'm just kidding, Leo.

Leo: It's no joke. It's the only way to keep the power from consuming her, destroying her.

Phoebe: Still, what does Mordaunt want with Piper? I mean, he's tricky, but he's _hardly_ the ultimate power on Earth.

Cole: But he can use Piper to become that power.

(The crystal points to a spot on the map.)

Paige: Guess who just surfaced?

[Scene: Piper and Mordaunt are there. A demon flies through the air and hits a stack of hay. Piper walks over and points Excalibur at the demon.]

Piper: Should I kill him?

Mordaunt: You're the Queen.

Piper: I need one more knight to set up my round table. Care to join me?

Demon: Join _you_? Which side are you on?

Mordaunt: All we're interested in is the greatest power. Become one of us.

Piper: What he said.

Demon: What do I get out of it?

Piper: You? You get to live.

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige orb in.)

Prue: Piper!

Demon: I should have known it was a trap.

(The demon gets up.)

Piper: You stay put. (to the girls) You, I warned you.

Phoebe: Sorry, your Majesty.

(Phoebe throws a potion and Piper destroys it with the sword.)

Prue: Paige, now, orb her.

(Paige orbs out just as Piper throws Excalibur at her. Paige orbs back in behind Piper and grabs her. Piper throws Paige over her shoulders and she lands on the ground in front of Prue and Phoebe. Piper holds out her hand and Excalibur returns to her.)

Mordaunt: Impressive, huh? Now, make your queen proud.

(Prue and Phoebe help Paige up. The demon throws electric bolts at Prue, Phoebe, and Paige, and their bodies fall to the ground, leaving their spirits behind.)

Paige: What just happened?

Phoebe: I don't know, but I don't think it's good.

(Piper, Mordaunt, and the demon whirl away.)

Paige: Leo!

[Scene: Cave. Three other demons are sitting around the round table. The demon appears in the fourth seat.]

Piper: Welcome! I assume you're all wondering why you've been gathered here. But don't worry. If I wanted to kill you, I would've done so already. You are the chosen few who will help chart a new world order, united under me.

Mordaunt: Excuse me, your Majesty. We're getting ahead of ourselves.

Piper: Are we?

Mordaunt: The small matter of the loyalty oath.

Piper: Oh, yeah, that's right. Uh, administer that oath.

Mordaunt: Yes, your Majesty. If you will all put your left hand... (One demon growls) or claw on one of the five points of the pentagram in front of you. (Mordaunt sits down in the fifth seat. He puts his hand on the point and chants. The pentagram glows and the demons shake.) Supreme demonic powers, leave your hosts, and find a new home in this willing heart.

Piper: What are you doing? Stop! (The powers leave the demons and they are vanquished one by one. The powers enter Mordaunt.) You vanquished all my knights. _Why_?

(Excalibur floats into Mordaunt's hand.)

Mordaunt: Fulfilling my centuries old quest to control Excalibur.

Piper: But it belongs to me.

Mordaunt: No, it doesn't. It never did. But thanks to you, and the combined powers of your knights, now it belongs to me. _I'm_ the ultimate power.

Piper: I don't understand.

Mordaunt: It's simply a transfer of power, that's all. And now all that remains to do is to eliminate the true recipient of Excalibur, before he grows old enough to fulfill his destiny as the son of a Charmed One.

Piper: You can't hurt him. He's protected.

Mordaunt: I couldn't before, but I can with this.

(He stabs Piper with Excalibur.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Leo are there. Phoebe is scrying and Paige is lying on the chair.]

Paige: _Ow._

Leo: Feeling any better?

Paige: No, I'm pretty sure 'ow' signifies that I am not, in fact, feeling any better. (Paige sits up.) I am getting tired of this whole soul separating from my body thing. It's getting to be a disturbing pattern.

Leo: It was pretty close, too. Your souls were getting ready to move on.

Paige: Move on to _where_ exactly?

Leo: Nice try.

Phoebe: I cannot believe Piper. Did you see that look in her eyes?

Prue: Hey, at least it looked like she was having fun for once.

Leo: Find her yet?

Phoebe: No, nothing.

Leo: Alright, keep trying. Just like last time. They can't do anything until they resurface.

Phoebe: Yeah, unless Mordaunt wants her to help him rule the Underworld.

Prue: There's gotta be another way to get her out of this.

Paige: I just wish we knew who King Arthur is.

Prue: Wait, what do you mean?

Paige: I mean, if we need to separate Piper from the sword, what better way than to figure out who she's meant to give it to? (Wyatt gurgles from the playpen from where he is beside the twins.) No.

Prue: It's Wyatt. Oh my god. It has to be. (Leo groans in pain.) What's the matter?

Leo: It's Piper. She's hurt.

(The crystal points to a spot on the map.)

Phoebe: Harding Park, let's go.

Prue: Cole, Paige, and I have got the kids.

(Phoebe orbs out with Leo.)

[Cut to Harding Park. Piper and Mordaunt are there. He lowers Piper to the ground.]

Mordaunt: Don't worry. It'll all be over soon. Once they come for you, I'll go for him.

(Phoebe and Leo orb in. Mordaunt whirls away.)

Phoebe: Hurry, hurry., hurry.

Leo: I know, I know.

(Leo runs over to Piper and heals her. She gasps.)

Piper: Where's Wyatt?

[Cut to the manor. Conservatory. Mordaunt walks up to the playpen holding Excalibur.]

Mordaunt: My apologies, King Wyatt. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. (Mordaunt stabs the lumpy blanket bundle in the playpen. He lifts up the bundle and it's a teddy bear wrapped in a blanket.) What?!

(Prue and Cole smoke-fade in, Prue holding Phoenix and Cole holding Persephone, and Paige orbs in holding Wyatt.)

Paige: Ohh, and that's his favourite teddy bear.

(Piper, Phoebe, and Leo orb in. Piper takes Wyatt from Paige.)

Piper: Bet you didn't expect this when you got up this morning.

Mordaunt: But I still got Excalibur.

Piper: Not for long.

Leo: Go for it, Wyatt.

(Wyatt orbs out Excalibur from Mordaunt and it orbs back in, hovering in front of Wyatt. Wyatt points and Excalibur flies across the room and stabs Mordaunt. Mordaunt explodes and is vanquished. The sword drops to the floor.)

Piper: Okay, sweetie, that's very, very good, but we need to put this away, so you don't put an eye out. (She walks over to Excalibur and picks it up.) At least until you're eighteen.

(Piper walks over to the stone and pushes the Excalibur into it.)

Phoebe: How are you?

Piper: Oh, _fine_. Think you could orb this into the attic?

Paige: _Absolutely._

(The sword and stone orb out.)

Piper: Away from any furniture?

(They hear a crash from upstairs.)

Paige: Sorry.

Piper: Don't worry. I'll just add it to my list.

(They all laugh.)

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Prue's office. Prue is there typing on her computer. Paige stands at the door.]

Paige: Hey. I just, uh, finished the last of the filing.

Prue: Great, thanks.

Paige: Is that, uh, tomorrow's copy?

Prue: Uh, _yeah_ , I'm just doing some last minute changes. This woman right here is worried that her mother might be marrying the wrong guy.

Paige: _Really?_

Prue: Yeah, she thinks he might be the devil incarnate.

Paige: Didn't we vanquish the devil incarnate?

Prue: I told her that unless she has absolute proof, she should probably butt out and let her sister live her own life.

Paige: I thought this was about a mother?

Prue: Yeah, well, you know what I mean.

Paige: Yeah, I think I do. It's funny. This is the first job I've gotten without a magical reason behind it.

Prue: Well, there may not have been a magical reason, but there's definitely a reason. I just have to learn to take my own advice.

Paige: Yeah, well, don't stop worrying about me too much.

Prue: Okay. And I'll try and control Phoebe.

(Paige chuckles. Richard walks in.)

Richard: Hey. Sorry to interrupt. You ready to go?

Paige: Yeah. Um, we're going out. Do you wanna join?

Prue: I would love to, actually, but, uh, I'm gonna take a rain check. It's been a long day.

Paige: Okay. Goodnight.

(Paige and Richard start to leave.)

Prue: Hey, Paige! You're fired.

Paige: Actually, I _quit_.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper and Wyatt are there looking at the sword and stone.]

Piper: Listen, I want you to promise me that before we take that thing out of storage, that you're gonna play lots of football and baseball and have lots of normal toys, and maybe we'll even get a dog. (Leo walks in.) What do you think?

Leo: How are we doing?

Piper: Uh, his Highness seems content.

Leo: What about you?

Piper: I'm doing alright. At least I have my priorities straight now. I was so busy doing stuff and all I really wanted to do was hang out with him.

Leo: Well, you should have more time for that now. I fixed the washer.

Piper: You did?

Leo: And the sink, and the cable, and the toilet.

Piper: Wow, I forgot how handy you were to have around the house.

Leo: Pretty strange, huh?

Piper: Kind of scary, actually.

Leo: Why?

Piper: Well, we've seen what he can do without the sword, I can't begin to imagine what he could do with it.

Leo: Well, whatever it is, it's meant to be.

Piper: It doesn't make it any less scary, though.

Leo: What's scarier is what the Elders just told me.

Piper: What do you mean?

Leo: There's another sword out there, Piper. And the wielder is destined to fight the wielder of Excalibur... to the death.

Piper: And who is Wyatt destined to fight? Where is this other sword?

Leo: No one knows.

(Piper looks worried.)

Piper: Well, that's tomorrow's problem. I'll worry about it then. Okey-dokey.

(They leave the room. The sword glimmers.)


	7. Little Monsters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Phoenix and Persephone.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. They were much appreciated. :)

 **Little Monsters**

[Scene: Restaurant. Phoebe and Jason are sitting at a table, kissing. A waiter walks up to the table and clears his throat.]

Waiter: Pardon me.

(Phoebe laughs, embarrassed.)

Phoebe: Hi. Sorry, I didn't see you there.

Waiter: Oh, no, no, please, never apologize for a kiss, signora. Especially for one like that. (He shows them a bottle of wine.) '95 brunello di montalcino.

Jason: Great. Decant it, please.

Waiter: Of course.

(The waiter walks away.)

Phoebe: Oh, wow, is that embarrassing.

Jason: You heard what the man said, never apologize.

Phoebe: I'm so happy for you.

Jason: Yeah, I still can't believe it, really. I wanted to buy my granddad's winery ever since he lost it. I just hope he knows that somehow.

Phoebe: Believe me, he does.

Jason: You talk as if you have inside information.

Phoebe: Well, maybe I do.

Jason: You are special, Phoebe.

(Phoebe gets a vibe.)

Phoebe: I love you too.

Jason: I'm sorry?

Phoebe: Who said that?

Jason: Did you say too?

Phoebe: No, I just said you twice. I said I love you you. That's what I said. Oh, god. (She knocks over a wine glass.) Whoo!

Male Voice: Daniel, table three.

(Daniel walks over and wipes up the spill. Paige orbs in nearby.)

Phoebe: Oh, thanks.

(Paige walks over to them.)

Paige: Hi.

Phoebe: Paige.

Paige: I am so sorry to interrupt, but Prue and Piper kind of got a bit of a, um, a power problem. They kind of need some more.

Jason: Why don't they just call the power company?

Paige: Tried and the line is busy. So if you could come, like, right now, she'd really love it.

Phoebe: Oh, oh, please don't use that word. Please don't use that. (Phoebe stands up.) Okay, alright, so I should go, and we will, you know…

(Phoebe starts backing away.)

Jason: Talk.

Phoebe: Talk, yeah. (Phoebe backs into a waiter holding a tray full of food.) Sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry! Okay.

Paige: Okay.

(Phoebe and Paige head for the door.)

Phoebe: (to a man) Oh, the stuffed shells, great choice. Okay. Bye, everyone.

[Scene: Alley. Prue and Piper are there. They are watching a creature standing over a demon. The demon is screaming in pain. Phoebe and Paige orb in.]

Paige: Okay, let's vanquish this demon.

Prue: Shh.

Piper: Something beat us to the punch.

Phoebe: Eww, what is it doing?

Piper: Apparently eating the demon.

Prue: Or storing it.

(The demon dies and turns to dust.)

Phoebe: What is it?

Piper: I don't know, and I don't want to find out. Let's get outta here.

(The demon spots them and pokes its lizard-like tongue at them. It whizzes toward Phoebe and Paige and pushes them down the alley. Piper tries to blow it up and screams when she can't. Prue and Piper continue to try and blow it up.)

Phoebe: Paige, do something!

Paige: Power line!

(The power line orbs and falls on the creature, electrocuting and vanquishing it. Phoebe and Paige get up and race over to Prue and Piper.)

Phoebe: You okay?

Prue: Yeah.

Piper: Peachy.

(They hear a baby sound nearby. They walk over to a pile of blankets and pull them back. A baby is laying there. He sticks out his lizard-like tongue and the girls gasp.)

Paige: Cute.

(He sticks out his tongue again.)

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Phoebe and Paige are standing there watching the baby in the playpen.]

Paige: I still can't believe we vanquished its mommy.

Phoebe: Yeah, but we didn't know it was a mommy, and besides, mommy tried to kill us.

Paige: I know. Still, look at how cute he is. So adorable. Oh, except when he does that weird little thing with his tongue. I wonder why he looks so human?

Phoebe: I don't know, but he won't for long.

(Prue, Piper, and Cole walk in.)

Piper: Okay, the kids are upstairs, so at least they're... (The twins flame into the playpen and Wyatt orbs into the playpen.) safe.

Cole: Don't worry about them. They've got their protective bubble. They'll use it if they need it.

Paige: Plus, it looks like they like their new friend.

Piper: That is not a friend. That's a demon.

Prue: No, he's just a baby.

Piper: Excuse me, were you at the same vanquish as me? Because it took all four of us to stop his mother.

Cole: It doesn't mean he's gonna turn out that way.

Piper: Paige, he doesn't have a choice. It's genetic.

Paige: No, I don't think so. Okay, maybe I'm a little biased because I am, in fact, adopted, but I really think there's something to that whole nurture versus nature thing and predicting how a kid is gonna turn out. You know, the _classic_ environment versus biology argument.

Piper: But this is not a child. It's a demon.

Prue: I actually agree with Paige. Don't forget my kids are also demons.

Cole: Not to mention I was. If we can be good, so can he.

Piper: Your kids are _half_ -demon. And so were you, Cole.

Prue: Okay. Phoebe, why don't you go over there and see if you can sense anything evil?

Phoebe: Alright. (Phoebe walks closer to the playpen.) Nothing. Good or evil.

Paige: My point exactly. Clay to be moulded.

Piper: Yeah, I don't know about that.

Phoebe: Still, the question remains, what are we supposed to do with him?

(Chris orbs in.)

Chris: So you vanquished the demon?

Prue: Yes.

Piper: And no.

Paige: Well, the good news is the demon you sent us after is, in fact, uh, gone.

Phoebe: And the bad news is whatever ate it, left us that.

(Chris looks in the playpen. The baby wiggles his lizard-like tongue at him.)

Paige: Ooh, I think he likes you.

Chris: I don't care. Vanquish it.

Prue: _Chris._

Chris: I mean it. Now.

Prue: _No_ , we are not _vanquishing a baby_. What's wrong with you?

Chris: I'm just concerned that this could be the future evil that gets to the kids.

Paige: Don't be ridiculous.

Chris: _What_? I'm being ridiculous? There is a _demon_ in the playpen.

(The phone rings.)

Paige: I'll get it.

(She heads for the phone.)

Phoebe: Hey, if it's Jason, tell him I'm in the shower.

Piper: Are you avoiding him?

Phoebe: Uh, kind of. I, um, sort of told him that I loved him last night.

Piper: Oh, and this is bad?

Phoebe: No, except I said 'I love you too' as if he said 'I love you' first, which he didn't.

Piper: So wait, you told him that he loves you before he told you that he loves you?

Phoebe: Mm-hm, mm-hm.

Prue: Yeah, that's not good.

Phoebe: _Yeah_ , I'll be lucky if he doesn't move to Hong Kong permanently now. I really thought I had my empath power under control.

Chris: Forget that. What are you gonna do?

Phoebe: What am I supposed to do? I mean, you know, you tell a guy that you love them and they bolt, you know, it's just what they _do_.

Chris: _About the baby_ , I meant the baby. We gotta do something. (The baby scoops up a pacifier with his tongue.) Fast.

[Cut to the kitchen. Paige is there talking on the phone.]

Paige: I can't hear you, Darryl, speak up.

Darryl: I know I've never asked before, but I'm asking now. I need help on this one. Magic help.

Paige: Alright, what's going on?

Darryl: This stupid kid, and he's got hostages. Only I know him, and he wouldn't hurt anybody, but I've ran out of time to talk him down. SWAT's ready to move in. I don't wanna lose him, Paige.

Paige: Alright, _alright_. I'm coming. Okay. Hold your horses.

(Paige hangs up and grabs her keys.)

[Cut to the conservatory. Prue and Piper are leaning over the playpen. They're covering their eyes.]

Piper: Where are you? Where are you? Look, look, wait, listen. Where are you? (They uncover their eyes.) There you are! Look, look. Where are you? Where are you? There you are! Alright.

Chris: Okay, I don't think distracting them is the answer.

Piper: Kids? Bad demon, very bad demon.

(Paige walks in.)

Phoebe: Hey, was that Jason?

Paige: No, that was my raison d'etre.

Phoebe: Pardon?

Paige: That was Darryl. I've been wondering why the temp agency hasn't called and now I know why. I needed to be free to help him.

Prue: To do what?

Paige: Well, to save an innocent. Why else would he have called? And more importantly, why else would _I_ have been the one to answer the phone?

Phoebe: Because you were the closest to it?

Paige: No, because it is my reason for being. Call me if you need help.

(She leaves.)

Chris: What, you're just gonna let her go?

Piper: You're welcome to try and stop her.

Phoebe: You know, I should go talk to Jason.

Piper: And her too.

Chris: Wait, stop, where are you going? Are you _slightly_ concerned that there's a demon in the house?

Phoebe: Chris, this is a _baby_ , okay? Relax. (to Prue and Piper) And you call me if you need anything.

Prue/Piper: Love you too!

Phoebe: Don't.

(Phoebe leaves the room.)

Chris: I need to figure out what kind of creature we're dealing with here.

[Scene: Alley. A creature wearing a cloak is wandering around looking for something. He spots a blanket on the ground and roars.]

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe walks in.]

Phoebe: Hey, is he in?

Man: No! I mean, yes, he is, but he asked to not be disturbed.

Phoebe: Yeah, but that can't possibly mean me.

Man: Actually, it specifically means you, Phoebe. Sorry. You guys have a fight?

Phoebe: No, but we're about to. (Phoebe hands the man her bag and storms into Jason's office.) Listen, Jason. (Three other people are in the room with Jason.) Oh. Oh, I'm sorry.

Jason: Phoebe, what are you doing?

Phoebe: I didn't know you were in the middle of a meeting.

Jason: Yeah, that's why the door was closed.

Phoebe: Really? Because I was told the door was closed specifically for me. (Jason says something in Italian and stands up.) I didn't know you spoke Italian.

Jason: _Outside._

(Phoebe and Jason walk out of his office.)

Phoebe: How come I didn't know you speak Italian?

Jason: Is that what you came here to ask?

Phoebe: No. No, of course not. I just wanted to talk about last night.

Jason: Okay, fine. But, uh, can we do it later? I'm in the middle of a very important meeting right now.

Phoebe: Of course, yeah. I'm sorry about that. So how about tonight?

Jason: Tonight? Tonight's not good. I'm flying to Rome.

(Phoebe laughs.)

Phoebe: Wait, _what_?

Jason: I've been meaning to tell you. It just came up.

Phoebe: Really? When? Right after I told you I loved you?

Jason: Oh, come on.

Phoebe: I mean, I've heard of guys running when they hear the L word, but running all the way to Italy? That's gotta be some kind of new record.

Jason: Could you keep your voice down, please? It's got nothing to do with that and you know it.

Phoebe: That's a crock. We both know how you really feel about me. The only difference is I'm the only one who's not afraid of it. Ciao!

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Piper, Cole, and Chris are there. Chris is looking at the "Manticore" demons in the Book of Shadows.]

Chris: "Vicious demons with supernatural strength and venomous claws. Manticores communicate with high-pitch cries and tend to travel in packs." Great. Well, I say we get rid of the little brat before the _pack_ comes looking for him.

Piper: Okay, fine. What do you suggest we do with him? Call social services?

Chris: _No_ , I suggest you vanquish it.

Prue: Chris, we're parents. We can't go around vanquishing _babies_ , no matter how evil they are.

Chris: It's not how evil he is, it's how evil he's gonna be. You gotta stop looking at him like he's a little baby and start looking at him like he's an unstoppable killing machine, because that's what he is.

Piper: We realize that, but still-

Chris: But still _nothing_. You're supposed to protect the innocents, right? Well, think of _all_ the future innocents you can save by vanquishing him right now.

Piper: Don't you think we know that? We're scared to death of what he can possibly do to the kids, but we can't even separate _them_.

Chris: There's one thing you can do and you know it. And you better do it fast before any other Manticore show up. There's no known vanquishing potion.

Piper: I just can't do it.

Prue: Neither can I.

Cole: Neither can I.

Chris: Okay. Well, if you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to Leo.

(Chris orbs out. Prue, Piper, and Cole look over at the babies and the twins and Wyatt are playing peek-a-boo with the Manticore baby.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Post Office Car Park. Police have surrounded the building. The SWAT team arrives in their van and get in their positions.]

SWAT: We're in position, lieutenant. We've got a clean shot.

(Paige stands behind a barricade along with other people who are watching.)

Paige: Darryl! _Darryl_! Over here!

Darryl: (in his radio) Stand by. (He heads over to Paige.) It's okay! Let her through! (Paige passes the barricades.) What took you so long?

Paige: Well, I would've orbed here, but it could've been more magic than you had in mind.

Darryl: I'm not sure what you could have done anyway. He's not letting any of the hostages go and SWAT's ready to move in.

Paige: Well, forget that. I'm not giving up. This is my raison d'etre.

Darryl: Excuse me?

Paige: Listen, I came to help, that's exactly what I'm going to do. So, you know, what do you need?

Darryl: I don't know. If I could just talk to the kid, without getting shot.

Paige: I think I have the perfect spell for this.

Darryl: Whoa, spell? What spell?

Paige: Just go with me, okay? "Blessed with powers from my destiny/I bless this hero with invincibility." (A blue light hits Darryl.) How does it feel?

Darryl: It feels... it feels good.

Paige: Alright, go get him, tough guy.

Darryl: Yeah. Feel's good. Yeah.

(Darryl walks across the car park.)

SWAT: Hey. Where's he going? (Darryl gets out his gun.) Lieutenant, what are you doing?

Darryl: I got it, don't worry.

(Darryl walks up to the post office door. A teenager and hostages are in the post office. The teenager points a gun at Darryl.)

Teenager: Hey, turn around! Get out of here! I swear to god, man, I'll shoot! I'll shoot you, man! I swear to god, I'll do it!

(He grabs a hostage.)

Darryl: Put your gun down, son! I just wanna talk! (The teenager shoots at Darryl three times but the bullets just bounce off his skin.) That's okay! Hold your fire! I'm going in.

[Scene: The Golden Gate Bridge. Leo is standing on the very top of the bridge. He has his arms outstretched and has his eyes closed. Chris orbs in beside him.]

Chris: Leo, I have been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing up here?

Leo: Communing with the others.

Chris: Can anyone see us?

Leo: Not me. But you look like a lunatic standing up here talking to yourself. What do you want?

Chris: I'm worried about the kids.

Leo: Why? What happened?

Chris: Well, nothing yet. Just out of curiosity, what's the Elders' policy on vanquishing demon babies?

Leo: Why?

Chris: No reason. There's just one playing with the kids in their playpen as we speak.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue walks in carrying Phoenix, Cole walks in carrying Persephone, and Piper walks in carrying Wyatt.]

Piper: Okay, listen to me, guys. You will not flame or orb down to your little friend, do you understand me? None of that. (Prue, Piper, and Cole put the twins and Wyatt in the playpen and the Manticore baby shimmers in beside them. Piper sighs.) I give up.

(Phoebe walks in.)

Phoebe: Phew, I have _had it_ with men. They are incorrigible. I mean, I can understand running if he didn't love me back, you know. Fight or flight, it's the nature of the beast.

Piper: Speaking of that-

Phoebe: But he does love me, I know, I felt it. So what's the big deal, you know? Why is he running?

Piper: Well, if it makes you feel any better, you probably won't be _alive_ much longer to worry about it.

Phoebe: Thank you, yes, that makes me feel _so_ much better.

Piper: I'm just saying, if this doesn't work than we won't be able to vanquish the Manticores when they come to pick up their little one.

Phoebe: Oh, you figured out what they are?

Piper: Yeah, and it's not good, believe me.

Phoebe: So maybe Chris is right.

Prue: Yeah, we know, but... we can't.

Phoebe: Piper, you said it yourself. He was born evil.

Piper: I know, and I still believe that, I do.

Prue: But something just doesn't add up about him. I mean, why aren't the kids using their protective shield? Why don't they think he's evil?

Phoebe: Well, we gotta keep the kids away from him, (Phoebe goes over to the playpen.) that's for sure.

Prue: Phoebe, wait.

(Phoebe picks the Manticore baby up from the playpen and he starts crying and then screaming.)

Piper: Phoebe, hurry, put him back down.

Phoebe: What? Okay. (Phoebe puts the Manticore baby back in the playpen.) Why?

(A creature shimmers in behind Phoebe.)

Cole: That's why.

(The creature hits Phoebe and she flies across the room, landing on Prue, Piper, and Cole. The kids' protective shield covers the playpen. The creature reaches into the playpen and the shield zaps him. He tries again and it zaps him again. Prue and Piper get up and try to blow him up.)

Piper: Hey!

Prue: You get away from our kids!

(They continue to try and blow him up until he shimmers out. He shimmers back in behind Piper, grabs her, and shimmers back out.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Phoebe, and Cole are there. Phoebe is scrying. Paige walks in and looks in the playpen. The baby is asleep.]

Paige: I feel _really_ bad that I wasn't there to help you earlier.

Phoebe: Oh, I don't think you could have helped even if you were there. (Paige walks over to Phoebe and hands her an ice pack.) Thanks. That thing was just as powerful as the Manticore.

Paige: Are you sure it _wasn't_ a Manticore?

Prue: Yeah, we're positive. It was more, I don't know, beast-like.

Paige: What do you think it wanted with the baby?

Phoebe: I don't know.

Prue: I think it's really weird that it showed up right after the baby started crying. You know, as if it could hear him. Maybe we can get the baby to cry again and lure the beast here and torture him into coughing up Piper.

Phoebe: That's a great idea, but we don't have a potion yet. I can't believe I can't find Piper.

Paige: Okay, let me get started on the potion.

Cole: The good news is, if he wanted to kill Piper, by now he probably would have.

Paige: And undoubtedly, he's holding her hostage somewhere, probably magically cloaked, and I think he's gonna use her as leverage to get that baby. Just you watch.

Phoebe: Since when did you become an expert on hostage situations?

Paige: About an hour ago.

(Leo and Chris orb in.)

Chris: Hey.

Cole: Shh, shh, keep it down, don't wake the baby. Trust me.

Chris: (whispers) Where's Piper?

Phoebe: That's a really good question.

Leo: Wait, she's missing?

Chris: Did the Manticores take her?

Prue: No, some other creature that wanted the baby.

Chris: Damn it, you should've listened to me. You should've vanquished him when you had the chance.

Paige: Well, it's good that we didn't, because we're gonna need the baby to get Piper back.

Phoebe: You guys, shh, keep your voices down.

Paige: I am not convinced that that baby is inherently evil. Which means he's probably not even responsible for any of this.

Chris: Oh, come on. Will you please talk to her?

Leo: Not everyone is born morally neutral, especially not demons. They're predisposed to evil.

Cole: Predisposed, yeah, but it doesn't mean they can't be raised to overcome it.

Prue: Like our kids.

Paige: Yeah, you can't predict whether a kid is gonna be good or evil based on his genetics.

Chris: We're not talking about kids, we're talking about demons.

Prue: _No_ , we are talking about a demon kid who has so far played _nothing_ but _nice_ with the kids. And this is all irrelevant. We need the baby to find Piper, so let's just focus on that, shall we?

Leo: She's right. Although I think I should take Wyatt just to be on the safe side.

Phoebe: What if the other baby wakes up?

Leo: He won't be able to follow me where I'm going.

(Leo goes over to Wyatt and picks him up.)

Paige: He's gonna scream bloody murder and call half the Manticores in the city to come save it. Maybe the beast too.

Prue: We have to be prepared. (to Leo) Okay, go, just quietly. (Leo orbs out with Wyatt.) Cole, take the twins to the Clan, just in case. She hands the twins to Cole and he smoke-fades away. Chris orbs out.) Let's get started on that potion.

[Scene: A dark house. The rooms are a wreck. There is broken furniture and stuff all over the floors. Piper is tied to a post by her hands. She is rubbing the rope against the post. The creature is sneaking around in another room.]

Piper: Hello? Who's there?

(He peeks around the corner.)

Creature: I want the child.

Piper: Who are you?

Creature: I want the child!

Piper: Yeah, I heard you the first time. (The creature runs behind a bookcase and peeks around it.) Look, if you're trying to scare me, it's not gonna work, because I've seen worse, really.

Creature: I doubt it. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't do as I ask.

Piper: Who are you kidding? You need me. Otherwise I'd be dead already.

Creature: Don't mock me!

Piper: Okay, easy, easy. Sorry. You're not a Manticore, are you? So why do you want the kid, anyway?

Creature: That's not your concern.

Piper: Well, it is if you want my help. I'm not just gonna serve him up to you as a snack.

Creature: That's not why I want him. How'd you get him away from his mother anyway?

Piper: We vanquished her.

Creature: You have no idea what you've done.

Piper: We got a baby away from a demon and I'm not gonna give him up to another one.

Creature: Then you'll _die_!

Piper: The hell I will.

(Piper blows up the rope around her hands and then blows up a bookcase behind the creature. She runs for the door and when she tries to open it, it zaps her. She runs into another room and hides.)

[Scene: Post Office Car Park. The SWAT team are still in their positions.]

SWAT: Any sign of the lieutenant?

SWAT: (on radio) Negative.

SWAT: Alright, we give him five more minutes to talk him out, then we'll…. (They hear gunshots and some SWAT members shoot.) Hold your fire! Hold your fire!

(The hostages start running out from the post office.)

Hostage: Don't shoot! We're hostages!

(The police run out and help the hostages to safety. They wait and Darryl comes out of the post office with the cuffed teenager.)

Darryl: No sweat! I got it! This lieutenant's on the job, kicking butt, taking names, yeah, that's right. That's me. I got it. No sweat. (The police and SWAT come out.) Yeah, give me five, give me five, give me some skin.

(Police clap. Darryl takes the teenager over to the car.)

Teenager: How'd you do it, man? How did those bullets bounce right off your chest like that?

Darryl: Because I'm a _badass_ , that's why, punk.

(Darryl grab the car door handle and pulls the door right off its hinges.)

Teenager: What the hell was that?!

Darryl: Shut up. (Darryl throws him in the car and he flies right out the other side and lands on the ground.) What the hell are you, man?!

[Scene: Creature's house. Piper looks around the room. The coast is clear so she sneaks across the room to another hiding place. She knocks some broken glass and gasps. She picks up a photo frame and looks at the photo of a man. She then picks up a baby rattle. She turns around to see the creature standing right behind her. He pushes her against the wall.]

Creature: Last chance. Help me get the child or die.

Piper: What are you doing with this?

(She holds up the baby rattle. He gets angry and throws her across the room. She lands on the bed.)

Creature: What is the matter with you?! Do you have a death wish?! I've come too far, I've gone through too much to lose him now! Don't make me kill you!

Piper: Why don't you just do it? What are you waiting for? Get it over with.

Creature: I can do worse than kill you. I can keep you here, and you'll never see your child again. Think about it.

(He shimmers out.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe and Paige are there making a potion. Paige puts in an ingredient and the potion smokes.]

Paige: Well, can't think of anything else to add. This is the most powerful potion we've ever made.

Prue: I agree. I guess it's time to wake up the baby.

(Paige nods. Phoebe's cell phone rings. She answers it.)

Phoebe: Hello?

Jason: Hey, it's me.

Phoebe: Oh, hey, Jason.

Jason: I, uh, I didn't wanna leave like this.

Phoebe: Uh, I can't really talk right now. I'm kinda busy.

Jason: Oh, really? Come on, Phoebe. Why do you always have to make things so difficult?

Phoebe: Oh, _I_ make things so difficult? And how exactly do I do that? By being honest with my feelings? And by making you be honest with yours?

(The baby wakes up and starts crying.)

Jason: You know it's not that simple.

(The baby starts to scream.)

Phoebe: Okay, I really have to go now.

Jason: Phoebe, wait.

Phoebe: Have a good flight. (Phoebe hangs up.) Toss me a vile. (Paige does so, then hands one to Prue. A Manticore demon shimmers in and hits Paige. She flies across the room. Phoebe throws her potion at it and vanquishes it.) Paige, are you okay?

(Paige groans. Two more Manticores shimmer in behind Phoebe and hit her, sending her across the room. They walk towards the girls. The creature shimmers in and attacks the Manticores. The creature reaches into one of the Manticore's chest and rips his heart out, vanquishing him. He turns to the other Manticore and it shimmers out, leaving a puddle of green blood on the floor. The creature walks over to the playpen. The creature picks up the baby. Prue throws her potion at the creature, hitting his shoulder. He roars and shimmers out.)

Phoebe: So much for our leverage.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Creature's house. Piper is there trying to blow up the door's shield. She blows it up several times until the door sparks. She opens the door and looks outside. She sees a beautiful, peaceful neighbourhood. She hears the creature breathing heavily and goes back inside. He has tucked the baby into bed and is rubbing his stomach.]

Creature: You're okay. It's alright. You're home now.

(The creature looks over at Piper.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Paige sucks some of the Manticore's blood into an eyedropper and hands it to Phoebe.]

Paige: This had better work.

Prue: Oh, it will.

(Leo and Chris orb in.)

Leo: We just got back from talking to the Elders and they're in agreement. If we can't return the baby safely to the Manticores...

Chris: We'll vanquish it.

Phoebe: Talk about your moot points, people.

Chris: What's that supposed to mean?

Paige: Well, do you notice anything missing?

(They look over at the playpen.)

Leo: The baby?

Chris: What happened?

Paige: The beast took him. Right after the Manticores kicked our asses.

Phoebe: This is all Jason's fault.

Leo: How's that?

Phoebe: Oh, you're a guy, you wouldn't get it.

Chris: Wait, how are we supposed to get back Piper if we don't have the baby?

Phoebe: Well, we're gonna try to have another little get together with the Manticores, see if we can't start some sort of deal. If we can join forces with them to kill the beast, then they can get their baby back, and we can get our sister back.

Chris: And what if they don't want to join forces?

Paige: Well, then we hope we have enough of _these_ fancy little things to go around.

(She holds up a vile.)

Chris: No, no way, it's too risky.

Phoebe: Well, blood is thicker than water.

(Phoebe drips some Manticore blood on the crystal and starts scrying.)

[Scene: Creature's house. Piper is dabbing the creature's wound with a cloth. The creature growls in pain.]

Piper: Well, quit moving around so much. You're just making this more difficult.

Creature: Just leave me alone.

Piper: Why? So you can die? Hey, it's your choice. I'm just saying, if we can't stop this bleeding-

Creature: Fine. But just hurry up.

Piper: You're welcome. Who did this to you?

Creature: Your sisters.

Piper: Oh. Sorry. Actually, if they used the potion I think they did, you're lucky to be alive. You should have been blown to pieces.

Creature: How do you know?

Piper: Well, 'cause I made it. (The creature roars.) Come on, show a little spine. What kind of demon are you?

Creature: I'm not a demon.

Piper: Then what are you? I saw a picture of a man in the bedroom. Oh, come on, I've been around a lot of demons and they don't usually live in neighbourhoods right out of Home and Garden.

Creature: I know why you're helping me. You think this is some sort of hideous curse or something.

Piper: Yeah, basically.

(The creature gets up.)

Creature: Well, then go. I don't need your pity. It's not what happened and that's not who I am. Not anymore, anyway. Just leave us. Go.

Piper: Us? You mean you and your son? (Piper gets up and walks over to him.) What happened?

Creature: Manticores mate with humans to create hybrids, so they can blend in, hide in plain sight. They kill their mates after conception, but I got away. Ever since all I could think about was saving my son. So he wouldn't have to be raised like one of them. The only chance I had to do that was to turn myself into this, to become powerful.

Piper: But, um, how?

Creature: I just started mixing potions, using whatever I could steal from them. I didn't know what I was doing, but I didn't care. All I cared about was finding a way to fight them, to find him. I didn't care what happened to me. I just wanted my son.

Piper: You know they're gonna try and take him back.

Creature: I know.

Piper: So let's get you fixed up so we can fight them together.

[Scene: Manticore Cave. Several Manticores are eating a demon corpse. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige orb in. They pull a face.]

Phoebe: Hey! (The Manticores look up.) Sorry to interrupt. (The Manticores jump up ready to fight.) Ah-ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you.

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige hold up two potions each.)

Paige: Do you think we have enough potion?

Prue: So, who wants to go hunting with us?

(The Manticores look at each other.)

[Scene: Creature house. Piper walks into a room holding a wet towel.]

Piper: This is gonna be a little cold. (She places the towel on his wound.) The bleeding's not stopping. You should come home with me and we can do more there.

Creature: No, I can't.

Piper: If you're worried about my sisters, I'll-

Creature: It's not your sisters I'm worried about. It's the Manticores. They'll be looking for me there. They'll be looking for _him_ there.

Piper: But you don't understand. We have somebody who can heal you once we turn you back into-

Creature: You can't turn me back. No one can. Not unless I die.

Piper: So how were you planning on raising your son?

Creature: I wasn't. I figured I'd find someone, after. All I cared about was saving him. That's exactly what I'm gonna keep on doing.

(He gets up and heads for the door. Piper grabs his arm.)

Piper: You can't run forever, you know. Not for long, not with that. And who's gonna save him when you're dead?

Creature: You have a way with words, you know that?

Piper: I ad-lib a lot.

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige orb in.)

Prue: Piper, duck!

(They throw a potion each at the creature. Piper blows the potions up.)

Phoebe: What are you doing?!

(Two Manticores shimmer in and hit the creature. They push him out of the room. Another one shimmers in and whizzes Piper to Prue, Phoebe, and Paige.)

Paige: Let's get her outta here.

Piper: No, wait!

(They orb out. The Manticores maul the creature. The baby cries.)

[Cut to the manor. Foyer. Paige orbs in with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.]

Piper: What the hell are you doing?

Paige: Saving your life.

Piper: No, no, no, you don't understand. We have to go back, hurry!

(They orb out.)

[Cut to the creature's house. The creature is laying on the floor. The girls orb in.]

Piper: Oh, no.

(She kneels beside the creature. Piper looks over at the bed. The baby is gone. The creature turns into the man in the photo.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Paige orbs in with Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and the man. The man orbs onto the couch.]

Piper: Leo, we need you! (Leo and Chris orb in.) Hurry, he's dying.

Leo: Who is he?

(Leo goes to his side.)

Paige: The beast. Heal, heal, hurry.

Chris: Where's the baby?

Prue: Manticores have him.

(Leo starts to heal the man.)

Chris: Oh, so the plan worked?

Phoebe: Yeah, a little too well.

Prue: Yeah, now we just have to get the baby back.

Chris: What?

Prue: Paige, will you go fill up some potion vials, please?

Paige: Yeah.

Prue: Lots of them.

(Paige leaves the room.)

Chris: What? Hold up. Are you serious? You finally get rid of the demon child and now you wanna risk your lives trying to get it back?

(Leo heals the man completely. He sits up.)

Man: He's not a demon child. That's my son.

Piper: How are you feeling? Are you alright?

Man: I can't believe I'm human again.

Piper: Aren't you glad you didn't kill me now?

Leo: Not funny. I don't think that's funny.

Chris: Agreed.

Phoebe: Oh, what, are you two on, like, the same team now?

Piper: We're gonna get your baby back, I promise.

Chris: Do we not have a say in this?

Leo: No, we don't. One thing you gotta learn about being their Whitelighter is once they make up their mind, that's it. Besides, I'm a father first.

Prue: So we're gonna have to separate the baby before we attack. You know that, right?

Man: Why?

Piper: Well, because the potion vanquishes Manticores, and your son is half-Manticore.

[Scene: Manticore cave. All the Manticores are asleep. The baby is sitting in the middle of them all. Paige orbs in with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.]

Piper: I see him.

Phoebe: Let's just hope he sees you before they see us.

Paige: Should I just orb the baby to us?

Prue: No, he'll probably just shimmer back and then we'll be in really big trouble.

Piper: This is gonna work.

Phoebe: Hurry, hurry.

(They get out a lot of potions from a pouch. The Manticores get restless.)

Piper: Watch. Peekaboo. You can do it. Come on, come on, come on. (The Manticores sit up.) Peekaboo. (The Manticores smell their scent and stand up, looking around.) Come on. You can do it. (The baby shimmers out. The Manticores look around for him and spot the girls. Two whiz towards them and Prue, Piper, and Phoebe throw a potion each at them, vanquishing them. The rest whiz towards them, and they throw the rest of the potions, vanquishing them all. The baby shimmers back in, giggling. The girls go over to him.) You're okay. Hi. Hi. (Piper picks him up.) Good job.

Paige: So much for nature being more important than nurture.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. The man is looking at his son in the playpen. Prue and Piper walk in with a stroller and a brown paper bag.]

Prue: Here's some clothes and a stroller.

Man: Sure you don't mind?

Piper: No, not at all. The boys have outgrown them all, so enjoy.

Man: Thanks. For everything. I just…. I wish there was something I can do for you.

(Paige walks in.)

Paige: Well, you could tell us your name.

Man: Sorry?

Paige: I mean, unless you prefer being called 'the beast'?

Man: Derek, my name's Derek.

Piper: It's nice to meet you, Derek.

Prue: What's his name?

Derek: I never gave him one, actually. I never had the chance.

Piper: Well, now you do.

Derek: Well, I guess I should be going, that is if I can pry him away from your kids.

Piper: Yeah, good luck.

(The baby shimmers out and shimmers back in in the stroller.)

Paige: That is cute. (The phone rings.) I'll get it.

(Paige leaves the room.)

Piper: You know, if you ever need us to bind his powers….

Derek: No. Um, thanks. That's really sweet, but it's not necessary. He's a good boy, so it's just up to me to make sure he stays that way.

Piper: In that case, he's in good hands. Well, take care.

Derek: You too.

(Derek pushes the stroller out of the room. Paige walks back in and groans.)

Prue: _What_? What'd you do?

Paige: I kind of... forgot to reverse the spell that I put on Darryl.

[Scene: Police Station. Darryl's Office. The whole office is a mess. There's broken door handles, broken filing cabinet drawers, coat stand broken in half. Darryl is sitting in his chair and he breaks the phone in half. He carefully puts the phone down on the desk and the whole desk breaks and crashes to the floor.]

Darryl: Paige!

Commercial Break

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Night. Phoebe walks in and looks in Jason's office. She turns around and sees him standing at the main door.]

Phoebe: Hi.

Jason: Hi.

Phoebe: What are you doing here? I thought you were on a plane.

Jason: I cancelled the flight. I mean, it is my plane.

Phoebe: What about the winery?

Jason: It'll be there in the morning. I, uh, just wasn't sure whether you would be. I didn't want to take the risk.

Phoebe: Really?

(They walk towards each other.)

Jason: Really. You were right. I was running, but not for the reason you think. I am not afraid of how I feel about you. It doesn't scare me one bit.

Phoebe: Then why?

Jason: It's a little unnerving to have somebody tell you how you feel all the time before you know it yourself.

Phoebe: I know. I'm sorry.

Jason: You do that a lot too. You're very intuitive. It's, uh, it's pretty amazing actually. It's a real gift.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, sometimes it can be a curse too.

Jason: Tell me about it. Look, all I'm saying is that I'd like to be able to express my own feelings in my own time from now on. If that's alright with you.

Phoebe: It's perfectly okay.

Jason: Good.

(They hug.)

Phoebe: So, while we're on the subject, how do you feel about me?

Jason: I love you too.

(They kiss.)


	8. Chris-Crossed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Phoenix, Persephone, and Pagan.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. They were much appreciated. :)

Future Phoenix is played by Cody Fern, Future Persephone is played by Adelaide Kane, and Future Pagan is played by Nick Jonas.

 **Chris-Crossed**

[Scene: P4. Night. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are sitting at the bar. Paige walks up to the bar and sits down.]

Piper: Paige, where you been? You're late.

Paige: I know. I'm sorry. I got tied up.

Phoebe: Where? At Richard's?

Paige: _No_. I was at work. Get your mind out of the gutter, missy.

Phoebe: Hey, you're the one that orbs home to find lingerie.

(Phoebe laughs.)

Paige: _Two times_. I did that _twice_.

Piper: Yes, it's about the only time we ever see you anymore.

Paige: Why did I come here? To get picked on?

Phoebe: Because we love you.

Piper: We kinda miss ya.

Prue: Yeah.

Paige: I am not at Richard's _that_ _much_. Fine, okay, maybe I am. But, you know, I am just an orb away if you need help.

Prue: Yeah, the thing is we've just gotta be careful, because if we stay too far away from each other, demons take advantage.

Paige: I know, I know, I get it. I just _really_ don't want to think of us living together in fifty years.

Piper: Ah, twenty, thirty years tops.

Phoebe: We can always move to Hong Kong so I can see Jason whenever I want to.

Piper: How do you say "dream on" in Chinese?

Phoebe: Ni Tsai Tsua Mung.

Piper: Impressive.

Phoebe: Berlitz. Okay, what about you, missy? _Spill it_.

Piper: Spill what?

Phoebe: Come on, you and _Greg_. Put out any fires lately?

Piper: Is that supposed to be a subtle fireman reference?

Phoebe: Yeah, you like it?

Paige: _Wait_ a minute. You're going out with a _firefighter_?

Piper: Proof positive you haven't been around much.

Phoebe: Let's see. They've been seeing each other for about three weeks, and someone, I won't say who, (whispers loudly) but it's not the fireman, is avoiding taking it to the next step.

Piper: I am not _avoiding_. I'm just a _little_ reluctant. That's all.

Paige: My dear, it is time to get back in the saddle.

Piper: Now a cowboy reference.

Phoebe: Piper, you just need to relax and let it happen.

Piper: Yeah, easy for you to say. You weren't the one sleeping with an angel for three years.

Phoebe: Yeah, but you were nervous when you and Leo first started, you know. I seem to remember that you used to _freeze him_ during all the good parts, right? Hey, maybe you should, uh-

Piper: _No_ , I'm not _freezing_ Greg. I'm so nervous I'd probably blow him up.

Phoebe: Well….

Piper: _Gutter, gutter, gutter._

(Phoebe laughs. Chris walks up to them.)

Chris: What are you guys talking about?

Prue: Stuff.

(He starts to walk away.)

Prue: Hey, where are you going?

Chris: I gotta go work on the next demon... stration.

Phoebe: Chris, why don't you relax and come have a drink with us?

Chris: Thanks, but I didn't come here to relax.

(Chris walks away.)

Phoebe: That is one bitchy Whitelighter.

Prue: You're telling me.

Paige: Hey, Piper, why don't you, uh, go talk to the guilt machine over there?

[Cut to the back room. Chris walks in and turns on the light. A girl about Chris's age is there. He closes the door.]

Chris: Bianca. (He walks over to her.) I don't understand. What are you doing here?

Bianca: Shh. There'll be time to explain later. But for now….

(She runs her finger down his chest. She has a red symbol on her wrist. She reaches into his chest and starts draining his powers. Piper walks in.)

Piper: You know, all work and no, _hey_! (Bianca pulls her hand out of his chest and creates an energy ball. Piper blows her up. Chris drops to the floor.) Are you okay?

Chris: Yeah, I think so.

Piper: What happened? Who was she?

Chris: I don't know.

[Cut to an alley outside P4. A small tornado appears and forms into Bianca. She looks back at P4 and then shimmers out.]

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Leo, and Chris are there. Prue and Piper are looking through the Book of Shadows. Prue points to a symbol in the book.]

Prue: Is that the mark?

Piper: No, it looked more like a bird.

Prue: A bird?

Chris: Guys, I'm telling you, I'm fine. Don't sweat it.

Leo: You sure she wasn't a Darklighter?

Piper: I'm sure.

Prue: What else would be after a Whitelighter?

Leo: I don't know. That's what worries me.

Prue: Cole, any thoughts?

Cole: There's only one thing I know with that kind of mark.

Prue: Care to share?

Cole: It wouldn't make sense, so it has to be something different. Just keep looking.

Chris: She's gone. Piper blew her away. What's the big deal?

Piper: The big deal is someone tried to kill you, Chris.

Chris: Look at me, not a scratch, nothing.

Leo: You know, how did she get that close to you, anyway, if you didn't even know who she was?

(Chris takes a step and the floorboards squeak.)

Chris: We really oughta fix that, you know.

Leo: Come on, Chris, who's after you?

Chris: Has it crossed your mind that maybe she wasn't after me? Maybe she was trying to get to them.

Paige: It kind of makes sense.

Chris: _Finally_ , somebody's listening. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to take care of.

(Chris leaves the room.)

Leo: He's not telling the truth.

Phoebe: Leo, maybe there's nothing to tell.

Leo: Could you sense anything?

Phoebe: From Chris? No, I can never sense anything from him.

Piper: What are you thinking?

Leo: I'm thinking that if we can figure out who she was, we might be able to find out who Chris is.

Prue: Well, we're not gonna find it in here. At least not until we have more to go on.

Paige: Okay. Well, you know where I'm gonna be if you need me.

(Paige heads for the door.)

Prue: Yeah, I gotta go too.

Phoebe: Same.

Cole: And I should go watch the kids.

(Prue, Phoebe, and Cole head for the door.)

Leo: Wait, you're just gonna let them go?

Piper: What do you want me to say? They have lives too. Besides, what more can we do?

Leo: Well, we can try to figure out who the demon is and make sure nobody else is after him. (The doorbell rings.) I'll get it. You just keep checking on the book, okay?

Piper: No, Leo, really, I'd rather you-

(He orbs out.)

[Cut to the foyer. Leo orbs in and opens the door. Greg, the fireman, stands there.]

Leo: Can I help you?

Greg: Uh, yeah, is, uh, Piper home?

Leo: Uh, who's asking?

Greg: I'm Greg. She's expecting me.

(Piper walks in with her coat on and carrying her purse.)

Piper: Uh, Leo, I got it. Sorry, I'm running a little late.

Greg: Leo? As in, uh, your….?

Piper: Yeah, one in the same. Leo, Greg, Greg, Leo.

(They shake hands.)

Greg: Nice to finally meet you.

Leo: Thanks. Finally.

Piper: So you're gonna be okay taking care of everything? Wyatt and Chris?

Leo: Uh, yeah, absolutely. Really, everything will be fine. If anything comes up, I'll call you.

Piper: Okay, thanks. Goodnight.

(Piper and Greg leave.)

[Cut to the bathroom. Chris is looking in the mirror. He opens his shirt to reveal a large wound on his chest. He pulls a ring out of his pocket.]

[Scene: Future. A park. The city around the park is pretty much destroyed. Chris and Bianca are there. Chris is proposing to Bianca. He slips the ring on her finger.]

Chris: Will you marry me?

Bianca: You're asking me now?

Chris: Mm-hm.

Bianca: Here?

Chris: This is still our spot, Bianca. No matter what they've done to it. Marry me.

Bianca: On one condition. You come back to me, safely.

Chris: Have I ever let you down before?

(They kiss.)

Bianca: What's that? (A flying object hovers over them and shines a light in Bianca's eyes.) Chris.

(Chris telekinetically throws the object against a brick wall and smashes it.)

Chris: Are you okay?

Bianca: Yeah, yeah, I don't think it had time to transmit.

Chris: Aagghh! I cannot believe they're sending probes after us now. I'm gonna kill those assholes.

Bianca: No, no you're not. You're gonna stick to the plan.

Chris: But they know.

Bianca: If they knew they wouldn't have sent the probe. You have to go back, Chris. It's the only way to stop them. It's the only way to change all this.

[Scene: Manor. Bathroom. Chris is still there. He sighs.]

Commercial Break

[Scene: Richard's estate. Bedroom. Paige is in bed. Richard walks in carrying a tray with breakfast on it.]

Richard: Morning.

(Paige sits up.)

Paige: _Wow._

Richard: Wow. One of the most powerful witches in the world and all you can say is wow.

Paige: I don't know, maybe I just need a little more inspiration.

(They kiss.)

Richard: Well?

Paige: I, um, I still think wow pretty much covers it. You better be careful because a girl could get used to this.

Richard: That's the plan. Did you, uh, did you tell your sisters you were moving out? No.

Paige: Look, it just…. It hasn't really been the right time. You know, things have been a little funky and-

Richard: There's never a right time.

Paige: You don't understand. Prue and Piper would probably blow major gaskets, and then we've got all the family obligations, and, like it or not, we're stronger together.

Richard: You gotta do something for you. (Paige's cell phone rings.) Can I get that?

(Paige nods. Richard gets the phone off the side table and hands it to Paige.)

Paige: It's the house. Hello?

[Cut to the manor. Conservatory. Leo, Cole, the twins and Wyatt are there. The kids are in their is looking at the Book of Shadows. Paige orbs in.]

Leo: Paige, when I said I needed you, I meant a fully clothed you.

Paige: Oh, please, Leo. What's the big emergency?

Leo: What would you say if I told you whoever attacked Chris was called a Phoenix?

Paige: Well, I would say, 'What's a Phoenix?', and then _you'd_ probably tell me.

Cole: They're exactly what I thought they were. A family of assassin witches who are very elite, very powerful, and who were born with a distinct birthmark symbolizing their rise from Salem's ashes.

Paige: Well, does the book say what they want?

(Leo shows Paige the book.)

Leo: Just whatever bounty they're after, which in this case is Chris. Which means they're still after him. They won't stop until they succeed.

Paige: Why didn't you think that made sense, Cole?

Cole: Because they may be powerful but they don't have the powers necessary to kill Whitelighters. If they're after Chris, Leo's right, something's… off.

Paige: Did you call Prue, Piper, and Phoebe?

Leo: No, Prue and Phoebe are at work, and Piper came in kind of late, so I didn't want to disturb her.

Paige: _Oh._ Did she, um, come home alone?

Leo: I don't know.

(Piper walks in.)

Piper: Hey. Talking about me?

Leo: Morning, hi, no. Uh, listen, Wyatt's been fed, and uh, I'm gonna get some coffee, and Cole and Paige'll fill you in.

(Leo leaves the room.)

Piper: What's going on?

Cole: A coven of assassin witches called the Phoenix are after Chris. Which doesn't make sense because they can't kill Whitelighters. They don't have the power to. And one more thing you should know, they can reform after being blown up.

Paige: They can reform?

Piper: Which means the one that attacked Chris can too.

Piper: Okay, so that's what you guys were talking about?

Paige: Yeah… in the beginning, and then I just kind of asked him if you maybe came home with anybody.

Piper: I see.

Paige: Did you? Oh, come on, if a girl can't ask that what can a girl ask?

Piper: Actually, uh, no.

Paige: I'm sorry. Maybe he's just not the right guy.

Piper: No, it's not Greg, it's just me. It's just weird now that I'm a mom. I feel like I'm betraying Wyatt somehow.

Paige: I think you're just betraying yourself.

Piper: Yeah, I know. It's just weird. So, uh, coven of assassin witches?

Paige: Yeah.

Piper: Maybe we should call Prue and Phoebe.

Paige: No, I think we can do this by ourselves. I don't think you have to bother them.

Piper: Well, what if we need the power of four after we find them?

Paige: Well, you didn't need the power of four to blow up the last one.

Piper: No, but-.

Paige: So we need to try out this whole power of two thing, learn how to be flexible, right? So you stay here, I'm gonna go get the scrying crystal, and then Cole can watch the kids while we're gone.

(Paige leaves the room.)

Piper: Hm.

[Scene: An apartment. A woman answers the door. Piper and Paige are standing there.]

Piper: Hi, how's it going?

Woman: Can I help you?

Piper: Hopefully.

Paige: Yeah, see, we just moved in from out of state and, um, we wanted to get to know our neighbours.

Woman: Oh, well, welcome. Where did you move from?

Piper: Phoenix.

Woman: Really? Please, come in, come in.

Paige: Thank you.

(Piper and Paige walk into the apartment. The woman closes the door and locks it.)

Piper: Wow, nice place.

Paige: Yeah, real nice.

Woman: Thank you.

(A little girl runs in.)

Girl: Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, can I play with-?

Woman: Oh, Bianca, sweetie, can you give mommy a minute, okay?

(Piper and Paige see the red birthmark on the girl's wrist.)

Bianca: Okay.

Woman: Go and play with your toys. I'll be right in, okay?

Bianca: Okay.

(The woman takes the girl to her room.)

Paige: Now what?

(The woman turns around and throws an energy ball at the girls. It flies past them and hits the wall. Piper blows the woman up.)

Piper: The kid.

(They go into the girl's room and the woman reforms.)

Woman: Hurry, Bianca.

(She grabs the girl and shimmers out.)

[Scene: Park. It's the same park as in the future, but it's a lot nicer now. Chris orbs in slowly and sits down on a bench. Bianca walks out from behind a statue.]

Bianca: You really shouldn't try to orb anymore, you know. It could kill you.

Chris: Is that what you want?

Bianca: If that's what I wanted you'd already be dead. All I want is to bring you back.

Chris: How'd you know I'd be here?

Bianca: Same reason you'd know I'd be waiting here. This is still our spot, isn't it?

Chris: No. This is what we hoped it would be. This is what we were trying to preserve for our future. Do you remember?

Bianca: We were naive to think we could change anything, to stop them.

Chris: You don't believe that. Or at least you didn't.

Bianca: Well, I do now.

Chris: What happened to you, Bianca? How did they turn you back?

Bianca: That's not important. What _is_ important is I was interrupted in stripping you of your powers. And if I don't finish what I started, you'll die soon. Think of it as... an infection, and I'm the only one with the antidote.

Chris: Here or there, I am dead anyway.

Bianca: No. They gave me their word they wouldn't hurt you. Now, please, Chris, don't make this any harder than it has to be.

(Chris orbs out and she tries to catch him.)

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Leo are there.]

Prue: Wait, how old is the little girl?

Piper: I don't know. Four, five?

(Chris orbs in and falls to the floor.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: Chris!

Chris: Bianca.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Leo, and Chris are there. Chris is laying on the couch. Leo unbuttons Chris's shirt to reveal the large wound on his chest.]

Phoebe: Oh my god, what is that?

Leo: I don't know.

Prue: Cole?

Cole: I don't know. I've only heard of the Phoenix.

Piper: It doesn't matter, just heal him.

(Leo starts to heal Chris.)

Paige: Why didn't he tell us about that?

Prue: Why doesn't he tell us about a lot of things?

(Leo frowns.)

Piper: What's the problem?

Leo: He's not healing. Something's draining his powers and blocking mine. It's like a virus.

Prue: A virus named Bianca.

Phoebe: You think she did this?

Prue: It's gotta be.

Paige: Yeah, but it doesn't explain why she would come back from the future just to kill him.

Prue: Well, somebody had to have sent her. She's a hired gun.

Piper: Well, we have to find her to save him. Figure out what she did-

(Phoebe senses something.)

Phoebe: Whoa.

Leo: What is it?

(Phoebe moves closer to Chris.)

Phoebe: Oh my god. He loves her.

Paige: Loves who? Bianca?

Phoebe: Yeah. She broke his heart. (Phoebe looks in Chris's hand and finds a ring.) Engagement ring.

Paige: Obviously an acrimonious split.

Prue: Well, at least we have something to scry for her now. You guys work on the vanquishing potion in case she's not in the mood to help.

Chris: Bianca. Bianca.

[Scene: Future. Manor. A tour guide is showing people around the house.]

Tour Guide: Welcome to the Halliwell Memorial Museum, a tribute to magic, and of course, the Charmed Ones. Please remember there is no digi-capturing, no holographing, and most certainly no magic allowed while inside the museum. That's a big one. Don't worry about those probes, folks, they're merely scanning for witches. Now, as we pass through the foyer, note the family portraits hanging on the walls.

(The people walk through the house. Chris and Bianca walk behind them. Chris waves his arm at the probes and they turn away from them.)

Bianca: Nicely done.

Tour Guide: Around here you'll notice just a few of the many mythological creatures the legendary sisters transformed into in their demon-fighting hayday. (The sisters' superhero outfits are on mannequins and also Piper's mermaid outfit.) Actually, the Charmed Ones were responsible for well over a _thousand_ demon vanquishes before they were finally vanquished themselves. Okay, let's head over to the kitchen where many of the sisters' classic potions were brewed. Some of which are available for purchase in the gift shop on the way out. (They all move into the kitchen.) Of course, the attic was the preferred spot for potion-making, principally because that's where they kept the famed Book of Shadows, which is where we're headed next. A little background on the manor itself. It was actually...

(Everyone leaves the kitchen except for Chris and Bianca. A guard shimmers in.)

Guard: Hey, you two. Move along.

Bianca: Wait for it.

(The guard moves closer to them and a dagger materializes in Bianca's hand.)

Guard: Are you _deaf_? I-

(Bianca stabs him in the stomach and vanquishes him. Bianca walks over to the basement door.)

Bianca: Come on.

[Cut to the basement. They walk down the stairs. Bianca's dagger disappears.]

Bianca: We should be safe here until the museum closes. Then we'll go get the book. (She looks at Chris.) What's the matter?

Chris: Nothing. It's just... sometimes I forget who you really are.

Bianca: _Hey_. Come here. (She pulls him closer.) You mean who I used to be, Chris. Before I met you.

Chris: So, what do we do now?

Bianca: We say goodbye.

(She takes off her top and they kiss.)

[Scene: Apartment. Bianca walks over to a cupboard and starts searching through it. The woman shimmers in.]

Woman: Who are you and what do you want?

Bianca: Where's the Grimoire?

(The woman creates an energy ball.)

Woman: One more time. Who are you?

Bianca: Who do you think I am... (She holds up her wrist to show the birthmark.) Mother?

Woman: Bianca?

(The energy ball disappears.)

Bianca: In the flesh. Now where's the Grimoire? I have to get the Charmed Ones off my tail fast, and I need a spell to do it.

Woman: I don't understand. How is this possible?

Bianca: Look, I don't have time for reunions, okay? And I'm not about to make the same mistake a thousand other demons have made. Now where's the damn book?! (The woman waves her hand and the Grimoire appears on a table.) Thanks. (She picks it up.) Do you know where the inhibitions spell is?

Woman: How is that gonna help?

Bianca: Look, I know the Charmed Ones. I studied their history. This is when they all want their separate lives. If I can release their inhibitions, maybe I can get them to pursue them.

Woman: The spell won't last long.

Bianca: It doesn't have to. Just long enough to distract them so I can get what I came for. (She rips a page out of the book.) Got it. Thanks.

Woman: _Wait_. Do you have to leave so soon? Can't I help?

Bianca: Yeah. Someday when I ask you what it feels like to kill, don't lie to me. Don't tell me you don't feel a thing.

(She shimmers out.)

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Cole, Leo, and Chris are there. Chris is laying on the couch. Leo is dabbing Chris's forehead with a towel. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walk in.]

Leo: Hang in there, buddy.

Cole: Since when is _Chris_ your buddy?

Prue: We found Bianca.

Piper: She's at her mother's.

Leo: Little Bianca?

Piper: No, the one we want. Here, something for Chris to remember her by. Or not.

(Piper hands Leo the ring.)

Paige: Got the vanquishing potion, so after we orb over there, I'm gonna-

(A blue light washes over the girls.)

Cole: You're gonna what?

Paige: I'm gonna move into Richard's house.

Piper: Are you?

Prue: Good for you.

Phoebe: That's a great idea. And I think I'm gonna go check out what's going on in Hong Kong.

Paige: Cool.

Leo: Hang on a second. This isn't you guys. You must be under some kind of spell. You have to fight this.

Phoebe: How can you fight your heart?

Piper: Or your hormones.

Phoebe: Yeah.

Phoebe: Will you drop me off on the way to Richard's?

Paige: I would love to.

Prue: And I'm gonna go to work.

Leo: Prue, Phoebe, Paige, listen to me.

Phoebe: Zay jen.

(Paige orbs out with Phoebe and Prue leaves.)

Piper: Hm.

(Piper leaves the room.)

Chris: (mumbles) What do I tell them?

[Scene: Future. Manor. Attic. Chris and Bianca walk in.]

Bianca: Don't tell them anything. Just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future, the better.

Chris: But what if they find out who I really am?

Bianca: They won't. Not as long as you can pass yourself off as their Whitelighter.

Chris: And you're sure I won't lose my powers when I go back?

Bianca: Yeah, not with this spell. That's _why_ we need it. Look, just remember, protect the babies and you protect the Charmed Ones. Keep them alive for our future.

Chris: _Great_. No pressure there.

Bianca: Chris, you know you're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who can save us.

Chris: _If_ I make it back.

Bianca: Baby, you have to make it back, if you wanna marry me.

(They kiss.)

Chris: You really know how to motivate a guy, you know that?

(They walk over to a holograph of the Book of Shadows.)

Bianca: You sure you can summon the real book?

Chris: Yeah.

Bianca: Away from them?

Chris: _Yeah_. But we won't have much time once it gets here. Their demons will be all over us.

Bianca: We won't need much time. Just long enough to send you back to them.

(Bianca walks over to a wall and starts drawing on it with chalk.)

[Scene: Present. Manor. Living room. Chris is still laying on the couch.]

Chris: (mumbling) Hurry, before they find us.

Leo: Prue, Phoebe, Paige, get back here right now, that's an order.

(Piper walks in all dressed up.)

Piper: The kids are sleeping and the monitor is in the kitchen.

Leo: Piper, but you can't go anywhere. What about Chris?

Piper: Wish me luck.

(Piper leaves. Bianca shimmers in and knocks out Cole and Leo. She goes over to Chris.)

Bianca: Come on. We're going home.

(She shimmers out with him.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Fire Station. Piper and Greg are laying on top of a fire engine, making out.]

Greg: Wait, hold it.

Piper: Why?

Greg: Because I just wanna make sure that you're sure about this.

Piper: What's the matter? Am I not acting sure?

Greg: Yeah, it's just that, well, you've been a little reluctant until now, and I guess I'm just curious why the change.

Piper: Um, who knows? Who cares? All I know is I want- (Leo orbs in with Prue.) Oh my god! (Piper freezes Greg.) What, what, are you out of your minds? (Leo throws a potion at Piper.) What's going on? What am I doing here? Um, what are _you_ doing here?

Leo: Counteracting a spell that Bianca apparently cast on you. I already broke the spell on Prue, clearly.

Piper: What kind of spell?

Leo: One that lowers your inhibitions.

(Piper laughs.)

Piper: Oh, boy.

Prue/Leo: Yeah.

Piper: Wait. Where are the kids?

Cole: Cole's watching them.

Piper: So, did Bianca get Chris?

Leo: Yeah, and I'm hoping that if we can break the spell on Phoebe and Paige, we might be able to get Chris back, so...

Piper: Right, uh-huh, okay, so let's go. Um, you need to turn around, because you don't get to see anymore.

[Scene: Richard's estate. Bedroom. Paige and Richard are making out under the covers. Prue, Piper, and Leo orb in.]

Piper: _Hi_ , how's it going?

Paige: What are you doing here?

Prue: Moving you back home.

Piper: Hit her.

(Leo throws a potion at Paige.)

Leo: No time to explain.

Prue: Come on. We gotta get Phoebe or we're _never_ gonna get Chris.

(Piper throws Paige her bra.)

[Scene: Apartment. Bianca is removing Chris's powers.]

Bianca: Just let me finish what I started. You'll feel better soon, I promise. That's it. Easy does it. (She pulls her hand out of his chest.) Slow breaths.

Chris: What'd you do to me?

Bianca: I just saved your life.

Chris: By taking away my powers? (Bianca walks over to a wall and pulls off a picture frame. She then starts drawing on the wall with chalk.) How are you gonna bring me back, anyway? That spell's a one-way door. It only goes backwards in time.

Bianca: They created a new spell because of you. One that works both ways.

Chris: I'm touched.

Bianca: You should be. They've gone through a lot of trouble to get you back.

Chris: Yeah, I see that.

Bianca: You know, you don't have to believe me, Chris, but this really is for the best.

Chris: Oh, really? How's that?

Bianca: Because this is your only chance to live. If I fail, they'll just keep sending more assassins back, and all they'll have to bring home is a body.

Chris: Doesn't matter. There's nothing left in the future anymore anyway.

(He puts the engagement ring on the table.)

[Scene: Future. Manor. Attic. Bianca finishes drawing a large triquetra on the wall.]

Bianca: It's time.

Chris: I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave you.

(She takes off her engagement ring.)

Bianca: Here. (She gives him the ring.) This will remind you of why we're doing this, what's waiting for you here.

(They hug.)

Chris: Just make sure you take care of the guards, okay? Then get out of here. Because if they find you, if they know you betrayed them, they'll kill you.

Bianca: Don't worry. I can take care of myself.

(They walk over to the hologram of the Book of Shadows. Chris pulls out a piece of paper.)

Chris: "I call upon the ancient power/To help us in this darkest hour/Let the book return to this place/Claim refuge in its rightful space." (The Book of Shadows appears on its stand.) It worked.

Bianca: The spell, f-find the spell.

(Chris flips through the book and finds a spell.)

Chris: "Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind/Send me back to where I'll find/What I wish in place and time." (A portal opens where the drawn triquetra is. A demon shimmers in behind Bianca and grabs her.) Bianca!

(She fights him off.)

Bianca: Go! Go!

(Chris walks into the portal.)

[Scene: Present. Apartment. Chris and Bianca are there.]

Chris: You really expect me to jump into this thing like before?

Bianca: Not without a fight, no.

Chris: How can you be so cold? How can you just stand there and pretend like we never meant _anything_ to each other?

Bianca: I don't have a choice.

Chris: Bianca, please don't do this. Don't give up on everything that we fought for.

Bianca: I'm not. I'm just hoping we can find another way. Ready?

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in.)

Piper: Hey, future girl!

(Piper throws a potion towards Bianca. Bianca throws a dagger and smashes the bottle in mid-air. Bianca shimmers out. Piper freezes the dagger. Bianca shimmers back in beside Piper, grabs the dagger, and holds it against Piper's throat.)

Bianca: You were saying?

Phoebe: Wow, she is good.

(Prue and Paige move towards Piper.)

Bianca: Uh-uh. I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it.

Prue: Yeah, we still have enough potion to vanquish you.

Bianca: Put the vials down, _slowly_.

Chris: Bianca, don't. Let her go and I _promise_ I'll go with you.

Paige: Chris, what are you doing?

Chris: If you kill her, there won't be a future for either one of us to go back to and you know it.

Prue: What are you talking about?

Bianca: You'll see if you live long enough.

(Chris and Bianca walk towards the wall.)

Prue: Piper, freeze them.

(Piper tries to freeze them but can't.)

Piper: Uh, okay, I get why she didn't freeze, but why didn't he freeze?

Phoebe: I don't….

Paige: Unless he's a…

Chris: I'm a witch too? That's right. Part witch, part Whitelighter. Just like you, Paige.

Prue: You _lied_ to us?

Chris: I had to. It was the only way I could get you to trust me.

Prue: _Trust you?_

Chris: Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway.

Piper: So that's it? You're just gonna leave?

Chris: I don't have a choice. She stripped my powers. Looks like Leo's gonna have to fix that floorboard without me. Let's go.

(Bianca waves her arm and a portal opens.)

[Cut to the manor. Future. The portal opens and Chris and Bianca walk out of it. Six demons are waiting for them.]

Voice: Welcome home, Chris.

(The demons part and four people are standing in the dark, three men and one woman. They move into the light.)

Chris: Phoenix, Persephone, Pagan… Wyatt.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Leo are there. Phoebe and Paige are looking through the Book of Shadows.]

Phoebe: There's gotta be a spell in here somewhere.

Paige: To take us to the future? I don't think so.

Prue: Bianca's a witch. She could do it. How could she do it?

Paige: We don't know how.

Piper: How did we do it five years ago?

Leo: The Elders made that happen, remember?

Piper: Well, you're an Elder, make it happen.

Leo: That was a unique situation.

Cole: This _isn't_?

Leo: Hey, I don't like this either. Don't you think I want to save him too?

Prue: I don't know if I want to save him or kick his ass.

Leo: That still doesn't change all the good he's done.

Paige: Hmm, you're certainly singing a different tune. You've come a long way, baby.

Leo: Okay, despite all his secrets, I still believe that he came back to protect the kids, and that is _enough_ for me to want to save him.

Cole: The question is, how?

(Leo steps on the squeaky floorboard.)

Prue: Leo.

Leo: What?

Prue: "Fix the floorboard".Maybe he was trying to tell us something.

Leo: Who? What?

Piper: Maybe.

Prue: Maybe that's where Bianca was taking him. To the attic in the future.

Phoebe: But that would still be there in the future, wouldn't it?

Paige: Yeah, unless we fixed it.

Prue: Or used it, to send him something, something that he needed.

Piper: Like what?

Prue: His powers.

[Scene: Future. Manor. Attic. Phoenix, Persephone, Pagan, and Wyatt walk towards Chris.]

Phoenix: They're no threat to us.

(The demons shimmer out.)

Wyatt: Et tu, Chris? Of all the people to betray us.

Chris: I didn't go back to betray you. I went back to save you.

Persephone: Save us?

Pagan: From what?

Chris: From whatever evil it was that turned you.

Wyatt: That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good versus evil morass.

Phoenix: We're so past that.

Persephone: It's all about power, it's as simple as that.

Chris: And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?

Pagan: That's it.

Phoenix: That's why we keep this... museum... intact. To remind everyone of the power from which we were born and that which we possess.

Chris: Too bad the rest of the city isn't faring as well as your little shrine here.

Wyatt: You know, if anyone else tried what you tried, we'd kill them on the spot. But you….

Persephone: We've forgiven Bianca, we can forgive you too. _If_ you promise never to cross us again.

Chris: I think you know me better than that.

Phoenix: I thought you said you could talk some sense into him.

Chris: Leave her out of this!

(Phoenix raises his arm and Chris starts choking.)

Phoenix: Pardon me?

(Phoenix flicks his hand and Chris flies across the room.)

Bianca: Chris!

[Cut to the present manor. Phoebe is writing a spell.]

Paige: Hurry, hurry, hurry.

Phoebe: I'm trying, I'm trying.

(Phoebe tears off the page and hands it to Paige. Paige rolls it up and hands it to Piper.)

Piper: There you go.

(Leo pulls up the squeaky floorboard and Piper throws in the paper.)

Prue: Okay. Put it back.

(Leo puts the floorboard back in place.)

[Cut to the future manor. Chris flies across the room and smashes into a table.]

Bianca: You promised you wouldn't hurt him!

Pagan: And you promised you'd turn him, just like I turned you, or at least I thought I had.

(Bianca runs over to Chris.)

Bianca: Chris, please. I didn't bring you here to die.

Chris: Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. (Phoenix steps on the squeaky floorboard.) I think.

(Chris runs towards Phoenix and Phoenix grabs him and throws him across the room.)

Phoenix: Have you lost your mind? (Phoenix levitates Chris into the air.) Who wants to do the honors?

Wyatt: I don't need you.

(Wyatt creates an energy ball. Bianca runs behind Phoenix, Persephone, Pagan, and Wyatt and knocks Persephone and Pagan aside before reaching into Wyatt's back. Phoenix loses concentration and Chris drops to the floor. With her other hand, Bianca starts throwing energy ball after energy ball at Phoenix, but he puts up his fire shield, which is red.)

Bianca: Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast. I can't hold them off for long.

(Chris races over to the squeaky floorboard and pulls it up. He gets out the spell as Persephone and Pagan start to get up.)

Chris: "Powers of witches rise/Come to me across the skies/Return my magic, give me back/All that was taken from the attack." (A blue light washes over Chris. Persephone and Pagan run over to Phoenix and the three of them throw Bianca away from Wyatt. She lands on a broken table leg.) No! (Chris waves his arm and Phoenix, Persephone, Pagan, and Wyatt are thrown across the room. Chris rushes to Bianca's side.) Bianca. No, no, no, no.

Bianca: (painfully) Haven't we been here before?

Chris: Maybe we will be again.

Bianca: (painfully) Maybe.

Chris: No.

(Bianca hands her engagement ring back to Chris.)

Bianca: (painfully) If you can finish what we started... (Phoenix, Persephone, Pagan, and Wyatt groan.) (painfully) Hurry. Take the spell so they can't send anyone else. Go.

(Chris runs over to the Book of Shadows. Phoenix, Persephone, Pagan, and Wyatt get up.)

Chris: "Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind... (Wyatt throws an energy ball towards Chris and he ducks.) Send me back to where I'll find/What I wish in place and time."

(The portal opens and Chris runs into it after ripping the spell out of the book.)

Phoenix/Persephone/Pagan/Wyatt: _No!_

(Phoenix, Persephone, and Pagan all throw fireballs after Chris, but the portal closes after him before they can reach and hit the wall.)

[Scene: Present. Manor. Attic. Chris lands hard on the floor.]

Paige: Oh my god, are you okay?

Chris: Yeah, I'm fine. (He gets up.) Nice spell.

Phoebe: Yeah, but we just put it in there like two seconds ago.

Leo: Yeah, well, you see, the way time travel works-

Phoebe: Yeah, I don't wanna know, I already have a little headache. Thanks.

Piper: _You_ have some serious explaining to do, young man.

Chris: I know. Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am, but-

Prue: _No_ , no buts. It's about time you tell us the truth, now.

Chris: I can't. But not because I don't want to, but because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much.

Cole: Um, isn't that your whole point? To come and change the future?

Chris: Yeah. But that was supposed to be more like a surgical strike.

Leo: To save the kids.

Chris: To save the kids.

Prue: What about Bianca?

Chris: Bianca won't be a threat to anyone anymore.

Phoebe: I'm sorry.

Chris: Me too. So you guys still alright with me hanging around here?

Leo: Absolutely. The next time you're in trouble you gotta tell us. Trust works both ways.

Chris: Okay.

(Chris leaves the room.)

[Cut to the hallway. Chris passes the nursery. The twins and Wyatt are in their playpen. Chris stops and looks at them.]

Chris: If I can't save you, I swear to god I'll stop you.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Dining room. Phoebe and Paige are there. Prue and Piper walk in.]

Phoebe/Paige: Hey.

Prue/Piper: Hey.

Phoebe: What's going on?

(Prue and Piper sit down.)

Prue: Uh, well, Piper and I've been thinking.

Paige: Uh-oh. Does that mean I'm in trouble?

Piper: We think it's time we make some changes around here.

Paige: What kind of changes?

Piper: Like we think you should move to Hong Kong with Jason

Prue: And you should move in with Richard.

Paige: I never said I wanted that.

Prue: You didn't have to. The spell did that for you.

Piper: And you too.

Phoebe: We can't leave you alone. We have to stick together.

Piper: No, we know, believe me, we know. But you can't keep sacrificing your lives forever and neither can we.

Prue: Mom did that, Grams did it, and look what happened to them. It's not a legacy I want us to inherit.

Paige: What if it doesn't work out, us going our separate ways?

Prue: Well, we'll worry about it then.

Phoebe: You sure about this?

Prue: Yeah, we are.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** For more clarification, in the Season 5 Chapter 7 Witch In Time, Bacarra was sent by Prue's kids and Wyatt. That future was not changed by the end of the episode, only Phoebe's death was. That future was the same Dark Future that Future Chris was from.


	9. Witchstock

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Phoenix and Persephone.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. They were much appreciated. :)

 **Witchstock**

[Scene: Warehouse. Prue, Piper, and Chris are waiting there.]

Chris: She's supposed to be here by now.

Prue: So, she's a little late.

Chris: No, she's _a lot_ late. Paige used to be the first one to a vanquish. What's wrong with her?

Piper: She's in love. That's hardly wrong.

Chris: It is when it interferes with her responsibilities as a Charmed One.

Prue: Why don't you just let us handle this by ourselves?

Chris: Because you've handled the last four vanquishes by yourselves. I swear, you should've never let them move out.

Prue: Hey, you don't see us complaining.

Piper: Yeah, we're happy for them. And you should be too.

Prue: So where _is_ this demon and what's its name?

Chris: No one knows its name. And it's too strong for two witches to handle alone.

(The warehouse door opens and Darryl pokes his head in.)

Darryl: How much longer is this gonna take?

Prue: (to Chris) Go see what Phoebe's doing.

(Chris orbs out.)

Darryl: Where'd he go?

Piper: Hong Kong.

Darryl: Hong Kong? This is the last time I work ground control for you guys.

(Darryl closes the door. Chris orbs in with Phoebe. Phoebe is wearing a kimono and has a huge smile on her face.)

Piper: Hi!

Prue: Wow!

(They all hug.)

Phoebe: Oh, how are the kids? I miss them _so_ much.

Piper: They miss you too. Is this a bad time?

Phoebe: No, this is a _great_ time. Jason's away at a conference. I was just practising my origami. This is a tiger. You can have that. (Phoebe hands Piper an origami tiger.) I'm sorry I didn't visit.

Piper: No, no, don't be silly. You've obviously been really busy folding. I'm sorry we have to ask for your help, but-

Phoebe: No, it's okay. I mean, if you don't enter the tiger's cave, you may never get the cub, right?

Piper: Come again?

Phoebe: Ancient Chinese proverb. Means nothing ventured, nothing gained, you know?

Chris: Can we get the show on the road here?

Prue: Sure.

Phoebe: (to Piper) Keep that.

[Cut to outside. Darryl is talking to impatient workmen.]

Darryl: Look, when the safety hazard's clear, you can go to work. Just be patient, okay.

Work Man: Yeah, easy for you to say. I got four mouths to feed.

Workmen: Yeah!

[Cut to inside.]

Phoebe: Okay, what do you want me to do?

Prue: You're the bait. All you've gotta do is levitate into the air, and when this demon senses your magic, it's gonna come fast and hard.

Phoebe: Okay. Be careful with my origami. That tiger took two frickin hours.

Chris: Okay, let's do it.

(Phoebe levitates into the air and something charges for her underground. A large, green blob flies out from underground and tries to swallow Phoebe. Piper screams and Prue blows the blob up.)

[Cut to outside. The men hear the explosion. The door opens and Piper walks out covered in green goo.]

Piper: All clear!

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there cleaning the goo off of themselves. There's a pile of clothes near the sink.]

Phoebe: Maybe you should just take me out back and hose me down.

(Paige orbs in.)

Paige: Oh my god, I'm so sorry I'm late. Did I miss the vanquish?

Piper: Ask her.

Phoebe: Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi!

Paige: _Hey_! (They hug.) Oh my god, Phoebe, how are you?

Phoebe: Great.

Paige: How's Jason?

Phoebe: He's great. How's Richard?

Paige: He's _fabulous_. He, uh, was taking his sweet time getting out of the house this morning. That's why I couldn't orb.

Phoebe: Wait, you don't orb with him in the house?

Prue: She's asked Richard to not to use his magic.

Paige: Yes, so I'm trying to be supportive, and, you know, not use _my_ magic in front of him.

Phoebe: Wow, a magic-free life. You're the last witch in the world I'd expect _that_ from.

Paige: It's not magic-free, it's just... magic light.

Prue: Yeah, it's still a lot to give up.

Paige: What I get from him kind of more than makes up for it, I think.

Piper: Eww.

Paige: How's Hong Kong?

Phoebe: _Fascinating_. I'm studying numerology and the Chinese zodiac. But, you know, distant waters doesn't quench the immediate thirst.

Paige: Huh?

Piper: Ancient Chinese proverb.

Phoebe: Just means that I miss my family.

Piper: Well, that's good 'cause your family misses you too.

Phoebe: How is my little buddy, Chris? Last time I saw him he wasn't in such good shape.

Piper: He's trying his best to hide it, but he's still really shaken up.

Prue: Well, he lost his fiancé, you know, I don't blame him. It's huge.

Paige: Yeah, and there's something in the future that's really freaking him out.

Prue: Yeah, he's more determined than ever to protect the kids from evil.

Piper: Which means there's a new demon hunt everyday.

Phoebe: I feel like such a bad sister, leaving you guys alone to handle all this.

Piper: No, no, we're fine. Prue, the kids, and I actually enjoy having the manor to ourselves.

Paige: Really?

Piper: Yeah, I-I mean, we have room to spread out and life is very quiet and calm, and best of all, everything stays clean.

(Little blobs of green goo crawls off the pile of clothes. Piper picks up the clothes and heads for the laundry.)

Phoebe: Well, if we're gonna hang out, I better go change my clothes. I think I left some here.

Paige: I'll go with you.

[Cut to the laundry. Piper puts the clothes in the washing machine. As she grabs the detergent, the green goo crawls out of the washing machine and into the vent.]

[Cut to the hallway. Phoebe and Paige are walking towards Phoebe's bedroom.]

Phoebe: Well, being born under the year of the ox is a good thing. If means you're a natural-born leader. (The walk into Phoebe's room and see all her furniture has been replaced with gym equipment.) What happened to my room?

Paige: _Holy_. I guess when Prue and Piper said they were gonna spread out, they weren't kidding.

Phoebe: But where's all my stuff? I mean, I have stuff, you know, lots and lots of stuff.

Paige: Well, being an ox, I can take charge of this. You can borrow something from my room until we straighten this out.

[Cut to Paige's room. Paige's furniture has been replaced with Wyatt's furniture. Cole, Leo, Chris, the twins, and Wyatt are there. Phoebe and Paige walk in.]

Phoebe: Oh, hi, babies.

(Phoebe rushes over to the twins and Wyatt.)

Paige: This one too?

Phoebe: Yeah, you move, you lose it in this family.

Chris: You could lose a lot more than a bedroom when this is over.

Phoebe: Hi, Chris. I'm fine, thank you, and you?

Leo: It's his job to offer his opinion.

Chris: You know the only reason why she's even here is Paige missed a vanquish.

Leo: Another one?

Chris: Yeah, that makes what?

Cole: Five in a row.

Paige: You guys are such nags.

Phoebe: When did you two become so chummy?

(A piece of green goo crawls out of the vent in the floor and crawls onto Chris's shoe.)

Leo: We're not chummy. It's just he's gone through a lot protecting the kids and I figured instead of doubting him I should help him a little.

(Prue and Piper walk in.)

Piper: So what do you guys think? Do you like the kids' new room?

Paige: I like it. I just like my room too.

Phoebe: And I like it. I just like my room too.

Prue: Well, you guys were the ones that moved out, not us.

Phoebe: So where are my clothes?

[Time lapse. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Phoebe and Paige are pulling clothes out of boxes.]

Paige: Oh god, it's really kind of hitting home.

Piper: What's that?

Paige: Well, that I don't live here anymore.

Phoebe: I know what you mean.

Paige: Richard's just doesn't feel like home yet, you know? I don't know. I guess I just had more fun here.

Piper: Yeah. 'Cause this place is a _riot_.

Paige: No, I just, I don't know, I guess I'm more _free_ here. Free to be me.

(Piper looks in a box.)

Piper: Oh, wow, Phoebe. (Piper pulls out red knee-high boots.) These are some boots.

Phoebe: No, they're not mine, but I wish they were, 'cause they're _hot_.

Paige: The box says 'Penny'. Penny as in _Grams_ Penny?

Phoebe: No way. I refuse to believe that Grams ever wore anything this _hot_.

Prue: Yeah, I figured her more for steel-toed orthopaedics. You know, the better to kick your ass with.

Phoebe: They're your size, Paige. Try them on.

Paige: (groans) I don't know.

Phoebe: Oh, _come on_ , just do it.

(Paige takes off her shoes.)

Paige: They're kind of... _sixties_.

Phoebe: So what's wrong with the sixties?

Paige: The sixties was like the _worst fashion era_. _Hello_! (Paige puts on the boots.) Bad clothing, bad hair, and extremely questionable personal hygiene. Hey, they fit!

(Paige suddenly disappears in a puff of smoke.)

Phoebe: Right. Where'd she go?

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Bedroom. A woman is there with bright coloured lights surrounding her. Paige appears.]

Paige: Um, pardon me.

Woman: Hold on. I'm adjusting my aura. You know how those blocked chakras can get. (The light disappears.) There. (She faces Paige and sees the red boots.) You brought my go-go boots. _Right on._

Paige: Actually, they brought me.

Woman: That's because I cast a return to owner spell on all my favourite stuff. I'm always taking my clothes off and forgetting them somewhere these days.

Paige: Excuse me, who are you?

Woman: Penny.

Paige: Penny. As in, Penny Halliwell, Penny?

Penny: _Yeah_. Who are you?

Paige: I'm Paige. I'm your gra…. I'm your grandest fan. I've heard so much about you.

Penny: Far out.

Paige: Far out. (Paige sees the date on a wall calendar - January 1967.) You have _no idea_ how far out.

(A woman stands at the doorway.)

Woman: The Whitelighters are putting on a light show.

Penny: Come on, Paige. You don't wanna miss this.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Leo, and Chris are there.]

Chris: What do you mean you lost Paige?

Phoebe: Well, it was really weird. I mean, one second she was here and the next second... poof.

Piper: It kind of happened after she put on a pair of Grams' boots.

Leo: Grams used to cast a spell on her clothes when she was young.

Prue: Wait, you knew Grams when she was young?

Leo: Yeah, we crossed paths once or twice when I was a young Whitelighter.

Piper: _Eww._

Leo: Well, I _barely_ remember it.

Piper: _Huh._

Phoebe: Eww.

Prue: Huh-uh.

Chris: Well, if the boots did belong to your grandmother, then we better summon her from the dead. Maybe she can tell us what happened to Paige.

Prue: Okay, let's get the candles.

Piper: But you-

(Prue and Phoebe pull Piper away.)

[Scene: 1967. Manor. Paige, Penny, and the woman are standing on the stairs. In the living room, there are about a dozen people in sixties outfits sitting on the floor. Some Whitelighters are standing in the middle making shapes in the air with orbing lights.]

Penny: Outta sight.

Woman: I'm Robyn, by the way. So what do you think?

(Paige looks closer at one of the Whitelighters.)

Paige: _Oh my god_ , is that Leo?

(Leo is wearing sixties clothes and has long hair.)

Penny: You know him?

Paige: I thought I did. (The light show ends and everyone claps.) What are all these people doing here?

Robyn: Oh, they're not just people. They're _witches_ , with a few Whitelighters thrown in.

Paige: I don't suppose any of them know how to open a time portal, do they?

Penny: Anything's possible when you free your minds. It's why we're gathering here tonight, for a magical bein'.

Paige: Oh, like a _human_ bein'. When Timothy Leary said tune in, turn on, drop out.

Penny: No, there's no acid allowed in the manor, Paige. We're all on a contact high.

Paige: I'm not on drugs. Just having a bad trip.

Robyn: How do you know what's gonna happen at the human bein'? It's _tomorrow_ at Golden Gate Park.

Paige: I just kind of know things. Like I know I wanna go home.

Robyn: Do you have an active power?

Paige: Yeah, I can orb.

Penny: _Groovy_. Hey, everyone, we have a witch here who can orb!

Leo: Right on. (Leo moves closer to Paige.) Lay some orbs on us, sister.

Paige: Fine, if it'll help me get out of here. Uh, big fat tape thingy. (Nothing happens.) Oh, my powers must be down. Must be the past... past few minutes. This patchouli oil. It's really making me light-headed.

Leo: Performance anxiety. (Leo puts his arm around Paige.) Listen, if you want some private coaching, there's an empty room upstairs if you dig.

Paige: Ahh, _no_ , I don't dig.

(Leo walks away.)

Penny: You okay, honey?

Paige: Yeah. I don't know how I'm gonna get home without my magic. (They walk into another room where a man is playing the guitar and people are sitting around listening.) Wow, I've never seen so many witches just hanging out.

Penny: Wait till the magical bein'. This house was built on a spiritual nexus. We're gonna tap into its power tonight and ride the magic wave.

Paige: Are you sure you're Penny Halliwell?

(Suddenly the whole room freezes, except Robyn, and a warlock blinks in.)

Warlock: Everything on schedule for tonight?

Robyn: They're lining up like lambs to the slaughter.

Warlock: It's gonna be a massacre.

Robyn: I wish we could take them out now. I can't stand these peace lovers.

Warlock: Just keep it together a little while longer. We want this place _packed_. And I see a few new arrivals since my last visit. (He looks at Paige.) This one's dressed a little strange, don't you think? Where's she from?

Robyn: I don't know. She just got here.

Warlock: Well, keep an eye on her. The attack takes place on schedule tonight. And if you need anything, I'll be close by.

(He blinks out. The room unfreezes.)

Penny: So what do you say, Paige? Join us tonight?

Paige: You know, as much as I consider myself a free spirit, I really can't. I need to go home. If there's any way you can help me write a spell so I can find my way-

(A car horn beeps outside.)

Penny: Ooh! Allen's back!

[Cut to outside. A brightly painted van is parked on the street. Allen gets out of the car and runs up the stairs. Paige, Penny, and Robyn run outside.]

Penny: Hi!

Allen: Hey!

(Allen picks Penny up and spins her around. They kiss.)

Penny: Where's Patty?

Allen: I dropped her off at my sister's. She's gonna crash there tonight.

Paige: Patty? Like, mom Patty? I mean, you're a mom.

Allen: Janice?

Paige: Excuse me?

Allen: I just came back from my sister's pad, and for a second I thought I was looking at her again.

Penny: Paige, this is my old man, Allen. He's not a witch, but he's cool with it.

Paige: _Allen_. Your first husband.

Penny: My first and only. I'm not _that_ into free love.

Allen: Listen up, I passed this groovy drum circle on the way here. Who wants to check it out?

Penny: Count me in.

Paige: I think I'm gonna do some light reading. Is your Book of Shadows in the attic?

Allen: I swear, it's like you could be my sister.

Paige: Or your granddaughter... if you had a granddaughter, that is. Which you won't. (whispers) Unless I get home.

Robyn: You can't leave now. We need as many witches as possible tonight.

Penny: She's right, Paige. Come with us. Who wants a ride on the rainbow bus?!

(Everyone gets in the van and drives away.)

[Scene: 2004. Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Leo, and Chris are there. Phoebe lights some candles.]

Piper: You know, if I hadn't taken over Paige's room, this never would've happened. This is all my fault.

Leo/Chris: What's done is done.

Phoebe: Okay, you two _really_ need to get a room.

Piper: _Yeah._

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: "Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side/Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

(The green goo on Chris's foot multiplies and covers his whole shoe. Grams appears in a swirl of lights.)

Grams: Well, it's about time you called to say hello. (She hugs Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.) Oh, how are my darlings?

Piper: Uh, we got a problem.

(Grams looks at Chris.)

Grams: Well, you're not the only one.

(The green goo rises up both of Chris's legs.)

Leo: Orb out.

Chris: No. Magic makes it grow. Summoning her spirit already gave it power.

Grams: Oh, you must be _Chris_ , the new Whitelighter. (The green goo covers his body.) You know, he doesn't look very qualified for the job.

Prue: Chris, just let me blast it.

Piper: She's right. Orb.

Grams: Oh, for heaven sakes, listen to them. We'll find a way to vanquish the foul thing later.

(Chris orbs out.)

Leo: Now.

(Prue blows up the goo and it scatters into a million pieces. Chris orbs back in. The goo disappears into the floorboards.)

Phoebe: Uh, oh.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Grams are there.]

Grams: You _and_ Paige moved out? When?

Piper: Uh, uh, a few weeks ago.

Prue: But we're handling everything.

Grams: Dear, you have Paige stuck in the past and a demonic blob roaming the manor. Exactly _how_ are you handling things?

Piper: We're still in an adjustment period.

Grams: There would be no adjustment period if you were living under one roof! Why in heaven's name did you move out?!

Phoebe: To be with Jason. You said it yourself. Never give up on love, remember?

Grams: I didn't say give up on your sisters! (to Prue) And you! You're the oldest! How could you _let them_ move out?!

Prue: You know, it wasn't really that hard.

Grams: _All this_ over men. How many times have I told you? Men are utensils. You use them, wash them, and throw them in a drawer until you need them again.

(Cole, Leo, and Chris walk in.)

Cole: Shh. Everyone quiet.

(They listen to the house making strange noises. Chris puts his ear up to the wall.)

Chris: I can hear it. I think it's in the wall. (The wall cracks.) Yep, it's in the wall. We're gonna need Paige. It took the power of four to vanquish this thing in the future.

Piper: _What_? If you knew that, why didn't you tell us that in the first place?

Chris: Because I could _barely_ get three of you together, let alone four. Besides, this thing's not that big right now and I thought two could handle it.

Grams: Leo, you take point. Chris here is much too green to guide my girls.

Chris: _What_? You know what? You can just stop that right-

Grams: Ah-ah! Quiet. It's time to give this floundering ship a rudder. Now, which boots did Paige put on?

Phoebe: Red go-go boots.

Grams: We've got a problem. Those boots took Paige back to the summer of love, which was one of the most _crucial_ times of my life.

Piper: What do you mean 'crucial'?

Grams: Your grandfather, Allen, rest his soul, was a sweet man, but he lead me straight down the hippy-dippy trail.

Phoebe: You were a flower child?

Grams: Yeah, well, don't rub it in. What's important is that Allen was killed by my best friend. I didn't know it then, but she was evil. And I walked in right after it happened.

Prue: What'd you do?

Grams: Well, let's just say that my peacenik days ended fast, along with that bitch Robyn. If she hadn't killed Allen-

Leo: You'd still be a flower child.

Grams: And the Charmed Ones would be dead. I know I'm a ball buster, but it kept me alive to protect my girls from all the demons that came after them as kids. I cast my return to owner spell on a lot of clothes that summer, so...

Phoebe: So we get to go back there, and we get to meet our grandfather?

Grams: Don't make too much out of it, because whatever you do, you can't change the past or tell anyone you're from the future.

Phoebe: Well, why does he get to?

Chris: Because I know what I'm doing.

Grams: Not from where I'm standing. I'll stay here with Cole, Leo, and the newbie to contain the slime until you can bring Paige back to vanquish it, okay? Okay, girl, get dressed. You are going to the summer of love.

[Scene: 1967. Park. All the witches are sitting around on the grass. Some are playing drums and Allen is standing in the middle reciting a poem.]

Allen: Hear the drums, liquid beats, crashing down upon parched shores, hounding like the feet of ten thousand soldiers, whispering why. Why!

(Paige stands up.)

Paige: Right on! (Everyone claps.) Sorry, I just got a little carried away.

Allen: Don't be sorry. That was gone.

Paige: Gone. That's right, that's exactly what I should be, gone. Because I'm actually starting to dig th... _like_ this. It's kinda cool, everybody being so free.

Voice: Robyn, come here!

(Robyn walks away.)

Penny: You are _exactly_ what we're all about, Paige. Do you wanna hear my dream? I dream of a crusade to rid the world of evil. Not through fighting or the inner anger that makes us want to fight, but through the magic power of love.

Paige: Are you sure you're Penny Halliwell? How long have you felt this way?

Penny: Ever since I met Allen.

Paige: Must be so great to share this together.

Allen: Your old man's not into magic?

Paige: He's not so old, but uh, nah, not so into it either.

(Suddenly, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe appear beside them, wearing sixties clothes.)

Piper: Hey, groovy girl. We've been looking for you.

Penny: Welcome. I'm Penny. Any friends of Paige's are friends of ours. But you shouldn't use magic so openly.

Phoebe: (whispers) That's Grams.

Allen: I'm Allen. Peace and love.

Phoebe: Oh, yes, love. Lots and lots of love. I have so much love for you, man, you have no idea.

Penny: You here for the happening at the manor tonight?

Prue: No, we were just looking for our friend Paige, actually.

Piper: Excuse us.

(They move away.)

Paige: I'm so glad you guys found me.

Piper: We need to get out of here.

(Police car sirens are heard and a couple pull up.)

Allen: It's the pigs.

(The police get out of their cars.)

Officer: (through a megaphone) Okay, everybody, let's break it up. Let's go, everybody out. Move it!

Guy: This is a park, man. You can't control god's green earth.

Officer: It's a tax payers green dollars that pay for this park, and you're loitering. So move it.

(Everybody starts chanting "Hell no, we won't go!")

Penny: "They have no right, they have no power/Turn their hate sticks into flowers."

(The cops' batons turn into a bunch of flowers.)

Robyn: Let's jam. If the cops catch us we'll miss tonight.

Prue: Piper, freeze them.

Piper: I can't.

(The cops handcuff Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.)

Penny: Paige, come on, come on.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Jail Cell. An officer locks Prue, Piper, and Phoebe in it.]

Prue: If what's happening tonight at the manor is what I think it is, this might be the night that grandpa dies.

Phoebe: Let's just hope that Paige tries to get us out of here first, because I don't wanna be raised by that flower child loose on the park. We'd never make it to puberty.

(Darryl's father, Luther, is in the next cell. He looks exactly like Darryl but with an afro.)

Luther: You don't own me! You think you own me! But the man will never own Luther Morris!

Guard: I said keep it down!

(Phoebe taps Prue and Piper.)

Piper: Nooo.

Luther: What are you three looking at?

[Scene: Manor. Paige, Allen, and Robyn are there.]

Paige: Please. There's gotta be a way to get my friends out of jail.

Allen: Stay cool, Paige. We've all been hassled by the pigs. It's a right of passage. They'll let your friends go... after a night in jail.

(Penny walks down the stairs holding a bag of crystals.)

Penny: Okay, everybody, time to prepare for the party. Take a crystal, bless it, and hide it outside the manor. We wanna form a perimeter.

Robyn: What are those?

Paige: Uh, those are pyrite crystals. They resonate a harmonic tone when exposed to evil. Kind of like a demonic alarm system.

Penny: How did you know?

Paige: I was taught by the best.

Robyn: I thought our gathering tonight was a peaceful one?

Penny: I wanna give peace a chance as much as anyone, Robyn, but I'm not dumb. Do you know how many covens are coming tonight? We'll be sitting ducks.

Robyn: Right.

(Robyn walks away.)

Paige: I would really love it if my friends could come tonight. If there's _anything_ that we can do to help them….

Allen: I tell you what, I got a friend who's an A.C.L.U lawyer. I'll call them. Right after we set the crystals.

Paige: Thank you.

[Scene: 2004. Manor. The kids' room. Cole, Leo, the kids, Chris, and Grams are there.]

Grams: The way I see it, we're all targets for the slime. We need a plan to control it until the girls get back.

Chris: In the future, everyone tried to control the demon with no name. But it _can't_ be done.

Grams: That's hardly a winning attitude, young man. And why in heaven's name couldn't the people in the future find some name for that thing?

Leo: Speaking of the future, what's so awful that happens to the kids?

Cole: I want to know that too.

Chris: You know I can't tell you that.

Leo: Come on. I'm an Elder.

Grams: Excuse me. Back on point. Uh, the slime? I'm taking suggestions.

(Wyatt, standing in the crib beside the twins, reaches for his bottle sitting on a table.)

Chris: We could orb it to an ice drift.

Leo: Nah.

Cole: That's bad.

Grams: It's not bad, it's awful. You can't orb that thing. It feeds on magic.

Chris: So what's your great idea?

Grams: Are you giving me lip?

Chris: No. (Wyatt orbs his bottle and the slime demon shoots out of the wall.) No! No!

(Cole grabs the twins and Leo grabs Wyatt and they all run downstairs. Pieces of the roof fall in.)

Leo: Hold on. I think it's stopped.

Chris: Get the kids out of the house. If it tries to follow, I'll fire off an orb or two to distract it. (to Grams) You okay with that?

Grams: Yeah, it's just what I had in mind.

Chris: Good.

(Cole and Leo head towards the front door with the kids. Green slime oozes up into the windows, blocking off the doorway.)

[Scene: 1967. Jail Cell.]

Phoebe: Any sign of Paige?

Piper: Nope. We're not gonna reach her before Grandpa's attacked.

(Phoebe looks at the guard.)

Phoebe: Should we try a spell?

Prue: Why not? Let's try a spell.

Luther: Leave it to the man to lock a brother up with the crazies.

Piper: Shush.

(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe look at the guard.)

Prue/Piper: "Come to us and be seduced/We have a girl to introduce/Fall for her, you can't resist her/Trust us mister, she's our sister."

(Phoebe gives them a look.)

Phoebe: (to guard) Hi.

(The guard moves towards the cell.)

Guard: Hi.

Phoebe: You know what I think is really hot? A guy in a cage. Yeah. Why don't you come in here with me?

Guard: Alright.

(He opens the cell and walks in.)

Phoebe: Take off your shirt.

(The guard takes off his shirt.)

Luther: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Luther don't wanna see this.

(Phoebe throws him the guard's shirt.)

Phoebe: Put this on. You're gonna lead us to freedom, Luther.

Luther: Brother could get used to this.

Piper: Mm, so could a brother's son.

[Scene: Manor. Leo walks up to Paige.]

Leo: There's my little psychedelic sunshine. Are you ready for your private session?

Paige: Uh, yeah, real soon. Um, have you seen Allen? He was supposed to call his lawyer friends for me.

Leo: My name is Leo, like the zodiac sign. (He takes Paige's hand.) Astrologically speaking, Leo represents the sun constantly burning and highly energetic.

Paige: Okay, starshine. Could you just please point me in the direction where I might find Allen? (He points to the stairs.) Thank you.

(Paige heads upstairs.)

[Cut to the attic. Robyn is there.]

Robyn: "And so I call upon the Crone/Let evil roam inside this home."

(Allen walks in.)

Allen: I thought you were acting strange.

Robyn: Allen, are you spying on me?

Allen: How could you, Robyn? What about our dream?

Robyn: My only dream is helping my warlock friend put all of you weak creatures out of your misery tonight.

(She creates a fireball. Paige walks in.)

Paige: Robyn!

(Robyn throws the fireball at Paige and Paige dives out of the way.)

Allen: Violence isn't the answer, Robyn. Let love replace your fear. I know you felt our love.

Robyn: Yeah, and I still got the stink of it _all_ over me.

Paige: Over here! (Paige knocks off a can of marbles and Robyn slips on them. The fireball is thrown up into the air and then lands on Robyn, vanquishing her. Allen is knocked back from the blast. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walk in.) Allen!

Allen: I'm alright.

Paige: Uh-oh. What did I just do?

Piper: Oh, nothing much. Just changed our entire _future_.

Phoebe: Or erased it.

[Scene: 2004. Manor. Kitchen. Cole, holding the twins, Leo, holding Wyatt, and Chris walk in.]

Leo: What did it do? Split in half?

Chris: How do we get out?

Leo: I don't know. Orb?

Chris: The last time I orbed, that thing almost swallowed me whole.

Leo: What do you think, Penny?

(Grams stands in the doorway wearing tie-dyed sixties clothes.)

Grams: I think love conquers all. I think that we should take the demon into our arms and make it feel safe.

(Cole, Leo, and Chris look at each other.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: 2004. Manor. Kitchen. Continued from before.]

Chris: Cole, Leo, could I talk to you two for a second, please?

(Cole, Leo, and Chris move away.)

Chris: One of the sisters must have changed the past because Penny _clearly_ never made the change from flower child to demon hunter.

Cole: Clearly.

Leo: Think the girls can fix the timeline and get back here?

(The slime demon oozes up into the back door.)

Chris: I don't know. But this thing's trying to back us into a corner. Take the kids and Joan Baez here into the conservatory. I'll get what we need to fight it off.

(Cole, Leo, Grams, and the kids leave the kitchen. Chris grabs a blender.)

[Scene: 1967. Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Allen are there. Penny walks in.]

Penny: Has anybody seen Robyn? We've got a lot of…. What happened?

Paige: Robyn. She attacked.

Penny: Are you hurt?

Allen: No, I'm alright, I'm alright. She said something about a warlock attacking tonight.

Prue: So? That's no problem. You have a house full of witches.

Phoebe: Prue's right. You could all take on the warlocks. All you have to do is _fight_.

Penny: That's not who we are. We don't believe in murder.

Paige: No, neither do we, but we do believe in vanquishing evil.

Penny: I'm sorry. I don't see violence as a solution to anything. I thought you understood that. I thought you were one of us.

Allen: Let's go, Penny. Let's send everyone home. I don't want anyone else getting hurt.

(Penny and Allen leave the room.)

Phoebe: Oh, she is driving me _nuts_. That is not the Grams we all know.

Piper: The Grams we know found her husband dead tonight.

Paige: I know we're supposed to turn her into a bit of a killer or _whatever_ , but what if this happens to be her new destiny, with Grandpa.

Prue: If Grandpa was supposed to die tonight, death will come after him again.

Piper: And the first thing we have to remember is we're not here to change anything.

Phoebe: We just need to keep Grams alive and unfortunately we don't have our powers to do that.

(Phoebe opens the thin Book of Shadows.)

Phoebe: Well, it's a lot thinner than we're used to, but I'm sure we can find something in here to help us make a potion. (to Paige) Will you help me?

Paige: Yeah.

Prue: We'll be downstairs on the warlock watch.

[Scene: 2004. Manor. Dining room. Cole, Leo, Chris, Grams, and the kids are there. There's a pile of kitchen appliances sitting on the table.]

Leo: Why isn't it attacking? It's like it cornered us and now it's just waiting.

Chris: I think we need the toaster oven.

'

(Leo grabs the toaster oven.)

Grams: You know, that's a disaster waiting to happen.

Chris: That's the idea. You saw how the slime reacted to electricity. (Leo adds the toaster oven to the pile.) Well, if we can get it to attack this pile, maybe we can get to zap it.

(Leo looks for room on the power board where all the appliances are plugged in.)

Leo: If I can find a place to plug it in.

Grams: No offence, but my dear Allen would have taken the path of peaceful resistance. Have you tried talking to the slime?

Cole: No, we haven't, and you shouldn't either.

Leo: (to Chris) But if you're up to some light conversation, maybe you wanna tell me what happens to the kids in the future.

Chris: Uh, nice try.

Leo: Got it.

(Leo plugs in the toaster oven and the power goes out.)

Chris: Damn it!

Grams: I told you, boys, violence is not the answer to anything.

Chris: Where's the fuse box?

Leo: It's in the basement. Find a flashlight in the laundry room.

[Time lapse. Chris stands at the top of the stairs to the basement. He points the flashlight at the floor of the basement.]

Chris: Leo! Cole!

(He runs out of the basement and shuts the door. Cole and Leo run in.)

Cole/Leo: What is it?

Chris: The slime, in the basement, feeding on the Nexus.

Cole: How big was it?

(Cole opens the door and shines the flashlight on the floor. The slime is covering the entire floor. Cole quickly shuts the door.)

Chris: Big.

[Scene: 1967. Manor. Foyer. Penny and Allen are there. A woman gives Penny a hug.]

Woman: We were going to make history.

Penny: I know, honey.

(The woman leaves. Prue and Piper are in the living room.)

Prue: We need to talk.

(Penny and Allen walk into the living room.)

Allen: I agree. We need to talk with the warlock and find a path of peaceful resistance to resolve this situation.

Piper: The first thing our Grams taught us was not to reason with demons.

Penny: Your grandmother fought demons?

Prue: Yeah. She was a great woman.

Piper: And she knew that you can't reason or negotiate with demons. They kill, and they keep killing until a force of good stops them.

Penny: If your grandmother hurt other living creatures, she doesn't sound so great to me, I'm sorry.

Allen: Penny's right. You can't be a saviour and a murderer at the same time.

Prue: Really? What if a demon attacked somebody you loved, like your daughter? Would you fight then?

(They suddenly freeze and the warlock blinks in.)

Warlock: Where are all the witches? Where in the hell are all the witches?! (He waves his arm and they unfreeze.) Where are they?

Piper: Well, that depends on who you're looking for.

Warlock: Everybody!

Allen: We sent them home. The manor's yours. We won't fight you.

(The warlock hits Allen across the face and knocks him to the floor. Penny gasps.)

Piper: Do something.

Penny: "May peace and love, from the moon above, flow through your heart, on the wings of a dove."

(The warlock freezes Prue, Piper, and Penny.)

Warlock: Did you just try and cast a love spell on me? I'm a warlock. What is the world coming to?

(Allen gets up. The warlock creates a fireball and throws it towards Penny.)

Allen: No!

(Allen throws himself in front of Penny and the fireball hits him. He knocks Prue, Piper, and Penny to the floor.)

Penny: No. Allen!

(She cries.)

Warlock: Your turn to join him, sweetheart.

(Phoebe and Paige walk in.)

Phoebe: Hey.

(Phoebe throws a potion at the warlock and it throws him across the room. Paige throws another but he blinks out before it can hit him.)

Phoebe: I think he's gone.

Paige: For now.

(Prue and Piper get up.)

Piper: This isn't right.

Paige: What do you mean?

Prue: Well, Grams flew into a rage when she found Grandpa dead.

Piper: It-it made her what she was.

Phoebe: Does that look like a demon killer to you?

[Scene: 2004. Manor. Kitchen. Cole, Leo, Chris, Grams, and the kids are there. Chris is holding two wires.]

Chris: If the demon comes at us, I'll try and hold it off with this.

(Grams opens the basement door and walks in.)

Grams: Don't be afraid of us. We won't hurt you.

Leo: Penny, get back!

(The slime demon grabs Grams and sucks her in.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: 1967. Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Penny are there. Penny is making a potion.]

Piper: How are you so calm right now?

Prue: It's okay for you to be angry. That warlock killed your husband.

Penny: I am angry. At myself. That's why I'm mixing a binding potion.

Paige: Binding your magic is not the answer.

Penny: It is for me. I tried to save Allen and I failed. What good is my magic if it can't save my family?

Paige: It's _a lot_ of good. Remember your dream? You can't turn your back on it now. What would Allen think?

Penny: It doesn't matter. He's dead. No one will ever compare to him. I'll probably end up hating men for the rest of my life.

Piper: Well, she's got us there.

Phoebe: Magic can save your family. I mean, my sisters have saved….

Penny: You said these were your friends. What's going on? Who are you?

Prue: Don't.

Piper: Can't change history.

Paige: It's a little late now, isn't it? We're your granddaughters.

Phoebe: Hi, Grams.

Penny: I'm your Grams? The demon hunter?

Paige: Yeah, and these fancy boots, brought me from the future.

Phoebe: And these earrings.

Prue/Piper: And these rings.

Penny: No, you're trying to trick me.

Piper: No, afraid not, Grams.

Prue: Look, it's payback time. You need to get your act together.

Phoebe: We love you, but if you don't start fighting now, all the people we're meant to save in the future-

(The warlock blinks in and throws a fireball at the potion.)

Warlock: You didn't think I'd forgot about you?

Paige: Those were our potions.

(Phoebe runs up to him and he blinks out before she can kick him. He blinks back in.)

[Scene: 2004. Manor. Kitchen. Leo and Chris are holding the basement door closed. Cole helps them.]

Cole: The kids are secured in the living room. There's no sign of the demon in the rest of the house. I think it was distracting us before so it could feed on the Nexus.

Chris: What about Penny? Is she….?

Leo: I don't know.

(The slime creeps under the door and Chris grabs two wires and zaps it. Another chunk of slime creeps under the door and he zaps it again.)

Chris: I can't keep up with it. We've gotta get out.

Leo: No, we have to keep fighting. It's what Penny would want us to do.

[Scene: 1967. Manor. Living room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are thrown onto a coffee table.]

Warlock: Not quite the slaughter I expected. (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stand up.) But it'll have to do for a night's work.

(He creates a fireball. Penny stands behind him.)

Penny: Stop.

(He turns around.)

Warlock: What are you gonna do? Cast another love spell?

(Penny points at him and he flies across the room.)

Prue: Well, it's about time.

Penny: Like you said, Prue, it's okay to fight for someone you love, right?

(She waves her arm and the warlock flies across the room.)

Paige: Welcome back to your destiny, Grams.

(Penny sends a table sliding across the room and it crashes into the warlock.)

Piper: Now she's just showing off.

Phoebe: Okay, the grandfather clock.

(Penny sends the grandfather clock crashing down on top of the warlock.)

Penny: What do I usually do at this point?

Prue: You usually do something _very_ final if you catch my drift.

Penny: "Snuff this warlock, his days are done, but make him good for the ecosystem."

(The warlock explodes into a bunch of daisies.)

Piper: Now that's what you call flower power.

Prue: Not exactly ruthless but a fine start.

Penny: That was for Allen. So, now what?

Piper: Now we gotta get home fast because we have a slimy demon of our own to deal with.

Paige: How are we gonna do that?

Prue: Grams just has to reverse the spell.

Penny: Glad to know I have groovy grandkids. Just the same, I think I'm gonna work on a forgetting spell for after you go. You know, keep the cosmic order.

Paige: Aww, I like this Grams. I don't wanna forget you.

(Paige hugs Penny.)

[Scene: 2004. Manor. Kitchen. Cole, Leo, and Chris are holding the basement door closed.]

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige appear.)

Piper: Stand back, fellas.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "Drawing on the power of four, destroy this evil entity."

(The slime demon is vanquished.)

Piper: Where are the kids?

Chris: They're in the living room.

Paige: What about Grams?

Cole: She didn't make it.

(The basement door opens and smoke pours out. Grams walks out, coughing.)

Grams: Nonsense. You can't damage an old war horse like me. I'm already dead.

Phoebe: Yay, Grams, I'm so glad you're back.

(Phoebe hugs Grams. The kids cry in the other room. Prue and Piper leave the kitchen.)

Paige: Hey there, sun god.

Leo: Hey, that was a long time ago. Let's just keep that between us, okay?

Grams: Hey, I wanna thank you three for not giving up the fight. I'm really proud of you boys. You did good.

[Cut to the kids' room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and the kids are there.]

Piper: Grams gone?

Paige: Yes, but not before yelling at us for moving out.

Phoebe: It was good to hear her yell at us for a change.

Prue: So did she convince you to move back in?

Phoebe: _No_ , but she did give us her blessing after she was done yelling.

Piper: _Really?_

Paige: Well, she gave up a lot to be a witch.

Phoebe: She lost Grandpa.

Paige: And her dreams. I don't think she wants that to happen to us.

Phoebe: But she did make me promise that I would keep in touch more.

Paige: And _I_ had to promise to keep using my magic.

Piper: Wow, I guess Grams really is a softy underneath it all. So, you guys going home?

Paige: Home is a relative term, but yeah, we're heading out.

Phoebe: I should get back and finish my origami dragon.

Piper: Yeah, I understand. Well, you guys know you always have a home here and a room when you want it back. I mean, _if_ you want it back.

(They all hug. Phoebe and Paige orb out. Cole and Leo walk in.)

Leo: Everything alright?

Piper: No, it's not. I mean, I know it seems to them that I'm moving on with my life and everything's fine, but... it's not true. I wish they were still here.

Prue: Me too.

Leo: You should tell them that.

Piper: No, we shouldn't.

Prue: We should just go to bed. Coming, Cole?

(Cole nods and he and Prue leave the room.)

Piper: Goodnight.

Leo: Goodnight.

(Piper leaves the room.)


	10. Prince Charmed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Phoenix and Persephone.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. They were much appreciated. :)

 **Prince Charmed**

[Scene: Snowy Mountains. Piper and a guy are there. The guy is holding skis.]

Guy: Come on, let's go skiing.

Piper: Uh, I want to, but….

Guy: But what? What's holding you back?

Baby's Voice: Mama, mama.

Piper: Wyatt?

Guy: He must be pretty special, for you to give up everything.

(The guy vanishes.)

Baby's Voice: Mama.

[Cut to the manor. Piper's room. Piper is asleep on the bed. The baby monitor is sitting beside her. The kids scream.]

Prue: Piper!

(Piper wakes up and quickly gets up.)

Piper: Prue?! Kids?!

[Cut to the kids' room. A demon stands over the crib holding a wand-like object above them. The kids' protective shield is up. Prue, Piper, and Cole run in. The demon turns around and raises his arms. He drops the wand and it disappears. Prue blows up the demon. The kids' shield goes down. Prue, Piper, and Cole go over to the kids, Prue picking up Phoenix, Cole picking up Persephone, and Piper picking up Wyatt.]

Prue: Hey. It's okay./Cole: It's okay./Piper: It's okay.

[Cut to a cave. A dozen robed men are standing around chanting. A bright light with an image of the kids is in the center of the room.]

Head Demon: At last we have found you.

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Phoebe and Paige walk in carrying shopping bags.]

Phoebe: I think they're upstairs.

Paige: Ahh, I got a neck spasm.

Phoebe: Don't drop the bags. Piper'll hear you.

Paige: Thanks for your concern.

(Darryl and Sheila walk in after them.)

Sheila: Are you okay?

Paige: Yeah, sometimes it flares up under stress.

Darryl: Yeah, and you got enough stress in your life, that's for damn sure.

(They walk into the dining room and put the bags on the table.)

Sheila: What you guys do, I'm surprised it doesn't flare up all the time.

Paige: It's not the demons, it's this birthday stuff, especially Piper's. I _always_ screw up the surprise.

Darryl: I'll take these to the kitchen.

Paige: Oh, thanks. (Darryl grabs a bag and goes into the kitchen.) Plus, I have no idea what I'm gonna get her and obviously time is running out.

Phoebe: Paige, I told you, you can come in on the dinner with me and Prue. We don't mind.

Paige: I appreciate that, but I don't want to jump on your bandwagon. I wanna do my own thing.

Sheila: Well, being a mom, I can tell you that a nice normal dinner with friends and family is the perfect gift. Especially since you guys don't live here anymore.

Phoebe: No, the perfect gift actually doesn't exist anymore.

Paige: Do tell.

(Darryl walks in.)

Darryl: Hey, do these go?

Paige: Uh, no, grab those two.

Phoebe: It's a charm bracelet that mom gave Piper, and Piper loved it, but then Prue lost it.

Paige: Why don't we just cast a…?

Phoebe: A lost and found spell? I tried. It didn't work.

Sheila: Is Jason coming to the party?

Phoebe: No, he's in some far away land, like Zimbabwe or something.

Sheila: It must be fun you guys travelling all around the world together.

Phoebe: Yeah, it's-it's nice. I just…. I really miss home. I'm happy to be here right now.

Darryl: What about your beau? Is he coming?

Paige: Richard? No. He's kind of got a bit of a problem with magic. Or it has a problem with him.

Darryl: He doesn't like it?

Paige: No, magic just doesn't like him. It's a long story.

Sheila: So it's just us then?

Darryl: What about Leo?

Phoebe: Yeah, we kind of thought that that was inappropriate. (They hear footsteps upstairs.) That's them. Out, out. Hurry, hurry. We don't want Piper to see you.

Darryl: We'll see you tomorrow then.

Phoebe: Okay. Go.

(Darryl and Sheila rush out the door.)

Phoebe: Paige, the groceries. (Paige grabs the bags and orbs out. Prue and Piper come down the stairs.) Hey.

Piper: _Hey_ , how's that surprise party going?

[Cut to the kitchen. Paige is stuffing the bags into a cupboard. Piper walks in with Prue and Phoebe racing after her.]

Phoebe: Wh-What do you mean, surprise party? There's no surprise party.

Piper: Just do me a favour and don't invite Greg. Or any other guys for that matter, because I'm done with them.

Phoebe/Paige: I'm sorry?

Piper: It's kind of an epiphany I had, um, right after Prue and I vanquished a demon in the kids' room.

Phoebe: Wait, excuse me?

Piper: You know, an epiphany, a revelation.

Phoebe: No, I know about the epiphany. What do you mean a demon?

Paige: Okay, why didn't you call us?

Piper: Well, we didn't want to bother you.

Prue: It's no big deal. I blew him up. He's gone.

Paige: Okay, do you know every time you say that, they come back with a vengeance?

Phoebe: Kiss of death.

Piper: It doesn't matter, because I'm on it full-time now. I'm actually thinking of selling the club, 'cause I have a new mission in life, and it's all become very clear to me.

Paige: Would you care to elaborate?

Piper: Do you guys know that Wyatt called me mama?

Phoebe: He did? Oh, his first word.

Prue: Yeah, Phoenix called Cole and I mama and dada too. I was wondering when he would start speaking, considering that Persephone did last week. Except Phoenix didn't… speak… per se. (Everyone gives her a confused look.) He spoke telepathically, as in inside our heads.

Phoebe: Oh, he has a new power.

Piper: Right, well, my child said his first word right after he was attacked. I don't think I'm gonna be putting that in his baby book.

(Piper leaves the kitchen. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige follow.)

Phoebe: Back to giving up guys.

Piper: It's kind of freeing, actually, you know, not having to play the dating game. It was just a big waste of time for me anyway. I mean, I gave it my best shot, I did, but it just didn't work out for me.

(They head for the front door.)

Paige: Okay, _that_ is _completely ridiculous_. You've been single for six months.

Piper: No, that's fate, it's my fate, and I accept it. Apparently you only get one soulmate in a lifetime, so I guess Leo was mine. And now I'm ready to devote my life to protecting and raising Wyatt.

(Piper opens the front door.)

Phoebe: What about sex?

(Piper gets the mail out of the letter box and walks back inside.)

Piper: Well, you know, I'm the mother of one of the most magical creatures ever. Sex rather pales in comparison, don't you think?

(Piper leaves the room.)

Paige: She doesn't need a party, she needs an intervention.

[Scene: Cave. The robed demons are standing around a glowing image of the kids.]

Head Demon: They led us long ago, and once they return, they will lead us again, and we'll reward you for your unwavering faith. (The demons chant. A demon steps forward and takes a wand from the head demon.) Help us to cleanse them of the poison that has corrupted them. Turn them that they might lower their guard so that we may return them to the fold, to their destiny.

(The demon holds up the wand and a pink beam of light shines into the kids' eyes. The demon reaches into the image and the demon catches on fire. He screams and is vanquished. The wand drops to the floor.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Cole are there. Prue is going through the book and Paige is making a potion.]

Prue: I can't find the demon in here. Is that a vanquishing potion, Paige?

Paige: _No_. A birthday present.

Phoebe: A birthday present. Paige, you're not going to be able to find the charm bracelet.

Prue: Wait. The one I lost?

Phoebe: Yeah.

Paige: Trust me, _this_ will be even better. The _perfect_ gift.

Phoebe: Okay, what are you talking about?

Paige: I figure Piper has no love in her life right now, so I think she needs a little love _back_ in her life.

Prue: Okay, so you're making a love potion?

Paige: No, I'm making a love machine. _I_ am making the perfect man.

Prue: Are you kidding me? Are you out of your mind?

Paige: _No_. I don't think I am. Listen, we've conjured magical beings before, so, you know, hey, what's the big deal?

Phoebe: The big deal is they always come back to bite us in the ass.

Paige: No, no, no, no. This one won't. He'll just be around for her birthday from midnight to midnight.

Phoebe: Paige, we can't just conjure up a sex toy.

Paige: Listen, I figure magic owes Piper. It has taken away the love of her life, and now it's threatening to take away love from the rest of her life. Look, I get Wyatt is super important, alright. I do get that. But I think this could be for the greater good.

Prue/Phoebe: Mm-hm.

Paige: Okay, let's write down some qualities.

Phoebe: Qualities, what do you mean qualities?

Paige: You know, qualities for the perfect man.

Prue: Pass. You can get yourselves in trouble.

Phoebe: Okay, well, I think she would want someone that, um, lives nearby and, you know, doesn't travel a lot.

Paige: Yeah, well, I would write down something about somebody who I could do magic in front of, but these are qualities that you and I would want, not qualities that _Piper_ would necessarily want.

Phoebe: Right, okay, um. I think she wants, you know, a strong man, but someone that's not afraid to show his sensitive side.

Paige: Sensitive but not a wuss bag.

(Paige writes that down on a piece of paper and throws it in the potion.)

Phoebe: And someone that is a good listener.

Paige: Okay. Good cook..

Phoebe: Handy around the house.

Paige: Good with kids.

Phoebe: Gets the whole normal life thing.

Paige: Has a _really_ big-

Phoebe: Paige.

Paige: Uh, is this the perfect guy or what?

Phoebe: Alright, throw it in.

[Cut to Piper's room. Piper and Chris are there.]

Chris: How am I supposed to protect the kids if you don't tell me when a demon attacks until _hours_ later?

Piper: Because, Chris, I'm taking care of it.

Chris: That's fine, but what happens if this demon was the one, the one who was after the kids, the reason why I came back?

Piper: Well, then you're in luck, because Prue blew him up. Not to mention, how many demons have you said that about so far?

Chris: Piper, I've just got the kids' best interest in mind.

Piper: So do I. Prue couldn't find the demon in the book.

Chris: Well, what's it look like?

Piper: Tall, robed, with a metal rod thingy.

Chris: Really? Well, that narrows it down.

Piper: If another one shows up, I'll be here.

Chris: That's just my point, Piper, what if you're _not_ here? What if no one's here? What happens if you have a date with the fireman or whoever else you're seeing this week?

Piper: Look, Chris, I don't want to go into it, but I'm not gonna be out on a date with the fireman, or anybody else for that matter, any time soon, so that I can focus more on Wyatt.

Chris: What?

Piper: Did I stutter?

Chris: Piper, you can't give up on love. Ever.

Piper: Why not?

Chris: Because you just _can't_ , that's why. It's not natural. Look, all I'm saying is you don't have to make that type of sacrifice to protect Wyatt. That's why I'm here.

Piper: Well, you weren't here earlier, were you? (Piper leaves the room and walks down the hallway. Chris follows.) Look, the only thing that matters right now is what's best for the kids.

Chris: This is not what's best, Piper.

Piper: How do you know?

Chris: Because I've seen the future and this isn't supposed to happen!

Piper: So what is supposed to happen?

Chris: Come on, you know I can't answer that.

Piper: Well, since you're sent from the future to change it, maybe this is one of the things that needs to be changed.

Chris: No, it's not. (Piper goes into the kids' room. Chris follows.) Believe me, it's not!

Piper: Shh. (Piper sees a present on the dresser.) Who left this?

Chris: Look, if you're so concerned about protecting the kids, there's other ways to go about doing it, you know.

Piper: Like what?

(Chris moves near the crib and the kids put up their protective shield.)

Chris: You could always bind their powers.

(Piper walks over to the dresser and opens the present. She pulls out a charm bracelet and smiles. The card reads "Happy birthday, Piper. Always, Leo".)

Piper: Leo left me a birthday present. How sweet.

Chris: Will you think about what I said?

Piper: About what?

Chris: About binding their powers.

Piper: No way.

Chris: Why not? Nobody would ever be after them and you'd have your life back.

Piper: But that would be selfish of me, wouldn't it? To put my needs before their destiny, especially when two of them aren't even my kids. I'm not being a martyr, Chris. Really, I'm not. I just _get it_ now. I'm the mother of a very special child that if I do my job right is gonna grow up to do very special things. What could _possibly_ be more important than that?

[Cut to the attic. Phoebe and Paige are finishing up the potion. It explodes.]

Phoebe: Okay, I can't think of anything else.

Paige: One more thing. (Paige picks up a bottle.) Magical pheromones.

Phoebe: Magical pheromones?

Paige: Yeah, see, it's just one thing to give him an extra shot, to help Piper be a little more receptive since he's only got a day.

Phoebe: I hope we're doing the right thing, I hope this doesn't backfire, you know.

Prue: It probably will.

Paige: I don't think it will. If this were a date, honey, this would be the martini.

(Paige throws in some pheromones.)

Phoebe: Okay.

Phoebe/Paige: "A perfect man we summon now/Another way we don't know how/To make our sister see the light/Somewhere out there is mister right."

(Magical lights rise out of the potion and float to the center of the room. A naked man appears and turns to face Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Cole. Cole shields his eyes.)

Man: Hello.

Phoebe/Paige: Perfect.

(Prue rolls her eyes.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and the man are there. The man is carrying a tray. They walk out of the kitchen.]

Phoebe: Okay, so remember, she's gonna freak.

Prue: Big time.

Paige: So you just get as close as you can to her...

Phoebe: Yeah, really, really, really close.

Paige: And you just let those pheromones do their magic.

Phoebe: So you can do your magic.

(They reach the bottom of the stairs.)

Man: Ladies, ladies, _please_. You created me to know exactly what Piper wants. Don't worry.

(The man walks upstairs.)

Prue: I have a question for you. Since when is Piper into hot Latin types?

Paige: Since I put in the hot Latin type ingredient.

Phoebe: Oh, Paige.

Paige: What? Are you complaining?

[Cut to Piper's room. Piper is asleep in bed. The man walks in.]

Man: Happy birthday, Piper. (Piper sits up quickly and gasps.) Eggs benedict, easy yolk, steamed asparagus, fresh fruit, orange juice, no pulp. How do I do?

Piper: Prue! Phoebe! Paige!

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige come around the corner.)

Phoebe: Yeah?

Piper: Wh-What's going on? Who is this?

Paige: Well, uh, this is your birthday present. From me. Although, you know, Phoebe helped.

Piper: The breakfast?

Paige: No, the muchacho.

Prue: I told them not to, for the record.

(Piper laughs and gets out of bed.)

Piper: Wait. You, uh, you-you hired a guy for my birthday?

(Piper puts on her dressing gown.)

Phoebe: No, we would never hire a guy for your birthday.

Paige: We made him.

Prue: Magically.

Phoebe: Uh, you know what? This is Paige's present for you. Mine's the surprise birthday party.

Man: I know you're pretty mad, aren't you?

(Piper leaves the room.)

Paige: Traitor. I knew we should've used more pheromones.

(Phoebe runs after Piper, Prue just walking.)

Paige: Hey, you. Come with us.

[Cut to the stairs. Piper is walking down them with Prue and Phoebe following.]

Phoebe: Piper, _wait_.

Piper: No, not until you send him back to wherever the hell you conjured him from.

(Paige and the man walk down the stairs.)

Paige: We can't. Not until your birthday's over.

Phoebe: Yeah, so why not take advantage of him while you can? I mean, figuratively speaking of course.

Paige: Ah, hell, literally. It is your birthday.

Piper: I can't believe you guys did this. Did you not hear me yesterday?

Phoebe: No, we did, loud and clear.

Paige: We just wanted you to change your mind.

Piper: So you whipped up a magical gigolo?

Paige: Oh, criminy, just give him a chance.

Phoebe: How could you resist him? Did you look at him?

Piper: This is like something we would do _years ago_ , before we knew better, but now we _do_ know better.

Prue: At least we're supposed to!

Paige: You know what? Desperate times call for desperate measures.

(Paige pushes the man into Piper. Piper nearly falls back but he catches her.)

Man: I'm sorry. Are you alright?

Piper: Yeah, no, I'm pissed, remember? Are you wearing cologne?

Man: No. You don't like cologne.

Piper: No, I don't, do I?

Phoebe: But what does she like?

Man: Well, she likes long walks on the beach, shopping at the embarcadero, lunching at Zuni, deep tissue massages.

Piper: Well, that, yeah, that sounds great, but….

Man: So, what are we waiting for?

Piper: No, I can't, 'cause, uh, the demon.

Phoebe: We'll take care of the demon. It's done.

Piper: Well, what about the kids? I can't just leave Wyatt.

Man: Can't we take him with us? Maybe go to the fair. Or perhaps, the zoo.

Prue: And I'll have Cole continue to watch the kids while we take care of the demon.

Piper: I'll get dressed.

Man: I'll get him. Unless you don't want me to.

Piper: No, no, you can get him.

Man: Okay. Excuse me, girls.

(He walks up the stairs.)

Phoebe: Bye.

Man: Bye.

Phoebe: Oh.

Paige: Cool your jets, lady, it's for Piper.

Phoebe: Right. Stay on target.

Paige: Yeah.

[Scene: Golden Gate Bridge. Chris is standing on the very top of it. Leo orbs in beside him.]

Chris: Ugh, finally, I've been calling you for hours, man. Where have you been?

Leo: What's up?

Chris: What's up? The kids were attacked yesterday.

Leo: _What?_

Chris: Don't worry, they're fine. Prue vanquished the demon.

Leo: Who was he?

Chris: That's the problem. He's not in the book.

Leo: Well, we have to figure out who he is in case there's another attempt.

Chris: On that point, I have a radical suggestion, a way of protecting the kids from any and all future attempts.

Leo: I'm listening.

Chris: We get the sisters to bind their powers.

Leo: No way.

Chris: Come on, Leo, binding their powers solves all our problems, believe me.

Leo: No. They weren't brought into this world to be bound. I can't condone that. Unless there's something you're not telling me. Alright, then we need to figure out who's after the kids.

Chris: Okay. How?

Leo: Right here. Above the din of the city. It's why I come up here. Just close your eyes, rely on your inner senses. Listen to the wind.

[Scene: Cave. The robed men are there. Another robed demon is vanquished by the image of the kids. The wand drops to the ground and the head demon picks it up.]

Head Demon: We're running out of volunteers.

Demon: If we can't turn the model, if we can't get it to lower its guard, we won't be able to turn the children either.

Head Demon: I find your lack of faith disturbing.

Demon: It's because of my faith that I raise the concern, your eminence. The acolytes grow restless. The search has been long. Without reassurance that they can be converted, their evil may splinter off, scatter.

Head Demon: What do you suggest?

Demon: Another encounter with the children, to read their mind again to better see how their morals have been twisted. I offer myself to the cause.

Head Demon: Your sacrifice will be rewarded. But the witches will be better prepared this time, which means you'll have to go in as somebody they know, trust. (He moves towards the image of the kids and holds out his hand. The image changes to several different people and then to Darryl.) Him.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Phoebe is there talking on the phone. Prue and Paige walk in holding a box of crystals.]

Phoebe: Fly to New York right now, Jason? Oh, you're so cute. I would love to, but…

Paige: But she's busy setting a demonic alarm system.

(Phoebe laughs.)

Phoebe: No, she said we're busy watching a mechanic set up an alarm system. You know us girls, can never be too careful. (They walk into the conservatory. Prue puts down a crystal and it glows.) Baby, can I call you back later? Okay. I love you too. Bye. (She hangs up.) Cute, very cute.

Paige: Just trying to help out.

Phoebe: What, are you trying to blow my secret?

Paige: Well, you said yourself you're gonna have to tell him sooner or later.

(Paige puts down another crystal.)

Phoebe: Yeah, but I want to be the one to tell him, not AT&T. Hey, why are you in such a good mood?

Paige: Well, it's nice to practice magic without feeling guilty. I guess we all have guy problems, right?

Prue: Actually, Cole and I are doing great.

(Prue puts down another crystal. Leo and Chris orb in.)

Leo: Where's Piper?

Prue: Uh, she's out. Why?

Chris: Because we know who attacked the kids and we think they're gonna attack again.

Prue: Who?

Leo: A demonic cult called the Order. They used to be the most powerful force until their leaders were vanquished.

Chris: And guess what? (Chris picks up a rattle.) They think they've been reincarnated.

Phoebe: The kids?

Leo: They're young enough to be turned evil. Especially by them. Where are the kids?

Prue: The twins are upstairs with Cole and Wyatt's with Piper.

(They hear the front door open.)

Piper: Anybody home?! A little help here!

[Cut to the foyer. Piper is there wearing a balloon hat, holding shopping bags and a bunch of flowers. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Chris walk in.]

Leo: Where have you been?

Piper: Well, everywhere, actually. First we went shopping, and then we went for a boat ride, and then we had a picnic in the park, and then we stopped at the fair.

(She puts the stuff down and takes off the balloon hat.)

Chris: Piper?

Piper: Huh?

Chris: Where's Wyatt?

Piper: Oh, he's coming.

(The guy pushes Wyatt in his stroller through the front door. Wyatt has his face painted.)

Man: "If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. If you're happy and you know it clap your hands." Hello.

Leo: Who are you?

Paige: Uh, he's-he's, you know, just a date. (Leo and Chris look at Piper.) A guy. You know, you don't have a name yet, do you?

Leo: What does that mean, he doesn't have a name?

Man: Why not call me David? You've always liked the name, no?

Piper: No. I mean, yes. Isn't he perfect?

(Phoebe and Paige sigh.)

Leo: What the hell's going on here?

David: You don't have to feel threatened by me, Leo. No one will ever replace you in Wyatt's eyes. And Piper wouldn't want anyone to.

Leo: Paige.

Prue: Yeah, okay, why don't you guys put Wyatt down for a nap? I'm sure he's really tired from all this excitement. Come on.

David: Okay. "If you're happy and you know it clap your hands."

(David pushes Wyatt towards the stairs. Piper follows.)

Paige: And don't forget to turn off the demonic alarm system, you know, in case the kids mistake him for a demon. (She looks at Leo and Chris.) Alright, fine, so I made him out of my own little brew.

Leo: You _what_?

Paige: Piper was gonna give up on love, on her birthday nonetheless.

Leo: So you conjured a man?

Prue: I wasn't involved.

Paige: _No_ , not _just_ a man, the _perfect_ man. See, he's somebody who knows exactly what she wants, and he's just gonna be here long enough to straighten her out. Twenty-four hours, that's it. That's great, right? Not even twenty-four, more like eight, and then sadly, he goes poof.

Phoebe: Yeah. You don't want her to live life without love, do you, Leo?

Leo: We'll talk about this later after we deal with the Order.

Phoebe: Okay.

(Darryl walks in through the front door.)

Darryl: Is this a bad time? I just wanted to drop this off.

(He holds up a tube.)

Prue: Darryl, why didn't you just wait till dinner?

Darryl: Dinner. Actually, this is for the kids, so they have a little something to open up too.

Phoebe: Oh, that's so sweet.

(Phoebe goes over to Darryl and takes the tube off of him.)

Darryl: Uh, Sheila's idea, actually. Mind if I give it to him?

(He takes it back off Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Oh, sure, yeah, they're upstairs.

Darryl: Thanks.

(Darryl heads for the stairs.)

Chris: Don't you think maybe we should cancel the dinner party?

Phoebe: No.

[Cut to upstairs. Darryl walks down the hallway. He spots a crystal on the floor for the security alarm. He walks into the kids' room, where Cole and David are, and spots two more crystals on the window sill.]

Cole: Shhh.

David: Darryl, right?

Darryl: Right. How's it going?

(Piper walks in.)

Piper: Hi, what are you doing here?

Darryl: Oh, just brought the little ones a present.

Piper: Oh, that's really sweet, but we just put them down for a nap.

Darryl: I'll sneak it in so they can see it when they wake up. They'll never know I was here.

Piper: Okay. Shh.

Darryl: No problem.

(Piper, Cole, and David leave the room. Darryl walks over to the crib and the kids' shield appears. Darryl shapeshifts into the robed demon. He opens the tube and pulls out the wand. He turns off the baby monitor.)

[Cut to downstairs. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Chris are standing at the bottom of the stairs. Piper, Cole, and David walk down the stairs.]

Piper: What's up?

Prue: We need to talk. The kids may be in danger.

(The baby monitor Piper is holding crackles.)

Chris: Why is it doing that?

(Prue, Piper, Cole, and Leo run up the stairs.)

Leo: (to David) You stay here.

[Cut to the kids' room. The robed demon is holding the wand over the kids. A light is pouring out of the wand. Prue and Piper run in. The robed demon drops the wand and it vanishes. Prue blows up the demon. The kids cry. Prue and Piper rush over to them. Cole and Leo run in followed by Phoebe, Paige, and Chris.]

Leo: Is he okay?

Prue/Piper: You're okay.

(Prue picks up Phoenix, Cole picks up Persephone, and Piper picks up Wyatt.)

Phoebe: Did he hurt them?

Piper: No, I think they're okay.

[Scene: Cave. The wand appears in the head demon's hand.]

Robed Demon: Success?

Head Demon: We shall see. (He points the wand at the image of the kids and a light beam shines into their eyes. The demon reaches into the image.) They're ready to come home.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Phoebe, Paige, and Chris are sitting there. Leo orbs in.]

Phoebe: Darryl?

Leo: He's okay. He said they didn't go anywhere near him.

Phoebe: Oh, thank god.

Paige: My question is how did they even know to impersonate him?

Leo: Well, they must have been watching you. See who you trusted and let near them.

Phoebe: That's really creepy.

Chris: It's gonna get a lot creepier if we don't stop them from getting to the kids.

(Prue, holding Phoenix, Cole, holding Persephone, Piper, holding Wyatt, and David walk down the stairs.)

Piper: We might have a thought about that. We've been talking and I think we need to give Chris's idea another chance.

Phoebe: What idea?

Piper: About binding their powers.

Phoebe/Paige: _What?_

(Prue, Piper, and Cole sit down with the kids.)

Prue: Well, we're just considering it.

Piper: I mean, if you think about it, it makes sense.

Leo: You can't be serious.

David: Actually, she's never been more serious.

Leo: Excuse me, I was talking to her.

Paige: This doesn't sound like you, Piper.

David: Doesn't it? Piper wants to protect her son. She wants a normal life. This way she can have both.

Chris: Hey, that was my argument.

David: Well, that's a good one.

Phoebe: No, that's not a good one. That's a bad one, a very, very bad one. One that's been discussed and discarded already.

Cole: That was before a demonic cult started targeting him.

Chris: I mean, this could be-

Paige: Oh, what? Just another big bad evil thing that's coming after them? Yeah, yeah, yeah, we got it.

Leo: It still isn't a good enough reason.

David: Piper thinks it is.

Paige: Hey, buddy, don't forget who made you.

Chris: That's right. You did make him, didn't you?

Phoebe: Piper, I don't understand. Yesterday you were willing to give up everything for Wyatt's future. Why this now?

Piper: Well, you should know. You're the one that, um, showed me what I really wanted and really need.

Paige: She's got us there.

Phoebe: And you, Prue? Cole?

Prue: We don't like the idea.

Cole: At all.

Prue: But we also wants the twins to be safe. This might be the only way.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, it doesn't matter, because it's gonna take the power of four to bind someone as powerful as the kids and I'm not gonna support it.

Paige: Neither am I.

Piper: Well, then we have a problem, because we are.

Chris: Alright, why don't we all just take a deep breath, okay? Cole, Leo, why don't you take the kids to the Elders and the Clan until we figure this thing out?

Leo: Gladly. (to David) Do you mind?

David: Oh, please.

(Leo goes over and picks Wyatt up. He orbs out with him. Prue hands Phoenix to Cole and he smoke-fades out with the twins.)

Chris: Alright, and why don't we….? David, right?

David: David.

Chris: Why don't you come with me and let the girls talk alone for a minute?

(Chris and David leave the room.)

[Cut to the attic. Chris and David walk in.]

Chris: So you've got quite an influence on Piper, don't you?

David: Well, I just reflect what she wants.

Chris: Interesting. So they, what, just wrote down what she wanted and that was that?

David: I don't know. I guess.

Chris: Huh. Let's see.

(Chris writes something down on a piece of paper and throws it into the potion. David glows for a second.)

David: What were we just talking about?

Chris: Uh, Paige, and what she looks for in men.

David: Paige. She wants a man who she can openly practice magic around, one she won't feel suppressed by.

Chris: Good, very good. And what about... Phoebe?

(He writes something else down and throws it in the potion.)

David: Phoebe. She wants the same thing. Plus, she wants him to be available to live near her heart, that's what she wants.

Chris: This potion packs a hell of a punch, doesn't it? Of course, in order for them to be with the perfect man, they have to be happy with each other first. (He writes something else down.) And the only way they can be happy with each other first is agreeing to bind the kids' powers. (He throws the paper into the potion. David glows.) Huh. Pheromones. Ah, what the hell.

(Chris pours in some pheromones.)

[Cut to the dining room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there.]

Piper: These are our kids we're talking about.

Phoebe: You're not listening to reason.

Prue: Their lives are in jeopardy and binding their powers may be the only way to save them.

Phoebe: That's _all_ that saved them. Paige, please help me.

Paige: Well, I think that- _Ow_.

(David walks in.)

David: Oh, here, allow me. (David starts massaging Paige's shoulders.) Just relax, okay? You keep all the tension in your shoulders.

Paige: You're right. I love your cologne.

Piper: Hey, that's my birthday present.

David: All day and all night.

(Chris walks in.)

Phoebe: Hey, what's going on? I thought you were gonna keep him occupied.

Chris: I was, but then I figured I had to break the impasse between you three, so….

Phoebe: Really? How?

Chris: Uh….

(Chris pulls David away from Paige.)

Paige: Hey.

(David stands behind Phoebe and starts massaging her neck.)

Phoebe: Oh, oh.

David: Don't worry, I'm here for you, Phoebe. Not off taking care of business in some far away land.

Phoebe: Yeah, I like the sound of that.

Chris: So, what do we think about binding the kids' powers?

(The front door opens and Darryl and Sheila walk in carrying presents.)

Darryl: Knock, knock.

Sheila: Surprise!

(Darryl picks up a crystal sitting near the front door.)

Darryl: Do you guys need this? I found it by the door.

Prue: Yes, we need it by the door. (She takes the crystal off of Darryl.) Don't touch our crystals.

Paige: At least we know it's really Darryl.

(Prue puts the crystal back in front of the door. David stands behind Piper and starts massaging her shoulders.)

Darryl: Hey.

Sheila: Uh, and who's he?

Piper: Oh, uh, this is David.

David: Hi.

Chris: Actually, guys, the dinner's been cancelled. Sorry.

David: Why? The girls still want to party, don't you?

Paige: Yeah!

Phoebe: Woo hoo!

Chris: But the dinner hasn't even been made.

Paige: Oh, I can fix that. "On Piper's day, set this table/With all the favours you're able." (Food and plates appear on the table, along with champagne glasses, candles, and a cake. Decorations appear on the ceiling above.) Not bad, huh?

Chris: No, no, this isn't right, this isn't what they want.

David: Hey, if it makes them happy, it's all I want. Come on, have a seat.

Chris: What about the kids? Anyone?

(Everyone sits down, Prue looking confused.)

[Cut to the kids' room. Three Order demons shimmer in. They see the empty crib.]

Order Demon: The children, they're gone.

Order Demon #2: Can you sense them?

Head Demon: No, but they won't keep them away for long. We'll wait.

(The demons vanish into the wall.)

[Cut to the dining room. Everyone is eating.]

Sheila: So, how long have you known the girls?

David: Fourteen, fifteen hours, I guess.

Darryl: Did you say hours?

David: Mm-hm.

Paige: Oh, yeah, I made him. Magically.

Phoebe: Actually, we both made him.

Piper: For my birthday.

Sheila: Hell of a gift.

Phoebe: Yeah, we just wanted to remind Piper of the importance of love.

Darryl: Love?

David: Spiritual, emotional, deep in your heart love. The kind you should never ever stop searching for, Piper.

Piper: I know, you're right, I know.

David: You're going to have it too, I promise, your normal life.

Phoebe: Psst. (David turns to Phoebe. In her eyes he's wearing a suit.) What about me?

David: You shouldn't have to hide your secret anymore. I understand you.

Phoebe: I know you do.

Paige: What about my dinner?

(He turns to Paige and in her eyes he's wearing a leather jacket.)

David: Magical, Paige. Just the way I like it. (He eats a pea.) Mmm.

Paige: They're really good peas.

Chris: Excuse me. The kids, anyone?

David: Later.

(David takes Paige's hand and she sits on his lap.)

Darryl: (to Chris) Is, uh, this some kind of demonic thing?

Prue: No, it's some sort of messed up thing.

Sheila: Maybe we should go.

Chris: Good idea.

(Darryl and Sheila get up.)

Prue: (to Chris) What did you do?

Piper: _Hey_ , y'all need to make your own present. Hey! (She pulls Paige off of David.) Off of the lap! (Paige grabs a handful of food and throws it at Piper. Piper stands up. Paige grabs the birthday cake and throws it at Piper. Piper freezes it in mid-air.) _Oh_ , I see. We're gonna play with _cake_ now!

(Piper grabs the cake out of the air and throws it towards Paige.)

Paige: Cake!

(The cake orbs out and orbs back in heading straight for Phoebe. It hits her right in the face. Piper laughs.)

David: Girls, girls! Come on, there's plenty of me to go around!

(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige start throwing food at each other.)

Darryl: Well, uh, thanks for dinner.

Sheila: Happy birthday.

(Darryl and Sheila leave.)

Chris: (to David) How the hell are you making that happen?! They're fighting! Get them to bind the kids' powers _now_!

Prue: Excuse me?

Chris: Prue, I was just trying to help.

(Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and David head for the attic.)

Prue: (to Chris) I'll deal with you in a second.

[Cut to the attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Chris, and David walk in.]

Phoebe: Are you sure about this?

David: What you want more than anything is to get along. And this will help you do that.

Paige: Um, I'm pretty sure what _we_ want more than anything is, um, a good dry cleaner.

Prue: Cole, Leo.

(Cole smoke-fades in with the twins and Leo orbs in with Wyatt. They put the kids in the playpen.)

Leo: What happened?

Prue: Chris did something.

(Cole and Leo look at Chris.)

Chris: You don't want to know.

Piper: We're binding the kids' powers.

Leo: What?

Prue: Uh, no, you're not touching my kids until I know what the hell is going on.

Cole: I'm confused.

(The three Order demons appear.)

Piper: Fine, then we'll just bind Wyatt's. If you don't want to help, Prue, we have the power of three. That should be enough even without the power of four. We already decided.

Leo: You can't be serious.

(The head demon shines the wand in the kids' eyes. The kids' eyes glow and their shield pops up. The shield hits Cole and Leo, which sends them flying across the room, knocking over the girls and Chris. The Order demons walk into the shield and shimmer out with the kids.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Cole are moving towards Chris.]

Chris: Listen to me, what are you doing?

Piper: The pheromones wore off.

Prue: Right after they took our kids.

Chris: You don't seriously believe this is _my_ fault, do you?

Paige: Oh, right, so it's just a big coincidence we all fell under Mr. Right's spell?

Phoebe: And suddenly we all want to bind the kids' powers?

David: You see, Chris, what they really want is for you to-

Paige: For you to leave.

David: I knew that.

Chris: This is crazy. Leo, tell them.

Leo: Tell them what? I'm wondering the same thing myself.

Chris: Okay, so what if I did? I was only trying to _protect_ the kids.

Cole: By tricking them?

Chris: I had to.

Piper: Why?

Chris: Because the only reason I came here was to keep the kids from turning evil.

Leo: _Turning_ evil?

Piper: Wait, don't you mean stopping evil from hurting them?

Chris: I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth. I knew you wouldn't. The evil from the future I came back to stop isn't a demon. It's the kids.

Prue: You're lying.

Chris: No, I'm not. They're gonna grow up and terrorize people with their powers, take over. Kill even.

Cole: Why should we believe you after all the lies?

Chris: Because you have to.

Prue: No, Chris, we don't actually.

Chris: Fine, then don't. Either way, we need to save the kids now and I'm the one who knows how to do it.

Leo: Oh, really? How?

Chris: The Order. They used their powers to turn them, to reverse their morality. See, they think bad is good now, and good is bad. That's why their shield repelled you.

Leo: So?

Chris: So the kids brings their shield up around me. They think I'm a threat.

Leo: Yeah, so do I.

Chris: Listen to me, they reversed their sense of morality. That means their shield will protect them from you but not from me. Please. I'm the only one who can save them. Let me help.

Prue: Chris, we don't need your help. We will get the kids back, and when we do, we don't wanna see you anymore.

Chris: I'm sorry.

(Chris orbs out.)

[Scene: The Order demons are there, chanting. Three Order demons are holding the kids above an altar, which the head demon stands behind.]

Head Demon: Behold. They have returned to us. To their rightful place, (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in) to one day lead us back to- (The girls attack the demons. Prue and Piper blow some up. The three demons sit the kids down on the altar. Prue and Piper go over to them and the kids put up their shield, knocking Prue and Piper backwards.) They protect _me_ now, _not_ you.

(He creates a fireball. Chris orbs in and jumps on the head demon. The head demon is vanquished by his own fireball. The rest of the Order demons shimmer out.)

Chris: Pick up the scepter and point it at the kids. (Prue picks it up.) Trust me.

(She points it at the kids and their shield vanishes. Prue picks up Phoenix, Piper picks up Wyatt, and Phoebe picks up Persephone.)

Paige: How come they didn't raise their shield back up for you?

Chris: I don't know. Looks like they trust me now at least.

[Scene: Golden Gate Bridge. Chris is sitting at the top. Leo orbs in beside him.]

Leo: Good place to think, isn't it?

Chris: What do you want?

Leo: Just to talk. You know, Chris, trust is a precious commodity. Once you lose it, it's pretty hard to get it back.

Chris: What, did you read that out of a fortune cookie?

Leo: Don't be a smart ass. It doesn't help your cause.

Chris: _My cause_? Pretty much _screwed_ that up, don't you think?

Leo: I don't know.

Chris: Are you're saying you still trust me?

Leo: It's not my trust that matters, it's the sisters.

Chris: I know. So what do I do?

Leo: Just be straight to them, that's all. Don't manipulate them. Even if it is for the right reason. And for what it's worth, yes, I do trust you. After all, you saved my son from turning evil, didn't you?

Chris: For now.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Stairs. David is sitting on the stairs. Piper walks over to him.]

Piper: Hi. I was just coming up to find you.

David: I know.

Piper: Yeah, see, that's still kind of weird to me.

David: I know that too.

Piper: Listen, thanks for cleaning up the mess. You really are a perfect guy.

David: My pleasure. Well…. (He stands up and moves closer to her.) I already said goodbye to your sisters. Now it's your turn.

Piper: I feel like I should apologize or something.

David: Why? I'm okay with what's about to happen. Really. I was made that way.

Piper: Weird.

David: Did you at least have a good birthday?

Piper: Um, it was interesting, to say the least.

David: You can't live without love, Piper, we both know that. That's all your sisters were trying to tell you. (The grandfather clock chimes.) Don't ever stop dreaming about me, and never stop looking for love. (They kiss.) Happy birthday, Piper.

(He vanishes.)


	11. Used Karma

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, with the exception of Phoenix and Persephone.

 **Used Karma**

[Scene: Manor. Dining room. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Jason, and Richard are there. They have just finished dinner.]

Paige: Okay, this has been really fun, guys, but Phoebe actually brought us here tonight to say something, didn't you, Phoebs?

Phoebe: No, no, I-I-I just think that we don't get to see enough of each other, that's all.

(She laughs nervously.)

Jason: Might be a little longer too, seeing as we're off to Paris in the morning.

Paige: Yeah, about that, uh, French merger….

Phoebe: Oh, Hong Kong, Rome, gay Pa-Ree, it's enough to send a girl's head spinning, you know.

Prue: But wasn't there something you really _wanted_ to say about….?

Richard: Uh, you must have _great_ business karma.

Jason: Oh, karma? I don't believe in that stuff.

Richard: Not at all?

Jason: Well, I mean, you know, if somebody cuts me off on the road, uh, I'd like to think that they're gonna get what's coming to them, if that's what you mean.

Richard: That's karma, the great cosmic justice system. You reap what you sow.

Paige: Great, fabulous, anyway, Phoebe-

(Paige kicks Phoebe under the table.)

Phoebe: Ah! Uh, okay, alright. Uh, Jason, there is something that I want to share with you right now, and, uh, that would be... a toast. A toast to your new merger.

Paige: Phoebs, Prue, could you help me with the cobbler?

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige leave the room.)

Jason: Uh, am I missing something?

[Cut to the kitchen. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige walk in.]

Paige: Okay, that was a three course meal, not including the fruit and cheese plate, we gave you _a million_ openings. What do you want? A drum roll?

Phoebe: Actually, that's not a bad idea.

Prue: You are going with him to France tomorrow. You've been putting this off for too long. You _have_ to tell him you're a witch.

Phoebe: I'm just thinking maybe we should wait until we get there to tell him, you know. And then if there's an emergency you can orb us back, okay?

Paige: You've probably been caught almost like _a million_ times.

Prue: Yeah, you can't keep taking that risk.

Phoebe: I know. You know, maybe I should wait until tomorrow until after the big banquet, so I don't upset his big day.

Paige: I think that you have a big problem with avoiding conflict, and one day, missy, it is gonna come back and bite you in the ass.

(Cole and Richard walk in.)

Cole: Hey, he's getting a little antsy in there.

Paige: (to Richard) And _you_ , what is it with this whole karma thing? You're supposed to be making it easier for her.

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: Piper's under attack. She needs your help fast.

Phoebe: Saved by the orb. Great. Keep Jason occupied.

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige orb out.)

[Cut to the dining room. Leo walks in holding a pot of coffee and a dish of dessert. Cole and Richard walk in behind him.]

Jason: Leo? What are you doing here?

Leo: Uh, just bringing dessert. You want some?

Cole: The girls are just tidying up.

[Cut to a tunnel. Piper is there. She blows up a demon and another one appears.]

Piper: Crap.

(The demon throws a fireball at Piper and she dives out of the way. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige orb in.)

Paige: Piper.

Piper: About time.

(They help her up and Prue blows up the demon.)

Paige: It wasn't easy to find you in these catacombs.

Phoebe: You were supposed to wait until after dinner.

Piper: Well, I thought I could handle it. Except I must have missed something in the book.

Phoebe: I guess so.

Piper: Look, every time I hit one, two more show up.

(Piper looks around the corner and sees two more demons. She tries to blow them up but they duck and she misses. They throw two fireballs.)

Prue: Okay, back up. (Prue walks around the corner.) Hey!

(They throw a fireball each at Prue and she deflects them straight back at them, vanquishing them. Four more shimmer in. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige pull Prue back behind the wall.)

Prue: I could do this all day.

Piper: Okay, new plan. Blast and then bail.

Phoebe: Okay.

[Cut to the manor. Kitchen. Jason walks in with Cole, Leo, and Richard following.]

Jason: Hey, Phoebe, what's taking you so long? Wh-Where'd they go?

Richard: Uh, must be an emergency, or something.

Jason: It's always some emergency, or some phone call, or some marathon pee-break. What's going on?

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in, in front of Jason. He faints.)

Phoebe: Oh.

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Phoebe watches Jason drive away in his car. She closes the door and walks into the living room where Leo is healing Piper's wound on her forehead.]

Cole: I'd better go check on the twins.

Leo: And I'd better go check on Wyatt.

(Cole and Leo leave the room.)

Phoebe: I've never seen him like that. He looked at me like he had no idea who I was.

Paige: He _doesn't_ know you. Not the witch you, anyway. He's just gonna need some time.

Phoebe: Why didn't I just tell him? And _no_ 'I told you so's.

Paige: We all make little mistakes, honey.

Phoebe: This was a very big mistake. I can't imagine how he's feeling right now, what he's going through.

Paige: The good news is, it's out in the open now and, uh, you know, you guys have no more secrets.

(Richard walks in.)

Richard: Food's away, table's cleared. Anything else I can do?

Paige: No, thank you.

Richard: Hey, I feel awful. I'm sorry about what happened.

Phoebe: It's not your fault.

Richard: Well, actually, it is.

Paige: Why? Did you shove Jason into the kitchen?

Richard: No, but my karma did. I'm serious. I'm convinced I'm carrying around the burden of my family's karma. We did so much bad with magic, now magic's doing bad to me, and those I care about.

Paige: No, that is completely ridiculous.

Richard: The feud has lasted for decades in my family, and so many people were hurt in the crossfire. Somebody's gotta inherit that bad karma, right?

Prue: That's not really how karma works.

Phoebe: You live a double life with your boyfriend and you pay the price. If anyone's karma made this happen, it's mine.

Paige: That's true. You had the chance to clean this up tonight and you didn't.

Phoebe: See, there's that 'I told you so', huh?

Paige: Only to make a point.

Phoebe: No, you're right. I've been avoiding conflict my whole life.

Richard: And it just happened the night I was here? I mean, it's all I'm saying.

Piper: Hey, you guys, this mea culpa game is real fun and all, but we're not gonna solve anything. Um, there's multiplying swarm demons, on the other hand, we riled them up, and if they attack right now, we won't know how to deal with them.

Prue: Okay. Phoebe, Paige, you two hit the book, and we'll catch up after we check on the kids.

Phoebe: Uh, would you guys mind if I sat this one out? I kind of feel like I need to go see Jason.

Piper: Well, maybe after we-

Prue: No, we can handle it.

[Cut to the kids' room. Cole lays the twins down and Leo lays Wyatt down. They cover them with a red blanket. Prue and Piper walk in.]

Piper: _No_ , no, no.

Leo: What? What? What?

Cole: What is it?

(Piper pulls off the red blanket.)

Piper: This, this.

Leo: What? My grandmother's quilt.

Piper: Her _red_ quilt. The colour of anger, and violence, and all things bad.

Leo: Bad? I used that quilt.

Piper: Well, you can have it back. They are now using the _powder blue_ baby blanket. Did you turn off the serenity Mozart CD? Look, we need to bathe them in _goodness_ , and nurture _peace_ and _serenity._ _Happy things_.

(She plays the Mozart CD on the CD player.)

Leo: Piper, don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?

Piper: Leo, there is no such thing as overreacting when it comes to their future.

Prue: Okay, Piper, but aren't the swarm demons the last on the list of threats?

Piper: Yes, but-

Leo: Okay, and when they're gone, are you gonna stop worrying a little bit, right?

Piper: No, because I've sent Chris to suss out if there's any _new_ threats.

Prue: Okay, not to press a point, but didn't you just have an epiphany about not focusing all your energy on Wyatt?

Piper: Yes, well, that was before Chris informed us that our children were going to grow up to be the future of all _evil_. Besides, it's not all I do. I have the club, I have friends.

Leo: Wow.

Piper: Look, it's just that they still come first. Which I would think you would get Prue. And Cole, didn't you used to fear your kids going evil? Now that we have proof that all of them do, I would think you'd at least be helping me out here. Leo, you need to take Wyatt up to the Elders, so he's safe while we figure out how to deal with the swarm demons. And while you're there, can you ask them if there's anything they can do to ensure goodness in the kids? You know, pull a few strings?

Leo: Piper, we don't need any strings pulled.

Prue: Yeah, we can protect the kids ourselves.

Piper: Well, in the future, apparently we don't. Okay, so look, there are blue booties in the bag in case it gets cold, so don't be afraid to use them, okay?

(Piper leaves the room. Prue sighs before following her.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Paige and Richard are there.]

Richard: Look, you and I both know in order to make this work you can't repress yourself.

Paige: I'm not. Look. Practising magic.

Richard: Yeah, but you don't want _me_ to.

Paige: Every relationship is gonna have its challenges, right? Look at Phoebe and Jason.

Richard: I'm telling you, that was me.

Paige: No, that was them not being truthful with each other, and as long as we are, we're gonna be fine.

Richard: Fine would be if I could start over with a clean slate.

Paige: You just be the wonderful person that you are and it's gonna make up for all the bad things that your family ever did.

Richard: Not in this lifetime. I-I wanna start over.

Paige: It's not possible. If it were, everybody would do it.

Richard: Okay, everybody's not a powerful witch.

Paige: Look, _karma_ is the DNA of the universe. It's what _balances_ everything out. You start screwing with that, you could mess up the entire cosmic order of things.

Richard: Maybe you can help me cast a spell.

Paige: What part of 'no shortcuts' are you not getting? There's an aura cleanse, a chakra cleanse, but no karma cleanse. If it were possible to be cleansed, it would be in there. But there's no spell. It can't be done.

(Prue and Piper walk in.)

Prue: Got anything?

Paige: Yeah, let's see. (Prue, Piper, and Paige look at the open book.) They are distant relatives of kazis and vampires, which means they come from a hive. Did you even read this?

Piper: I skimmed it. So they were drones that we were killing. Well, no wonder they just kept coming back. It says you have to kill the king to kill the hive, which requires a power of four spell. I'll call Phoebe.

(She heads for the door.)

Paige: Hey, just slow down there, okay? Take it easy.

Piper: Okay, you orb out and get Phoebe, and I'll start on the potion.

Prue: Why don't we just _track_ the leader down? _Us_. That way Phoebe and Jason can have a little bit of time alone, yeah?

Piper: Well, what if the swarm attacks before…. (Prue and Paige give her a look.) Okay, fine. We'll locate the ruler first.

Paige: Brilliant idea. (to Richard) Hey, can I orb you anywhere?

Richard: No, it's okay. I drove my car here.

Paige: Okay. I'll see you soon.

(Prue, Piper, and Paige orb out. Richard walks over to the Book of Shadows and starts flipping through it.)

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Jason's office. Jason is there. Phoebe walks in.]

Jason: You stay away.

Phoebe: We need to talk.

Jason: No, no, I-I don't wanna _talk_. You're…. This is your…. This-this is-is-is so beyond, this is so _far_ beyond my reality, you know. I-I-I-I'm just still trying to figure out how-how you could…. Fifteen months I didn't know!

Phoebe: I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I couldn't. And you know now, so can we talk about this, please?

Jason: Oh, okay, fine, let's talk! Alright. What was this, huh? The Godiva girls. Was that magic?

Phoebe: Yeah.

Jason: Okay, what about that-that-that, uh, funny-looking little cousin of yours, cousin Shamus. What the hell was he? One of the seven dwarves?

Phoebe: Uh, no, actually, he was a leprechaun. And not really my cousin. Look, Jason, I know how you feel-

Jason: How do I feel, Phoebe? Huh? Tell me, because-because I don't know. But you, you always seem to know. So-so tell me, how's it gonna feel when I crash? 'Cause I-I-I see one coming. Is it gonna feel like when you said 'I love you too'? Because _that_ , that was magic, wasn't it?

Phoebe: But I do love you.

Jason: I-I-I don't have time for this.

Phoebe: I didn't want you to find out like this, believe me.

Jason: I, uh, I have to concentrate. I'm speaking in front of a hundred shareholders celebrating the, uh, second biggest French media merger of the decade, okay? I need to... I need to focus.

[Scene: Tunnel. Prue, Piper, and Paige are walking around.]

Piper: Hey, you're the ones that wanted to look for the swarm king in the first place, remember?

Prue: Yeah, that's when we thought it was a hive, not so much of a maze.

Paige: Oh, no. (She spots some footprints.) Is this starting to look familiar? Are we….?

Piper: Going around in circles? _Great_.

Paige: Let's just orb home.

Piper: Why are you in such a rush to go home all of a sudden?

Paige: It's Richard. Any time he's alone for too long, bad things start to happen.

(They hear footsteps. Piper gets ready to blow up whoever's about to walk around the corner.)

Prue: _No_. (Prue takes them around the corner out of sight.) It only attracts them more, remember?

(A dozen swarm demons walk past.)

Paige: Should we follow them?

Prue: Good idea.

(They start to follow the swarm demons but more appear behind them.)

Piper: Now?

Prue: Yeah.

(Prue and Piper start to blow them up.)

[Cut to the manor. Attic. Richard has the Aura Cleanse spell open in the Book of Shadows. He is writing down a spell on a piece of paper. He picks up the paper and grabs a pinch of sand and walks over to some lit candles. He sprinkles the sand on the floor.]

Richard: "I call to thee, pure witch's fire/Through vortex flow the heavenly mire/Cleanse brackish karma of debris/From dark to light sweep history."

(A bright light circles Richard.)

[Cut to downstairs. Phoebe walks in through the front door.]

Phoebe: Hello?! Anybody home?! (She hangs up her coat. The light disappears from Richard and reappears downstairs, hitting Phoebe. She gets a vision of French soldiers firing at a target. Phoebe is thrown backwards.) Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Prue, Piper, and Paige orb in. They look tired and sore.]

Prue: How many did we get? Fifteen or sixteen?

(Paige yawns.)

Paige: I don't know. I stopped counting at dawn. I'm gonna go crash. Actually, I'm gonna go check on Richard and then I'm gonna go crash.

Piper: But-but wait, we know where the king is now. So we gotta get Phoebe, so we can go back and get him.

Paige: _No_. I am taking a hot bath and curling into a nice warm bed.

Piper: You know, living at Richard's mansion has made you soft.

Paige: Oh, shush.

Piper: I'm serious. What if this is the demon that gets to the kids?

Paige: Well, then it's all the more reason for us to be well-rested, right?

(Prue sees a broken vase on the floor.)

Prue: What happened here?

(Phoebe comes down the stairs wearing very little.)

Phoebe: Bonjour! Bonjour!

Paige: Bonjour?

Piper: What the heck are you wearing?

Phoebe: Oh, just a little something to help me win my boyfriend back. Showing a little skin never hurt.

Paige: Oh, I'll file that away.

Piper: I guess it didn't go so good with Jason last night?

Phoebe: No, unfortunately. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Paige: Since when do you speak freedom fry?

Phoebe: I don't know actually. It's kind of weird, considering I hate the French.

Prue: No you don't. You love everything about France.

Phoebe: _I do_? Oh, then maybe I just hate being dumped. All the more reason to go get him.

Piper: Uh, just there's one thing. See, we kind of need the power of four for a vanquish, you know, to save your nephews and niece's future and all.

Phoebe: Yeah, sorry, I can't. (She heads for the door.) Au revoir. Au revoir.

(She leaves.)

Piper: Please tell me she didn't-

Prue: Cast a spell on herself? I think she did.

[Scene: Tunnels. The swarm king and dozens of swarm demons are there.]

Swarm King: I can feel their pain. This is where they fought and died. Correct me if I'm wrong, but this was your division.

Swarm Demon #1: I'm afraid it was.

Swarm King: Remember, this is going to hurt me much more than it hurts you. (He vanquishes Swarm Demon #1.) It is time to bring the fight to them! Let the Charmed Ones feel _our_ pain!

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, and Paige are there looking at the page the Book of Shadows is open to.]

Piper: I'm confused. How does _cleansing her aura_ get Jason back?

Paige: No, Phoebe didn't cast the spell, Richard did.

Piper: Richard wants Jason back?

Paige: No, Richard wants to cleanse his karma. Oh my god, that's what he used the book for. Damn it, I shouldn't have left him alone.

Prue: Wait a second, what does this have to do with Phoebe?

Paige: Karma is not something you mess with. Especially not magically. Whatever Richard did could have gone wonky and affected her somehow. I mean, there's all this unfinished karma just floating around out there waiting to complete its cycle.

Piper: What the hell are you talking about?

Paige: I'm talking about Richard screwing with the karmic wheel and Phoebe getting smacked down by it. She said it herself. She's been lying to Jason, living a double life, if that doesn't attract bad karma, I don't know what does.

Piper: Someone's unfinished bad karma?

Paige: Exactly. Except who's?

Piper: Well, I'd guess a French hooker, by the way she's been acting.

Prue: Or worse. Okay, we'll go get Phoebe. Paige, you go get Richard.

Piper: But what if he's infected too?

Paige: Well, I'll save him, and then I'll kill him.

(Paige leaves the room.)

[Scene: Richard's estate. Study. Richard is there. Paige storms in.]

Paige: Cast any spells lately?

Richard: No. Alright, yeah, one. It didn't work though.

Paige: How do you know?

Richard: Because…. Alright, I was cleansing my soul….

Paige: Yeah, yeah, yeah, skip down to the bottom. What happened when you said the spell, exactly?

Richard: Energy and light came down from the ceiling, and it surrounded me-

Paige: And hit Phoebe.

Richard: No, I was there alone.

Paige: Oh, yeah, you were alone. Okay, then how do you explain my sister suddenly walking around like she's in the nudie version of Les Mis?

Richard: I don't know. I don't know why it affected her and not me.

Paige: Maybe because your family is surrounded by so much bad karma that there's no room for anybody else's. What were you thinking?

Richard: I was thinking about us.

Paige: Us?

Richard: Yeah. I don't want my past to hurt you.

Paige: Richard, I know that you mean well, I really do. And I get that it must be so hard to not practise magic when you can, but you can't-

Richard: How can you be with a guy that's got a problem with the very thing you're all about? I have an idea. I have a potion that'll help Phoebe.

(He heads for the door.)

Paige: Richard.

Richard: _What?_

Paige: Stop.

Richard: I can't. I did this. I need to fix it.

Paige: No, hey. _Please_. Just... no more magic.

[Scene: Office. Steve's there. Richard walks in.]

Richard: Hey, bro.

Steve: _Richard_. _Man_ , how the hell have you been?

(They hug.)

Richard: Good, good, you know. Wow, you look good, and you got your hair cut.

Steve: Yeah, for court. I'm doing pro bono now.

Richard: A do-gooder. Wow, you.

Steve: Yeah, I needed a change in my life. So, mom's been worried. No one's heard from you. Staying out of trouble, I hope.

Richard: Yeah, more or less.

Steve: So, uh, you still seeing Paige?

Richard: Absolutely. I can't imagine life without her.

Steve: It sounds serious.

Richard: I hope so.

Steve: Well, here, man, take a seat.

Richard: Actually, I can't. I gotta go. Listen, I've been going through some of the old potion books just for the hell of it, and I can't find that one dad used to use to banish spirits. Do you know where it is?

Steve: I thought we both agreed not to mess with that stuff anymore.

Richard: I'm not. Not really. It's hard to explain. Do you know where it is?

Steve: Richard.

Richard: Look, save the speech. Can you help me or not?

Steve: Why? What'd you do?

Richard: Nothing.

Steve: Are people hurt? Do you need-?

Richard: Damn it, Steve! Can you help me or not?! Please.

[Scene: Outside a building. Phoebe is waiting on the sidewalk. Jason pulls up in a limo. He gets out.]

Jason: What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?

Phoebe: I'm looking for you. (She pulls him closer.) Mon petit choux.

Jason: Look, I don't have time for this. (He pulls away.) This is crazy.

(She grabs him.)

Phoebe: You have every right to be very upset with me, I know I've been a very, very bad girl. Please let me make it up to you.

Jason: I don't think so.

Phoebe: What do you mean you _don't_ think so?

Jason: Hey, take it easy, Phoebe. We'll talk about it later, okay? Right now I'm running late.

Phoebe: There's always time for l'amour.

(She tries to kiss him.)

Jason: Whoa. Uh, listen, this is…. I…. This merger is very important to me, okay? I need to keep a clear head if that's at all possible.

Phoebe: Are you saying you don't want me?

Jason: Not right now, okay.

Phoebe: Cochon. You pig. Quel est ton probleme? Fils de pute!

Jason: You're crazy.

(He walks towards the building.)

Phoebe: You think you can just walk away from me? You think I'm crazy?! You think this is crazy?! Just wait.

[Cut to inside. Jason is standing up on a stage talking to a room full of people in suits. There is a table full of food in the center of the room.]

Jason: In the climate of this world economy, diversity is essential. And that is why this merger is essential if we want to grow as a company. Combining resources will allow us to tap into markets that would have otherwise remained beyond our reach. (They applause.) And so today we celebrate a new Franco-American business community, in which bilateral trade is not only _encouraged_ \- (The microphone makes a high-pitched noise. The people split in two groups to make a clear path down to the stage. Phoebe is standing near the back and walks down the clearing the people have made. She walks up onto the stage.) What the hell are you doing?

Phoebe: You turned on me, you rejected me, and I'd say that you'll live to regret it, but you won't.

Jason: This isn't a game.

Phoebe: Voila!

Jason: Phoebe, you can't do this.

(He takes off his coat and wraps it around Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Oh, no? Pourquoi pas?. Watch me. (She pulls away from him and his coat.) Curses on this merger.

(The champagne bottles pop and squirt champagne everywhere. The food turns into snails and toads and pigeons. The people scream and run around the room.)

Jason: Stop this.

(He grabs her.)

Phoebe: You let go of me!

(She pushes him onto the floor.)

Jason: Are you _trying_ to ruin me?

Phoebe: Oh, that's just the hors d'oeuvre. Wait until you see the entree. It's to die for.

(Suddenly everything freezes, including Phoebe. Prue and Piper walk through the people.)

Piper: Leo! (She walks onto the stage.) Leo! Leo!

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: Whoa.

Piper: Yeah.

Leo: Wh-Why is Phoebe frozen?

Prue: That's not Phoebe.

Leo: What do you mean?

Piper: Long story. Let's get out of here.

Leo: What about all this?

Piper: Later, later.

(Leo orbs out with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. The room unfreezes.)

Jason: Phoebe?

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are there. Paige is reading a book. Phoebe sits on a chair.]

Piper: Sit down and put this on.

(She throws her a blanket.)

Phoebe: I'm not finished with my revenge.

Piper: _Sit_ or I will freeze. We need to figure out who's karma you got.

Phoebe: I'll never tell. Je ne fait pas ca.

Paige: Okay, she's French. Bad karma…. Napoleon?

Piper: Probably not.

Leo: Phoebe's not our only problem. That entire auditorium saw her use magic.

Piper: Well, we fix Phoebe first, and then we take care of the swarm king, and if we're still alive after that, we'll worry about it then. (Phoebe sighs.) Maybe you should go check on the kids and make sure they're okay.

Leo: They're fine. Cole's with them. Okay. I'll go check.

(Leo orbs out. Prue walks over to the Book of Shadows.)

Prue: Let's see if I can piece together a spell to de-karma Phoebe.

Paige: Okay, what about, uh, Marie Antoinette, Queen Isabella, the she-wolf of France?

Phoebe: Oh, now you insult me. I can't stand France.

Piper: Vital clue there?

Prue: Okay, let's see. Speaks French, hates the country, more than willing to strip in public….

Paige: Oh my god, I saw something in here. Famous female spies…. Mata Hari.

Piper: Wasn't she one of the Bond girls?

Paige: _No_. Look, an exotic stripper in Paris, Dutch-born, double agent for Germany during World War I. Says here Mata Hari was convicted by French officials and executed by a firing squad.

Piper: Well, no wonder she hates the French.

Phoebe: Not half as much as I hate you for keeping me here. I need my freedom. I need my revenge.

Piper: What does her karma have to do with Phoebe?

Paige: Well, duplicitous, living a double life…. Ring any bells?

Phoebe: Enough!

(Phoebe gets up.)

Paige: Where are you going?

Phoebe: Au revoir.

(She goes in the other room. Piper freezes her. Prue, Piper, and Paige walk over to Phoebe and Piper unfreezes her.)

Piper: Hi! Look, it's two against one and you are not going any- (Two swarm demons appear and throw fireballs at them. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige dive behind the couch. One of the fireballs hits Piper on her arm and she blows them up.) _Why_ am I always the one getting _hit_?

(Three more swarm demons shimmer in but are facing the wrong way.)

Phoebe: Behind you!

Swarm Demon: What?

(The swarm demons turn around and Prue blows up one. Another one shimmers in and throws a fireball, hitting Paige on the arm.)

Swarm Demon: Take her!

(He points to Phoebe. One of them grabs Phoebe and shimmers out with her. The other two shimmer out.)

Paige: Am I crazy or was she trying to save them from us?

[Scene: Swarm Demon hive. Two Swarm Demons are holding onto Phoebe.]

Swarm King: I didn't tell you to bring her here. I ordered you to kill them.

Swarm Demon: The Charmed Ones were all together. We were lucky to grab one and get away.

Phoebe: Oh, luck had nothing to do with it. I saved your butts back there. Excuse me, are you in charge here?

Swarm King: I am.

(Phoebe pulls away from the two Swarm Demons.)

Phoebe: Good, because I'd like to get into bed with you. Not literally. Although, there may be time for that later. What I'm saying is, if you'll help me, I'll help you.

Swarm King: You think I'm a fool? Saving my drones to gain my favour? I'm not one to fall for tricks.

Phoebe: This isn't a trick. Hands off me. The witches have double-crossed me. They wanna keep me against my will.

Swarm King: So do I.

Phoebe: Yeah, let me guess. To lure them here so you can kill all of us? Yeah, see you're not the first demon to try that and fail. They've got good karma. Centuries of it. It's what protects them, us.

Swarm King: And what is it that you suggest?

Phoebe: Well, I was hoping that you could help me create some bad karma for them by, oh, I don't know, maybe killing an innocent.

Swarm King: Who did you have in mind?

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Jason's office. Jason is there. Richard walks in.]

Richard: Jason.

Jason: What are you doing here?

Richard: I'm looking for Phoebe. Have you seen her?

Jason: Not since she destroyed my career, no. Listen, uh, I've gotta give a press conference, try to salvage what's left of my reputation.

Richard: Don't go, alright? I know how you feel.

Jason: Oh, you know how I feel? You know how it feels to have the woman you love lie to you, to turn your one shining moment into chaos, and to strip in front of a packed auditorium?

Richard: No. Look, it's not her fault, alright. If you want to blame somebody, blame me. I cast a spell that-

Jason: Hold on. You too?

Richard: Yeah. Look, there's no time to explain. (He pulls out a potion.) Just-just take this. Please. The moment you see Phoebe, you throw this at her. She'll be back to normal, I promise.

Jason: Wait a second, what is that?

Richard: It's a potion.

Jason: Get out of here.

Richard: Look, I screwed up big time, alright? The only way to fix this is to use this on Phoebe. (He puts the potion in Jason's shirt pocket.) If you love her, you'll do it.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Piper, and Paige are there. Piper and Paige are dabbing each other's wounds.]

Paige: Ow, ow!

Piper: Well, if you would just hold still.

Paige: Fine. There. Done.

Piper: Ow.

Paige: You know, we wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for Phoebe not being able to deal with conflict.

Piper: Actually, we wouldn't be in this mess if your boyfriend could handle his magic.

(Piper pushes on a band-aid on Paige's wound.)

Paige: Ow! You did that on purpose.

Piper: Yes, I did.

Prue: Maybe we should just focus on how to save Phoebe.

Piper: Well, we could storm the hive, but then again, she'd probably just help them stop us.

Prue: Well, that's just Mata Hari coming through, using whoever she can to exact her revenge.

Piper: But against who? The men who put her to death are long gone. And besides, doesn't her real karma eventually lead to her own self-destruction anyway?

Paige: Well, I think that's why we need to figure out why she's using Phoebe before it's too late, right?

Piper: Which brings us back to Mata Hari's revenge.

Paige: Okay, she spent her life pleasing men, only to be betrayed by them at the end….

Prue: _Oh, no._

Piper/Paige: What?

Prue: What if she wants to return the favour?

[Cut to outside The Bay Mirror. Prue, Piper, and Paige orb in behind a truck. Jason goes over to the limo with reporters chasing him.]

Jason: Listen up, folks. I'll answer everything at the press conference. Please, do me a favour and hold your questions until then.

(Jason gets in the limo and Phoebe's waiting there.)

Phoebe: Hello, Jason.

Jason: Phoebe, I've had enough.

Phoebe: Shh. (Two swarm demons shimmer in beside him.) I always get my man.

Jason: Wait. Hang on a sec-

(They shimmer out with Jason. Prue, Piper, and Paige walk over to the limo and look inside.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Swarm Demon tunnels. Prue, Piper, and Paige are there.]

Paige: I swear this is where we found the king last time.

Piper: Well, maybe your orbing was off.

Paige: My orbing was not off. They've just moved.

Piper: Well, we should be hearing the swarms, so why don't we?

Paige: I don't know, 'cause there's like a jillion miles in this stupid maze. They could be anywhere.

Piper: We don't even know if Phoebe is here.

Prue: Well, it's our best bet.

Paige: I swear, if she is hurt, I am _never_ going to forgive Richard.

Prue: I think Jason is the one we need to worry about right now.

[Cut to a cave. Phoebe, Jason, and the swarm demons are there.]

Phoebe: Such a sweet man, and such a horrible way to die. I almost want to cry. Almost.

Jason: What are you doing? Please stop this game.

Phoebe: Life is a game. The last one standing wins. And that would be me.

Jason: I get it, you're trying to teach me a lesson, I get it.

Phoebe: No lesson. I just don't like being betrayed.

Jason: Well, what about him?! Won't he betray you?!

Phoebe: Goodbye, mon amour.

Jason: Phoebe, please, I'm begging you.

Phoebe: Oh, don't beg. I stared at my killer right in the eye. It's a much more dignified way to die.

Jason: Richard was right.

Phoebe: Who?

Swarm King: Enough! Can we please get on with this?

Phoebe: Ready?! (The swarm demons create fireballs.) Aim! (Jason reaches in his pocket and pulls out a potion. He throws it at Phoebe. Mata Hari leaves her body.) No!

(Prue, Piper, and Paige walk around the corner.)

Swarm King: Fire!

(Phoebe faces the swarm demons and they throw the fireballs. She channels the fireballs back to them and vanquishes some. The rest dive behind rocks and throw more fireballs. Phoebe and Jason run around the corner.)

Phoebe: Oh, thank god. I'm so happy to see you guys.

Paige: You're you.

Phoebe: Yeah.

Prue: Okay, reunion later, slay now.

Swarm King: Fire at her!

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "Demon swarm that serves as one/Vanquish him from which they come."

(The Swarm King is vanquished along with the rest of the swarm demons.)

Phoebe: Jason. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

Jason: Me too.

Piper: I hate to break this up, I really do, but we've gotta go.

Paige: How did you get rid of Mata Hari's karma?

Jason: Who?

Piper: Don't ask.

Paige: Where'd you get the potion from?

Jason: Uh, I got it from Richard. He said it would be the only thing that might save you.

Paige: Richard.

[Scene: Richard's estate. Richard opens a door to a room full of potions and ingredients. He walks in and closes the door.]

[Scene: Manor. The kids' room. Prue, Piper, Cole, Leo, and the kids are there. The kids are in their playpen.]

Leo: You okay?

Piper: Oh, yeah, you know, considering we're the parents of the future leaders of all evil.

Prue: No we're not.

Cole: Maybe they won't be now that you took care of the last threat on them.

Piper: We all know that was not the last threat. There'll be others.

Prue: And we'll take care of them too.

Leo: Especially now that we know what can happen. After all, well aware is half there.

Piper: I just don't understand how they could possibly turn so _bad_. They're so sweet.

Leo: I don't believe they will, despite what Chris says. Or maybe _because_ of it we won't let it. You know, Piper, all parents worry about their kids. It's part of the job description. We just have to have faith.

Piper: Yeah, but they aren't just any kids.

Prue: And we're not just any parents either.

Piper: Well, at least we know they'll inherit all of our family's good karma, and that should help.

Prue: I hope it helps Phoebe too. She still has what happened to Jason's banquet to worry about.

Cole: But… what if the twins inherit my family's bad karma?

Commercial Break

[Scene: Outside a Hotel. It's raining. Jason gets out of a limo and the doorman holds an umbrella above him. They walk to the door, under cover. Phoebe runs across the road.]

Phoebe: Jason! Jason!

Jason: Phoebe?!

Phoebe: I wanna talk to the press. I wanna tell them everything.

Jason: Right. What are you gonna do? Tell them you're a witch? That'll make the headlines.

Phoebe: Uh, actually, I didn't think about what I was gonna say to them. I just know that I can't let you take the fall for this. I am so sorry about everything. The lies and-

Jason: Hey, don't. Remember, you saved me.

Phoebe: Yeah, but that was after I tried to kill you.

Jason: Well, there was that.

Phoebe: If I could do it all again, I would tell you the truth.

Jason: Give me a break, Phoebe. What are you gonna do? What are you gonna tell me? And besides, I was… I was so wrapped up in my career, and dragging you around the world, I never gave you a chance.

Phoebe: So, um, what do we do now?

Jason: I don't know. Maybe we should just... both take some time. They're waiting for me.

Phoebe: I wish you'd let me talk to them.

Jason: No, no, what, uh, you and your sisters do, what I saw you do, it, uh, put some perspective on my work. I wanna protect that.

Phoebe: You might lose the merger.

Jason: I've lost worst.

(They kiss and Phoebe walks away.)


	12. The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Phoenix and Persephone.

 **Author's Note:** In Phoebe's premonition, Phoenix is played by Dylan Kingwell, Persephone is played by Bella Samman, and Pagan is played by young Chandler Riggs.

 **The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell**

[Scene: A daycare center. Children and their parents are there playing games and having fun. The twins and Wyatt are among them. Prue, Piper, and Cole are nearby talking to a woman.]

Woman: All I'm saying is that you're way behind with your kids. You really should have applied before this.

Prue: Yeah, well, you know, they're not even a year old yet.

Woman: _So_? I had my Jake signed up for "Mommy and Me" when I was still pregnant with him.

Piper: _Really_? You can do that?

Woman: Oh, absolutely. In fact, I'm surprised that they let you sign up this late, because everybody wants to get in here because it gets you into Alderbury preschool, which is a feeder for Hoskins Elementary and Bentley Middle School.

Piper: Yeah, well, that's why we're here. (Phoebe and Paige walk in.) Excuse us. (Prue, Piper, and Cole go over to Phoebe and Paige.) Hi, thanks for coming.

Phoebe: Oh, of course, you know, anything for our little nephews and niece. What exactly are we doing for them?

Piper: Showing family support. They look for that, especially when the father's not around a lot.

Cole: What are you talking about? Leo's around all the time.

Piper: Yeah, for Wyatt, but he won't be for the school, he can't be. (Paige dials a number on her cell phone.) What are you doing? Put that thing down.

Paige: I'm trying to get a hold of Richard. I can't find him.

Prue: You've been trying to call Richard for the last couple of days. Maybe you should give it a rest.

Paige: I know, but I'm just afraid he's off on some magical freak out or something, you know, and I… I just wanna be able to help him.

Cole: Maybe he just needs a little time alone.

Paige: It just makes me question whether or not I can even save an innocent if I can't save my boyfriend. No offence.

Phoebe: Oh, no, don't worry about it, I'm over it.

Paige: Jason?

Phoebe: Yeah, when you get to be my age, you can't spend time crying over spilled milk, you know?

Paige: Your age?

Phoebe: Yeah, the whole biological clock thing. It's very real and it's echoing. Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick.

Piper: Okay, _hi_ , neurotic people, can we get back to my neurosis right now, please?

Phoebe: Sure. Which one were we talking about?

Piper: The one where I'm a rotten mother.

Prue: Oh, that is _ridiculous_ , and _not_ true.

(Paige dials a number on her phone.)

Piper: _Isn't it?_

Cole: Piper, do you think you're overreacting a little?

(The twins flame out and Wyatt orbs out.)

Piper: No.

[Cut to the manor. The kids are standing at the bottom of the stairs. They watch a door appear in the wall halfway up the stairs. Prue and Cole smoke-fade in, and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in.]

Piper: You _cannot_ keep doing this, really.

(Prue picks up Phoenix, Cole picks up Persephone, and Piper picks up Wyatt. Paige notices the door.)

Paige: Oh, guys?

Phoebe: Oh, what the….? Oh, this is not good.

Voice: (behind door) Help!

Piper: Get them out of here. Go.

(Prue hands Phoenix to Cole and Piper hands Wyatt to Paige. Cole smoke-fades out and Paige orbs out. The door opens and a bald man with glasses and wearing a black robe walks out.)

Man: Oh, thank god you're home!

(Suddenly, the headless horseman appears behind the man and slices off his head with a long sword. The door slams shut.)

Piper: What the hell was that?

(They see the man's head on the stairs.)

Man: _That_ was the headless horseman.

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Phoebe places the man's head on a table. She straightens his glasses.]

Phoebe: Okay.

Man: You're very kind.

Phoebe: Yeah, can I just ask you one question? How are you still talking?

Man: Yes, well, fair question. Uh, fortunately, the rest of me is still at Magic School, otherwise I'd be-

Piper: I'm sorry?

Prue: Magic School?

Man: Yes, that's right. Anyway, as I was saying, uh, as long as my body remains on grounds, I can't, uh, well, you know, die. It's all part of the magic thankfully.

Piper: Like the doorway in the middle of my stairway.

Man: Sorry. I didn't know where else to put it. It's the only way in or out of the school. I had to reach you somehow.

Prue: Do you have a name?

Man: Sigmund. But I'm afraid we don't have much time for pleasantries. I really need to get you back before he strikes again.

Piper: The headless horseman.

Sigmund: Right.

Piper: Fabulous. (Paige and Leo orb in.) Where's the kids?

Paige: He's upstairs in his room with Cole and the twins. I thought I should bring Le…. Oh my god, and apparently I was right.

Sigmund: Leo! Oh, so good to see you again.

Leo: Sigmund, what happened?

Piper: Wait, you guys know each other?

Sigmund: Gideon sent me for your help, _all_ your help.

Prue: Gideon. Who's Gideon? And... who are you?

Piper: Alright, all you people with legs, follow me.

Phoebe: (to Sigmund) You wait here.

Sigmund: Hurry.

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo walk away from Sigmund.)

Piper: We can't just _drop_ what we're doing every time somebody's head comes rolling down the stairs.

Leo: I don't believe you're saying this. You don't understand. This isn't supposed to happen. Magic School is supposed to be protected from evil. It's the only way Gideon can teach magic to the next generation, the _kids'_ generation.

Piper: I think the kids are more concerned with nursery school right now than magic school.

Leo: Are you sure? Paige said they teleported back in front of the door. They were drawn to it.

Prue: Maybe magic school would be better.

Piper: Maybe for your kids.

Phoebe: Okay, you know what? I think we should help the magic school, because we can't just keep that head on our foyer table, you know? What is it, a centerpiece?

Piper: Okay, fine, but we can't take Wyatt, sorry.

Prue: I want to take Cole to check out this magic school. I'll go get him.

Piper: Hold on, wait a minute, Prue, hold it. Who's going to watch the kids then?

Leo: I'll get Chris to watch them.

Piper: _What?_

Phoebe: After everything he's done?

Prue: No. I don't think so.

Leo: He was just trying to protect them.

Paige: _Oh, please._

Leo: Look, I think his intentions are good. He deserves another chance.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Stairs. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Leo open the door to the magic school and walk in. Piper is carrying a pillow case. They see Sigmond's body laying on the floor. Piper looks inside the pillow case.]

Piper: Um, are you sure you can breathe in there alright?

Sigmund: Yes, I- (The door slams shut.) We must move quickly.

Prue: Alright.

Sigmund: Just step around it. Someone will be along for it shortly.

(They look around and see a very, very long hallway.)

Paige: _Wow_ , impressive!

Piper: How long is this hallway?

Sigmund: No one really knows. It's endless.

Piper: _Great._

Cole: So how are we gonna find this dude Gideon, anyway?

Leo: He's not a dude, he's an Elder. My old mentor, actually.

Piper: Really? You've never mentioned him before.

Leo: We met a long time ago when I first became a Whitelighter. He helped me out, took me under his wing. He actually fought for us to get married, to break the rules.

Piper: Really?

(A wolf appears behind them. Phoebe looks around.)

Phoebe: Okay, I don't want to freak anybody out, but there is a wolf following us.

Piper/Paige: What?

(They look behind them and see nothing.)

Phoebe: There was a wolf following us, I swear.

Sigmund: Not everyone sees the same things here, Phoebe, only what they're meant to see.

Phoebe: Who you got in there, Confucius? (A student levitates past while reading a book.) Okay, you all saw that, right?

Sigmund: Eleventh grade levitation. She's late. We should keep moving. The great hall is just ahead.

(They walk further down the hallway and reach a large wooden door. It opens up and they walk inside the room.)

Gideon's Voice: Leo, good, thanks for coming. Although I do wish it was under better circumstances.

Leo: Gideon.

Gideon's Voice: _And_ the Charmed Ones. Lovely to see you again. Although you probably don't remember meeting me. You were just little girls.

Piper: Leo.

(Piper hands Leo Sigmund's head in the pillow case.)

Leo: Gideon, I believe your invisibility shield is still up.

(Gideon becomes visible as he pulls off his hood.)

Gideon: I'm sorry. I'm just a little distracted with everything that's been going on around here.

Prue: Yes, we heard.

(Leo puts Sigmund's head on a table.)

Gideon: _Sigmund_ , oh, I'm so sorry.

Sigmund: It's alright, sir. It didn't stop me from delivering the message, now did it?

Piper: Okay, would somebody _please_ tell me what's going on here?!

Gideon: Always were a restless one, just like your Grams. Well, it all started innocently enough actually. Pranks really. Setting the rats loose from the Pied Piper, turning the north dawn into a gingerbread house. Kids.

Prue: And then….?

Gideon: And then someone cast a spell that brought forth the darkness, and days became nights, nights became terror, and the headless horseman has roamed the campus ever since, targeting teachers.

Sigmund: Forgive me, sir. Perhaps you'd like to orb me over to the other heads.

Gideon: Right. Good thinking.

Sigmund: Nice to meet you.

Phoebe: You too, dude.

(Gideon orbs Sigmund's head out of the room.)

Paige: So what you're saying is somebody's trying to shut down the school by cutting off teacher's heads.

Gideon: What else could it be? What better way for evil to gain an upper hand than to thwart the next generation?

Cole: Isn't it as simple as finding who conjured the horseman and reversing the magic?

Gideon: Yes, except that no student possesses that level of magic, at least they're not supposed to. That's why I believe that a demon from the outside has somehow corrupted one of them into doing his bidding.

Paige: So you find the student, you find the evil, right?

Gideon: True, except that you find much more than that here, Paige. The answers you each seek can be found within these grounds. You merely have to be open to them. Teaching will help you find the student in question, but it will also remind you of what you fear you have lost. (to Prue, Piper, and Cole) Investigating our nursery school will help you with your worries over the kids. (to Phoebe) And if you follow the wolf, she will lead you where you want to go, but be careful. (to all of them) The deeper you look, the more you will discover, and the better chance you will have of saving all this.

(Gideon walks away and vanishes.)

[Time lapse. Paige and a female teacher are walking down a hallway. They are both wearing long black cloaks.]

Paige: Who does he think he is? Obi-Wan Kenobi? How can I be afraid of losing something if I don't know what I've lost?

Teacher: Maybe that's why he wants you to take over Sigmund's class, so you can remember.

Paige: Remember what?

Teacher: Your gift perhaps. Now, whatever you do, be strong. Don't let them intimidate you. This may be advanced magic, but they're still just kids.

(She pushes Paige into the room. Inside the room are a bunch of teenagers laughing at another teenager who is floating up in the air. He is kicking his legs around, trying to get down. Paige closes the door and the teenagers turn around.)

Boy #1: Help! Stop it!

Paige: Oh my god. (The boy falls to the floor. Paige rushes to his side.) Are you okay?

(He pulls away.)

Boy #1: I'm fine.

Boy #2: Telepathy isn't the coolest power now, is it, Zac?

Zac:No.

Paige: Did you do that? Excuse me, I'm talking to you. Did you do that?

Boy #2: Yeah, so what if I did?

Paige: What's your name?

Boy #2: Quentin.

(The class giggles.)

Paige: What's so funny?

(A boy walks in, identical to Boy #2.)

Boy #3: What? Thanks a lot, Slick, get me in trouble why don't you.

(Boy #2 shapeshifts into a different boy.)

Slick: What's the matter, teach? You seem a little outta sorts.

Paige: Me? No, I'm perfectly fine. (Another boy waves his hand and an apple appears in Paige's hand.) Thank you. You're a conjurer.

Slick: Yeah. And I'd watch your pretty little neck if I was you.

[Cut to a hallway. Phoebe is there creeping down the hallway.]

Phoebe: Here, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy. Come on. I know you're here somewhere. Here, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy. (The wolf appears and growls.) Oh, hi, hi, sweet wolfy. Okay, you don't have to attack me because Gideon sent me. (The wolf runs off.) Where are you going?

(She chases after it.)

[Cut to a cave. A small fire burns in the center of the cave. The wolf stands beside the fire. Phoebe walks in.]

Phoebe: Come on. (The wolf bursts into flames and turns into a woman.) Neat trick. Can you shapeshift into the headless horseman as well?

Woman: I'm a shaman, not a shapeshifter. The wolf is merely a projection of your quest, a symbol.

Phoebe: Fascinating. You didn't answer my question.

Shaman: Do you really think I lured you out here just to kill you, Phoebe? You have the power of premonition, but it's unreliable. Especially lately. I can help you see your future more clearly. _If_ you're willing to take the risk.

[Cut to nursery school. Prue, Piper, Cole, and Leo are there watching little kids playing together with magic.]

Piper: I don't know what the hell Gideon was talking about, 'cause this is certainly not what I'm looking for.

Prue: Still, the kids wouldn't have to hide their powers.

Piper: Yeah, cause he'll be surrounded by freaks.

Leo: They're not freaks.

Piper: You know what I mean. I just want Wyatt to have a normal upbringing. At least as normal as possible. Is that too much to ask for?

Leo: I don't know. Maybe.

Piper: Well, we're not shopping for preschools, we're shopping for head hunters. So where is-?

(A teacher walks in with a little girl.)

Teacher: Sorry, a little emergency. Go ahead. (The girl joins the other kids.) Now, where were we?

Piper: You were telling us about your near miss with the headless-

Teacher: Shhh. I don't want to scare the little ones. They may have powers, but they're still innocent.

Cole: How'd you get away?

Teacher: I astral projected. Confused him, I guess, by creating two of me, thank _god_.

Prue: Um, are you suggesting that one of these kids might be…?

Teacher: Involved? Oh, dear, no, no, never.

Leo: Why would you be a target?

Teacher: These children are the cradle of good magic, its entire _future_. Without proper guidance, nurturing, they can easily be turned...

Piper: Evil?

Teacher: Yeah.

(They hear a siren.)

Piper: What's that?

[Cut to the great hall. Students are running around the place. Prue, Piper, Cole, Leo, and Gideon run in.]

Leo: Anybody hurt?

Gideon: Not yet.

(Paige runs in.)

Paige: You guys okay?

Gideon: Paige, you're a teacher now. You need to be careful.

Leo: Come on, I'll take you back.

Prue: Wait.

(The headless horseman appears behind Prue and Piper.)

Cole: Prue!/Paige: Piper!

(Prue and Piper turn around and the headless horseman slices off their heads with his sword. Their heads drop to the floor. The headless horseman disappears.)

Piper: _Great_. Just great.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Paige, Cole, and Leo are there. Cole and Leo place Prue and Piper's heads on top of a cabinet.]

Piper: Ow. Easy, easy. Ow, easy, watch the hair.

Leo: Sorry.

Paige: You doing okay up there?

Piper: Actually, I feel a little woozy.

Leo: Well, maybe it's because we have you up too high. Are you sure you don't want us to move you down lower?

Piper: No, I don't want the kids to see us like this. They will freak out. (She looks at a spiky plant sitting beside her head.) Could you move this for me, please? (Leo points to it.) Yeah.

(Leo takes the plant off of the cabinet.)

Paige: You know, maybe I should just go upstairs and check the book and see if there's a spell that can fix this.

Prue: Or we can find the little child that conjured the horseman and vanquish it.

Cole: You think that would reverse the spell?

Piper: Here's hoping.

Paige: You know, I keep getting this weird feeling that it's one of the students in my class.

Leo: Why?

Paige: Because who better to turn than one of the most powerful kids there?

Prue: What do you suggest?

Paige: I think we should bring them here.

Piper: _What?_

Paige: Yeah, if we get them away from the school, they can't conjure the horseman. That way we keep them here long enough to figure out who it is.

Cole: I say it's not a bad idea since you're targets now.

Piper: Uh-oh. Phoebe.

Leo: I'll go get her.

Piper: _No_. I do not want Wyatt to have _two_ headless parents. Send Chris.

[Cut to the kids' room. Chris and a robed man are there. The robed man is standing over the crib with a bright light pouring out of his hands. Paige, Cole, and Leo walk into the room. The robed man shimmers out.]

Paige: What the hell is going on?

Chris: _Wait_ , I can explain.

(Cole and Leo rush over to the kids.)

Leo: Are you okay?

Cole: What was he doing?

Chris: _Nothing_. I mean, nothing bad, I swear.

Paige: Nothing bad? He's a _demon_.

Chris: But he wasn't hurting him, I promise. Wyatt's shield wasn't even up.

Leo: I trusted you, I vouched for you.

Chris: Look, just let me explain.

Leo: Get out of here.

Chris: Paige, please.

Cole: Now!

(Chris orbs out.)

Paige: Are they okay?

Leo: Yeah, I think so. Cole, listen, we should take them to the Elders and the Clan where it's safe. (Cole nods. To Paige) Do you mind…?

Paige: Getting Phoebe? No, not at all. I just hope there's all of her to get.

[Scene: Cave. Phoebe and the shaman are there.]

Phoebe: So if you're so innocent, why are you hiding out?

Shaman: I'm protecting myself.

Phoebe: From what? You're a student. The bad guy's are only after the teachers, right?

Shaman: I'm not protecting my body, I'm protecting my powers. I sensed someone trying to invade mine, to use them for themselves.

Phoebe: How do I know you're telling the truth?

Shaman: You're an empath. You tell me.

Phoebe: I can't tell.

Shaman: It's because you're conflicted, questioning your own magic, your very future. It's affecting your powers.

Phoebe: I'm not questioning my future. Okay, maybe just a little bit. But how do you know that?

Shaman: The wolf is a pack animal, but constantly searching for something she craves, (She dips a cup into a pot and stands up.) but cannot find. Seeing it means you're searching too. Drink this. Take the vision quest. There you will find the answers we both seek.

Phoebe: I'm not drinking that.

Shaman: No? Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.

(Phoebe drinks from the cup. She has a vision. In the vision, Phoebe walks down the manor stairs. A demon appears and throws a fireball. She ducks and throws him across the room. Another demon appears and grabs her from behind. She flips him over and he disappears. Another demon falls from the roof and pulls Phoebe to the floor as he lands. The vision ends and Phoebe falls to the ground of the cave.)

Phoebe: Ow! (Phoebe looks at a cut on her shoulder.) You didn't tell me I could get hurt on this vision quest.

Shaman: You didn't ask. The vision is of your future, Phoebe. It's no less real than anything else.

Phoebe: And no less dangerous. Great. More demons in my future. It's exactly what I wanted.

Shaman: But are there any more beyond the light? That's what you really wanna see, isn't it?

(Paige orbs in.)

Paige: There you are. I've been looking all over for you, Phoebs. (Paige sees the cut on Phoebe's shoulder.) Are you okay? What happened? The horseman?

Phoebe: No, uh, my inner demons apparently.

Paige: Well, it's good to see at least you have your head, unlike Prue and Piper.

Phoebe: _What?_

Paige: Yeah, the horseman got her. But, you know, they're doing pretty good considering the circumstances. Piper's a little grumpier than normal, but hey. Anyway, you really should get out of here before, you know, you get chopped.

Phoebe: I think I should stay here.

Paige: Why?

Phoebe: Because Gideon put me on this path for a reason. And I believe that there are answers here. I'll be okay, and you know where to find me if you need me.

Paige: Okay, but... remember that she's a suspect too.

(Paige orbs out.)

Shaman: Ready to try again?

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue and Piper's heads are still sitting on the cabinet. They hear a door open and voices.]

Piper: What's that?

Prue: Who is that?

(Paige and her class walk out of the magic school door.)

Paige: Don't worry, it's just me, and some of the more unusual suspects.

Zac: Wait, you think one of us is responsible?

Slick: What, you didn't know she thought that? What kind of telepath are you, anyway?

(He pushes him.)

Zac: Stop picking on me!

Slick: Yeah? Or _what_?

Paige: Alright, guys, _knock it off_. You're in my house.

Boy #4: The Halliwell manor. I don't believe it. It's just like in the text.

Quentin: It looks like my Grandma's house.

Paige: Alright, alright. Move it along, people. Let's go, other room. (Paige closes the door to the magic school. Everyone walks into the conservatory.) Alright, is everybody here?

Boy #4: Yes, ma'am.

Quentin: (coughs) Kiss ass.

(Everyone laughs.)

Piper: Hey, watch your mouth.

Boy #4: Whoa, it's Prue and Piper Halliwell.

Slick: Yeah, but only part of them. And not the good part either.

Paige: Slick.

Piper: Can it.

Paige: Okay, here's the deal, people. We know that one of you is behind this. So nobody is gonna leave here until we figure out who it is. (They all moan.) So far, _nobody_ has gotten killed.

Prue: Not yet, anyway.

Paige: So far this has just been a _really_ stupid _prank_. So please, let's not let it go any further than that.

Zac: Is Gideon gonna shut down the school?

Paige: Not unless he's forced to.

Quentin: Why don't you start with the conjurer?

Boy #4: Me? What about you, Quinton? You're the Sleepy Hollow buff.

Zac: Yeah, but Slick's the shapeshifter.

Slick: Hey, _screw you_ , Zachary.

Paige: Wait, you guys, just _stop it_ , guys.

Slick: Seriously, why don't you just admit that you did it?

(Paige looks around and sees Chris nearby.)

Boy #4: I would never do anything to harm a Charmed One.

Slick: You're passing out blame like it's going out of style.

Paige: (to Prue and Piper) I'll be right back.

Piper: Where are you going?

(Paige walks into the kitchen where Chris is.)

Paige: What are you doing here?

Chris: I need your help.

Paige: My help? That's rich with what you pulled. Listen, I have enough juvenile delinquents to take care of. Thanks.

(She turns to leave but Chris stops her.)

Chris: Hey, please, just hear me out. I'm running out of time.

Paige: What's that supposed to mean?

Chris: _Exactly that_. Don't you see that's the only reason why I went to the demon? He can scan for evil, and maybe figure out who's gonna turn the kids, since we haven't been able to.

Paige: Okay, you're not making any sense.

Chris: Paige, listen to me. I need you to trust me. And I need you to get your sisters, Leo, and Cole to trust me too, before it's too late.

(They hear the kids scream in the other room.)

Voice: The headless horseman!

Prue/Piper: Paige!

(Paige and Chris run into the conservatory.)

Paige: What happened?! (The headless horseman runs around the room swinging his sword. The conservatory doors open and he gallops outside.) Everyone alright?

Boy #4: I think so.

Piper: Head count! No jokes, just do it.

Prue: (to Chris) What are you doing here?

Chris: Just trying to help.

Paige: They're all here.

(Gideon walks out of the magic school door.)

Gideon: I heard the alarm. What's this doing open?

Paige: One of the students must have opened it without us seeing.

Gideon: And the horseman?

Chris: Gone. Out those doors.

Gideon: You have to stop him.

Prue: Okay, well, we have to figure out-

Gideon: No, you don't understand. People on the outside aren't protected like we are at school. They'll die.

Paige: Then we need Phoebe.

Chris: I'll get her.

(Chris runs into the magic school.)

Gideon: But you can't wait for her. You have to go after the horseman now.

Paige: By myself? No. I can't vanquish him.

Gideon: You don't have to. All you have to do is lead him back to the school, so that at least nobody will be killed. Don't let your concerns about Richard make you question yourself. You can do this. I'll help you.

(He takes her hand and they orb out. Slick starts to walk away.)

Piper: Ah-ah-ah. Where are you going? (He looks at her.) Don't give me that look. We still got mouths, we can turn you into a toad.

[Scene: Alley. Night. Two men are there. One is running away from the other. The one chasing shoots a gun and the man running away drops a bag. The man with the gun stops and searches through the bag. The headless horseman appears and chops off the man's head. Paige and Gideon orb in. The headless horseman runs down the alley. Gideon waves his hand and a door appears. The headless horseman runs into the door and the door disappears.]

Paige: Well, at least we got him back.

Gideon: Not soon enough I'm afraid. The death of an innocent means the death of magic school.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Paige and Gideon walk in through the front door.]

Paige: I just don't understand why the horseman targeted him. And why did he pass up so many others along the way?

Gideon: Granted, it could've been a lot worse, but it doesn't change my mind.

Paige: The police said he was a killer, Gideon.

Gideon: Doesn't make it right.

Paige: No, it doesn't make it right, but you shouldn't shut down the school because of it. We have the horseman contained, now we just need to find-

Gideon: It's too late! The damage has already been done. When I started this school, I made a promise that the magic within would never harm a soul. Otherwise-

(The hear a toad croaking. They look in the conservatory and see a toad sitting on the floor.)

Paige: Prue, Piper, you okay?

Prue: Yep.

Piper: Hunky-dory.

Paige: (to Gideon) You, come with me.

Prue: Anybody else wanna try us?

[Cut to the kitchen. Paige and Gideon walk in.]

Paige: Leo!

Gideon: What do you want him for?

Paige: Reinforcements.

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: What's going on?

Paige: You have to talk him out of closing down the magic school.

Gideon: Someone let the horseman out, Leo. He killed a man.

Leo: Why?

Gideon: Why else? To force my hand.

Paige: If you let whoever's behind this win, all those kids are gonna lose. Is that what you want?

Gideon: Of course not, but-

Paige: But _what_? Big deal, you have _one bad apple_. Just give us the time to flush him out to save the next generation of magic.

Gideon: I _know_ , but the rules-!

Paige: Screw the rules. Listen, _you_ are the one who talked me into doing this, _you_ are the one who _said_ I could do it, so don't give up on me now, _please_! Just let us finish the job that we started! Tell him, Leo.

Leo: I think you just did.

[Cut to the conservatory. The toad turns back into Slick.]

Piper: Next time, we give you warts. (The room freezes.) Hey, who did that? Where did you come from? (Arms reach for Prue and Piper's heads and grabs them by the hair.) Hey, hey, ow, wait.

Prue/Piper: Paige!

(By the time Paige, Leo, and Gideon run in, Prue and Piper's heads are gone.)

Paige: Piper? Oh my god. Piper!

Gideon: The door's still closed.

Leo: The kids are frozen.

Gideon: Piper must have done that.

Paige: Without hands? I don't think so.

Leo: Someone from the outside?

Paige: That's impossible. We got here too fast. It had to be one of them.

Gideon: The students? No, they don't possess that kind of power. Besides, they're frozen.

Paige: Then one of them's faking it.

(They look closely at the kids.)

[Scene: Cave. Phoebe and the Shaman are there. Phoebe falls to the ground.]

Phoebe: Ow. Okay, you know what? Enough already.

Shaman: Every journey requires a sacrifice.

Phoebe: My whole life is about sacrifice. If that's all my future holds, then I don't wanna see it.

Shaman: You're fighting it. Don't. Don't use your powers to get through. They're not working very well anyway. Just let it come to you. Want it more than anything.

(Phoebe drinks from the cup and has a vision. In the vision, she walks down the stairs of the manor. She sees a screen of light in the room. A demon throws a fireball and it flies straight through her. The demon dives for Phoebe but lands right through her. She walks towards the screen of light. Two more demons try to attack her, but she ignores them and they pass right through her. She steps into the screen of light and ends up in the conservatory. Four boys and a girl are there. Two of the boys and a girl are playing together. Prue and Piper walk in.)

Piper: Phoenix, Persephone, Wyatt, let your little brothers play too, please.

Prue: (to the twins) Listen to your aunt.

Phoebe: Little brothers?

(They let the two younger ones play. Paige walks in wearing a long black robe.)

Paige: Hey, Prue, Piper, could one of you take Phoebe to the doctor instead? I have _so_ many papers to grade. Thank you.

(She leaves the room.)

Phoebe: The doctor?

Piper: Yeah, we need to make sure our little niece is doing okay.

(Phoebe looks down to see she is pregnant.)

Little Boy: Aunt Phoebe? We need your help.

(The vision ends. Chris is there looking at Phoebe.)

Chris: Phoebe, can you hear me? We need your help. Are you okay?

Phoebe: Uh, I don't know. Am I?

Shaman: You tell me. What'd you see?

Phoebe: Uh, I saw children, and my child. And a life without demons. Is that even possible?

Shaman: With your powers you know by now what is truth and what is not. Embrace those powers again, embrace your path, and it will lead you there.

Phoebe: You don't know how much you've given me.

Shaman: You should go. So you can use your powers to help us save our school.

[Cut to the manor. Phoebe and Chris walk out of the magic school door.]

Paige: Oh, Phoebe, I'm so glad to see you. I was worried.

Chris: What's the matter? Didn't you trust me?

Leo: Separate subject.

Phoebe: How's Prue and Piper?

Paige: You're not gonna like it.

Leo: They've been kidnapped.

Phoebe/Chris: _What?_

Paige: That's the bad news. The good news is that they're here, somewhere.

Gideon: Well, if one of the students took them, I can't sense which one it is.

Phoebe: Maybe I can. Thanks to your wolf. (Phoebe walks over to the frozen kids.) I can sense... pain, and anger, a lot of anger, wants revenge. Do any of them hate the high school?

Paige: Honey, they're teenagers, they _all_ hate the school. (Paige points to Boy #4.) But he's a conjurer.

Phoebe: No, it's not him. (Phoebe turns to Zachary.) But who's this guy?

Paige: A telepath.

Phoebe: Yeah, he's telepathing a _whole_ lot of rage right now.

(Zachary moves.)

Zachary: Well, look who just solved the case.

Gideon: Zachary?

Zac: Surprise.

(Zachary disappears.)

Chris: What happened? Where did he go?

Leo: That wasn't Zachary, that was an astral projection.

Gideon: He doesn't have that power.

Paige: No, but a teacher here does, and Herman's a conjurer, and Piper can freeze.

Phoebe: He's using his telepathy to tap into other people's powers.

Gideon: Where's the real Zachary?

Paige: He's at school with Prue and Piper.

Chris: But why? What does he want with them?

[Scene: Magic School. Great Hall. Phoebe and Paige walk in. Prue and Piper's heads are sitting on a table.]

Paige: You don't think he'll kill them, do you?

Phoebe: You know what? I have _no_ idea.

Paige: He's a smart kid. I just hope he's not luring us here.

(The headless horseman appears and chops off Phoebe and Paige's heads. He disappears.)

Prue/Piper: Mm-hm.

(Zachary walks in.)

Zachary: You made me do this, you know. I didn't have a choice.

Piper: So, now what are you guys gonna do?

Commercial Break

[Scene: Magic School. Great Hall. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's heads are sitting on a table.]

Prue: So, who's bright idea was this anyway?

Phoebe: We were trying to save you two.

Piper: Yeah, good job on that one.

Phoebe: And who went and got their heads stolen?

Piper: While you were off contemplating your navel, while you still had one.

Paige: Guys, we are not getting anywhere arguing.

Piper: Actually, we're not getting anywhere, because we don't have any bodies.

Phoebe: Okay, look, we said we were sorry.

Paige: Can we try looking on the bright side? I mean, you know, we're still alive.

Piper: Yeah, only because Zachary can't kill us in here.

Paige: I don't think he would if he could. I mean, he practically apologized to us.

Phoebe: I think she's right, actually. I didn't sense any anger from him, just... a lot of sorrow.

Prue: So, what, he did this to us just to get us out of the way?

Piper: To do _what_?

Phoebe: To get revenge on the school.

Paige: And Gideon.

[Scene: Manor. Leo and Gideon are there. The kids are still frozen.]

Gideon: How could I not have seen this? How could I not have sensed his pain, after all these years with him?

Leo: It's not your fault, Gideon. Even you can't see everything.

Gideon: I should've seen this. I should have focused more on the boy than on his magic.

(Paige walks in through the magic school door.)

Paige: We have to get the kids out of here now.

Leo: Why? What's the matter?

Paige: It's Zachary. He's... lost it.

Gideon: Orb them out up there. I'll try talking to him. (to Leo) Just go. (Leo orbs out with the kids.) You should leave too.

Paige: Why?

(Paige shapeshifts into Zachary.)

Zachary: After all, I came here for you.

(He waves his arm and Gideon flies across the room.)

[Cut to the Great Hall.]

Paige: You think the spell's gonna work?

Prue: Well, now that we know who conjured the horseman, it should.

Phoebe: We won't know until we summon him. So let's just put our heads together and…. You know what I mean, right? (They close their eyes and the headless horseman appears.) Okay, now, now, now.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "Power of four unite/To end this grisly fright/Reverse the rolls/And make us whole."

(The headless horseman explodes and disappears. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige get their bodies back.)

Paige: Oh, thank god, it worked. (Phoebe pats her body.) You want me to get you a room?

Piper: Let's go, let's go, let's go.

[Cut to the manor. Living room. Gideon is laying on the floor with a dagger levitating in front of his neck. Zachary is standing in front of him with his arm outstretched.]

Gideon: Why take it out on others, Zachary? Why not just come after me?

Zac: Because I want you to suffer, Gideon. Like you made me suffer ever since I got here. I want you to see your precious school destroyed. Bit by bit.

Gideon: But that doesn't give you the right to _kill_ an innocent.

Zac: Are you scolding me now?! You gonna give me a demerit?! That-that wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted the sisters out of the way. The horseman's only supposed to hurt evil.

Gideon: _Evil_? You think _teachers_ are _evil_?

Zac: They are when they keep me here against my wishes! They take me away from my family, my _home_ , without even thinking about what I want!

Gideon: Why didn't you come to me?

Zac: I _did_! Damn it! Every time I snuck out, every time I got in trouble! But you didn't care! You _wouldn't_ _listen_!

Paige: We're listening. (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walk in.) It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you.

Phoebe: We're here to help.

Gideon: How'd you get out?

Prue: Magic.

Piper: See, sometimes it takes us away from our lives as well, a lot more than we'd like it to.

Phoebe: But it's who we are whether we like it or not. We can't change that and neither can you. You have to accept it.

Paige: You have to realise this is not worth throwing your life away for. Just let it go. That's it. Easy.

(The dagger falls to the floor. Piper and Phoebe kneel beside Gideon.)

Phoebe: You okay?

Gideon: Yes. I just guess I've been more... invisible than I realized over the years.

Commercial Break

[Scene: P4. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are sitting at the bar, listening to the band playing. Paige walks up to them.]

Paige: Hey, guys. Wasn't Ziggy Marley supposed to play here before?

Piper: Yeah, he had to reschedule. _So_ how's Zachary?

Paige: He's good. He's at home with his family now, but I wouldn't be surprised to see him back at Magic School someday. I think he, um... I think he heard us about accepting himself.

Piper: So then you're not gonna bind his powers?

Paige: No, he didn't want me to. _But_ he gave me a good idea about maybe doing that for somebody else.

Phoebe: Richard?

Paige: Yeah. You know, if he can't handle it, why should he have to? Maybe I can finally help him accept that.

Phoebe: You're gonna make a really good teacher one day, Paige.

Paige: Teacher?

Phoebe: Yes, in Magic School. I saw it with my very own... vision.

Piper: Yeah, well I don't think she's gonna be teaching _Wyatt_ any time soon.

Prue: But she might be teaching the twins.

(Phoebe sees Chris across the room and walks away.)

[Cut to the back room. Chris walks in. Phoebe walks in after him.]

Phoebe: Hey.

Chris: Hey. So did you come here to kick me out?

Phoebe: Uh, no, actually. I came here to ask you a question.

Chris: What?

Phoebe: I need you to be honest with me. No games, no running away, just the truth.

Chris: Okay.

Phoebe: Are you the twins' or Wyatt's little brother?

Chris: Wyatt's. If I can get Piper and Leo back together in time.


	13. I Dream of Phoebe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Phoenix and Persephone.

 **I Dream of Phoebe**

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe walks in and goes over to an intern.]

Phoebe: Good morning. Did Prue get any phone calls?

Intern: Take your pick. We've got adulterers, cross-dressers, and thirty-four year old virgins.

Phoebe: Okay.

(Phoebe goes into Prue's office and finds Chris there. She gets a fright.)

Chris: Phoebe, I need your help.

Phoebe: I've been calling for you all week. Didn't you hear me?

Chris: For the first couple of days, yeah. Then I put you on mute.

Phoebe: You can put me on mute?

Chris: I had to. I was busy. Now, I need your help.

Phoebe: Oh, yeah, and I need yours too, because you come here, you drop this bombshell on me, and you expect me to keep this secret? And I don't even know _why_ I'm keeping the secret.

Chris: Nobody can find out Piper and Leo are my parents. It could mess with the whole future.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, if you didn't want anyone to know, I don't know why you told me.

Chris: I told you because you _busted_ me, and I'm glad you did. I have been so _focused_ on protecting the kids, I've completely forgotten about me. This month is my conception date.

Phoebe: Your conception date?

Chris: That's where I've been. Oracles, fortune tellers, soothsayers, and they all say the same thing. If mom and dad don't screw _this_ month, I'm screwed.

Phoebe: Okay, I'm just trying to get used to you being my nephew. I never hit on you, did I?

Chris: _What? No._

Phoebe: Oh, thank god.

Chris: Can we focus here? Please? Mom and dad need to have sex. Now who's gonna tell them? You or me?

Phoebe: No, nobody's gonna tell them, because we're not gonna reopen those wounds.

Chris: Okay. So how do we get them back together?

Phoebe: W-we? There is no we here. _We_ don't. You're the one that split them up. And why did you split them up?

Chris: Leo had to become an Elder to make room for me as your Whitelighter. It was the only way I could protect the kids from turning evil.

Phoebe: You're unbelievable. I mean, most kids who are the cause of their parents divorce actually feel guilty. And yet y-you're sitting here like it's part of your master plan.

Chris: I'm sensing some real issues here.

Phoebe: Oh, you're damn right there are issues! You can't just pop in from the future and play with people's lives because your big brother and cousins picked on you!

Chris: They picked on the world, Phoebe!

Phoebe: I'm not finished! Your parents were happy until _you_ split them up. And now you want my help because you didn't think this all the way through?

Chris: Feel better?

Phoebe: _Yes._

Chris: Will you help me?

Phoebe: No. Oh, I don't know.

Chris: If I'm not conceived in the next couple of weeks, I'll disappear forever. (Chris picks up a letter off of Prue's desk.) Prue's willing to help complete strangers. How about you helping family? (Phoebe snatches the letter off Chris and receives a premonition.) What is it? What'd you see?

Phoebe: A woman being attacked.

Chris: Where?

[Scene: Arabia. Cave. Phoebe and Chris are there.]

Phoebe: Looks like a dig site.

Chris: In a desert in the middle east. Are you sure your scrying wasn't off?

Phoebe: Maybe Jenny is an archaeologist.

Chris: Yeah, why would an archaeologist in the middle east send a letter to an advice columnist in San Francisco?

Phoebe: She said she was with a controlling man.

Chris: Okay, you're missing my point. What happens if this is a trap? (Chris sees some bones on the ground.) What is that?

(He bends down to have a look. A sword flies past above his head. They turn around to see two Arabians standing near the cave entrance. They shout words at Phoebe and Chris and move forward. Phoebe throws a potion at them and they are vanquished.)

Phoebe: You think anyone heard them?

(A ball of light hits Chris in the shoulder and knocks him to the ground. A guy on a flying carpet flies in. He is holding a bottle. Chris uses telekinesis to knock down some trestles in front of the man. He stops suddenly and drops the bottle.)

Man: No!

(Phoebe throws a potion which doesn't harm the man but he flies away. Phoebe rushes to Chris's side.)

Phoebe: You okay?

Chris: I'll be fine. Was that a flying carpet?

Phoebe: _What is that?_

(Phoebe goes over to the bottle and picks it up. She wipes off the dirt and pink smoke escapes out of the bottle. Jinny the Genie appears.)

Jinny: Thank you for responding to my letter.

Phoebe: Wait, are you Jinny?

Jinny: At your service, master.

Opening Credits

[Scene: Conservatory. Phoebe, Leo, Chris, and Jinny are there. Leo is healing Chris's shoulder.]

Jinny: I could heal him, master. Your warrior needs his strength. My last master will be coming back for me.

Phoebe: I think he's got it under control.

Jinny: Good idea. Save your wishes.

Leo: Did you get a good look at the demon?

Phoebe: I did, and when we're done here, I'll go up to the Book of Shadows to check it out. I also called Paige to see if she'd keep an eye on Jinny for me.

Chris: Thanks.

Jinny: There is no need to guard me. Even if I was not bound to serve you I would do it anyway for sparing me from Bosk.

Phoebe: Bosk?

Jinny: My last master. He is cruel, even for a demon. And I would know. My bottle has been passed around from demon to demon for centuries.

Phoebe: That's terrible.

Jinny: You cannot begin to know. That is why I got a message to you. I knew if you had my bottle you would wish me free.

Phoebe: _No wishes_. I know all about genies. You're tricksters.

Leo: Listen, I gotta get back up there. You think you can handle this without Prue and Piper?

Chris: Where are they?

Leo: Prue and Cole are watching the kids, and Piper's… on a date.

Chris: On a date in the middle of the day?

Phoebe: Yeah, Greg works nights.

Chris: (thinks) Greg, Greg. Greg, the _fireman_? You mean the one she's _insanely_ sexually attracted to? Doesn't that bother you?

Leo: No. If it makes her happy, that's all that matters.

Chris: Oh, come on! What about all this forbidden lovers, you and me against the world stuff? That just doesn't go away.

Leo: You know, Chris, it's a little late for male bonding. Especially since I'm petitioning the other Elders to send you back to your time.

Chris: What?

Phoebe: Wait, are you serious?

Jinny: You look tense, master. Neck rub?

Leo: Even though Chris's intentions are good, his methods have put us all at risk. So, he's going back.

Chris: You'd be abandoning me again.

Leo: Look, you did your job, you warned us about an evil that was after the kids. I think we can handle it from here.

(Leo orbs out.)

Chris: I gotta stop him.

Phoebe: Don't worry. I'll talk to Leo.

Chris: No, no, not Leo. _Greg_ , the fireman. He's about to sleep with my mom.

(Chris orbs out.)

Phoebe: I really wish you wouldn't do that!

(Jinny puts her hands together and blinks. Chris orbs back in.)

Chris: What just happened?

Jinny: Your wish is my command, master.

(They hear the front door close.)

Paige: Alright, where's the genie?! (Phoebe and Jinny walk into the living room. Paige walks in.) Oh my god, you landed one.

Phoebe: She's a genie, not a trout.

Jinny: You still have two wishes, master. I suggest you save one for Bosk.

Phoebe: I told you, no wishes. We're gonna do this our way.

Jinny: But you cannot handle him. Nobody can. He has a flying carpet and an army of forty thieves.

Phoebe: Thirty-eight. I vanquished two.

Paige: Let me guess. He wanted a crew and a nice ride. Original for a demon's wish, yeah?

Jinny: Yes. And if Bosk gets me back, he will force me to grant his third wish.

Paige: What's his third wish?

(Large diamond earrings appear on Paige's earlobes.)

Phoebe: Did you do that?

Jinny: No, but they are lovely. Who conjured them for you?

Paige: My boyfriend Richard. He's been showering me with gifts all week.

Phoebe: I thought you were gonna talk to him about binding his powers?

Paige: I _have_ , but every time I bring it up, I just get another present. Luxury problem, I know, but _still_.

Phoebe: Yeah, _not good_. Back to the demon. Uh, what was his third wish?

Jinny: Zanbar.

Phoebe: Zanbar?

Paige: What's Zanbar?

Jinny: The lost city. Before being swallowed up by the desert, it was the seat of power for an evil empire.

(Chris walks in.)

Chris: Phoebe? Will you do something, please? I can't orb.

(A large diamond bracelet appears on Paige's arm.)

Paige: Damn him.

Phoebe: You know, Paige, if he won't listen to you, maybe he'll listen to his family.

Paige: Most of them are dead. Remember, the feud.

Jinny: Please, we do not have time for this! If Bosk captures me, Zanbar will rise again from the dust!

Paige: It's just a city.

Jinny: A city of magic. Bosk has been using his thieves to search for its former site. If he finds it and wishes it back, there will be no stopping him. That is why you must wish me free, master. If I am not a genie, it will solve your problems and mine. I beg you.

Chris: Hey, a little help here, please?

(Paige's clothes change into a black evening dress.)

Phoebe: Okay, I'm losing my mind. Uh, Paige, go to Richard, deal with it so you can help us. I'll get Prue to help instead, while Cole continues to watch the kids.

Paige: Okay.

(Paige leaves.)

Phoebe: You, I will help you get your parents back together, but it has to be on _my_ terms. Agreed?

Chris: Agreed.

Phoebe: Go get Piper. We could use her help. Uh, I wish that he could orb. (Jinny puts her hands together and blinks. Chris orbs out.) And we need to find a vanquishing potion for that demon.

Jinny: Oh, yes, master.

Phoebe: _Phoebe._

Jinny: Yes, master Phoebe.

[Scene: Greg's apartment. Piper and Greg are sitting on the couch, making out. Chris orbs in outside. He knocks on the door.]

Chris: Piper! Piper!

Piper: Forget it.

Chris: I know you're in there! Please open the door now!

Piper: Just a sec.

Chris: Piper, open the door! Piper!

(Piper gets up and goes over to the door. Chris continues to knock. She opens the door.)

Piper: _Go away._

Chris: We have an emergency.

(Greg walks over to the door.)

Greg: Is there a problem here?

Chris: Yeah, many problems, many levels. Piper has to come home now.

Greg: Excuse me? Who are you again?

Chris: I'm a friend of her husband's.

Piper: _Ex_ -husband, and he's not really a great friend. Um, it's okay, I got it.

Greg: Well, I'm here if you need me.

(They kiss and Greg walks away. Piper goes out into the hallway with Chris and closes the door behind her.)

Piper: What is this big emergency? Can't it wait an hour or two?

Chris: No, it can't. There's a demon on the loose, a Genie running amok, and it took me two wishes to get here.

Piper: You can't make wishes with genies.

Chris: See, we need you. Come on, let's orb.

(He grabs her hand.)

Piper: No, no, no. _Listen_. I am not gonna leave him high and dry again without an explanation. So your demon can wait five minutes.

(She goes back inside.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Arabia. Cave. Bosk is there.]

Bosk: Open sesame.

(A door opens in the cave wall. He walks through, going into another cave where there are thieves and treasure.)

Thief: What happened?

Bosk: The genie was stolen, thanks to your warriors.

Thief: They were my two best swordsmen.

Bosk: Yeah, well, swords don't work real well against _potions_. What the hell are witches doing way out here?

Thief: We have defences against their type. (The thief picks up a pendant necklace.) The eye of Aghbar. It protects against witches magic.

Bosk: I _need_ that genie. All this work is for nothing if we don't get her back.

Thief: I'll gather my warriors, _all_ my warriors.

Bosk: No. No, you and your men, you keep digging. I've got to find out where Zanbar's buried before I wish for its return. I can't risk another demon beating me to the throne.

Thief: As you wish.

[Scene: Richard's estate. Paige is there walking through the rooms.]

Paige: Richard?! Richard?!

(Richard suddenly fades in behind Paige.)

Richard: You like your earrings?

(Paige gets a fright.)

Paige: Oh, you're materializing now.

Richard: Yeah. Pretty handy, huh? So, uh, you like your earrings?

Paige: Yeah, there's a bit of a problem.

Richard: They're too small. No, they're too big. I can shrink them. Let's see, um….

Paige: No, that's not the problem. I just…. You've given me enough.

Richard: I'm just trying to make you happy. I want you to know that I care.

Paige: What would make me really happy is if you just _stopped_ with all the potions and all the magic, just for a while.

Richard: Didn't we have this conversation?

Paige: Yeah, but apparently only one of us was listening.

Richard: No, I was listening. I mean, that's why I'm doing this, to prove that I can handle it. I'm not turning into a dark beast, right?

Paige: But that's not the point.

Richard: Most women would thank a guy for that, but you're treating me like a common criminal.

Paige: Well, I guess I'm not most women.

Richard: I gotta go. Hope you like the earrings.

(He walks off.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Phoebe, and Jinny are there. Jinny is looking through the Book of Shadows.]

Jinny: Oh, he was my master once. And him too. And her.

Phoebe: Boy, you sure got around. How did so many demons get a hold of you, anyway?

Jinny: Some bought, some stole. I changed hands so many times I lost track.

Phoebe: I'm sorry I can't set you free. But wishing is just too risky right now.

(Piper and Chris orb in.)

Piper: Okay, let's go. Greg's not gonna wait forever.

Chris: Well, then you should dump him.

Piper: What is that supposed to mean?

Phoebe: He's just being overprotective.

Piper: I take it you're the genie.

Jinny: Jinny.

Phoebe: Jinny the genie.

Piper: Of course. Who's the demon?

Prue: Uh. (Prue goes over to the Book of Shadows and looks at the page on Bosk.) He's a low-level demon with minimal powers. There's a vanquishing potion.

Phoebe: Yeah, that's what I'm working on.

Piper: Good. Then you're almost done with me too. Okay, so what you're planning is summon him to us?

Prue: Yeah, that's what we were thinking.

Chris: What's the rush?

Piper: Well, not that it's any of your business, but Greg's shift starts in a few hours and I won't see him for three days. So I'm gonna go call him.

(Piper leaves the room.)

Prue: I'm gonna go check on Cole and the kids, and I'd put the genie back in the bottle just to be safe. No offence, but we've been burned before.

(Prue leaves the room.)

Phoebe: Do you mind?

Jinny: Yes, master.

(Jinny is sucked into the bottle.)

Phoebe: I feel so bad.

Chris: As well you should. If we don't do something soon, I could end up half _fireman_ instead of half Whitelighter.

Phoebe: Oh, for goodness sake.

Chris: Look, I'm running out of time here. So what do you say we use that genie to make mom and dad... you know.

Phoebe: That's vile. And against the rules. I would think you wouldn't want to be conceived that way.

Chris: Well, beats not being conceived at all.

Phoebe: Look, I told you I would help you on my terms, okay? So back off.

Chris: What are your terms?

Phoebe: Hmm, not really sure yet. But I am done with this potion. As soon as Prue and Piper get back, we are ready to go.

(Bosk comes crashing through the window on his flying carpet, knocking Chris to the floor. Phoebe throws the potion at Bosk but the pendent around his neck blocks it.)

Bosk: Not this time, _witch_.

Phoebe: Jinny, I wish you free!

(Pink smoke escapes out of the bottle and Jinny appears wearing black clothes.)

Jinny: Well, it's about time. Who's the master now?

(Jinny throws a fireball at Bosk and vanquishes him. Prue and Piper walk in. Jinny reaches for the bottle.)

Piper: Prue.

(Jinny throws a fireball at them but Prue deflects it back. Jinny ducks. Chris holds out his hand and the bottle flies into it. Piper tries to blow Jinny up but Jinny ducks again. Jinny jumps on the flying carpet and it flies out the window. Chris gets up.)

Chris: Where's Phoebe?

Phoebe's Voice: Here! In here! (Chris looks in the bottle and sees Phoebe dressed in a blue Genie costume.) Hello, master.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, and Chris are there. Prue and Piper are looking in the bottle, where Phoebe is.]

Piper: Will you come out of there, _please_?

Phoebe: I _can't_. I don't know how. Try commanding me.

Prue: Uh, okay. Get the hell outta there.

Phoebe: No, not you. My... master.

(Piper walks away and Chris looks in the bottle.)

Chris: You mean me?

Phoebe: Well, yeah, you did pick up the bottle, didn't you?

Chris: Alright, get out of the bottle. I command you.

(Blue smoke rises out of the bottle and Phoebe appears. Prue and Piper laugh.)

Piper: You look ridiculous.

Phoebe: I _feel_ ridiculous.

Piper: How am I supposed to get back to Greg _now_ with this?

Phoebe: Is that all you care about? Would you look at me? I am trapped in _pantaloons_ right now. Where is the mirror? (She walks over to the mirror.) And why do I always get stuck with the wig?

Piper: Trust me, you don't. Leo!

Chris: Have you ever noticed that Leo is the first person you call in your time of need?

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: Uh-oh.

Phoebe: Yeah, right, uh-oh.

Prue: I still can't believe you made a wish with a genie.

Piper: Yeah, you know better than that.

Phoebe: I thought she was an innocent. How was I to know that I was gonna unleash a demon?

(Leo picks up the bottle.)

Leo: It says so right here.

Phoebe: Oh, right, right there, in Arabic.

Piper: There's a warning label on the genie bottle?

Leo: Yeah. An ancient sorcerer condemned a demon into the bottle for not marrying him. It says whoever tried to free her they'd have to switch places with her. Missed a big one here, bud.

Chris: You wanna pin this on me?

Phoebe: Leo, it's not his fault, it's my fault.

Piper: How come your, uh, empathy thing didn't give her away?

Phoebe: She tricked me, and obviously the book too.

Prue: Let's just figure out a way to fix this, okay?

Leo: Well, the only way to fix it is to get the demon to wish Phoebe free, reverse the magic.

Phoebe: That's what we need to do then.

Piper: I'll call Paige.

Prue: Yes. I do believe the element of surprise is very important here.

Chris: Are you sure? Because we could always take our time with this plan, you know, keep Piper around just a little bit longer.

Phoebe: Yes, master.

Chris: Good. I'm glad you agree.

Phoebe: Actually, I-I don't agree, but I-I can't…. How am I supposed to take charge and take commands all at the same time?

Leo: Well, you won't have to. Chris is coming back up there with me. The Elders have agreed to send him back to his time.

Chris: _What?_

Phoebe: You don't know what you're doing here, Leo.

Leo: You don't belong here. And as your Whitelighter, he's doing more harm than good.

Chris: You're _so_ full of it. This isn't about me being a bad _Whitelighter_ , it's about _you_ feeling like I've let you down somehow! So whatever issues you might have with me, I wish you would just get over it already! (Phoebe puts her hands together and blinks.) Leo?

(Leo laughs.)

Leo: Of course I forgive you, man. You don't have to yell! All you gotta do is ask.

Chris: I do?

Leo: Yeah. And listen, with all that whole going back to the future thing, you know, don't even worry about it, because I'll talk to the other Elders and we're gonna work it all out, okay? It's no big deal, okay? Come on, give me a hug.

(Leo hugs Chris.)

[Scene: Richard's estate. Paige is there talking on the phone.]

Paige: What do you mean she didn't read the warning label?

Piper's Voice: I'll explain later. The bottom line is we need you home now.

Paige: Well, I can't. I'm kind of in the middle of saving Richard right now. (She looks over at Richard's relatives, dead and alive, sitting in the living room.) I'll be right with you. (to Piper) I took Phoebe's advice. I got his family here.

Piper: I thought most of his relatives are dead.

Paige: Uh-huh, they are.

Piper: You're holding a magical intervention with ghosts?

Paige: Well, I thought about it, and I realised that one of Richard's problems is that he's got no family here. He's got no support system. So the burden of helping him has kind of fallen on me.

Piper: Okay, fine. Hey, maybe since you have all those ghosts there, you can get one to help us out when you're done.

Paige: Help us do what?

(Richard walks in.)

Richard: What's going on here?

Paige: Uh, I'll call you back.

(Paige hangs up.)

Richard: What are they doing here?

Paige: Your family is here because they care about you. They've seen what happens to you when you use magic and they don't want it to happen again.

Richard: You summoned them?

Steve: We're here because we want to be here. We need you to listen to us.

Richard: This is crazy. This is an intervention, right? Look, I'm outta here.

(Richard starts to leave.)

Paige: Richard, _wait_.

Richard: After everything I've done, this is how you thank me? By embarrassing me in front of my family?

(The spirits disappear.)

Paige: Look, if you keep doing this, something _bad_ is gonna happen, something terrible. I can feel it.

Steve: She's right, Richard. Our family…. They died because of magic. You can't let yourself end up like that.

Paige: I can make you a power binding potion. It'll turn you back into yourself. Just let me help you.

(Richard fades away.)

Steve: What do we do now?

[Scene: Arabia. Cave. Jinny vanquishes one of the thieves.]

Jinny: Anyone else have a problem taking orders from an ex-genie?

Thief #1: We are at your service, my queen.

Jinny: Hmm, queen. I like the sound of that. Every queen deserves an empire. Have you found the location of the lost city yet?

Thief #1: We believe we've discovered the site.

Jinny: Very good. Now all I need is that bottle. Gather your best fighters. We're going on a _witch hunt_.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Leo is there writing a letter. Chris walks in.]

Chris: Hey, Prue says they're ready for those crystals. Genie Phoebe's getting on her and Piper's last nerves down there. What are you doing?

Leo: Writing you an apology. I just…. I can't seem to get it right.

Chris: Leo, come on, man, you don't need to do that.

Leo: No, I know I don't _need_ to, but I _want_ to. It feels good to forgive.

Chris: Yeah, why don't you just hold on to that feeling, okay? We've gotta go help the sisters.

Leo: Alright, well, in a minute. This is just as important. "Dear Chris-"

Chris: Alright, alright, enough already. You said you're sorry. Let's just not go overboard.

Leo: Okay, but after everything I've put you through, I feel like I owe it to you.

Chris: Honestly, a letter's not gonna mean a hell of a lot to me. I got plenty of them growing up.

Leo: I'm sorry?

Chris: Uh, from my father. He wasn't around much.

Leo: That's awful. You wanna talk about it?

Chris: No! What I want from you is to grab the crystals and go downstairs to where Piper is. Do you remember her?

Leo: Sure. But right now I'm a little more concerned about you. You seem a little stressed.

Chris: Yeah, you're damn right I'm stressed. I'm concerned about you two. You two need to get back together already. Any chance that's gonna happen?

Leo: I don't think so. But thanks for caring, man. It means a lot.

Chris: _Wait_. You still love her, I know you do. How could you just throw that away?

Leo: That's a little personal, don't you think?

Chris: Yeah, more than you know. Look, are you telling me that there is _no chance_ that you and Piper are gonna hook up in, let's say, I don't know, the next couple of weeks?

Leo: Actually, yeah, that's what I'm saying. We've both moved on, and nothing short of a miracle could make that happen.

[Cut to the conservatory. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there. Piper is writing a spell. Phoebe looks over her shoulder.]

Phoebe: Uh-uh-uh, the wording's not quite right there. Jinny is an upper-level demon.

Piper: Hey, I don't need a bossy Genie on my back. I'm giving up a lot to be here. I'll write the vanquishing spell the way I want.

Phoebe: You should invoke the name of-

Piper: Do I need to call Chris to shut you up?

Phoebe: You wouldn't.

Piper: Keep pushing me. (Paige orbs in.) Back so soon?

Paige: Yeah, the intervention was a complete train wreck. Richard wouldn't listen to anyone.

Phoebe: Oh, Paige, I'm so sorry. (Paige laughs.) You're laughing at me? I'm trying to be sympathetic and you're laughing at me.

Paige: I'm sorry. Maybe I needed a laugh after what I just went through.

Phoebe: Yeah, it's okay. Is there anything we can do?

Paige: _Yeah_ , but don't you need to go help Major Nelson?

(Prue, Piper, and Paige laugh. Phoebe isn't impressed.)

Piper: What? It's funny. This is kinda funny.

Phoebe: Let's just finish the spell, okay?

Piper: Alright, hey, I want this done just as badly as you do. Did you find us a ghost?

Paige: Yeah, I got us, uh, Richard's dad. He's hanging out in limbo waiting for my call. Why do we need a ghost?

Prue: Well, once we capture Jinny, he can possess her and force her to wish Phoebe free.

(Leo and Chris walk in, chuckling. Leo is holding a box.)

Leo: Here's the crystals you wanted.

(He puts them on the table.)

Phoebe: You guys sure are chummy.

Leo: Yeah, I had a change of heart. Decided to let bygones be bygones.

Piper: _Really?_

Phoebe: Guys, there's something I have to tell you.

Chris: Uh, after we talk in the kitchen.

Phoebe: But-

Chris: _Phoebe._ (He holds up the bottle. Phoebe disappears into it.) Now that was cool. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna have a little one on one with the help.

(Chris leaves the room.)

Paige: What's he hiding now?

(The doorbell rings.)

Paige: I'll get it.

(Paige leaves the room.)

Leo: You know, Chris is a hell of a guy. You should all give him a chance once in a while.

[Cut to the foyer. Paige opens the door. Richard stands there.]

Richard: Hey.

Paige: Richard. What are you doing here?

Richard: I, uh, came to apologize.

(A bunch of roses appears in his arms.)

[Cut to the kitchen. Phoebe and Chris are there.]

Phoebe: You wanna make them do _what_?

Chris: We finally got Dad in a good mood, and Mom, she's all sexed up from the fireman. This is the perfect time to hit them with the whammy.

Phoebe: No, we are not gonna make Piper and Leo sleep together, okay? We're gonna do this my way, mister.

Chris: Master.

Phoebe: Oh, you know what? Listen to me-

Chris: I'm sorry, Phoebe, but I'm running out of time here. A guy's gotta survive. I wish for Piper and Leo to sleep together tonight.

Phoebe: I'm not-

(Phoebe puts her hands together and blinks. They hear a loud thud come from the other room.)

Chris: What was that? (Phoebe and Chris rush into the conservatory. They see Piper and Leo fast asleep on the floor.) Oh, no. They're sleeping. You tricked me.

Phoebe: No, you made me wish for them to sleep together. And they're sleeping together.

Chris: This is a _mess_. I've only got one more wish to sort this thing out, so if you don't mind….

(He holds up the bottle.)

Phoebe: Oh, no, actually I _do_ mind, because Jinny could be here at any moment.

Chris: You know what? I'll summon you when she does. I command you _back_ into the bottle.

Phoebe: When I get out of this-

(She disappears into the bottle.)

[Cut to the foyer.]

Richard: You're gonna break up with me over some flowers?

Paige: Look, I'm sorry. It's _me_ or magic. You just have to choose one.

Richard: You can't give me that kind of choice.

Paige: I just _did_.

Richard: You wanna talk about dependencies, then why are you always running off to be with your sisters?

(They hear a crash in the conservatory.)

Chris: Ow!

Paige: Wait here.

[Cut to the conservatory. Chris is thrown across the room by one of the thieves. He drops the bottle. The thief pulls out his sword. Prue and Paige run in. Chris stands up.]

Chris: Mind the bottle, Phoebe's inside.

(The thief charges for Chris and they fight. Prue and Paige head for the bottle and two more thieves attack them. Prue blows one up. Paige orbs out and orbs back in behind the other.)

Paige: Sword! (His sword orbs into Paige's hand and she stabs him, vanquishing him. Jinny shimmers in and heads for the bottle. Richard walks in and sends her flying across the room. Prue blows the other thief up.) Crystals! (The crystals in the box orbs out.) Circle! (The crystals orb back in making a circle around Jinny.) Got her.

(Jinny tries to walk but of the crystals zap her.)

Chris: Where's the bottle?

(They turn around to see Richard holding the bottle.)

Paige: Richard.

(Richard fades away with the bottle.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Paige, and Jinny are there.]

Jinny: You think these crystals can hold me?

(She reaches out and the crystals zap her.)

Paige: Nope, not for long. That's why we're putting you back in your bottle.

Jinny: When I form my empire, the first thing I'm gonna do is rid the world of witches.

Paige: Oh, yeah? Well, when you're back in your bottle, the first thing I'm gonna do is put you in the microwave. Ha ha. How do you like that?

[Cut to the living room. Piper, Leo, and Chris are there. Piper and Leo are asleep next to each other on the couch. Chris covers them with a blanket. Prue and Paige walk in.]

Paige: Thinks she can scare me.

Prue: They're still asleep?

Paige: Have you tried smelling salts?

Chris: It won't work, trust me.

Prue: What's wrong with them?

Chris: It's a long story.

Paige: I don't know, why don't you give us the cliff notes version?

Prue: Come on, Chris. You and Phoebe and Leo have all been acting weird since before the demons attacked. What's going on?

Chris: _Alright_. I made a little wish.

Prue: You did _what_?

Chris: _Two_ little wishes.

Paige: Oh, great. It's not bad enough I have to worry about Richard, now I have to worry about you too. What did you wish for?

Chris: For Leo to forgive me, which, by the way, was an accident.

Paige: _And?_

Chris: For Piper and Leo to sleep together.

Prue: _You_ …. Oh my god, you are sick! What is wrong with you?! You're disgusting!

Chris: No…,

Paige: You are some creepy registered sex offender from the future!

Chris: No, no, no….

Piper/Paige: Oh my god, you are so gross!

Chris: I'm Piper and Leo's son.

Piper/Paige: _What?_

Chris: They're my parents. I came back to save my family.

Paige: You're serious.

Chris: Yeah. Only now I've gotta save myself. Because if my mom doesn't get pregnant in the next month, there is no _me_.

Prue: This is all so wrong.

Paige: And this has been such a long day.

Chris: Look, I'm gonna orb over to Richard's, okay, and grab the bottle.

Paige: No, you can't. He's, uh, he's _crazy_ right now. He might hurt you, okay? I need to bind his powers. It's a whole thing.

Chris: Well, how's that gonna help?

Paige: Well, he's been corrupted by magic, and if I don't bind his powers, I might not be able to save him.

Prue: Who else knows about this?

Chris: About me? Just Phoebe.

Prue: Alright, you watch Jinny, Paige and I are gonna go make the potion, okay?

Chris: Okay.

[Scene: Richard's estate. Richard is there. The bottle is sitting on a table. Phoebe is inside the bottle, running from side to side, trying to tip the bottle over.]

Phoebe: Come on, come on! (The bottle tips over and Phoebe escapes out of the bottle.) Oh, thank god. I thought a demon got me. Why didn't you let me out?

Richard: I'm not ready for you yet.

Phoebe: _Hey_ , we're in the black magic vault. Um, is there a phone around? Because I'd really love to call Paige and just check in.

Richard: No, you're not. I know I've got a book of wishes around here somewhere.

(Richard looks through some drawers.)

Phoebe: Wishes?

Richard: Yeah. Gotta get the wording right.

Phoebe: Yeah, maybe you should just wish for sleep, because I'm really good at that wish.

Richard: Look, I just want Paige to accept me the way I am _with_ magic. It's the only way we'll work.

Phoebe: I don't think magic is the answer to your problems, I think it's the _cause_ of your problems.

Richard: Oh, got you brainwashed too, right? I'm gonna have to cast a spell on the entire family. _Uh-huh_. Here it is. (Prue and Paige orb in.) Paige, I told you, don't orb in and surprise me!

Phoebe: He's not himself right now.

Paige: How come you didn't tell us that Chris was our nephew?

Phoebe: Yeah, maybe we could talk about that later, because your boyfriend's about to _whoo-whoo_!

Richard: Look, I'm fine, alright? I just need to do some reading. I'll call you when I'm ready.

Paige: This is for your own good.

(Paige throws a potion at Richard and he uses telekinesis to send the potion and Paige flying.)

Prue/Phoebe: Paige!

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Jinny is there with her eyes closed and her hands held out in front of herself. The doorbell rings.]

[Cut to the foyer. Chris answers the door. Greg is standing there.]

Chris: Aren't you supposed to be at work or something?

Greg: I'm on a break. I came to surprise Piper.

Chris: Oh. Little booty call, huh?

Greg: Is she here?

Chris: No, sorry, she's sleeping.

(Chris starts to close the door but Greg stops him.)

Greg: I don't believe you.

Chris: Okay, see for yourself. (Greg walks in and looks in the living room. He sees Piper and Leo asleep on the couch. Chris waves his hand and Piper falls closer to Leo, and Leo's hand falls on her shoulder.) Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?

Greg: Uh, no, that-that won't be necessary.

(Greg leaves.)

[Cut to the conservatory. The flying carpet creeps under the door and flies over to Jinny. The carpet hits the crystal shield and gets zapped. Jinny steps out of the crystal circle.]

[Cut to the foyer. Chris closes the front door.]

Chris: Sorry, Mom. It's for the best.

(Chris walks into the living room. Jinny is there holding a fireball.)

Jinny: Take me to the bottle.

[Cut to Richard's estate. Richard helps Paige up.]

Richard: Are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

Paige: It's okay. It's fine.

Richard: I'll make it up to you.

Phoebe: No, no, no, no, no, not that way. No more wishes.

Richard: No, no, it's okay. It's not for me. Phoebe, I wish you free. (A blue tornado of wind surrounds Phoebe, rises up, and then surrounds Richard. It disappears.) Uh, what is this?

(Chris orbs in with Jinny.)

Prue: What are you doing here?

(Jinny throws a fireball at them and they duck. Chris attacks Jinny and she grabs his arm and throws him across the room. Jinny picks up the bottle.)

Jinny: Genie, I wish the Charmed Ones _dead_.

(Richard puts his hands together and nods his head. The girls fall to the floor, dead.)

Chris: No!

(Chris runs to their side.)

Jinny: Now, into the bottle. (Richard is sucked into the bottle.) My condolences.

(Jinny shimmers away.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Richard's estate. Chris is kneeling beside Prue, Phoebe, and Paige.]

Chris: No. No, you can't be dead yet. It's not your time. I know it's not your time. (Prue, Phoebe, and Paige's spirits float out of their body.) I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. She was gonna kill Mom and Dad.

[Cut to the manor. Living room. Piper and Leo are still asleep on the couch. Piper's spirit floats out of her body.]

Piper: Oh, no. Leo, wake up. (Leo stirs and a glowing light from his hand heals Piper.) But how-?

(Piper's spirit floats back into her body.)

[Cut to Richard's estate.]

Prue: Hey, Chris, we're not moving on.

Phoebe: Why aren't we moving on?

Chris: Who cares? You're still here.

Paige: Got any unfinished business?

Phoebe: No. You two?

Prue: Yeah, my kids, and now that you mention it, it would have been nice to find out I had another _nephew_ before I died.

Paige: Same here.

Phoebe: I was gonna tell you two, but I just didn't get a chance.

Chris: Guys, we can fix this. We can reverse the magic. All we need to do is get the bottle.

Prue: That's true. We're ghosts. We can possess Jinny.

Phoebe: Where is Jinny?

Paige: Well, she was planning to conjure the lost city.

Phoebe: Don't worry, we're gonna take care of this. Should we go check on Piper first?

Chris: No, no, no. Piper's fine. I mean, she has to be, right? If she was dead, I would have vanished.

Paige: How do we reach Jinny?

Chris: You're ghosts. You can haunt anybody you want. You should concentrate and it should wisp you right to her. (Prue, Phoebe, and Paige close their eyes and wisp away.) Wait for me!

[Cut to Arabia. Jinny and the thieves walk over to a two-headed animal skeleton laying in the sand.]

Jinny: You sure this is the site?

Thief: One of the hounds of Zanbar. They guarded the city for the Sultan.

Jinny: I could use a few of those myself. (to the bottle) You ready in there? I wish to resurrect the lost city of Zanbar. (A huge Arabian city rises out of the desert sands.) Finders, keepers.

Prue: I wouldn't unpack just now if I were you.

(They turn around to see Chris and the ghosts of Prue, Phoebe, and Paige standing there.)

Jinny: Why haven't you moved on? You're _dead_.

Phoebe: So are you.

(Phoebe's spirit jumps into Jinny's body. One of the thieves runs towards Chris and Chris throws him across the room. The other two thieves pull out their swords and runs towards them.)

Prue/Paige: Watch out.

Chris: Phoebe, a little help here.

(Jinny/Phoebe throws a fireball at both of the thieves, vanquishing them.)

Jinny/Phoebe: I think I've got control of the body.

(Chris grabs a sword and stabs the last thief, vanquishing him.)

Paige: Okay, all clear.

(Jinny/Phoebe picks up the bottle.)

Jinny/Phoebe: Richard, I wish you free.

(Phoebe's spirit exits Jinny's body. Jinny is sucked into the bottle and Richard appears in her place.)

Jinny: No!

Paige: Hi, honey.

Jinny: Let me out of here!

Richard: I wish the Charmed Ones alive again.

Jinny: _Yes, master._

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige's spirits vanish.)

Chris: You okay?

Richard: Take this. Get it out of my sight.

Chris: Sure. But could you get rid of that thing first?

Richard: Yeah. No problem.

[Scene: Richard's estate. Living room. Richard is there holding a potion vial. Paige walks in.]

Paige: Hey. What's going on?

Richard: Just thinking.

Paige: Oh, yeah? What about?

Richard: Everything. I mean, sometimes it feels like my life's just one big disaster after the next, you know. Like right from the start. Being born into this stupid feud, all that family hatred. I mean, it's amazing that I've gone this far without ending up like one of them.

Paige: Well, Richard, you have. That's what's important, right? You are here for a reason, for a purpose, you just have to figure out what it is.

Richard: How can you have so much faith, Paige? I mean, with everything out there, all the evil….

Paige: Well, that's because I don't just see all the evil, I see all the good too. Especially in you.

Richard: Sometimes I'm not sure.

Paige: I am.

Richard: Well, I hope you're right because I'm giving up a lot... to see it too. My whole life I've had powers, and magic, and even if I didn't use it, it was just a part of me. And now, uh, it's kind of scary to think, uh, I'm gonna be losing it. But at least I won't be losing you too.

Paige: Have you taken the power binding potion yet? (Richard tips the vial upside down to show it's empty. Paige smiles.) We'll get through this new development in your life. Together. That's why I want us both to move into the manor. The goodness there will do you good too.

Richard: Really? (Paige nods.) Are you sure? What about your family?

Paige: I've talked about it with my sisters and Cole already. They're supporting me in this.

Richard: Alright. Let's do it.

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue, Phoebe, and Chris are there. The grandfather clock chimes.]

Chris: They're not waking up. How come they're not waking up?

Prue: Would you relax?

Chris: _Relax_? I'm sorry, did you say relax? Because I'm about to disappear, vanish forever, _cease_ to exist.

Phoebe: Oh my god, you are so dramatic. (Piper and Leo wake up.) Hey, you okay?

(Piper quickly pulls away from Leo.)

Piper: I think so. Wh-wh-what are you doing?

Leo: Uh, I don't know, I swear. (Leo stands up.) What's going on?

Phoebe: Arabic sleeping potion.

Prue: Very strong, not good.

Piper: You mean Jinny did this?

Phoebe: Who else?

Piper: Well, we've gotta stop her.

Prue: We already did while you were sleeping. She's back in the bottle.

(Chris picks up the bottle.)

Chris: Which we were sort of hoping you could take care of for us.

(He gives Leo the bottle.)

Leo: So that's it? It's all over?

Chris: Pretty much. I mean, you still forgive me, right?

Leo: Of course.

Chris: Good.

Phoebe: I still wanna know why we all didn't die. What? I'm curious.

Chris: Oh, sure, you don't mind them knowing that they almost died, but not that…. Never mind.

Piper: What are you talking about?

Phoebe: Jinny made a wish for the Charmed Ones to die, and we almost did, but then we turned into ghosts and-

Piper: _Huh_. So that wasn't a dream I had. I was floating over my body looking down at me and then, uh, you healed me.

Leo: I did?

Piper: Yeah. I called to you when you were sleeping, and somehow you must have heard me and... you wouldn't let me go.

Chris: Well, then that must be the reason why Prue, Phoebe, and Paige's spirits didn't move on. See, the wish was for all the Charmed Ones to die, so saving you must have saved them.

Piper: That was really sweet of you.

Leo: Any time. So you wanna go with me to get Wyatt?

Piper: Sure.

(Leo orbs out with Piper.)

Chris: Wait, wh- What about me?

Phoebe: I wouldn't give up.

Paige: There may be hope for you yet.


	14. The Courtship of Wyatt's Father

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Phoenix and Persephone.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. They were much appreciated. :)

 **The Courtship of Wyatt's Father**

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Prue, Piper, Cole, Leo, and the kids are there. Parents and their kids are leaving the manor. Piper is handing goodie bags to them as they leave.]

Piper: Here you go. Thanks for coming.

Woman: Thanks for inviting us. It was a fun party. I still can't believe that the twins and Wyatt are one already.

Piper: Oh, I know you can't.

Man: Nice to finally meet you, Leo.

Leo: Yeah, you too.

Woman: You know, Frank and some of the other dads get the kids together on Saturdays if you and Cole are ever interested.

Leo: Uh, yeah. Thanks.

Frank: Excellent.

Woman: Bye.

Frank: I'll call you.

Leo: Okay. Great.

(They all leave.)

Piper: Phew. (Piper closes the front door.) I am exhausted.

Leo: (to the kids) Did you have fun? Did you like it?

Prue: Yeah, they were really good.

Piper: And only made me freeze the room once.

Cole: They were excited. It's their birthday.

(Paige and Richard walk in.)

Richard: Hey, you guys want anymore champagne? Come on, we don't want it to go to waste.

Paige: How about it, Dad?

Leo: Elders aren't allowed to drink.

Cole: Oh, come on. When on earth you should do as earthlings do.

Leo: Sorry.

Piper: Not that I'm complaining or anything, because you guys did such great work. But, um, champagne? Chocolate-covered strawberries? Oysters? Aren't the kids a little young for the aphrodisiacs?

Paige: They're aphrodisiacs?

Richard: Heh, who knew.

Paige: Bubbly?

Piper: Guys.

Prue/Paige: What?

Paige: Oh, come on, there were milk and cookies here too. You know, maybe if-if there were more kids living in this house, we would know what to get. Did you ever stop to think about that? Huh.

Richard: Excuse us.

(Prue, Paige, Cole, and Richard head towards the kitchen.)

[Cut to the kitchen. Phoebe is there. Prue, Paige, Cole, and Richard walk in.]

Paige: Okay, forget about the strawberries. She's on to us.

Phoebe: What do you mean? She knows about Chris?

Prue: _No_. She knows we're up to _something_.

Cole: I can't believe how _hard_ it is to get two people laid.

Paige: Cole, that is _disgusting_.

Cole: Well, it's what we're trying to do, right?

Phoebe: No, we are trying to romance Piper and Leo together so they can conceive Chris, our nephew.

Cole: And that's different _how_?

Phoebe: Well, because what you said is very Springer, what I said is very Oprah.

Cole: Oh.

Richard: Well, whatever show we're watching, we're running out of time. At least Chris is.

Phoebe: We should probably tell him.

Paige: Yes. Chris!

(Chris orbs in.)

Chris: Hey. So how's it going?

Richard: Not so good.

Chris: What do you mean? What does he mean?

Phoebe: We're running out of ideas.

Chris: Well, that's too bad, because it _has_ to happen, _today_ , or I don't happen.

Phoebe: Wait, _today_?

Chris: Yeah. I did the math. And if I'm not conceived by midnight tonight, that's it. I won't be born. Which means I won't be coming back from the future to warn you about the kids turning evil.

Phoebe: Yeah, see that time travel thing, ooh.

Chris: Hey, what about making, like, a love potion and just, like, slipping it to them?

Paige: No, we're not _tricking_ your parents.

Chris: Why not? I'm desperate.

Phoebe: Hey, look, I have an idea. Call me crazy, but why don't we just tell them the truth?

Paige: Sure, let's give them a massive case of performance anxiety.

Prue: We're running out of options.

Chris: And time.

(They hear a crash coming from the other room.)

[Cut to the stairs. A darklighter is running down the stairs and Piper is trying to blow him up. Leo runs towards Wyatt, who is sitting in the foyer beside the twins.]

Leo: Wyatt!

(The darklighter black orbs out and black orbs in beside Wyatt. He points his crossbow at Leo and shoots. Leo orbs out and the arrow flies past Piper. Chris walks in and the arrow heads straight for him. Prue and Phoebe walk in and push Chris out of the way of the arrow.)

Paige: Arrow!

(The arrow orbs out and orbs back in the darklighter's chest. Leo orbs in and picks up Wyatt.)

Leo: I got you, I got you, I got you.

(The darklighter black orbs away. Piper walks over to Leo and Wyatt.)

Piper: You're okay, you're okay.

Chris: Thanks for saving my life. Hope it wasn't for nothing.

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue, Piper, Paige, Cole, Leo, Richard, Chris, and the kids are there. Prue is holding Phoenix, Cole is holding Persephone, and Piper is holding Wyatt. Phoebe is in the foyer collecting some blood on the floor with an eyedropper. She joins the others.]

Paige: Is that enough to scry with?

Phoebe: Only one way to find out.

Piper: At least he waited until after the party to attack. That was nice of him.

Prue: You know what I don't understand is why would the darklighter attack at all? I mean, with all of us here at the same time, it's suicide.

Piper: All the more reason to find him and stop him before he tries again.

Leo: I don't think he was after a Whitelighter. I think he was after me. Or... Wyatt.

Paige: Well, then why don't you take Piper up there and take Wyatt too?

Piper: Yeah, I'll go with you.

Leo: But... you're not allowed.

Piper: Alright, so then we'll go to Magic School. You'll be safe there. You can't be hurt, right?

Phoebe: That's great. One big happy family.

Piper: You change him, I'll pack him.

(Piper, holding Wyatt, and Leo leave the room.)

Chris: Think now's a good time to tell them?

Prue: No. The sooner we take care of the darklighter, the sooner we make you.

Phoebe: I'm gonna start scrying.

(Phoebe leaves the room.)

Paige: And I will go start the love potion.

Chris: Wait, I thought you were against making the love potion?

Paige: Not if it's gonna save one of my two favourite nephews.

Prue: I'll help, Paige.

(Prue hands Phoenix to Cole, and Prue, Paige, Cole, and Richard leave the room. Chris looks at the clock - 3:00.)

[Scene: Underground. Cave. Demons are there making weapons. A demon is pulling the arrow out of the darklighter's chest. The darklighter yells in pain.]

Demon: Nice plan, my friend.

Darklighter: It worked, didn't it?

Demon: Not yet it hasn't. Not until the witches come after you.

Darklighter: They'll come, they always do.

Demon: But will the Elder? I mean, now that he knows you're after him, won't he think it's too dangerous?

Darklighter: Not this Elder. He's blinded by fatherhood, by his unwavering desire to protect his son. He can't be sure I'm not after the boy too. He'll come. But... he won't be immune to the poison. I'll need a dozen more for later.

Demon #2: They're being forged as we speak.

Demon: You sure you're still alright to go through with this, Damien?

Damien: A deal was struck. I was chosen. Besides, he deserves to get what he paid for, doesn't he? Leo out of the way. Just make sure the coat's properly prepared. We only get one shot at this.

Demon: Alright, arm up. But remember, we're only supposed to distract the witches, not harm them. They're not the target this time. The Elder is.

[Scene: Magic School. A student is there putting books on a shelf using telekinesis. Gideon appears in front of her and catches one of the books.]

Gideon: These aren't just books, Sarah. They're legacies. Handed down over the ages by other magical beings, and worthy of your _great_ care. (He puts the book on the shelf.) Understand?

Sarah: Yes, sir.

Gideon: Good.

(Leo walks up to Gideon.)

Leo: Gideon.

Gideon: _Leo_ , what a pleasant surprise. How are you, my boy?

Leo: I've been better. A darklighter attacked. I think he's after me.

(They walk away from Sarah.)

Gideon: Are you certain?

Leo: I don't know. He may be trying to get me out of the way to get to Wyatt. I dropped Piper and Wyatt off at the nursery. I hope that's alright.

Gideon: Of course. Absolutely.

Leo: Alright. Well, I better get back to Prue, Phoebe, and Paige, see if I can help.

Gideon: No, you shouldn't. You should go back up with the other Elders where you'll be safe.

Leo: What about the darklighter?

Gideon: It's not your responsibility. That's for the sisters to handle. It's what they do.

Leo: Alright, well, I can't just sit around while someone is after my son. I'm a _father_ now.

Gideon: No, you're an Elder now, and it's time to start acting like one! Don't you see? You don't just put yourself at risk by staying here on earth, you put _all_ Elders at risk too. If they catch you, they get access to us all.

Leo: I know, but-

Gideon: You can't justify staying here any longer, not with this, not anymore. It's time to fully accept your calling, one that necessarily transcends the sins of the flesh. Family, even fatherhood. One that requires you to _cut_ the ties that bind, for _everyone's_ sake.

Leo: I can't. At least not until I know my son is safe. I'm sorry.

(Leo orbs out.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: P4. Back room. Chris is there. Clarence the janitor stands at the doorway.]

Clarence: What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be out and about by now.

Chris: Clarence, hey. Didn't hear you come up.

Clarence: You, uh, mind?

Chris: Uh, please, go ahead.

(Clarence picks up a bucket.)

Clarence: Beautiful day outside, isn't it?

Chris: Is it? Haven't really noticed. I've been too busy, uh, rechecking something.

Clarence: Whole world seems to be too busy nowadays. Nobody got time to just... enjoy their day anymore.

Chris: Well, it doesn't get any better in the future, either. I mean, I'd imagine.

Clarence: Future don't mean squat to me. I'm too old to worry about it. Shouldn't to you either. You're too young.

Chris: Well, unfortunately, I'm kind of obsessed with it.

Clarence: You alright?

Chris: Yeah, yeah. I just… I just probably need to eat.

Clarence: What you need is to get out of this hole. Get some sun. Live a little.

Chris: Believe me, I'm trying.

Clarence: Do that.

(Clarence leaves.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Richard are there. Phoebe is scrying while Prue and Paige are making a potion. The potion explodes.]

Phoebe: I thought you were making a love potion?

Paige: _We are._

Phoebe: Then why did it blow up?

Paige: Maybe I'm trying too hard?

Cole: Or maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

Prue: Cole!

Cole: Come on, you weren't thinking the exact same thing?

Prue: _No_. Okay, fine, but for like a second.

Phoebe: So was I.

Paige: And so was I, but the point is, Chris is meant to be.

Richard: But not if he changed too much by coming here. You know, messed up his own timeline.

Paige: We're talking about his very existence.

Phoebe: Paige, we all know that, but there's only so much we can do. Especially now, with that Darklighter out there. I just think that... we have to face the reality that Chris's destiny might have been just to come here and warn us about the kids, and that's all.

(Chris walks in.)

Paige: Hey.

Phoebe: Oh my god, Chris, I'm so sorry.

Chris: No, it's okay. I've actually been wondering the same thing.

Paige: You have?

Chris: Yeah. I have the strangest feeling, like, I don't know, it's really hard to explain, but it feels like I'm… I'm floating, like I'm not really here, you know?

Phoebe: That doesn't sound good.

Paige: Well, you have to fight it.

Prue: We still have time.

Chris: Not much.

(The scrying crystal stops at a point on the map and spins around on the spot.)

Paige: I've never seen it do that before.

Prue: Maybe that means there's more than one? Let's go get Piper. Cole, Richard, would you mind watching the twins?

(Cole and Richard nod. Prue and Phoebe leave the room.)

Chris: I'll go too.

Paige: No, you stay _here_ , okay. Finish the potion. When we come back, your parents will be in the mood.

Chris: Okay.

[Scene: Street. Piper's car pulls up and Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo get out.]

Piper: You sure this is the place?

Phoebe: Yeah, down that alley.

Paige: Thank god we didn't orb in.

Leo: Well, we couldn't. They would've known we were coming.

Piper: Maybe they know already.

Paige: What do you mean?

Piper: I mean, since when do darklighters hang out in broad daylight like this? It could be a trap. Maybe you should stay here.

Leo: No, I'm the bait, remember? Besides, if it is a trap, you might need me to help you orb back.

Paige: Well, I've got Prue and Phoebe, you get Piper out of here, for Chris's... for Wyatt's sake.

Prue: Let's just do this.

(They all walk down the alley.)

Paige: I don't see anything.

(A darklighter black orbs in on the top of a building and points his crossbow at them. Piper sees him and blows him up. Three more black orb in on top of the building.)

Paige: You take Piper!

(Paige orbs out with Prue and Phoebe and they orb back in on top of the building. They each throw a potion at the darklighters, vanquishing them. Damien black orbs in behind Phoebe.)

Leo: Phoebe, watch out!

(Phoebe turns around and Damien hits her across the face with his crossbow. She falls off the roof and lands on a dumpster. Piper gasps. Damien black orbs out and black orbs in behind Piper and Leo.)

Paige: Behind you! (Piper and Leo turn around. Damien points his crossbow at them and Piper blows him up, causing a huge explosion which engulfs Piper and Leo. The explosion disappears and so has Piper and Leo.)

Prue/Paige: Piper! Leo!

(Paige orbs out with Prue and they orb back in beside Phoebe.)

Prue: Phoebe?

Paige: Oh my god, you're bleeding.

Phoebe: Yeah. Uh, maybe we should get me to a hospital.

Prue: Yeah. (Prue and Paige help Phoebe up.) We got you.

(Prue and Paige help Phoebe to Piper's car and they drive off.)

[Cut to the ghostly plane. Street. The street is completely deserted. No cars, no people, only empty buildings. Piper and Leo walk out of the alley.]

Piper: Prue?! Phoebe?! Paige?! Where's my car? What's going on? Where did everybody go?

Leo: That's a good question.

Piper: Well, they've gotta be here somewhere.

Leo: I think we should get out of here.

Piper: No, not without Phoebe. She's hurt. Didn't you see her fall?

Leo: Yeah, but at least she's alive.

Piper: What is that supposed to mean?

Leo: I don't know, but I think need to get off the street while we figure this out.

Piper: The hospital. If Prue and Paige couldn't get to you, they'd take Phoebe to the hospital. Memorial's just down the street.

Leo: But Piper, you don't understand, we can't worry about them right now. We need to worry about us.

(Damien walks out of the alley.)

Piper: Leo.

Damien: Piper. You're not supposed to be here.

Piper: Yeah, well, you're not supposed to be here either. At least not in one piece.

(Piper tries to blow him up but her powers don't work.)

Leo: Come on.

(Leo tries to orb out but can't.)

Piper: What's wrong with your powers?

(Damien loads his crossbow.)

Leo: I don't know. Run. Let's go. Go, go, go, go.

(Piper and Leo run off.)

Damien: You can run but you can't hide! You're in my world now!

Commercial Break

[Scene: Underground. Cave. A demon is yelling at a darklighter.]

Demon: What part of don't hurt the witches didn't you understand?

Darklighter: What was I supposed to do? They'd already killed three of us.

Demon: So what? You're expendable. We all are for this. It's bad enough one's wounded now, but none of them were supposed to end up there, _none of them_. We were only meant to separate the Elder from his protectors, to make the witches fear he died, so they wouldn't try look for him.

Darklighter: Still, just because she's with him doesn't mean she can protect him. No one has powers in the ghostly plane. That's why Damien wanted him sent there.

Demon: But that's not the point, now is it? Damien may be forced to kill her now too, and that was _specifically_ not what he was hired to do. Worse, the other witches may be less inclined to accept the death of a sister than of a brother-in-law.

Darklighter: All the more reason for us to keep them distracted. At all cost now.

[Scene: Hospital. Room. Phoebe and a doctor are there. The doctor is looking at Phoebe's x-rays.]

Doctor: No broken bones, no internal bleeding. Other than a mild concussion, I'd say you're a very lucky woman.

Phoebe: Great! Does that mean I can go home now?

Doctor: Actually, I think I'd like to keep you here overnight just for observation.

Phoebe: Oh, no, that's not possible.

Doctor: Ms. Halliwell, I don't have to remind you you took quite a fall. It's possible you might have more than just a concussion. Sometimes other symptoms don't develop for twenty-four hours.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, I don't have twenty-four hours. I gotta go, gotta go.

Doctor: You'll have to sign a release.

Phoebe: That's fine.

Doctor: If you feel any dizziness or lightheadedness, call me. Otherwise, I'll see you in a week to remove the stitches.

Phoebe: Thanks.

(The doctor leaves.)

[Cut to the hallway. Prue and Paige are waiting there. The place is crowded with doctors and nurses running from place to place. Prue and Paige walk into Phoebe's room.]

Paige: Hey.

Prue: What'd he say? Are you alright?

Phoebe: Yeah, well, he's releasing me, isn't he? Okay, don't worry about this, Paige, we're... gonna figure something out.

Paige: Okay, but what about Chris?

Phoebe: What about Chris?

Paige: Well, what if he doesn't exist anymore because his mom and dad don't exist anymore.

Prue: No, if Piper were gone, we would sense it, I know it.

(They walk out of the room into the busy hallway.)

Phoebe: Oh my god. What happened?

Paige: A truck hit a bus.

[Scene: Ghostly plane. Hospital. Piper walks in to find nobody around.]

Piper: Prue?! Phoebe?! Paige?!

(Leo runs in.)

Leo: They're not here, I'm telling you!

Piper: They have to be here. Phoebe's hurt.

Leo: Not in this plane, she's not. The blast, when you blew up the darklighter, it must have knocked us into this other place. One that coexists with our world, but not with our lives.

Piper: What are you talking about? What world?

Leo: I don't know. I don't think we're here by accident. I think this is part of the darklighter's plan. To have us here without our powers and without your sisters.

Piper: Prue?! Phoebe?! Paige?!

[Cut to the hospital. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are walking down the hallway.]

Phoebe: Excuse us!

Paige: Coming through!

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige hear Piper calling.)

Phoebe: Do you hear something?

Paige: Yeah.

Prue: It sounded like someone calling out our names.

Doctor: We're losing him. Two hundred and fifty CCs of lido. Flat lining. Come on, come on. Did anyone call the driver's family? Still got no pulse. Paddles. Two hundred jules.

Nurse: Charging.

Doctor: Clear!

[Cut to the ghostly plane. Piper walks down the hallway of the hospital. Leo runs up behind her.]

Leo: Piper, we've gotta keep moving. We can't stay here. Damn it, Piper. I don't want you to get hurt too.

Piper: Okay.

(They turn to see the bus driver standing there.)

Driver: Am I dead?

Piper: _Leo_ , what's going on?

Driver: Leo. Are you an angel?

(The driver disappears.)

Leo: I know what plane we're on. The ghostly plane.

[Cut to the hospital.]

Doctor: He's back. Stabilizing. (The driver wakes up.) Sir, do you know who you are? Do you know your name?

Prue: Let's go.

Driver: Leo. Leo. He must be an angel.

Paige: _Leo_? (Prue grabs her arm in pain.) What? What's wrong?

Prue: Piper.

[Cut to the ghostly plane. Hospital. Piper has been hit in the arm with an arrow. Leo is fighting with Damien. He knocks Damien to the floor. He helps Piper up.]

Leo: Come on.

(Piper and Leo run outside.)

[Cut to the manor. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige orb in.]

Prue: I'm telling you, I felt Piper, as if she were standing right next to me.

(Chris walks down the stairs.)

Chris: Uh, Prue, Phoebe, Paige?

Paige: Chris, you're okay.

Phoebe: Which means Piper and Leo are okay.

Chris: Well, I don't know about that, but I'm, uh, I'm definitely running out of time here.

(Chris holds up his arm, which is slowly fading away.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Richard are there. Phoebe slams the Book of Shadows shut and groans.]

Paige: What?

Phoebe: I don't know what else to try.

Paige: What do you mean?

Phoebe: What do you mean, what do I mean? There's nothing else to try.

Paige: Oh, great. Why don't you try telling that to Chris as he _fades away_?

Phoebe: No, I can't.

Prue: Right, well, here's the deal. I felt Piper, so that means she's gotta be out there somewhere, and if we can figure out where, then maybe we can figure out how to bring them back…. The bus driver.

Phoebe: The bus driver what?

Prue: Well, he was dead, right? I mean, at least for a little bit, so maybe that wasn't a coincidence, maybe he actually did see Leo, in limbo.

Paige: That's good.

Richard: No, that's bad, because that would make them dead.

Cole: Not if someone put them there. Like the darklighter.

Paige: The one Piper vanquished?

Prue: Unless it wasn't really a vanquish. It was just made to look like a vanquish.

(Phoebe flips through the Book of Shadows.)

Phoebe: Okay, ghosts, ghosts, ghosts.

[Scene: Ghostly plane. P4. Piper and Leo are there. Leo is dabbing Piper's wound.]

Piper: Ow.

Leo: Sorry. Good thing you're immune to the poison.

Piper: Yeah, too bad you're not. (Leo rips apart his flannelette shirt.) _Oh_ , my, my.

Leo: Impressed?

Piper: Very.

(Leo wraps part of the shirt around her arm, over the wound.)

Leo: This should stop the bleeding.

Piper: Thanks. Uh, you know, I rather imagined meadows, waterfalls, maybe even a harp.

Leo: Well, this isn't the afterlife. It's a place before that to ease the transition.

Piper: Mm-hm. Lucky us we're stuck here. That is until our friendly darklighter helps us move on permanently.

Leo: No, we're not gonna let that happen. We've been through a lot more than this.

Piper: Have we?

Leo: Are you kidding? Ever since we met it's been one ordeal after the other.

Piper: Wow, you make it sound so romantic.

(He laughs.)

Leo: It's not what I meant. I mean, look at everything we've been through, everything we've overcome. This is just one more thing. This isn't where it ends. I promise.

Piper: Alright, so how do we get outta here?

Leo: I don't know. I gotta figure the darklighter has a way, maybe a portal.

Piper: Masked by the explosion?

Leo: Maybe. Although somebody's gotta be helping him with a hell of a lot more powers than a darklighter.

Piper: Do you think the portal's still there?

Leo: Probably. Question is, how do we access it without our powers?

Piper: We make Prue, Phoebe, and Paige use theirs. I'm serious. We're on the ghostly plane, so why can't we, you know, haunt them, make contact like other normal ghosts do?

Leo: Because not all other ghosts do. It-It takes years to learn how to cross over. Besides, you need a connection.

Piper: A bond? You mean like sisters? Come on, I-I know them. I know they're looking for us, and I know they were at the hospital. I felt them. I can't explain exactly-

Leo: You don't have to. Far be it from me to question the power of four after all these years.

Piper: Okay, so let's go. They'll be at the house at the Book of Shadows.

Leo: It's probably where the darklighter will be waiting for us. He knows us, he's studied us.

[Scene: Ghostly plane. Across the road from the Manor. The darklighter is on the roof of the house. He loads his crossbow.]

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Chris, now transparent, walks through the wall.]

Chris: _Whoa_ , not good.

(Clarence is standing there.)

Clarence: It's almost time, Chris.

Chris: _Clarence_. What are you doing here?

Clarence: Actually, I've come for you. It's okay, son. I know.

Chris: Who are you?

Clarence: Someone who was sent to make this... easier for you.

Chris: _This_? What do you mean _this_?

Clarence: I think you know.

Chris: You're an angel of death.

Clarence: Yours is a unique situation, Chris. One which requires special handling. That's why I wanted to meet you early. So you could get to know me, trust me. There's really nothing to be afraid of.

Chris: Yeah, that's easy for you to say.

Clarence: Don't fight it, Chris. It'll only make it more difficult for you.

Chris: No. Forget that, alright? I still got time. You stay away from me.

(Chris goes upstairs.)

[Cut to the attic. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Richard are there. Prue lights a circle of candles sitting on the floor.]

Paige: Are you sure a séance is the right move?

Prue: Well, if they are stuck in the spirit realm, then they're ghosts, right?

Phoebe: Hopefully.

Prue: What, now you two are pessimists?

Phoebe: Hey. A girl's allowed to vacillate. It's not like this is an exact science, right?

Prue: Okay, the spell is done. Let's do this.

(Chris walks in.)

Chris: Sorry, I don't mean to be pushy, but….

Phoebe: Yeah, we're working on it, we're working on it.

Paige: You don't look so good.

Prue/Phoebe/Paige: "Sister's spirit, we call to thee/Cross on over so we may see."

(Chris disappears.)

Paige: Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen, was it?

Phoebe: I'm thinking no.

[Cut to the ghostly plane. Manor. Attic. Piper and Leo walk in.]

Leo: Okay, now what?

Piper: I don't know. I guess we try to make contact.

(Piper closes her eyes. Chris appears.)

Leo: Chris?

Piper: Not exactly who I was going for, but I guess it'll work.

Leo: What are you doing here?

Chris: Ceasing to exist, I think.

(Chris disappears.)

[Cut to the attic. Chris appears.]

Paige: What happened? Where'd you go?

Chris: I just saw Piper and Leo.

[Cut to the ghostly plane. Attic.]

Piper: Where'd he go?

Leo: I don't know. (Chris appears again.) Ask him.

Piper: What are you talking about? What do you mean ceasing to exist?

Chris: No time to explain. I'm a connection to your sisters and they wanna know how to get you guys back.

[Cut to the attic. Chris appears.]

Chris: They think somebody made a portal for the darklighter to pass through.

Paige: Somebody who?

(Three darklighters black orb in.)

Chris: Darklighters!

[Cut to the ghostly plane.]

Piper: Chris, where are you?

Leo: Shh, not so loud.

(Leo looks around. An arrow flies through the window and hits Leo in the shoulder. It goes through his shoulder and comes out the other side.)

Piper: Leo? Come on, come on.

(Piper helps Leo out of the room.)

[Cut to the attic. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige throw potions at the darklighters, vanquishing them.]

Prue: Piper's not here anymore. I can't sense her. You two?

(Phoebe and Paige shake their heads.)

Chris: It's too late, and not just for Piper and Leo. Take care.

(Chris vanishes.)

Paige: Chris?

[Cut to the ghostly plane. Piper and Leo are walking down the street.]

Leo: If there is a portal, it's gotta be nearby.

Piper: Leo, what are you doing?

Leo: I'm trying to save you.

Piper: You-You mean you're trying to save us, don't you? Look, you need to sit down. (They sit down.) Maybe since the arrow went straight through-

Leo: It'll just take longer. They'll find a way.

Piper: _How_? We never even had a chance to tell them where to meet us.

Leo: They'll figure it out. I know them.

Piper: In time?

Leo: Look, Piper, no matter what happens-

Piper: No.

Leo: You have to keep trying to make contact.

Piper: I don't wanna hear it.

Leo: He's not after you, he's after me.

Piper: Would you please stop trying to save me?

Leo: I'm sorry I got you into this.

Piper: Yeah, just one ordeal after another, right?

(Leo touches her face.)

Leo: I never stopped loving you.

(They kiss.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Magic School. Great hall. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Gideon walks in.]

Gideon: Prue, Phoebe, Paige.

Paige: Gideon, we need your help.

Gideon: What's wrong?

Phoebe: Well, we think we may have lost Chris.

Gideon: What?

Paige: And Piper and Leo, and us too if we're not careful.

Prue: Somebody's got a bunch of darklighters after us, and one of them's got Piper and Leo trapped.

Paige: In the ghostly plane.

Phoebe: Or the spirit realm.

Prue: Same thing. We made contact with them but then we lost them.

Paige: And we lost Chris too, although we're not sure why.

Prue: So we need to figure out how to use the darklighter's portal to get them out.

Paige: And if you followed all that you're really are a very powerful Elder.

Gideon: But darklighters don't have the power to make portals, let alone use them.

Paige: Right, we have to figure out who can.

Gideon: I warned Leo. I told him something like this might happen. What do you need?

Prue: Well, we know where to find the portal, we just don't know how to reverse it.

(Gideon picks up a book and opens it up to a page.)

Gideon: There.

Paige: Handy.

[Scene: Ghostly plane. Alley. Piper and Leo are there. Piper is asleep sitting against a wall. Leo is standing up nearby. Piper wakes up.]

Piper: Leo?

Leo: Morning.

Piper: What are you doing?

Leo: Just trying to sense them.

Piper: Any luck? (He shakes his head.) You don't look so good.

Leo: I know. Listen, about last night….

Piper: I don't have any regrets if that's where this is going.

Leo: It's not. But I'm glad you said that, because I don't either. I just want you to know that I don't have any expectations, because I know everything that you went through when I became an Elder. And it just... it wouldn't be fair to put you through that again.

Piper: I'm not sure I understand.

Leo: Well, neither one of us wanted me to become an Elder. (He sits down beside her.) But I did anyway. I was supposed to go up there right away but I-I didn't.

Piper: Because you wanted to find out who Chris was and to protect Wyatt.

Leo: Those aren't the only reasons I didn't go up there, Piper. I was holding onto you. And because of that, I put you at risk, and I put my son at risk. I can't let that happen anymore. I won't let that happen.

(Damien walks around the corner.)

Damien: Well, fortunately, you won't have to worry about that for much longer. I'm a little surprised actually. Didn't really think you'd come back here. Thought I knew you better than that. Oh, well.

(He points his crossbow at them.)

Leo: Let her go. You don't want her.

Damien: No, but I can't pass up my opportunity, can I? It's in my nature. Besides, I wouldn't want a Charmed One coming after me when this is over.

(They hear traffic noises and suddenly they are back in the alley. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are there.)

Prue: I wouldn't do that if I were you, because this time I'll vanquish you for real.

Piper: Well, it's about time.

Prue: Who sent you?

(A darklighter on the roof shoots his crossbow and hits Damien in the chest. Damien screams and is vanquished. The other darklighter black orbs away. Chris appears.)

Chris: Yes! I'm back!

Phoebe: Wait. What? How is that possible?

Chris: Don't ask me, ask... (Leo falls backwards.) them.

Piper: Paige, come on, quick, we've gotta get him to Gideon.

(Paige orbs out with Piper and Leo.)

[Scene: Golden Gate Bridge. Leo is standing on the very top of it. Gideon orbs in beside him.]

Gideon: I thought I'd find you here. How are you doing?

Leo: The wound is healed if that's what you mean.

Gideon: No, it's not.

Leo: You were right. I know that now. I can't justify staying here any longer.

Gideon: Good.

Leo: Still, it's not easy. And not just as a father.

Gideon: I know.

Leo: Do you? Does any Elder? Sometimes I wish you wouldn't have let us break the rules, you wouldn't have let us get married.

Gideon: No, you don't. Love and loss forms you, Leo. It's who you are and who you always will be. It's a life you'll treasure and an experience you will share. One that helps us better appreciate those that we are entrusted to watch over.

Leo: It's not fair.

Gideon: Sacrifice never is. It's time.

(Leo orbs out.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: P4. Back room. Chris is there all dressed up, looking into a mirror. Clarence walks in.]

Clarence: Looking good.

Chris: _Whoa_. Wait. What are you still doing here?

Clarence: Don't worry, you're fine. I just wanted to say good luck.

Chris: Thanks. Hey, just out of curiosity, why'd you tell me all that stuff about living life and enjoying my day, if you were coming for me all along?

Clarence: Just in case I wasn't _leaving_ with you. You've been given a second chance, Chris. Don't waste it.

(Clarence dark wisps away.)

[Scene: Manor. The kids' room. Piper is there watching the kids sleep in their crib. She walks out and closes the door. She walks into her room where Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are waiting.]

Piper: Hi.

Phoebe: Hi.

Piper: What's going on?

Prue: Maybe-Maybe you should sit down for a second.

Piper: Oh, that doesn't sound good.

Prue: No, no, no, i-it's good, it's good. I mean, it's, you know, it's not bad. I-It's a really, it's a really good thing, it's not a bad thing. I think it's a really good thing, don't you think?

Paige: _Yeah_. I mean, it depends, you know.

Piper: Uh-huh, that sounds _worse_.

Phoebe: No, it's-it's, uh, just complicated.

Piper: Okay, so why don't you guys just tell me what's going on?

Phoebe: Alright. Uh, we... know what happened between you and Leo last night.

(Piper chuckles.)

Piper: What? Excuse me?

Paige: Not because anybody told us or anything.

Prue: It's just... because of Chris.

Piper: Chris? Wh-why would Chris know what happened last night?

Prue: Well, because he wouldn't be here if it didn't.

Phoebe: Yeah, see, we've known for a while, we just didn't know how to talk to you and Leo about it.

Piper: Talk to us about what?

Prue: Uh, Chris is your son.

Phoebe: Wyatt's brother.

Paige: Look, I know this is huge….

Piper: No, it's-it's not huge because it's not possible. It's _crazy_. Because I'm not pregnant.

Phoebe: Yeah.

Paige: Yeah.

Prue: If it's any consolation, I'm also pregnant.

Phoebe/Paige: _What?_

(Piper's eyes widen.)

Prue: Yeah. I took the test recently. And I've already told Cole.

Piper: Wait. I'm sorry, but can we back up back to me for a second. I'm not pregnant. I mean, how could that happen? I mean, I _know_ how that could happen, but it…. What am I gonna do?

Prue: Maybe you should talk to Leo about it.

Piper: _No_ , I can't.

Prue: _Why?_

Piper: Well, because, because, because I can't. This isn't like you and Cole, Prue. You two are still together, and Leo and I…. I can't do this myself.

Prue: Well, you won't have to. You have us.

(Phoebe and Paige nod. There's a knock at the door and Chris walks in.)

Chris: Is this a bad time?

(Piper looks at Chris, speechless.)

Prue: Is something wrong, Chris?

Chris: It's about the baby you're carrying, Prue. It's not just the twins and Wyatt who go evil, it's him too.

[Scene: Underground. Cave. Gideon and a darklighter are there.]

Darklighter: I'm still not quite sure what this was all about. Why somebody of _my_ kind had to die. Why my friend had to die.

Gideon: All in good time.

Darklighter: We still didn't even accomplish what you wanted. We didn't get the Elder.

Gideon: Ah, but in a way, you did. Leo's gone, isn't he? Perhaps not in the way I'd originally intended, but _gone_ nonetheless.

Darklighter: Well, wasn't he your friend too?

Gideon: Yes, he was. We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good.

Darklighter: I'm evil. What do I care about the greater good?

Gideon: The Charmed Ones' children are just as much a threat to your kind as they are to mine. We made a mistake in allowing them to exist, and allowing such a concentration of power to be brought into this world. But now that Leo is gone and the Charmed Ones are unaware, I'm one step closer to being able to correct that mistake, for good.


	15. Hyde School Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue and Cole's kids.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the review, Boris Yeltsin. It was much appreciated. :)

 **Hyde School Reunion**

[Scene: Manor. Piper's room. Paige is there looking at Phoebe's high school yearbook.]

Paige: _Interesting_. (She hears a toilet flush.) Are you okay in there?!

(Piper walks out of the bathroom.)

Piper: _Ugh_. I don't remember having morning sickness this bad with Wyatt.

Paige: Oh, honey, that sucks. Prue and Cole have been locked up in her room all day. Cole says it's been bad for her too. (Piper sits down next to Paige.) I'm just going over some pictures here, trying to educate myself before I go to Phoebe's reunion.

Piper: Hmm, Todd Marks. I wonder if he's still even alive.

Paige: Alive? What kind of school did she go to, anyway?

Piper: Not a bad one, actually. It's just that Phoebe tended to hang out with the bad boy crowd. You know, anything to piss off Grams.

Paige: Was he her first love?

Piper: More like first _lust_. Talk about crazy though. Rick Gittridge. He was kind of the leader of their little gang.

Paige: Phoebe was in a gang?

Piper: Not the drive-by kind, but he was kind of the type. If he's at the reunion, I'd stay away from him.

Paige: This is so weird. It's a whole different side of Miss Phoebe.

Piper: Yeah, I think she missed mom in her life more than Prue or I did. And the more Grams tried to control her, the more she became rebellious.

(They hear Phoebe scream. They run into the hallway and Prue runs out of her room as well with Cole. Richard comes out of Paige's room. Phoebe is running towards them holding a dress.)

Phoebe: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

Piper: What happened?

Phoebe: What happened? You wanna know what happened? The dry cleaner ruined my dress for tonight. That's what happened.

Piper: Phoebe, you know better than to _scream_ in this house if there isn't a demon.

(Prue and Cole go back into Prue's room, and Richard goes back into Paige's room, when they realize there's no threat.)

Phoebe: I'm sorry, but what am I supposed to wear to the reunion tonight?

Paige: How about some prison stripes?

Phoebe: You told her about the shoplifting?

Paige: You little thief.

Phoebe: No, I acted out. Okay, now back to what I'm supposed to wear tonight.

Prue: I don't know, why don't you try your little black suit, the one with the thigh slit. You know, sexy, yet successful.

Phoebe: No, I think black's too threatening. I'll be in my closet.

(Phoebe goes into her room. Chris orbs in.)

Piper: Chris, hi.

Chris: Hey, look, I need your help. I think I've got scabbars on my tail.

Piper: Oh, well, I have some hydrogen peroxide in my bathroom.

Chris: _No_ , Scabbar demons. I went undercover to follow a lead on who turns the kids, but I think they're onto me. Alright, I need a cloaking spell just in case. Is the book still in the attic?

Paige: Yeah, last I saw.

Piper: Want me to help you? (Chris goes upstairs.) He hates me.

Paige: No, he doesn't.

Piper: Yeah, he does.

(Piper and Paige walk into Piper's room.)

Paige: He's just... distracted, that's all, by, you know, imminent death.

Piper: That's no excuse. I mean, he's been avoiding me for weeks. He won't even look at me. What could I have done in the future that would be so bad?

Paige: Maybe he should have a father-son talk.

Piper: No, I can't do that to Leo. He had a hard enough time letting go. Besides, he doesn't even know that I'm pregnant.

Paige: I know, but don't boys need their-

Piper: I know, and that's why I called my father, so he could figure out why his surly new grandson hates me. (Piper's stomach grumbles.) Uh-oh.

Paige: I got you.

(Piper and Paige go into the bathroom. Phoebe walks in holding a dress.)

Phoebe: Guys, how about this one? Okay. (Phoebe sees her yearbook and reads the signatures in it.) I remember this poem. "Those who mock who I am/Let them always remember when."

(Phoebe changes into her teenage self and then changes back.)

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Piper opens the door. Victor is standing there.]

Piper: _Hi._

Victor: Piper, honey, good to see you.

(They hug.)

Piper: Good to see you.

(He sees her pregnant stomach.)

Victor: Oh, whoa, you're pregnant!

Piper: Yeah, it looks that way, huh?

Victor: When did this happen?

Piper: Oh, well, you know, I've been meaning to call you but, you know…. Leo's the father.

Victor: _Leo_? I thought you guys split up?

Piper: We did.

Victor: Well, then how did….? I don't understand.

(They walk into the living room.)

Piper: Uh, he was dying, and I was crying…. Um, it's all very complicated.

(They sit down.)

Victor: So Leo, he's, um, moved on?

Piper: Yeah, but I'm happy for him. He _really_ wanted to go.

Victor: He _wanted_ to die?

Piper: No, no, no, _no_ , he's not _dead_ , he's just up there being a full-time Elder.

Victor: He doesn't know about this?

Piper: No, no, not yet. Did I mention this was all very complicated? The point is, he's not around.

Victor: Was he ever?

Piper: Were you? Sorry.

Victor: No, no, no, I, uh, I deserve that. I wasn't around enough for you girls, but uh, I want to make up for that with Prue's kids, Wyatt, and his little, um.…

Piper: It's a boy. Chris, actually.

Victor: _Chris_? Why'd you choose that name?

Piper: I don't know, and he won't tell me. He's very secretive about the future. He's actually the reason I asked you to come. See, he, um, hates me, and he doesn't want to talk to me, and I need _you_ to find out why.

Victor: I don't understand your wiccan ways, but I'll try. (He leans towards Piper's stomach.) Hello, Chris. Chris. Hello, Chris. Can you hear me?

Chris's Voice: Is someone calling me?!

Piper: Yeah, uh, sweetie, could you come here a sec?

Victor: Geez, he can come out?

(Chris walks in.)

Chris: Can we air this out, 'cause I gotta get…. Grandpa!

(Chris goes over to Victor and hugs him.)

[Scene: School Reunion. Phoebe and Paige are outside walking towards the front door.]

Phoebe: Okay, Paige, I should warn you, there's gonna be a lot of people in there that used to hate me.

Paige: They're not gonna hate you. In fact, after we're done tonight, they're gonna rename the gym just for you. Come on, conquering hero.

(They walk inside. A woman gets her name tag and turns around.)

Woman: _Phoebe_ , _hi_. Wow, you look great.

Phoebe: Oh, really? Thanks.

Woman: Well, see you inside.

Phoebe: Yeah. That would be great.

(The woman walks away.)

Paige: Who's that?

Phoebe: I have no idea.

(Phoebe and Paige walk over to the name tag table. A teacher is standing there.)

Teacher: Well, I didn't expect to see you here, Miss Halliwell. Still testing the boundaries of the criminal justice system, are we?

Phoebe: Hi, Miss Hickock. No, actually.

Miss Hickock: Oh. (She hands Paige the name tags.) Enjoy.

(Phoebe and Paige walk away.)

Paige: Gym teacher?

Phoebe: How did you know she was a gym teacher?

Paige: Alright, lady, let's go in there, and show your sordid past a thing or two.

(They walk into the room. It is decorated with balloons and streamers and is packed with people.)

Phoebe: Oh my god, everybody's looking at me.

Paige: Uh, yeah, that's because you look _fabulous_ and they probably all want to be you.

Phoebe: Nice try. I'm an empath. I feel hate.

(A woman excitedly runs over to Phoebe.)

Woman: Phoebe! Phoebe Halliwell! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you showed up!

(Ramona hugs her.)

Phoebe: Ramona, hi!

Ramona: You're so skinny. How'd you stay so skinny? Who's this?

Paige: I'm Paige Matthews, her long lost sister.

Ramona: Oh, wow. I used to do everything Phoebe said. Hey, remember that night when you snuck me into the country club in the trunk of your car, and then-then you left me there so that you could go make out with Todd on the golf course?

Phoebe: Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Actually, I'm sorry about a lot of the tricks we used to play on you.

Ramona: Tricks? You made me feel like part of the gang. Those were the best times of my life.

Paige: So I think you need to tell me more about this... gang. What else did she do?

(Todd walks up to them.)

Todd: One time she broke into the principal's office, just to make out with some guy on his desk.

Phoebe: See, now I remember that it was you that broke into the principal's office and I just tagged along out of curiosity. Uh, where's Paula?

Todd: She's around, somewhere.

Ramona: This is so awesome! It's like the gang is all back together again! Well, almost.

Paige: Oh, yeah, where's the ringleader?

Phoebe: _Rick_ , good old Rick. Where is Rick?

Todd: I heard he got picked up for a liquor store robbery.

Phoebe: Oh my god, are you kidding? So what are you doing now?

(He pulls out a business card.)

Todd: I'm a personal injury lawyer.

Phoebe: _Wow_ , that sounds interesting.

Todd: Well, it's not. But it's legal, just barely. Pays the mortgage. I miss the fun we used to have.

Phoebe: Yeah, me too.

(Paula walks over to Todd.)

Paula: _Todd_. There you are, sweetie. (to Phoebe) Oh, and there you are. I was wondering if you had the nerve to show up.

Phoebe: What do you mean nerve?

Paula: Oh, you're the talk of the reunion.

Todd: That's enough, Paula.

Phoebe: What is that supposed to mean?

Paula: It means the only thing you were ever known for was lying and ditching and stealing boyfriends.

Paige: Phoebe, are you gonna let someone with a giant helmet that passes for hair talk to you like that?

Ramona: _God_ , Paula, just because Todd had a thing for Phoebe, you don't have to be so mean.

Paula: I'm not being mean, I'm doing her a favour. To us, you'll always be Freebie.

(Phoebe walks away.)

Paige: You okay?

(Paige follows Phoebe.)

Paula: (to Todd) _Hey_ , let's dance.

[Cut to the hallway. Phoebe and Paige walk in.]

Paige: Hey. Why didn't you just tell that chick to go screw herself? (Phoebe flashes back to her teenage self and then flashes back.) Phoebe?

Phoebe: Okay, what just happened?

Paige: You tell me.

Phoebe: I have no idea. I was just standing here, and then I had some weird high school flashback.

Paige: Yeah, your whole _body_ just flashed back.

Phoebe: What? Are you kidding me? I just felt…

Paige: Pissed?

Phoebe: Very.

Paige: Well, as someone who's seen Carrie, both versions, I'd say the reunion is over.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper, Chris, and Victor are sitting at the table.]

Victor: So we're close?

Chris: Yeah. You're awesome, Grandpa.

Victor: (to Piper) Did you hear that? _Awesome_.

Chris: Yeah, after the event happened, we got really close.

Piper: What event?

Chris: I can't tell you.

Piper: Is this, um, event my fault? Is that why you're treating me like a non-person?

Chris: I can't talk about it. It will mess with the future.

Victor: But you did say I was awesome, right? You can talk about that?

Chris: Yeah. You're the best. I love hanging out with you.

Victor: I gotta admit, I'm a little surprised. I mean, it's no secret I wasn't the greatest dad. It means a lot to me that I could do something to make up for it.

Chris: You do.

Piper: After the event.

Chris: Right.

Piper: That you won't tell me about.

Chris: I told you, I can't talk about it, okay?

Victor: Hey, don't talk to your mother like that, okay?

Chris: You're right. I'm sorry.

Paige's Voice: Piper!

[Cut to the foyer. Phoebe and Paige walk in through the front door. Piper and Victor walk in from the kitchen.]

Piper: Hey, what's going on?

Phoebe: Hi, daddy!

Victor: Hi, sweetie.

Phoebe: Hey.

(They hug.)

Paige: _Okay_ , I hate to cut this reunion short, but I think we've had enough of those for today. Now you go upstairs until we figure this out.

Phoebe: Bye, daddy.

(Phoebe goes upstairs. Chris walks in.)

Chris: What happened?

Paige: Well, you've heard of recapturing your youth? I think Phoebe's youth is trying to recapture her.

Piper: Explain.

Paige: I don't know, it's like one minute she was totally normal, the next it's like she's freaky Phoebe.

Chris: _Great_. Who else saw?

Paige: No one. She changed back before anyone noticed.

Victor: I'm having a little trouble keeping up here. Phoebe's being chased by, what, demons?

Paige: Maybe _inner_ demons or a spell gone wrong? It seemed to happen after someone named Paula Marks called her 'freebie'.

Piper: _Oh_ , _yeah_ , that'll do it.

Paige: You wanna go upstairs with me and check the book, see if there's anything?

Piper: Okay.

Chris: You two go ahead. I need to get back to the Scabbar demons before they know I'm missing.

Piper: Hey, wait, what, and leave your awesome grandpa alone? Grab a sandwich, grab a beer, get an answer.

(Victor pulls out two cigars from his coat.)

Victor: Cubans?

[Cut to Phoebe's room. Phoebe is walking around her room.]

Phoebe: I am _not_ that person anymore, I am not. So whatever you think you're doing, or- (She walks past the mirror and her teenage reflection show up in the mirror. Phoebe faces the mirror and sees her normal self.) What is happening to me? (Her phone rings and she answers it.) Hello, this is Phoebe... I think.

Todd: _Hey_ , where'd you go? Are you okay?

Phoebe: Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine.

Todd: Listen, I, uh, I'm sorry about Paula. It always burned her up, you know, you and me together.

Phoebe: Yeah, hey, listen-

Todd: The only reason I came to this thing was because of you, hoping I'd see you again. (Silence.) You there?

Phoebe: _Yeah_. I-I need to ask you a question. Um, was I really a… a different person when you knew me?

Todd: Different? How do you mean?

Phoebe: Well, you know, what Paula said.

Todd: Phoebe, we were kids. We were young, we were dumb, we didn't let anything stand in our way.

Phoebe: Yeah, I remember.

Todd: I don't know about you, but I miss it. When was the last time that you were wild, you know? Really wild. The way we used to be.

Phoebe: Actually, quite recently, to tell you the truth.

Paula's Voice: Who is that? _Who_ are you talking to? Is this _Freebie_?

(Phoebe changes into her teenage self.)

Phoebe: You bet your ass. And I'm coming to get you, _bitch_.

(Phoebe hangs up and goes over to the window. She climbs out.)

[Cut to outside the conservatory. Chris and Victor are there smoking the cigars. Chris coughs.]

Victor: Sorry, bad idea.

Chris: It's cool, it's just… it's strong.

Victor: I was just trying to help us bond a little, you know.

Chris: We don't need help bonding, we're cool.

Victor: In the future, but I haven't been there yet, you know. I'm feeling a little out of sync here. Um, well, you hungry? You wanna grab a bite?

Chris: Yeah. Yeah, that'd be great. Just, um, let me change first, okay?

Victor: Okay.

Chris: Uh, listen, about those things, you might wanna pick up a different habit, to avoid any future problems, if you know what I mean.

Victor: _Oh_ , oh, geez. (He quickly puts the cigar out.) Thanks for the tip.

(They go inside. Phoebe climbs down the trellis.)

[Scene: School Reunion. Teenage Phoebe walks in the room. Everyone turns and stares. She walks over to Todd.]

Todd: Phoebe? When you said you were feeling wild you weren't kidding. What happened to your hair, your clothes?

(Phoebe kisses him.)

Paula: Oh my god! Get off him!

(Paula pushes Phoebe to the floor.)

Ramona: This isn't high school, Phoebe, they are _married_ now! (to Todd) And what the hell are you thinking?!

Paula: No, no, no, let her go. Todd's a personal injury attorney and I have a hundred witnesses here!

Phoebe: Yeah, well, you're a bitch.

(Suddenly Paula turns into a dog and runs through the room.)

Ramona: What the hell was that?

Phoebe: I have no idea, but that was _so cool_. "The past is the future and the future is the past/Let's welcome back the senior class." (Everyone starts dancing.) That's more like it.

Commercial Break

[Scene: School Reunion. The party is getting out of hand with people hanging off the chandelier, writing on walls, break dancing. Phoebe and Todd are making out under the table.]

Todd: I haven't felt this way since…

Phoebe: Homecoming game. Underneath the bleachers.

Todd: Yeah, the crowd cheering. How did you make this happen?

Phoebe: Magic. I think I'm a witch.

Todd: A witch, huh? How come I'm not scared of you?

Phoebe: 'Cause you're under my spell.

(Paige orbs in nearby.)

Paige: Phoebe?! Phoebe?!

(Someone dives across a table. Paige calls Piper on her phone.)

Piper: Hello?

Paige: Okay, I found Phoebe. I have good news and I have bad news.

Piper: Give me the good.

Paige: Well, I now know what Phoebe was like as a teenager. That's also the bad news.

Piper: How bad is it?

Paige: In a word... bad.

(Phoebe sees Paige.)

Phoebe: Let's getta here.

(Phoebe and Todd get out from under the table and head for the door.)

Paige: Phoebe! Phoebe!

Ramona: Hey, wait for me!

[Cut to outside. Phoebe, Todd, and Ramona are running down the street.]

Ramona: So where are we going, guys?!

Todd: Anywhere! I don't care! I don't want this night to end!

Phoebe: The night is young! (The cops pull up outside the reunion.) I can't get busted.

Todd: Don't worry. I'm gonna get us outta here.

Phoebe: Wait, you wanna steal a cop car?

Todd: No, not steal, _borrow_.

(Phoebe sees Paige walk out of the building.)

Phoebe: Yeah, yeah, great idea, let's go.

(Phoebe, Todd, and Ramona get in the car and drive off.)

Paige: Phoebe!

[Scene: Restaurant. Chris and Victor are sitting at a table. A waiter is taking their order.]

Chris: _Uh_ , what is the gi-got?

Waiter: Ze gigot is your choice. Leg of lamb or mutton.

Chris: Oh. What is that, meat?

Waiter: Yes, meat. Comes from a sheep, you know? Baa-baa.

Victor: Why don't you just bring us a couple of steaks, please? Medium. Thank you. (The waiter walks away.) Sorry. I thought you might like a fancy meal.

Chris: Why?

Victor: Trying to live up to my rep.

Chris: With cigars and _mutton_? Sorry, grandpa, that's not how you did it.

Victor: Did I take you to batting cages?

Chris: No.

Victor: Strip clubs?

Chris: _God, no._

Victor: _What did I do_? You gotta tell me because I am crashing here.

Chris: _Nothing_. You just…. We talked.

Victor: Oh.

Chris: Look, we should just get back. I'm under cover with some demons who are gonna be looking for me very soon.

Victor: No, no, no, wait. Let's talk. We need to talk.

Chris: Let me guess. Piper asked you here to find out what's wrong with me, right?

Victor: She just wants to know why she's such a terrible mother.

Chris: She _what_? No, no, she's _great_.

Victor: Then why are you treating her like she doesn't exist? _Chris_. If what we do is talk, talk to me.

Chris: Because she doesn't exist in my future, okay? She dies when I turn fourteen.

Victor: That's-that's the event? How?

Chris: I can't, alright. I've already said way too much. The point is, after I save the kids, I have to go back to where she isn't. I can't get close to her, because I don't wanna lose her again.

Victor: Maybe that's all the more reason to get close to her.

[Scene: An abandoned gas station. Phoebe, Todd, and Ramona have parked the cop car there. Cop cars drive past outside.]

Todd: Proving once again that we are smarter than the cops.

Ramona: Can I play with the siren now?

Phoebe: _No_. I'm cleaning the fingerprints. We've gotta ditch the car here.

Todd: Hey, what's the rush? The coast is clear, the night is young, and so are you.

(Phoebe and Todd kiss.)

Ramona: Um, guys, I'm not gonna crawl in a truck again so you two can make out. Hey, we could T.P. Gabby Fernandez's house. How about that?

Todd: How about _lame_?

Phoebe: Yeah, I have to agree. This is a special night. We need imagination.

Ramona: Hey, Rick always said he had imagination.

Phoebe: That's _exactly_ what I was thinking.

Todd: This is reunion night. Let's get the gang back together.

Ramona: Yeah, um, but Rick's locked up in county.

Todd: So?

Ramona: _So_ , the... jail's closed.

Phoebe: Well, just think of me as your get into jail free card.

Ramona: You wanna break in?

Phoebe: Just to say hi. It's something to do, right?

Ramona: Right.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper and Paige are there. Piper is looking through the Book of Shadows while Paige scrys for Phoebe.]

Paige: Damn it, I thought I had her. She's on the move again.

Piper: Well, we better find her soon, because we're gonna need her if those Scabbar demons come after Chris. I can't believe I let him go out with Dad. What was I thinking?

Paige: Honey, you weren't thinking. You were actually feeling, which is allowed in this family.

(Chris orbs in with Victor, who has a sick look on his face.)

Piper: You're okay.

Victor: Who says I'm okay?

Chris: Don't worry. You'll get used to orbing in the future.

Piper: I thought something might have happened to you.

Chris: No, we're fine, we just talked. Really, I'm fine.

Paige: Yeah, well, Phoebe's not. She's out there running around with her old gang.

Victor: I thought she was downstairs.

Piper: No, she's out the window.

Paige: And even worse, she's under the influence.

Chris: Of alcohol?

Paige: No, adolescence.

Piper: She stole a cop car as a _prank_.

Victor: That's not a prank, it's a felony.

Paige: Yeah, well, teen Phoebe also happens to have her adult powers and she cast a spell on her entire reunion class.

Chris: What?

Piper: Don't worry, Paige was able to reverse it all, but….

(Piper stumbles back. Chris and Victor grab her arms.)

Chris: Are you okay?

Piper: Yeah, I'm just a little light headed.

Chris: Sorry. You know, about me.

Piper: Huh. Must have been some hell of a talk there.

Victor: Yeah. You gotta get off your feet, honey. Come on.

(Piper and Victor leave the room.)

Chris: Look, we need to stop Phoebe before she gets into some trouble we can't get her out of.

Paige: I'm trying, she keeps moving, she keeps moving. Uh. (The crystal points to a place on the map.) I got her. (Two Scabbar demons fade in and Chris orbs out. They spit yellow acid-like goo and it hits a cabinet, smashing the glass. Paige kneels behind a table. Chris orbs in behind her.) Glass!

(A piece of broken glass orbs into one of the Scabbar demon's stomach. It just melts away, not harming him. He spits more acid goo and it hits the table, melting it away. Piper and Victor run in, followed by Prue, Cole, and Richard.)

Piper: Get back!

(Piper pushes Victor and Richard back out the door. Prue and Piper try to blow the demons up but it doesn't work. One of the demons spits towards Paige.)

Paige: Icky stuff!

(The yellow goo orbs back to the demon, vanquishing him. The other one fades away.)

Piper: Icky stuff?

Paige: It worked.

(Richard and Victor walk back in. Prue doubles over, holding her stomach.)

Prue: This morning sickness is killing me.

Piper: Okay. Cole, get her back to her room. She needs to take it easy.

(Prue and Cole leave. Chris hands Paige the Book of Shadows.)

Chris: Here. Sorry about all this.

Piper: It's okay. Kids are messy.

Chris: They'll be back.

Piper: And we'll handle it.

Paige: _Uh-oh._ (Paige picks up the melted scrying crystal.) Any idea how we're gonna find Phoebe now?

[Scene: County Jail. A room. A man and two women are waiting there. A guard brings Rick into the room.]

Rick: You're not my lawyers.

Man: Well, Mr. Gittridge, we're here at the request of your public defender. May I call you Rick?

Rick: No. You don't look like much of a defence team to me.

Guard: Sit down, Gittridge.

(Rick sits down and the guard leaves the room.)

Woman: Mr. Gittridge, did you at one time provide Phoebe Halliwell with a smoke bomb during a school assembly?

Rick: Alright, what is this? (The man and women laugh. One of the women morphs into teenage Phoebe. Rick jumps out of his chair.) Stay away from me. (Phoebe waves her hand and the other two morph into Todd and Ramona.) Geez.

(Rick picks up the chair.)

Todd: Chill out, Rick, it's us.

Phoebe: We just came by to say hi.

Ramona: Hi.

(The guard comes back in the room and Rick hits him over the head with the chair. He closes the door.)

Rick: Alright, what the hell's going on? How did you guys do that?

Phoebe: Wait, are you _crazy_ or just stupid?

Rick: Tell me how you did that!

Todd: It's Phoebe! She does things, like magic, but for real!

Rick: Wow. We'll see how real.

Ramona: Um, this isn't supposed to happen. It's a prank. We just came to say hi.

Phoebe: You want me to use my magic to get you out of here?

(Rick unlocks the handcuffs with the keys hanging on the guard's belt.)

Rick: Oh, I know you are. Only way you're getting outta here too. In for a penny, in for a pound. Let's go.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Abandoned Gas Station. A guard holding a shotgun walks in and looks around.]

Guard: All clear.

(Phoebe, Todd, and Ramona walk in. Phoebe waves her hand at the guard and he changes into Rick.)

Rick: _Sweet_. W-What is this? Is this a spell or something?

Phoebe: Or something.

Rick: I never believed in much of anything before, but I am a believer now.

Phoebe: Whatever. Have a good life. Come on, you guys.

Rick: Hey, wait, wait, don't get all attitudinal on me. It's not like we did anything wrong here, guys.

Todd: Rick, you hit a cop.

Rick: That was an accident. You three, you guys had me so freaked out with that magic trick, I didn't know what was going on.

Ramona: He _does_ have a point, Phoebe.

Rick: Yeah.

Phoebe: Don't buy into his crap! He made us break him out of prison!

Rick: _That_... was _justice_. You guys, I never hit no liquor store. I mean, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Todd: You expect us to believe that?

Rick: I'm being straight with you. You guys, you _know_ me. You know, I'm a troublemaker, I'm not an armed robber.

Phoebe: Could've fooled me!

Rick: Okay, I grabbed the shotgun to scare you, okay. I was desperate to get out of there, be with you guys! I'm one of you!

Ramona: What do you think, Phoebe?

Phoebe: He's capable of hurting people, that's what I think.

Todd: I vote we let him stick with us.

Ramona: Just doesn't seem right to leave him out.

Rick: It's two out of three, babe. Guess we're all back together again, huh? This is great.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper and Chris are there. Piper puts a crystal on the window sill.]

Piper: The crystals should protect you. They won't be able to find you as long as you stay in the attic.

Chris: You sure about that?

Piper: Well, I'm pretty sure.

Chris: Okay. Well, you and Wyatt need to go someplace safe. I'm gonna go get him.

Piper: _No_ , you are not leaving this room.

Chris: What about you?

Piper: What about me? I have to stay here and help Paige summon Phoebe.

Chris: I'm part witch, remember? I can help Paige do that.

Piper: You can't vanquish the demons if they come and attack again.

Chris: Well, I can try.

(Victor stands near the doorway.)

Victor: Listen to your mother, Chris.

Chris: What if something happens to her?!

Piper: Nothing's gonna happen to me. Unless... you know something that I don't.

Victor: Nothing's gonna happen to you, honey. Not now.

Piper: Oh, so when? Chris? Is that what you've been living with, knowing that something happens to me? I see. Well, does it happen soon?

Chris: I can't tell you that. It could change the future in even worse ways.

Piper: Right. But isn't that why you came here in the first place? To make the future better? How do you know you haven't already changed mine?

Victor: She's got a point.

Piper: Well, whatever it is, it, uh, obviously doesn't happen until you're born, so save it. You got it?

Chris: I got it, Mom.

Piper: Huh?

(Piper smiles.)

[Scene: Abandoned Gas Station. Phoebe, Todd, Rick, and Ramona are there.]

Ramona: And then, while I keep Miss Hickock busy on the telephone, you three creep up to her house and egg her car.

Todd: I haven't egged a car in years. I get first shot.

Rick: Hold it together. You're acting like you're still in high school.

Phoebe: Because they _are_! I cast a spell.

Rick: Okay, that explains so much. Listen, I picked up a tip today at lockup, and I got a better idea of what we can do tonight.

Phoebe: Knock off another liquor store?

Rick: No. An armored car.

Ramona: You're joking, right?

Phoebe: No, he's not joking. He's psycho. Look at him.

Rick: You're wrong. Look, I would have never even considered it before, but we got magic now, right? I mean, we can pull this off.

Todd: An armored car, huh? A little bit big league, don't you think?

Rick: That's right. We're not kids anymore. We've gotta think about our futures. Come on, what do you say, Ramona? You in?

Ramona: Um, I don't know. I-I don't want to go to jail.

Rick: See, we're not gonna get caught. We got _Phoebe_ , alright? Now we need a majority vote here, so what do you say?

Ramona: No. I wanna go home.

Rick: You're not going anywhere. In for a penny, in for a pound, remember?

Phoebe: The cops aren't after us, they're after you!

Todd: She's right.

Phoebe: Come on, you guys. Let's get out of here.

Todd: It's over.

(Rick hits Todd over the head with the gun.)

Rick: Nothing's over until I say it's over. (Teenage Phoebe turns back into her normal self.) Whoa. What's going on? What are you doing?

Phoebe: I kill demons everyday. You think I'm afraid of you?

Rick: Stay right there.

(Phoebe disappears in a swirl of bright lights.)

[Cut to the manor. Attic. Piper, Paige, Chris, and Victor are standing there. Phoebe appears in a swirl of bright lights.]

Victor: Honey, you okay?

Phoebe: No, I'm not. You have to send me back.

Paige: You're not a teenager anymore.

Phoebe: Very good, Paige. Now please, send me back.

Piper: But wait. Prue's not feeling well, and we need at least the power of three to vanquish the demons that are after Chris.

Phoebe: No, Piper, it's gonna have to wait. There are innocents in danger.

Piper: Well, what if you revert back?

Phoebe: I won't. Look, there's a crazy man with a shotgun, now _please_ send me back.

[Cut to the abandoned gas station. Todd is laying unconscious on the ground. Phoebe appears in a swirl of lights.]

Phoebe: Todd! Todd! Are you okay?

(Rick walks out from behind the cop car.)

Rick: Did you go to the cops?

Phoebe: No, I didn't, I swear. Where's Ramona?

Rick: Somewhere safe.

Phoebe: What is that supposed to mean?

Rick: I got nervous when you took off. I didn't know where you went, so I decided I need a little leverage.

Phoebe: Where is she?!

Rick: Don't take a tone with me, Phoebs, not if you want to see your friend again. She's locked up tight. Now if you want her to keep breathing, you're gonna do what I say. Don't you just love reunions?

Commercial Break

[Scene: Alley. Phoebe and Rick are driving down the alley in the cop car.]

Rick: They should be passing by any minute. You stop up there.

Phoebe: You don't have to do this, you know. You have a choice.

Rick: A choice? Here's my choice. Freedom with money to burn, or life in prison.

Phoebe: You won't get life.

Rick: Maybe not, but I'll get thirty to forty years. That robbery was my third strike.

Phoebe: So you did do it?

Rick: Yeah, but you knew that. Even before you got all grown up.

Phoebe: Don't do this, Rick. Don't make things worse than they already are. Just tell me where Ramona is.

Rick: I get what I want, she'll go free.

Phoebe: Yeah, except guys like you never get what they want.

Rick: Not for lack of trying, that's for damn sure. I got a feeling this time it's gonna be different, 'cause I got magic on my side.

Phoebe: _God_ , what happened to you?

Rick: Me? What happened to _you_? You're the one who changed. You got all... different.

Phoebe: Yeah, I did.

(An armored truck drives around the corner.)

Rick: Go. (Phoebe pulls out in front of the truck so the truck is now following them.) You're gonna do this just like I said, then you're gonna give me a new face. And not one of them lawyer faces you used, something _new_ , or Ramona dies. Are we clear? (Phoebe stops and the armored truck stops behind them. Rick looks in the side mirror.) Okay. Go, go, go.

(Phoebe turns the corner.)

Phoebe: I can't guarantee a perfect spell, you know.

Rick: What do you mean? I saw you do magic.

Phoebe: No, you saw a hormonal teenage witch with no fear of consequences.

Rick: Leave the consequences to me. (The armored truck continues to follow them. Rick slams his foot on the break and the Armored truck runs into the back of them.) Go, now!

Phoebe: "Make them see what cannot be/Flames that leap to make them flee." (Flames appear in the truck and the two men jump out of it. One of the men is on fire.) Oh my god, he's on fire!

Rick: Wasn't that the idea?

Phoebe: No, it was just supposed to be an illusion.

(Rick runs over and attacks one of the men. Phoebe hits the man on fire with a coat to put the fire out. Rick knocks the man out and points a shotgun at him. Phoebe dives on Rick and they fall to the ground. They struggle with each other to get to the shotgun. Rick gets to it and points it at Phoebe.)

Rick: It wouldn't be the first time I killed someone. Let's get the money.

(Rick goes inside the truck.)

Phoebe: "Make him hear what isn't there/His deepest worries come to bear."

(Rick hears the sirens of police cars.)

Rick: Damn it! Where'd they come from?!

Phoebe: I think your time's running out.

Rick: Let's go, let's go.

(He grabs Phoebe and they walk down the street.)

[Scene: Manor. The kids' room. Piper and Victor are watching the kids' sleep.]

Piper: Mm, I wish I was asleep.

Victor: You should sleep.

Piper: No, I can't. Not until Phoebe's back, and Chris's demons are vanquished, and I accept the fact that apparently I die young. You know, don't you? When it happens?

Victor: It's like you said. The future could have changed. I do know that Chris loves you.

Piper: Yeah?

Victor: Yeah. I love you too.

(They hear a crash.)

Piper: Wait here. The kids' force field will protect you.

(She heads for the door. Paige stands at the doorway.)

Paige: You stay put. I'm gonna take care of it, okay? Just keep Chris in the attic!

(Paige walks away.)

[Cut to the foyer. Phoebe is laying on the floor. Rick is standing in front of her.]

Rick: Okay, no more stalling! Do it.

Phoebe: Where's Ramona?

Rick: You think I'm stupid? I tell you where she is, I lose my leverage.

(Paige walks in.)

Paige: What's going on?

(Rick points the gun at Paige.)

Rick: Who are you?

(Phoebe gets up.)

Phoebe: Don't. She's my sister.

Rick: Yeah? She a witch too?

Paige: Yeah. You could say it runs in the family.

Rick: _Good_. Then maybe she can give me a new face.

Phoebe: You know, we'd be more than happy to give you a new face once you tell us where Ramona is.

Rick: What the hell? You're my leverage now anyway. She's locked in a tank under the pumping station.

Phoebe: How do we know you're telling the truth?

Rick: You don't. _Now_ , my face. Make it different. Heartbreaking, charming, young.

(Phoebe gets an idea.)

Phoebe: You know, I'm thinking maybe you should use our nephew for inspiration.

Paige: "Who you were/You're now another/Take the face of Wyatt's brother."

(Rick turns into Chris. He looks in the mirror.)

Chris: Yeah. I like it. This'll work.

Paige: Phoebs, watch out. This could get messy. (Phoebe and Paige hide behind a wall. Three Scabbar demons fade into the room. Rick shoots at them but doesn't harm them. They spit the green acid goo at Rick, which melts him to nothing. The demons fade away. Phoebe and Paige come out from behind the wall.) You okay?

Phoebe: Yeah.

Paige: You know you had to, right?

Phoebe: I know.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Phoebe's room. Phoebe is there looking through her yearbook. Paige walks in.]

Paige: Hey.

Phoebe: Hi.

Paige: How are Todd and Ramona?

Phoebe: They're shaky, but they're okay.

Paige: Yeah? Do they remember anything?

Phoebe: No. Once I reversed the spell, the past was…

Paige: Forgotten?

Phoebe: Some things are best forgotten.

Paige: Yeah, like, freaky Phoebe.

Phoebe: My god, I was such an angry little teenager, huh?

Paige: Well, it's a good thing you didn't have your powers back then.

Phoebe: Tell me about it. I'm just glad that's all behind me, you know.

Paige: Yeah, still, it's good for me to see you have a couple of chinks in your armor. As an older sister, you're quite a bit to live up to.

Phoebe: _Shut up._

Paige: I swear to it.

Phoebe: Get out of here.

Paige: I'm telling you the truth.

Phoebe: I'm embarrassed now.

[Cut to the foyer. Piper and Victor are heading towards the door.]

Piper: Next time I ask you to drop by, I promise I will keep the demonic drama to a minimum.

Victor: Yeah, now you know why I don't come around that often.

Piper: Dad.

Victor: Just kidding. (They hug.) Sort of. Take care of yourself. You've got a great kid growing inside of you. I look forward to really getting to know him someday.

Piper: I still can't believe you like orbing in the future. Do I live to see that?

Victor: Oh, nice try. Don't worry so much about the future. Spend time with him while you can. Talk to him.

Piper: Every moment counts, is that it?

Victor: Yeah, something like that. Uh, Piper, be careful.

(He leaves. Piper walks into the conservatory and sees Chris and Wyatt sitting on the floor, playing with toys. She feels the baby kick and she smiles.)


	16. Spin City

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Spin City**

[Scene: P4. It's dark. Chris is sitting at the bar reading his future with tarot cards. He flips over the judgment card and sighs. The lights turn on in the room and a guy walks down the stairs.]

Chris: Dennis, what are you doing here?

Dennis: I, uh, work here, remember?

Chris: No. I know. I mean, what are you doing here so early?

Dennis: Piper called. Wanted me to set up for the band.

Chris: Piper called? From where, the doctor's?

Dennis: I don't know. Maybe. Is something wrong? Is she okay?

Chris: Yeah, it's just a regular check up for the baby. I'm sure everything's fine.

Dennis: You mind if I ask you a question?

Chris: Sure.

Dennis: You know Piper pretty well, don't you? I mean, you guys seem close.

Chris: Yeah, real close.

Dennis: What's the deal with the ex of hers, Leo? You know, I mean, dude gets her pregnant, right? Then, what, just skips town on her? I mean, what's up with that?

Chris: It's a long story.

Dennis: As far as I'm concerned, she deserves a hell of a lot better.

Chris: Couldn't agree with you more.

[Scene: Doctors Surgery. Hallway. Prue, Piper, and Paige are standing by the elevator doors with about five people frozen behind them.]

Paige: Are you hormonal or just plain crazy?

Piper: One woman can only take _so much_.

Prue: Okay, if these people walk out of their offices, what do you think they're gonna see?

Piper: Well, I think they won't be touching my stomach anymore, that's what I think.

Prue: _Piper_ , I understand your frustration, _trust me_ , but that is _not_ a good enough reason to freeze people.

Piper: I think it is.

(The elevator doors open. Piper unfreezes the people and she and Prue walk in it. A lady that was standing behind Piper stumbles forward. Paige catches her.)

Paige: It's okay, it's okay, we all just get a little vertigo sometimes. (Paige gets in the elevator with Prue and Piper.) No wonder Chris grows up to be such a neurotic little freak. (The elevator doors close.) So you two excited?

Prue: Yeah.

Piper: About what?

Paige: About what the doctor said. That they're gonna be healthy babies.

Piper: Well, we know they're healthy. We've seen my baby twenty-two and walking around with future knowledge of Prue's.

Prue: Well, you never know. Something could happen.

Piper: Oh, don't be such worry warts. Now you're starting to sound like…

(Chris orbs in.)

Chris: Hey.

Piper: Chris.

Paige: Okay, if this is about demons, I don't wanna hear it, 'cause _I_ am on my lunch break.

Chris: No, no, no, I just wanted to know how it went with the doctor.

Piper: Well, you'll be happy to know that you're a boy.

(Piper holds up an ultrasound picture.)

Chris: That's not what I meant.

Paige: I don't see it.

Piper: Oh, see, it's this little thing right here.

Chris: Whoa! (He snatches the picture off her.) Excuse me! Do you mind?

[Cut to the car park. The elevator doors open and Prue, Piper, Paige, and Chris walk out.]

Piper: Why are you so edgy, anyway? Relax.

Chris: Well, it's not me in there I was thinking about, it's you. I'm just making sure you're okay.

Paige: See, that's where I'd ask for money to go to the movies.

Chris: Very funny. Actually, in the future, you're the one I go to for money.

Paige: Ooh, why? Am I rich?

Chris: I can't tell you that.

Piper: What about me? I'm your mother. Why didn't you come to me for money?

Chris: Because I don't want to bother you. You'll have too much to deal with.

Piper: What about your dad?

Chris: Uh, Leo's not much of a factor.

Piper: What does that mean?

Chris: I'd rather not talk about it.

Piper: Future consequences?

Chris: More like... future issues.

Paige: Ooh, father-son problems.

Chris: I have an idea, let's change the subject.

Paige: To what? (A woman drops in front of them from the roof and Chris pulls Prue and Piper out of the way. The woman scratches Chris's neck.) Extinguisher! (The fire extinguisher flies towards the woman and she jumps over it. Prue and Piper try to blow her up but she turns into a spider and runs away. Chris helps Piper up.) You guys okay?

(Chris touches his neck.)

Chris: I don't know. Am I? (They look at three scratches on his neck.) Am I?

Piper: I don't know.

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Piper, Paige, Cole, Richard, and Chris are there. Piper is dabbing Chris's wound with a cloth. Paige is looking through the Book of Shadows.]

Chris: So, I'm okay, right? I mean, mini me in there?

Piper: Well, if he wasn't, I think you'd be the first to know. Now, sit still.

Chris: Well, then why were you so worried back there?

Piper: I wasn't worried. Alright, I was a little worried about the force fields.

Chris: What force field?

Prue: The ones we had when we were pregnant with the twins and Wyatt.

Chris: Wait, you had force fields with them, but not with me?

Piper: Well, _we_ didn't have one, _they_ had one. It was all _their_ doing.

Chris: _From the womb_? They had powers _from the womb_? That's unbelievable! It's not like I don't have an inferiority complex with them already. Thank you.

Prue: Hey, my baby doesn't have one either, so you're not alone. (to Paige) Did you find that demon yet?

Paige: Yes, actually, I did. It's the Spider Demon.

Cole: An evil creature that emerges from its hidden lair every hundred years, to capture and feed off the most powerful magical beings it can detect. (to Prue and Piper) In this case, that would be you two.

Chris: And me. Sorta.

Piper: You must be so proud.

Richard: It's kinda creepy how she knew to lay a trap for you two.

Paige: Obviously she didn't count on Chris and I being there.

Prue: Well, at least there's a vanquishing potion here. Okay, what do you say we make this eight-legged freak wish she'd never been hatched?

Chris: Whoa, hold it. (to Prue and Piper) You two are not going anywhere. This is way too risky.

Cole: He's actually right. Without the force field thing-

Chris: Okay, do you guys have to keep rubbing that in?

Cole: Aren't there any therapists in the future?

Chris: We need Phoebe.

Piper: No, I don't want to interrupt her date with Mark.

Prue: Actually, it's Mike this week.

Chris: No, it's Mitch. But who cares? We need her.

Prue: Ever since she had that vision thing in Magic School, you know, the one about a demon-free life, and her being with child, she's kind of been on that whole future thing.

Piper: And she wishes to accomplish that by speed dating?

(Prue shrugs.)

Paige: I don't know.

Chris: So does that book say anything about that spider being poisonous?

[Scene: A Cave. It is covered with spider webs. The Spider Demon walks over to a body wrapped in spider webs.]

Spider Demon: Miss me?

Man: I was hoping that you would let me die in peace.

Spider Demon: I'm sorry. I was raised to never leave any food on my plate.

Man: Please. Have mercy.

Spider Demon: Oh, don't worry. There's not much of you left to dine on, anyway.

Man: My misery will soon be over, but I suspect yours is just beginning.

Spider Demon: Oh? How so?

Man: You've come back empty-handed. You will starve.

Spider Demon: Hardly. I've already found my next meal. Powerful witches, Charmed Ones.

Man: Charmed Ones? I have heard of their coming.

Spider Demon: _Really_? Must be more powerful than I thought. Hope my eyes aren't too big for my stomach.

Man: You will never trap them.

Spider Demon: But I already have. I've infected their Whitelighter. Soon he'll be my ally. As for you, my little wizard. It's been a pleasure.

(She digs her fingernails into the wizard's sides and sucks in all his powers. The wizard turns into a skeleton.)

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue, Piper, Paige, Cole, Richard, and Chris are there. Piper is dabbing Chris's wound.]

Chris: Gentle, _please_.

Piper: Oh, quit your complaining. I'm almost done. Paige, could you call the club for me and tell them I'm gonna be a little bit late?

Chris: Whoa, I thought we already discussed this. You and Prue are not going anywhere without a force field.

Piper: Why? Because it's so much safer here? I have to go to work. I booked a band tonight.

Chris: Let Paige cover for you.

Paige: No. I can't. I have to go back to my temp job. I'm already late.

Chris: Blow it off. This is more important.

Paige: My temp jobs _are_ important. It's how people who need help find me.

Chris: Okay, I get that, I do, but right now your sisters need your help, okay?

Cole: Why don't we just call Leo?

Chris: No. No.

Prue: Why not? He can help us.

Paige: Besides, Piper's in danger, which means the baby's in danger, which means _you_ are in danger.

Chris: Because we don't need him.

Piper: Yeah, he's right. I don't want to open up that can of worms.

Prue: He doesn't even know you're pregnant.

Piper: This is my point exactly.

Paige: Look, we're not suggesting some sort of reunion-

Chris: He has been gone for _six months_! If he's not there for us in the future, what makes you he'll be there for us now?!

(Piper sits down on the chair.)

Prue: Hey, you okay?

Piper: Yeah, I just need to sit down for a minute.

Paige: Okay. You know what? Cole, Richard, you guys watch the kids. I'll go deal with the club. You guys work on the vanquishing potion and call Phoebe and I when it's done.

(Prue, Piper, Paige, Cole, and Richard leave.)

Chris: I'll clean up.

(Chris closes the first aid kit and his hand sticks to the box.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Cafe Le Blue. Phoebe walks up to the host.]

Phoebe: Hi, I'm supposed to be meeting someone. (He points to a guy sitting at a table.) Thanks. (Phoebe walks up to the guy.) I'm so sorry. _Sorry_. Sorry.

Guy: It's okay.

(He stands up and helps her sit down.)

Phoebe: Thanks. Last time I ride BART for a while. The train, not the guy.

Guy: Right, right. Well, uh, you look, you look amazing, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Oh, that's very sweet, Mike, thanks.

Guy: Mitch.

Phoebe: _Mitch_! Mitch, _right_ , of course! I'm sorry, I knew that, you know, it's just, I-I think I'm a little nervous.

Mitch: You're nervous? It's, uh, it's hard to believe.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, we both have a lot at stake here, don't you think?

Mitch: Yeah, yeah, I guess we do.

Phoebe: You know, we don't want to waste any time. I think we're both over the serial dating thing, the loveless sex thing.

Mitch: We are?

Phoebe: Don't you just want a family? Kids?

Mitch: I-I don't know. I-I haven't really thought about it to be honest.

(Phoebe touches his hand and concentrates.)

Phoebe: Yeah, nothing. (She stands up.) _Alright_ , so it's great seeing you. You take care, okay.

Mitch: But, Phoebe, I….

(Phoebe turns around and Chris is standing there.)

Phoebe: Chris, hey. Oh my god, you're sweating. What happened to your neck?

Chris: Uh, Prue and Piper were attacked by a demon. They're okay, but we need you back at the house to help with the vanquishing potion.

Phoebe: Okay. Take care, Mark.

Mitch: Mitch.

(Phoebe walks away. A fly buzzes around Chris and he catches it in his hand.)

Phoebe: Chris, are you coming or what?

Chris: Yeah.

[Scene: P4. Paige and Jeremy are there. Paige's phone rings and she answers it.]

Paige: Hello?

Voice: You didn't show up today.

Paige: _Hi_ , _yeah_ , I meant to call, I really did, I just got a little hung up at, um, at work.

Voice: What do you mean you were at work? Don't you care about these temp jobs?

Paige: Yes, of course, the temp jobs are important to me...

(A very tall leprechaun walks up to Paige.)

Leprechaun: Excuse me, Miss Matthews? I hate to bother you, love, but, uh-

Paige: Now's not a good time, okay?

Leprechaun: Huh, you're telling me. I'm supposed to be a leprechaun.

Paige: Okay, pal, the bar's not open yet. Why don't you try down the street?

Leprechaun: You don't understand. The wicked witch of the enchanted forest put a dastardly curse on me. I know you helped Shamus.

Paige: Um, let me call you back. (She hangs up.) You knew Shamus?

Leprechaun: He was me brother. Of course, all leprechauns are, but... the point is we were close.

Paige: Give me a second. (She turns to Jeremy.) Uh, Jeremy, could you check on the beer in the back?

Jeremy: No worries. Yeah.

(Jeremy goes out the back.)

Paige: Okay, uh, how did you find me?

Leprechaun: I didn't for sure. I was told to find you at your temp jobs, but, uh, you don't seem to be there anymore.

Paige: Tell me about it.

Leprechaun: And, uh, I didn't want to bother you at home.

Paige: Thank you, I appreciate that. Okay, what did this, um, wicked witch do to you?

Leprechaun: Uh, isn't it obvious? She made me... _tall_!

Paige: Oh, that's a problem?

Leprechaun: Oh, it's just not _who_ I am, love. And more importantly, it's taken away my power to dole out luck too. Is there _any way_ you could turn me back? _Please_.

Paige: Okay, uh, I'm sure I can improvise something. Uh, "You who found me in this bar/Turn back to who you really are."

(The leprechaun shrinks to his original size. He chuckles.)

Leprechaun: Oh, god bless you, Paige! The name is Riley and I'm forever in your debt.

Paige: Great, you're welcome, but if you don't mind, you probably should get outta here.

Riley: Not before I leave you with a token of my appreciation.

(He hands her his shillelagh.)

Paige: Thank you.

Riley: Hope you get that wicked witch.

Paige: I'll try.

(Riley whizzes off. Jeremy walks back into the room.)

[Scene: Manor. Dining room. There are potions on the table. Chris is there. Phoebe walks in from the kitchen.]

Phoebe: Okay, let's do this. I have a future to get back to.

Chris: Who doesn't? You blessed this?

Phoebe: Yes, I blessed it, I sang to it. What's the matter with you?

(Chris sits on the stairs. Prue and Piper walk down the stairs.)

Piper: Are you okay?

Chris: Yeah, I think I'm just coming down with something.

Piper: What do you mean? From the attack?

Chris: Now who's the worry wart? Look, we still need Paige to bless this. Did you call her?

Piper: Yeah, she's on her way. She was helping me out at the club.

Phoebe: Who's watching the kids?

Prue: Cole. He took them to the Clan, so they should be safe until after this is over.

(A spider crawls in from an open window.)

Phoebe: Okay, well, we gotta get a move on here, because I need to find my husband like yesterday. Seriously. What? I did the math! It's gonna take me like a year to fall in love, and then there's the whole engagement, and the wedding, and then the year of wedded bliss. (Chris notices the spider.) And then I have to wait a year to find out if I really wanna have his kid, you know, and then the pregnancy's, like, nine months. Well, ten months, they just tell you it's nine months. So, clearly, let's move on here. I'm sorry, what's so funny?

Paige: This whole family needs a shrink.

(Paige orbs in holding the shillelagh.)

Phoebe: Hey. Where'd you get that?

Paige: Don't ask.

Chris: You need to bless this vanquishing potion.

Paige: Wow. Hello to you too.

Chris: Hey, the book says for all three of you to bless it. Phoebe will help you. Prue, Piper, can I talk to you, please?

Piper: Piper? What happened to Mom?

Paige: How exactly do I bless this thing?

Phoebe: With your blood. Come on. (Phoebe and Paige walk in the dining room.) This'll just hurt a little.

(Paige pulls a face.)

[Cut to the conservatory. Prue, Piper, and Chris walk in.]

Piper: What is it? What's the matter?

Prue: Chris, your eyes are dilated.

Chris: Are they?

(The spider turns into the spider demon. Web flies out of her hands and she wraps Prue and Piper up in it. They get stuck to the wall, covered from head to toe in a spider web cocoon. Phoebe and Paige walk in.)

Phoebe: Okay, we got it, and she didn't even... (She sees the spider demon.) Faint.

(Paige throws a potion towards the spider demon and Chris catches it.)

Paige: What are you doing?

(Chris knocks Paige to the floor and then attacks Phoebe. Phoebe fights back and she drops the potion. The potion rolls over to Paige. Phoebe kicks Chris in the head and knocks him to the floor. Paige throws the potion at the spider demon, missing. She turns back into a spider and crawls away.)

Phoebe: Get it, get it, get it! (The spider crawls out the window.) Prue and Piper.

(They turn around and see Prue and Piper wrapped in a cocoon against the wall.)

Paige: Oh, no.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Parlor. Paige is there. She walks up to Prue and Piper and touches the cocoon. The web zaps her and Paige is knocked backwards.]

Paige: Well, there's a force field that works.

(Phoebe walks in.)

Phoebe: Alright. I locked Chris in the basement. What are you doing on the floor?

(Phoebe helps her up.)

Paige: Well, not having a lot of luck, that's why I'm on the floor. I've tried orbs, knives, spells. Nada.

Phoebe: God, I hope they're okay in there.

Paige: Don't.

Phoebe: So, do you think we should ask Chris for help?

Paige: Yeah, let's get the mutant who put her in there in the first place to help.

Phoebe: _Missy_ , that is our nephew. He needs help too.

Paige: Okay, fine. How should we help? Uh, how about Leo?

Phoebe: Are you kidding? Piper will kill us.

Paige: Well, then she can _kill us_ after she's saved.

Phoebe: Paige, Piper doesn't want Leo to know that Chris is his son, okay? So I don't think I can keep that secret.

Paige: _Try_. Leo!

(Leo orbs in wearing a gold robe.)

Leo: Phoebe, Paige, how are you?

Phoebe: Not so good, we have a problem.

Leo: Perhaps we should meditate.

Paige: No. I don't want to meditate. Prue, Piper, right there.

(Leo turns around and sees Prue and Piper wrapped up in the spider web.)

Leo: _Ah_ , the Spider Demon. She cocoons her victims before feeding on them.

Paige: Great, well, can you get her out of there?

Leo: Uh, well, the only way to get her out of there is to vanquish the Spider Demon. But it's okay, the cocoon is meant for preservation, so, they're safe for now.

Phoebe: Good, that means Chris is too.

Leo: Chris? He's-He's in there too?

Paige: No, he's not in there, Leo, he's in the basement.

Phoebe: Yeah, he was acting a little crazy so I-I locked him in the basement.

Paige: Yeah, after the Spider Demon infected him, he kind of went a little crazy.

Leo: I'll talk to him.

(Leo heads for the basement.)

Paige: _Ay_ , be... careful. Good thinking. Although, I'm telling you, he has a right to know.

Phoebe: _No_ , he doesn't.

[Cut to the basement. It's dark. Leo walks down the stairs.]

Leo: Chris?! Chris?! Chris, I'd like to talk to you. It's Leo. (Chris walks out of the shadows.) Chris?

Chris: Bastard!

(Spider webs shoot out of Chris's hands and Leo orbs out before the webs hit him.)

[Cut to the kitchen. Leo orbs in and quickly closes the door. Phoebe and Paige run in.]

Phoebe: What happened?!

Leo: He attacked me.

Paige: I tried to warn you. He's got _issues_.

Leo: Issues?

Phoebe: Yeah, from being _infected_.

Paige: No, I think his issues precede that, don't you, Phoebe?

Leo: Something you're not telling me?

Paige: Actually...

Phoebe: No.

Paige: Look, he's gonna find out sooner or later, and you know you're gonna bust.

Leo: Find out what?

Paige: If he's gonna help us, we're gonna have to tell him.

Phoebe: It's Piper's business.

Leo: Tell me what?

Paige: Chris is your son.

Phoebe: _Paige._

Paige: What? Don't you feel better?

Phoebe: Okay, yeah.

(Leo sits down, speechless.)

Leo: How….?

Paige: Uh, spirit realm, six months ago, you and Piper….

Phoebe: Leo, she's pregnant. Prue is too, by the way.

Leo: Why didn't Piper tell me?

Phoebe: Well, honestly, I think she knows how hard it was for you to leave one son behind. She didn't want to make it any harder.

(The doorbell rings.)

Paige: Great. Excuse me.

(Paige leaves the room.)

Leo: Why is he so mad at me?

Phoebe: I don't know, sweetie. He's _real_ tight-lipped about the future. It's a lot for you, huh? Well, uh, you gotta try to pull it together, because we need you. Your family needs you.

Leo: Right. You're right.

Phoebe: That's the spirit.

Leo: Well, uh, if I remember correctly, the Spider Demon's last victim was a wizard. So maybe I should go to Magic School and see if there's something there that I could use to scry for him.

Phoebe: Okay. And what about Chris?

Leo: Check the Book of Shadows. I think there's an antidote.

Phoebe: Okay. Welcome home.

(Leo orbs out. Paige walks in.)

Paige: Hey, will you watch Prue and Piper? I have to go back to the club.

Phoebe: Wait, now?

Paige: Yeah, the wicked witch has struck again.

(Paige orbs out.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Basement. Chris is sitting on the floor, groaning.]

Spider Demon's Voice: Chris. Chris. Come to me, Chris. (Chris stands up.) That's right. Over here. Come closer. (Chris walks over to an archway and spins a web in the corner of it. An image of the Spider Demon appears in the web.) You are learning quickly.

Chris: What'd you do to me?

Spider Demon: I think you know. Now bring me the cocoon.

Chris: No.

(Chris groans in pain and falls to his knees.)

Spider Demon: You can't resist it, what's happening to you. Don't fight it. Embrace your new powers. Use them.

Chris: I don't understand.

Spider Demon: You will, my sweet. All in good time. (She chuckles.) All in good time.

(Chris stands up and pulls down the spider web.)

[Scene: P4. Paige, Jeremy, and a man wearing a green dress is there. Jeremy is unconscious on the floor.]

Paige: Who did this? The wicked witch?

Man: Uh, no, actually, that was me.

Paige: _You_? Why?

Man: I couldn't let him open the club, let all those people in here. Not until you turn me back into a wood nymph.

Paige: Okay, well, who's to say that there's not more coming after you? I cannot keep the club closed all night. Piper will kill me.

Man: Cry me a river, sister. (A man and a woman walk down the stairs.) We have lives too, you know. Without me, nature falls out of harmony. Flowers wilt, trees wither, streams dry up. It ain't pretty. And this guy…

Man #2: Hi.

Man: He's an ogre. A giant, terrifying ogre. Now tell me, does he look imposing to you in the least?

Paige: No, not-not so much.

Woman: And me, I'm supposed to be a fairy.

Man #2: You see the problem.

Man: Witches curses spread like wildfire. Pretty soon there won't be any of us magic folks left.

Paige: Okay, well, no offence, but you don't sound like any of the wood nymphs I've ever met.

Man: Oh, it's the curse, I'm telling you, the curse!

Paige: Alright, alright.

(Paige picks up a pen and a notepad off the bar.)

Man: Paper and pen? You gotta be kidding. What, are you gonna right the wicked witch a letter?

Paige: _Hey_ , I don't tell you how to save the forest. No, I don't. Okay, tell me everything you know about the wicked witch, so we can get rid of her once and for all.

[Cut to a cave. The wicked witch is there cackling while stirring a cauldron. She stops.]

Wicked Witch: Uh-oh.

(The wicked witch disappears in a puff of smoke.)

[Cut to P4. The people turn back into their proper creature selves.]

Paige: Ding dong.

Nymph: _Thank you_ , thank you, thank you.

Ogre: We owe you, Paige.

Paige: Yeah, great. Now why don't you guys get outta of here? Because I know a witch who's gonna really put a curse on me unless...

[Scene: Magic School. Great Hall. Leo and Sigmund are there looking through books.]

Sigmund: What about this one, sir? The wizard, Rathmere. He created over five hundred spells and potions before mysteriously disappearing in 1904.

Leo: Sounds like the right year. Any chance you have his wand here?

Sigmund: It should be in the collection.

(Leo and Sigmund turn around to find Gideon standing behind them.)

Gideon: Would you excuse us please, Sigmund?

Sigmund: Of course.

Leo: Not now.

Gideon: Leo, this is a serious matter, and one that we have been over countless times. You abandoned the other Elders without so much as a warning.

Leo: Yeah, well, something came up.

Gideon: You can't just pop on down whenever you feel the need arise. You're not just putting yourself at risk, you're putting _all_ Elders at risk too.

Leo: I'm trying to save my son.

Gideon: Wyatt? Has something happened to him?

Leo: No, not Wyatt, to Chris. I know. I just found out myself. I don't have time to explain. If I don't find the demon who hurt him, I may not be able to figure out why he hates me so much.

Gideon: Hates you?

(Leo gets the wand out of the cabinet.)

Leo: Got it.

(Leo orbs out. Sigmund walks in.)

Sigmund: _Chris_ is his son too?

Gideon: Apparently. Actually, come to think of it, that does explain why he came all the way from the future to save the kids.

Sigmund: Save them from us, you mean.

Gideon: If he knew, he wouldn't still be searching. When the time is right, the kids will be sacrificed, and the greater good will be served.

[Scene: Manor. Dining room. Phoebe and Paige are there making a potion.]

Paige: You need anything else?

Phoebe: No, sweetie. I just hope we'm not too late.

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: I, uh, stopped off in the attic on the way back.

Phoebe: I gotta tell you, Leo, whatever Chris has against you in the future, it can't be your lack of determination.

(A spider crawls out of the vent and runs along the floor.)

Leo: Still, you might not be in this mess if I hadn't been gone so long.

Paige: Well, you have to do what you have to do.

Phoebe: My god, Leo, can't you think of anything but yourself?

Paige: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Yeah, that was kinda weird.

Paige: Yeah.

Phoebe: You totally bailed on us.

Paige: What the hell?

Phoebe: Okay, I think maybe I'm channelling Chris's anger?

Leo: But he's in the basement. Can you empath from so far away?

Phoebe: I don't know. Maybe my powers are expanding.

Paige: Or he's closer than we think.

(The spider crawls into the parlor and turns into Chris. Phoebe and Paige run in.)

Phoebe/Paige: No!

(Spider webs shoot out of Chris's hands and hits Phoebe, sticking her to the wall by her wrists. Paige throws a potion at Chris and he covers it in spider webs. He then sticks Paige to the wall also by the wrists. Leo runs in.)

Leo: Chris, stop, this isn't you!

Chris: Wanna bet?

(Chris pushes Leo against the wall.)

Phoebe: Chris, don't!

Paige: He's your father! (Chris throws him up the stairs and sticks him to the wall with spider webs. He walks over to Prue and Piper and orbs out with them.) Bug spray, we should've used bug spray.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Stairs. Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are still stuck to the wall.]

Phoebe: Okay, I can't break free. Can you orb?

Paige: No, I tried.

Leo: Damn it.

Paige: Are Elders even allowed to swear?

Leo: No, but fathers are. Especially ones whose kid tries to kill him.

Paige: Well, technically you can't die.

Leo: That's not the point.

Paige: Well, it wasn't Chris, Leo, it was a demon.

Leo: No, some of it was Chris, I saw it in his eyes.

Phoebe: I think he's right. I think that's why he can still orb. He can be saved.

Paige: Yeah, well, can we? Actually, maybe with a little luck. Shillelagh.

(A shillelagh orbs in and taps on the floor three times. A rainbow appears and so does Riley.)

Riley: Somebody called?

Paige: Hey, over here!

(He laughs.)

Riley: Now there's something you don't see everyday.

Paige: Yeah, thanks a lot. Can you just get us down from here, please?

Riley: I can try, but, as you know, luck can go either way. Good or bad. You take your chances.

Paige: Yeah, well, we'll take our chances.

Riley: Very well. Slainte is tainte! (Paige falls from the wall and lands on a table, smashing it. Riley chuckles.) Tried to warn you, love.

[Scene: Spider Demon's cave. The spider demon, Chris, and the cocoon are there.]

Spider Demon: I knew you wouldn't disappoint me.

Chris: Thanks to you for showing me how. Now what?

Spider Demon: You've been ever so helpful. But if you don't mind, I prefer to dine alone. (The spider demon digs her fingernails into the sides of the cocoon and starts draining Prue's and Piper's powers. Chris falls to the ground in pain.) So divine.

Chris: What's happening?

Spider Demon: I gather you weren't counting on this. It's not just the Charmed Ones' magic I'm feeding on, it's their babies' too. Yours.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Phoebe and Leo are there. Leo is scrying.]

Leo: I don't understand why this isn't working. Maybe I have the wrong wizard.

Phoebe: Or maybe because there's nothing to find. Leo, you gotta stop beating yourself up over this, okay. It's not your fault.

Leo: I just…. I don't understand why he hates me so much.

Phoebe: Yeah, but Leo, it's in the future. It hasn't happened yet. So you can change it.

Leo: If Chris lives long enough to tell me what to change. Why am I scrying for the wizard? The demon has Prue and Piper, I should be scrying for them.

Phoebe: Here, use Piper's keys.

(Phoebe grabs Piper's keys and hands them to Leo. He continues to scry. The crystal points to a place on the map.)

Leo: Got 'em.

Phoebe: Okay, I'll take the antidote, you take the vanquishing potion. Paige!

Leo: Prue and Piper didn't bless it.

Phoebe: It's all we've got.

Leo: But we need the power of four. How are we gonna make up for Prue and Piper?

(Paige walks in with the nymph, fairy, and ogre following her.)

Paige: Well, how about with a little help from our friends?

[Cut to outside the Spider Demon's cave. Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and the ogre are there. The ogre throws a rock at the cave entrance and the cave's force field sends the rock flying back to the ogre. He catches it.]

Paige: Nice catch.

Ogre: Thank you.

Phoebe: So wait, we can't get in?

Leo: No, it's impenetrable.

Phoebe: Great plan.

Paige: Well, maybe we can draw her out?

Leo: How's that?

Ogre: I could just knock.

Phoebe: Good thinking.

[Cut to inside the cave. The spider demon is still sucking out Prue and Piper's powers. She hears the ogre banging.]

Spider Demon: Damn it. Can't a demon eat in peace?

[Cut to outside. The spider demon walks out.]

Spider Demon: You're pissing me off, you know.

Paige: Yeah, that's the idea.

Spider Demon: You think you can take me? Without your sisters?

Paige: We're just gonna have to see. Now! (The fairy flies in front of the spider demon's face. The spider demon hits Paige across the face and she falls to the ground. Phoebe kicks the spider demon. The nymph comes out of the bushes and throws the potion at the spider demon. It misses when she turns back into a spider.) Step on her!

(The ogre steps on the spider and squishes it into the ground.)

Phoebe: Ooh, that's gross.

Ogre: Sorry.

(Paige gets up.)

Paige: Give me the antidote.

Leo: No. This is my responsibility.

[Cut to inside. Prue and Piper are now out of the cocoon. They pull the spider webs off their clothes.]

Leo: Prue, Piper, are you okay?

Prue: I think so.

Piper: What are you doing here?

Leo: Uh, it's a... long story.

(They hear a noise.)

Piper: What's that?

(Chris walks in.)

Leo: Our little boy. You two gotta get out of here.

(Leo waves his hand and Prue and Piper orb out.)

[Cut to outside the cave. Prue and Piper orb in.]

Paige: Oh, hey, welcome back.

Phoebe: Where's Leo?

(Chris blocks the cave door with spider webs.)

[Cut to inside the cave. Chris walks towards Leo.]

Leo: Alright, Chris, come on, can we just talk about this a minute?

(Chris grabs Leo by the throat.)

Chris: A minute? We have the next hundred years.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Outside the cave. Prue and Piper are trying to blow up the blocked door.]

Piper: We can't get through that thing.

Ogre: You want me to try knocking again?

Phoebe: Uh, I don't think that's gonna work this time.

Paige: That's okay, we'll take it from here.

Nymph: Are you sure?

Paige: Yeah, we're positive. But thanks for everything.

(The nymph, ogre, and fairy disappear.)

Piper: I told you guys not to bring Leo here.

Paige: I think he just saved your life.

Piper: Yeah, at his expense, and maybe Chris's too.

[Cut to inside the cave. Leo is stuck to a large spider web.]

Chris: Well, at least we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other... Dad.

Leo: See, that's what I'm talking about. That's not the demon talking, that's you talking, Chris. It's not too late. You just have to fight it.

Chris: Why fight when I've already won?

(He throws out more spider webs which covers Leo's hands.)

Leo: Tell me why you hate me so much, Chris. Huh? What did I do to become such a bad dad?

Chris: It doesn't matter anymore.

Leo: No? The hell it doesn't. Deep down you hate my guts. Huh? Admit it. Come on, admit it. What, are you afraid?

Chris: I'm not afraid of you.

Leo: No? Then why don't you tell me what I did to you? What, did I... miss a school play? Did I take away your favourite toy? Did I play favourites with Wyatt? (Chris gets angry and grabs Leo. He throws him across the room. He runs over and pushes him against the wall.) Chris, don't!

Chris: You don't know me.

(He punches Leo in the stomach and throws him over his shoulder.)

[Cut to outside. Paige rubs her neck.]

Phoebe: Paige, you should take the antidote.

Paige: No, no, I'm fine. It didn't even break my skin, just hurts.

Phoebe: Yeah, but still.

Paige: No, we need to save it for Chris.

Phoebe: _Paige._

Piper: Ow.

Prue: What's the matter?

Piper: Kidney shot.

Prue: Maybe he's trying to tell you something.

Piper: Maybe he is. Give me that.

Paige: What? Why?

Piper: So I can take it.

Paige: What?

Piper: You've been saying whatever happens to little Chris happens to big Chris, and that's what you've been so worried about.

Paige: _So?_

Piper: So if I take this, then the baby's inoculated and Chris is just fine, right?

Paige: Do you follow that?

Prue: Yeah./Phoebe: Not a word.

Piper: Just give it to me.

(Piper snatches the antidote off Phoebe and drinks it.)

[Cut to inside. Chris is punching Leo.]

Chris: You don't know me. You don't know me. You don't know me!

(Chris turns back to normal and the spider webs blocking the entrance disappears. Chris continues to punch Leo in the face. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige run in.)

Piper: _Chris_ , _no_! Chris, Chris, look at me! (She pulls him away from Leo.) It's okay. It's over.

(Chris leaves the cave.)

[Scene: Magic School. Prue, Piper, Cole, Leo, the twins and Wyatt are there. There are packed bags beside them.]

Leo: (to Wyatt) You gotta eat all your vegetables, and brush your teeth everyday, and don't forget to play a lot.

(Sigmund walks in.)

Sigmond: Are these the last of them?

Prue: Yeah, thank you.

Piper: Thank you. (Sigmund grabs the bags and leaves the room. Leo hugs Wyatt.) You're suffocating the boy.

Leo: It's just, you know.

Piper: Overcompensating?

Leo: No, I, uh, just miss him a lot.

Piper: I know.

Leo: So you think you guys are gonna be alright here? I mean, at least until after the babies are born?

(Prue and Cole nod.)

Piper: Yeah, I think so. And Gideon's right, this is the safest place for us, and that's the most important thing, right?

Leo: I think so.

Prue: Besides, we're only an orb away if our sisters need us.

Leo: No, I told them to call me first.

Piper: _You_? You're not going back up there?

Leo: No. My family needs me here right now.

Piper: Yes, we do. You know, Leo, you _can_ get through to him. You just can't give up. He's just as stubborn as you are.

Prue/Piper: (to the kids) Can you wave goodbye?

(They all wave.)

Prue: Okay, let's go.

Piper: Come on, let's go.

(Prue takes Phoenix's hand, Cole takes Persephone's hand, and Piper takes Wyatt's hand, and they all walk down the hall. Gideon walks in.)

Leo: Take good care of them, Gideon, will you?

Gideon: Absolutely.

(Leo orbs out.)

[Scene: P4. A band is playing. Phoebe and Paige are there. Paige is behind the bar. Phoebe walks over to her.]

Phoebe: _Hi_. This place is hopping, huh?

Paige: _Yeah_. Not a bad guy over there. Is that Nick?

Phoebe: Uh, no, actually, that's Ron.

Paige: What, we skip some letters in the alphabet?

Phoebe: Qs are hard to find.

Paige: I hear ya. Well, at least he's handsome.

Phoebe: He's cute, right? Okay, have fun. Bye.

(Phoebe goes back to Ron. Paige picks up a tray of drinks and takes it over to Riley, the nymph, and the ogre.)

Paige: _Okay_. Drinks on the house.

Riley: God bless you, love. Cheers.

[Scene: Golden Gate Bridge. Chris is sitting at the very top. Leo orbs in beside him.]

Leo: Can we talk?

Chris: There's nothing to talk about.

Leo: I think there is. Quite a bit, actually.

Chris: It doesn't matter.

Leo: It does to me, Chris. You're my son. I think I deserve to know what I did that's so bad.

Chris: You were never there for me. You were there for everybody else. For Mom, Wyatt, half the world, but you were never there for me. You didn't have the time.

Leo: So, maybe you came back from the future not just to save the kids, maybe you came back to save us too.

Chris: I doubt it.

(Chris orbs out.)


	17. Witch Wars

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. They were much appreciated. :)

I decided to skip 6x19 & 20, "Crimes and Witch-Demeanors" and "A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right." I just don't agree with what they did with Darryl from 6x19 onward, and 6x20 requires that Paige still be available, which she isn't as she'll remain with Richard in this story.

To answer the reviews…. I was planning to have Pagan born sometime before the finale, but due to the above and not being able to fit the birth in elsewhere, he'll be born during the finale, same as Chris.

I was personally neutral to Paige/Kyle and loved Paige/Henry. I didn't see the latter as too rushed at all. The only major relationship in general I felt was too rushed was Phoebe/Coop. I just happened to like Paige/Richard the most out of Paige's relationships. Phoebe I actually only liked with Cole and Jason, but I liked Prue with Cole more so, and I did consider Phoebe endgaming with Jason instead, but decided to just keep her with Coop since Jason was a mortal. Prue I obviously like best with Cole. Piper I actually liked best with Dan, but it would just be weird if she endgamed with anyone but Leo.

I did like 60s!Penny, as it was before she became a bitch, but yeah, after Allen's death she was unbearable.

And I never saw Piper as a single mother myself, not in this season anyway. Again, Leo was around all the time, whether they were together romantically or not, with the exception of the first six months of her second pregnancy.

I personally loved teen Phoebe, and something tells me I would have loved teen Paige as well. :)

I think moving to Magic School was the right call, and I would have done the same thing, as it's too risky. Normal witches, from my understanding, don't get attacked as much as the Charmed Ones, and they'd be risking losing the unborn children. That and it made sense out of universe as well, as Holly Marie Combs was pregnant in real life around this time as well, so she needed to take it easy.

Now on to the episode….

 **Witch Wars**

[Scene: Underworld. "Witch Wars" studio. The "Witch Wars" logo flashes up on the TV screen, and still images of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige appear.]

Corr: (voice over) Welcome back to Witch Wars. Tonight on a _very_ special episode, you'll see the ultimate battle, when the Game Masters themselves take on, not just any witches, but the legendary Charmed Ones.

(Corr shimmers into the studio and faces the camera.)

Corr: It'll be winner takes all, and we _will_ take all. Their lives, their powers, and last but not least, their progeny.

("12 hours earlier" shows up on the screen in flaming letters.)

[Scene: Magic School. Great Hall. Phoebe and Paige are sitting at a table. Prue, Piper, Cole, and Chris walk in.]

Piper: Sorry we're late. We're not moving real fast these days. Are you sure you don't want to be born anytime soon already?

Chris: Don't be in such a hurry.

Phoebe: Okay, I hate to rush things, but what do we say we get this family meeting started, huh?

Piper: You know, you could cut back on those triple lattes a little bit.

Paige: Hey, where's Leo?

Gideon: He's on the witch killer's path, which you all should be focusing on as well.

Prue: We actually have bigger things to deal with, Gideon. Like trying to figure out who's after the kids. And I think I might have an angle on that.

Chris: You found the demon?

Prue: It may not be a demon. Look, we've relied on magic all this time and it's gotten us nowhere. Did you know that fifty percent of violent crimes are perpetrated by someone the victim knew. So don't you see? Whoever turns the kids evil might actually be someone we know or even care about.

Cole: A mortal? Impossible.

Prue: Really? Because what I've read says that it's usually someone you least expect.

Piper: Alright, now you're making me nervous.

Gideon: Prue. (He slams a book shut.) This theory might make some sense in the lives of normal people, but you aren't normal people. There's an entire underworld of demons out there who want you dead, and today is no exception, which brings me back to the witch killer.

Chris: Hold up. Prue's on to something here. I mean, we've practically overturned _every_ demonic stone, right? I mean, at least this is something new.

Gideon: I don't believe this. Someone is killing witches, possibly as we speak, how is that not your _only_ priority?!

Chris: Because we're running out of time, that's why!

Cole: What do you mean?

Piper: Why?

Chris: I should've told you sooner.

Prue: Told us what?

Chris: What happens to the kids happens before I'm born.

Paige: What?

Phoebe: And you're just telling us this now?

Chris: I thought I'd given myself enough time. I'm so sorry.

Gideon: Then how do we know that this witch killer isn't the one that's after the kids? Given this new information, it seems to time out properly.

Prue: Okay, it's time to divide and conquer. Paige and Chris, you help Leo with the witch killer. Phoebe, you chase my theory. And Piper, you don't worry. We're gonna find this guy, I promise.

[Cut to Gideon's Office. Sigmund is there polishing a crystal ball. Gideon walks in and slams the door shut.]

Sigmund: Is something wrong, sir?

Gideon: Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. I think they're just about to figure us out.

Opening Credits

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Paige, Richard, Chris, and a demon are there. The demon is laying on the floor surrounded by five crystals. The crystals are zapping him and he is screaming. Paige picks up one of the crystals and the zapping stops.]

Demon: What did I ever do to you?!

Richard: You're sure he's a demon, right?

Demon: Does that give you the right to commit unprovoked acts of violence against me?!

(Paige puts the crystal back down and zaps him again. He screams. She picks it back up.)

Paige: Tell us everything you know about the witches that were murdered.

Demon: I don't know anything, I swear. (Paige puts the crystal back down and zaps him again. He screams. She picks it back up.) Oh, oh, the witches. Well, the one last night? She put on a great show. She shot fire from her hands, and-and she put up a great fight.

(Paige throws a potion at him and vanquishes him.)

Chris: Why did you just do that? He was just starting to talk.

Paige: He was lying! A) There was no witch murdered last night and B)-!

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: Another witch was killed last night.

Chris: You were saying?

Paige: Okay, _that's_ just a coincidence.

Richard: Yeah, there's no way he could've been there to see that.

Chris: Did she have the power to shoot fire out of her hands?

Leo: Yeah. How did you know?

Chris: More to the point, how did he know?

Richard: Huh?

Chris: Maybe he was working for an upper level demon.

Paige: _Alright_ , we just happen to trap the apprentice to the exact demon that we're trying to catch and know nothing about.

Leo: What are we talking about?

Chris: Oh, the fact that Paige just vanquished our lucky break.

Paige: You don't know that.

Leo: What _do_ we know?

Paige: Well, we know that one demon can't possibly be doing all of these killings, so I'm thinking that someone is getting demons to join forces.

Leo: So you think somebody is trying to organize the Underworld?

Paige: Seems like it. I'm gonna go bring Phoebe some potions.

[Scene: Witch Wars studio. Corr, Clea, and an upper-level demon are there.]

Upper-Level Demon: And what do I get out of it?

Corr: Fame, glory, the respect of the entire underworld, and, of course, the powers of the witch you kill.

Clea: If you win.

Upper-Level Demon: If I play, I'll win.

Corr: A demon of your considerable power, we have no doubt. As long as it's... entertaining.

Upper-Level Demon: Just out of curiosity, how did you come up with the idea, anyway?

Clea: Well, we can't take all the credit. You'd think demons would've invented reality television, but somehow humans beat us to it.

Corr: Still, it's the best idea we ever stole. And demons everywhere love to watch. So, if you're ready to play, just draw your blood and sign on the dotted line.

(He picks up a sheet of paper and a knife.)

Upper-Level Demon: Draw my blood? Why?

Corr: So that your powers, should you, for any reason, lose, will revert to us.

Upper-Level Demon: My powers? You've gotta be kidding me. There's no way I'm signing-

Corr: I'm sorry. I thought you were planning to win.

Clea: And if you don't, you'll be dead, so you won't need your powers anyway.

Upper-Level Demon: But it doesn't mean I want you to have them. It's quite a racket you got going on here. Get all these guys to sign their powers over to you and risk their lives all for the chance to kill some stupid witch.

(He starts to leave.)

Corr: No, the witch is not the point, the point is fame. The point is-

Upper-Level Demon: Fortune, yeah, I got it, and that may work on the silly morons you have playing this game so far, but it won't work on me.

(He shimmers out.)

Clea: If we don't get an upper-level demon to play, we will never collect the powers we need!

Corr: We just have to be patient. As the game gains in popularity, more and more powerful demons will want to play.

Clea: How do you know?

Corr: Because if human beings are foaming at the mouth to humiliate themselves on national television, and they are, then demons are an easy mark.

Clea: Upper-level humans?

(He pulls her closer to him.)

Corr: Donald Trump has his own show. Just be patient, my love, and together, we'll rule the underworld.

Voice: It's an old goal, but a good one. (A fireball appears in Corr's hand.) Disarm, and I will reveal myself.

(The fireball disappears. Gideon appears sitting in a chair nearby.)

Corr: What is that? An Elder?

Clea: Kill him.

Gideon: What I have to offer is far better than anything my death will ever bring you.

Commercial Break

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe walks up to the crime reporter, Kyle.]

Phoebe: Hi. I'm sorry to bother you. You seem super busy. You're always super busy.

Kyle: That's why I chose crime beat. So many bad guys, I knew I'd never be out of work.

(Phoebe laughs.)

Phoebe: That's funny. You are funny.

Kyle: Are you flirting with me?

Phoebe: What?

Kyle: Because when a woman who looks like you flirts with me, it generally means they want something.

Phoebe: Okay, yeah, you got me. Um, I'm interested in dedicating a month of my column to the protection of our children, and I was sort of wondering, you know, if something, _god forbid_ , were to happen to my nephews and niece, what do you think the police might do to try to figure out who did it?

Kyle: They'd make a flow chart.

Phoebe: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, a what?

Kyle: You do realize that I'm on a deadline here, right?

Phoebe: Should I go back to the flirting?

Kyle: I guess I could use some coffee.

Phoebe: That's great. You are great. I'm buying. (She sees Paige orb into Prue's office.) Oh my god.

Kyle: What?

Phoebe: You gotta just give me one second. (Phoebe races into Prue's office and closes the door and the blinds.) Have you lost your mind?

Paige: _No_. Another witch was killed last night.

Phoebe: Oh, no.

Paige: Oh, yes. (She hands her bottles of potions.) Explosive, acid, smoke bomb. Use them.

Phoebe: Thanks. (Paige orbs out. Phoebe walks out of her office and back over to Kyle.) Okay, uh, where were we?

Kyle: Oh, uh, you were flirting with me, poorly, and I was helping you find your bad guy.

[Scene: Witch Wars studio. Gideon, Corr, and Clea are there.]

Gideon: If I can find you through my demonic contacts, then how long do you think it'll be before the _Charmed Ones_ find you and shut you down. They already know about the witch killings, so it's really only a matter of time.

Clea: And you're here to warn us?

Gideon: No. I'm here to help you.

Corr: Now, why don't I believe that?

Gideon: I need the Charmed Ones distracted for a while whilst I accomplish an important mission. I thought your game might be the perfect thing.

Corr: You want us to target the Charmed Ones?

Gideon: No, I want you to use them. Make them your next stunt, if you will. We'll plant a witch in their care, have her be the next target in your game. Your contestants will have to get past them to get to her.

Clea: Get past the Power of Four? That's a suicide mission. No one will sign up.

Gideon: The Power of Four isn't a factor at the moment, not even the Power of Three, because Prue and Piper are convalescing at my school for the duration of their pregnancies.

Corr: It would draw upper-level demons.

Clea: I don't trust him. Why would an Elder wanna sacrifice an innocent witch or put the Charmed Ones in danger?

Gideon: I _don't_ , and that's part of the deal. There will be _no_ blood drawn. You will set up a series of tasks, have the demons, oh, I don't know, steal something from the witch to begin with, let it escalate from there.

Clea: _Steal something?_

Gideon: If you kill innocents, or in any way harm the Charmed Ones, then your game will be over, and you will be dead. Understand?

Clea: We don't take kindly to threats, _Elder_.

Corr: Um, how would we, uh, put the witch target into their care, or say, put them under surveillance?

Gideon: Get the contestants ready. Put a witch under non-lethal attack, and I'll take care of the rest. The cameras? (Corr picks up a box with five black crystals in it. Gideon picks up a crystal and his face shows up on a screen.) Clever.

Clea: Thanks.

Gideon: Don't disappoint me.

(Gideon takes the box and orbs out. Clea hits Corr on the arm.)

Clea: What's the matter with you?! Why do you trust him?!

Corr: I don't. But with all the powers that we'll get from the demons who sign up, we'll have more than enough to kill him when the time comes. As well as the Charmed Ones.

(Clea giggles and they kiss.)

[Scene: Manor. Parlor. Leo and Chris are there. Chris is looking through the Book of Shadows.]

Leo: So what is it we're looking for?

Chris: Uh, any demon that can be powerful enough to be organizing the underworld, or any demon who might be running some sort of training camp for younger demons, or any demon who could be-

Leo: So, basically any demon.

Chris: Yeah. This sucks, you know that? We're running out of time here and we've got _nothing_ , repeat _nothing_ to go on.

Leo: We've faced worse.

Chris: What's worse than not knowing? For over a year now I've been looking, and you didn't know this deadline was looming, but I did. I knew _every single day_. That's why I was never able to relax.

Leo: Why didn't you tell us?

Chris: Because I didn't want to get you involved. I was trying to protect everyone.

(Paige orbs in.)

Paige: Hey. I got a new scrying crystal. Amethyst. I thought we could use the extra power boost.

Leo: What exactly are we scrying for?

Paige: Witches under attack. I don't want anymore of them getting killed.

(Gideon orbs in.)

Leo: Gideon, what are you doing here? Are Prue and Piper okay?

Gideon: Hardly. Thanks to Prue's ludicrous new theory, everybody's now a suspect in their minds. They're terrorizing the entire school. And so is Cole.

Paige: Yeah, Chris dropping his little bomb this morning probably didn't help.

Chris: I already said I was sorry.

Leo: And he shouldn't have to say it again.

Chris: Thanks, Dad.

Leo: So you want me to talk to them?

Gideon: I'd be eternally grateful. (Leo orbs out. Gideon sees Paige scrying.) What are you scrying for?

Paige: Witches under attack. (Gideon waves his hand without them seeing and the crystal immediately points to a place on the map.) Ooh. Caught one. In the mission.

Gideon: You should both go. Hurry.

(Paige and Chris orb out. Gideon holds out his hands and the box with the crystal cameras appears. The lid opens and with a wave of his hand three of the crystals fly up into the corner of the walls and disappear out of sight.)

[Scene: Alley. A witch is being attacked by a demon. She swings a pipe several times at the demon but misses.]

Witch: Help!

(A mattress nearby morphs into another demon.)

Shapeshifter: Not what you were hoping for?

(The witch hits the Shapeshifter with the pipe, knocking him to the ground. Paige and Chris orb in. Paige throws a potion at Demon #1 and vanquishes him. Another demon shimmers in behind the witch and grabs her.)

Witch: Let go of me!

(The demon rips her necklace off from around her neck and throws her to the ground.)

Demon #3: Got it.

(He shimmers out.)

Shapeshifter: Damn it.

(The shapeshifter shimmers out. Paige and Chris help the witch up.)

Chris: What the hell just happened?

Paige: I don't know.

Witch: Wait. Who are you?

Paige: Um, I'm a Charmed One. Come on. I'll take you somewhere safe, okay.

(They orb out.)

[Cut to the Manor. They orb in.]

Witch: Where are we?

Paige: It's okay. You're gonna be safe here. What's your name, anyway?

Witch: I'm Tali. How can I ever thank you guys for saving me?

Paige: Okay, I don't think you need to, because I don't think we _did_. I'm not even sure they were after you.

Chris: Yeah, they were after your necklace.

Tali: Oh, my-my grandmother's amulet.

Chris: Amulet. Is it magical? Does it have any power?

[Cut to the Witch Wars studio. The scene continues on a TV.]

Tali: No, no, not at all.

Paige: This is all very strange.

Demon #3: Wait, this thing is powerless? Then why did you want us to steal it?

Corr: It got the Charmed Ones involved. didn't it?

Shapeshifter: So when do we get our shot at them?

Corr: Be patient. This was only round one. (He turns to the camera.) Stay tuned.

[Cut to a demonic bar. A room full of demons are watching Witch Wars on a TV. The Witch Wars logo shows up on the screen and they all cheer.]

Commercial Break

[Scene: Magic School. Prue, Piper, and Cole push the twins and Wyatt down the hall in their strollers. Leo walks in.]

Leo: Prue, Piper, Cole.

Cole: What?

Leo: We need to talk. Do you realize you're driving everybody nuts around here?

Cole: Well, we don't really care.

Piper: See, we're trying to protect the kids.

Leo: From who?

Prue: Hey, anyone here could be after him? If I'm right-

Leo: You're _not_.

Prue: How do you know?

Leo: Because why would anybody we know want to turn the kids evil? It just doesn't make any sense, just like Gideon said.

Cole: How do you know it's not him?

Piper: Or us, for that matter.

Prue: Okay, you lost me, Piper.

Cole: Yeah.

Leo: Piper.

Piper: No, I'm serious. What if they saw what this life did to us, and to their aunts, and-and how hard it was, and just decided to take the easy way out?

Leo: That's not what happened.

Piper: How do you know?

Leo: _Because_ they are surrounded by love. We love them. They've got a brother and cousin that risked everything just to save their lives. Plus they've got three aunts who would rather gauge out their own eyes than see anything bad happen to them.

(Piper sighs and hugs Leo.)

Piper: Just promise me we'll keep them safe.

Leo: I promise.

Prue: (to Cole) Leo's right.

(Cole nods and they hug.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Paige, Richard, Chris, and Tali are there. Richard is flipping through the Book of Shadows while Paige, Chris, and Tali watch.]

Chris: That's him, the Brute demon.

Richard: Okay. "Upper-level demons with overwhelming physical strength. They work alone, generally crushing the skulls of their victims." You're lucky he wasn't after you.

Paige: Okay, this isn't making sense. Are you sure that that amulet did not have magical powers?

Tali: I'm positive. It was just a family heirloom.

Richard: Well, do you have anything else of your grandmother's?

Tali: Her wedding ring. Why?

Paige: That's a great idea. We can use it to scry for the amulet.

Chris: And find out where the demon went.

(Phoebe walks in.)

Phoebe: Okay, people, heads up! I need your address books, your phone books, basically all your books! Hi, I'm Phoebe.

(She shakes Tali's hand.)

Tali: Hi.

Paige: This is Tali. She was attacked by three upper-level demons today.

Phoebe: Wow, and you lived to tell about it? Congratulations. (to everyone else) Okay, about those books. I'm kind of in a hurry.

Paige: Phoebe, we actually need your help.

Phoebe: How bad was it?

Tali: Well, um, they stole my grandmother's amulet.

Phoebe: Really? How powerful was it? Could they use it for, like, mind control or something?

Tali: Oh, no, it was just decorative.

Phoebe: Decorative.

Tali: Yeah, pretty much.

Phoebe: Hmm. Saving my nephews and niece or kleptomaniac demons? I really need those books, guys.

Paige: Phoebs….

Phoebe: _What_? This is important. I'm gonna draw up a police flow chart of everyone in the kids' life who can possibly be a suspect, and I don't want to forget anybody.

Paige: Fine. My book is in my bedroom. Check Prue's room for hers.

Chris: Mom's is down in the kitchen.

Phoebe: Great. I hope you find your amulet. Okay, I'll be at the office if you need me, but please don't need me, because I really think I'm on to something here.

[Cut to Gideon's Office. Gideon and Sigmund are watching Witch Wars.]

Gideon: Stubborn little witch! She's not playing along.

Sigmund: What if she finds us out?

Gideon: She won't.

Sigmund: How are you going to stop her? (Gideon orbs out.) Thanks for sharing.

[Cut to the Witch Wars studio. Corr and Clea are there. Clea stabs an athame into the table. Gideon orbs in.]

Gideon: Athames! I thought we'd agreed nobody would be hurt.

Corr: The weapons are part of the game. It's how powers are taken.

Clea: But don't worry. Only the players will be using them on each other.

Gideon: More dead demons? Not a problem for me.

Clea: Hmm. More dead Elders wouldn't be a problem for us either. What do you want?

Gideon: This whole distraction isn't working as well as I'd hoped, especially not on Phoebe. She's meeting with the reporter again, and I won't have _him_ feeding _her_ any more information.

Corr: You want him dead?

Gideon: No, of course not. I want him out of the way.

Clea: Now how are we supposed to do that without killing him?

Gideon: Be creative. Plant more cameras. Make him part of the game. Use the shapeshifter. I like him.

Corr: Still, he is a demon, which means there's only so much we can control in the _risk_ department.

Gideon: I expect you'll do your very best.

(Gideon orbs out.)

Clea: Did he just give us an opening?

Corr: He must be more desperate than we thought, which means that maybe he won't shut us down after the first witch dies.

[Scene: Demonic Bar. Demons are there drinking, playing darts and pool. A male demon sinks the black ball into one of the pool table's pockets. A female demon stabs the male demon with her pool cue and vanquishes him. She chuckles.]

Female Demon: Next?

(A demon playing darts throws a dart and hits the bullseye.)

Demon: Right, finally. (Witch Wars comes up on the TV screen. The demons cheer.) Witch Wars, yeah!

Demon #2: Witch Wars!

Demon #3: Shh!

(Demon #2 vanquishes Demon #3.)

Demon #2: Nobody shushes me!

Corr: (on TV) You want battles? You thirst for blood? You ain't seen nothin' yet. Of course, that warlock won't be seeing anything ever again, will he? In round two, these three upper-level demons will again have to get past the Charmed Ones to get to the witch. But this time they're not going after her necklace. They're going after her life.

[Cut to the Witch Wars studio. The scene continues.]

Corr: Before we get started, let's introduce our newest contestant. He's a Darklighter all the way from the northeast underworld. It's good to have you with us.

Darklighter: Good to be here.

Corr: Now, remember, your athames will absorb the powers of your victims, as well as each other. The last demon standing will be awarded _all_ of the powers collected at the end. For the winner, a serious power boost. For the losers, certain death. Oh, one more thing. Since the shapeshifter _failed_ to get the witch's amulet at the end of round one, he must now take on the added risk of confronting a Charmed One directly. In this case, Phoebe.

Shapeshifter: Oh, great!

Corr: And the Brute Demon, having won round one by claiming the amulet, has won the right to make the first move.

Brute Demon: Yeah!

Corr: Now the players will enter the confessional cave to share their strategies with the audience. Let's watch.

(They leave the room. The Brute Demon shows up on a screen in the room.)

Brute Demon: One of the Charmed Ones is getting ready to scry for the amulet, right? To find me. Good. I'll be waiting for her, and when I take her out, the witch will be mine.

(The shapeshifter shows up on the screen next.)

Shapeshifter: It's suicide to go up against a Charmed One. But, if I could _persuade_ Phoebe to invite me home with her, she'd be leading me right to the witch.

(The Darklighter shows up on the screen next.)

Darklighter: All's I gotta do is bide my time, wait for that stupid brute to get himself killed, then make my move.

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe and Kyle are there.]

Phoebe: Okay, so we have the immediate family, and then the close friends of the family. Who's next?

Kyle: Uh, anyone the children originally came in contact with in the last six months.

Phoebe: Okay, but the children have been in seclusion for the last six months. So are we talkin' kids in the nursery and teachers?

Kyle: And his mother's hairdresser, or your handyman, or clergyman.

Phoebe: Okay, let's just say, hypothetically speaking, that the police are running out of time, and they can't possibly research everyone the children have met in the last six months. Who do they focus on then?

Kyle: Immediate family.

Phoebe: They've ruled out the immediate family.

Kyle: Okay, I kind of preferred the fake flirting to this.

Phoebe: Yeah, I'm sorry. I just get very emotional when things have to do with my family.

Kyle: Well, that's why the cops usually do this part and not the parents, or the aunt.

Phoebe: Okay, so what would the _cops_ do next?

Kyle: Phoebe, it sounds to me like you're looking for some kind of magic formula, and there just isn't one.

(The shapeshifter peeks around the corner nearby.)

Phoebe: Well, can't you just narrow it down a little bit?

Kyle: Uh, statistically, when it's not a crime of necessity, you're looking at white men between the ages of twenty-five and fifty, usually someone you least expect, maybe… maybe even trust. Think on that. I'll get coffee.

(Kyle walks into another room where the shapeshifter knocks him out. He shapeshifts into Kyle and walks into the room.)

Kyle/Shapeshifter: Making any progress?

Phoebe: No, not yet. I thought you were getting coffee.

Kyle/Shapeshifter: I changed my mind. If I have caffeine this late, I can't sleep.

Phoebe: Well, I'm not gonna sleep until I figure this out.

[Scene: Manor. Leo orbs in at the bottom of the stairs. Chris walks down the stairs.]

Leo: Hey, how's it going here?

Chris: Paige and Tali went to get her grandmother's ring. How's Mom and Prue doing?

Leo: They're scared. They're holding up.

Chris: And how are you doing?

Leo: About the same.

(Paige and Tali orb in.)

Paige: Got it.

Tali: So, what are you planning to do when you find them? I mean, could this be some kind of trap?

Paige: Honey, it could always be some kind of a trap.

(Paige starts scrying for the Brute Demon.)

Leo: Which is why you shouldn't go alone.

Chris: He's right, Paige. If these are the witch killers….

(The crystal points to a spot on the map.)

Paige: Got it.

Tali: Why don't you guys both go with her? I mean, if they wanted to kill me, they would have done it when they had the chance, right?

Paige: No, I'm sorry. Can't leave you unprotected.

Chris: I'll stay.

Paige: (to Leo) Come on.

[Cut to a warehouse. The Brute Demon is there.]

Brute Demon: Lambs to the slaughter.

(The Brute Demon lays Tali's necklace on the ground, then hides out of sight. Paige and Leo orb in. Paige sees the necklace.)

Paige: Okay, that looks like a trap.

Leo: Let's get outta here.

(The Brute Demon jumps in front of them and attacks Leo. Leo knocks him to the ground. The Brute Demon drops a red crystal. Paige throws a potion at him and vanquishes him.)

[Cut to the Demon Bar. The crowd groans.]

Demon: Told you he'd eat it.

Bald Demon: That's gonna leave a mark.

[Cut to the warehouse. The red crystal is projecting the Witch Wars show on the wall.]

Leo: What's that?

Paige: That's us.

(The projection cuts to Chris and Tali in the living room.)

Chris: (in projection) We've gotta get going. Is there any place we can go….

Paige: Okay, what's going on?

(In the projection, a darklighter black orbs into the living room and shoots Chris with his crossbow.)

Leo: Chris.

(Leo orbs out. Paige picks up the red crystal and Tali's necklace and orbs out.)

[Cut to the manor. Paige and Leo orb in. The darklighter is standing there carrying a dead Tali.]

Darklighter: I win. You lose.

[Cut to the Demonic Bar. The crowd cheers.]

Commercial Break

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Paige, Leo, and Chris are there. Leo heals Chris's wound.]

Chris: I am so sorry. I didn't even see him coming.

Leo: It's okay, it's not your fault. We're being watched.

Chris: _What?_

Paige: Sons of bitches. Where are the cameras?

Chris: What cameras?

Leo: There's some kind of live feed going on in the crystals.

Paige: Yeah, except for I think they cut it off. I'm not seeing anything.

Chris: Well, who?

Paige: I don't know. I vanquished the Brute Demon before I could ask him. What is this, some kind of game?

Chris: Actually, it might be.

Leo: What are you talking about?

Chris: Well, I heard something when I was down in the underworld, but I thought it was just a rumour.

Paige: You thought what was a rumour?

Chris: Well, that there was this demonic game show. Kind of like Survivor, but only for demons.

Paige: And you didn't tell us this why?

Chris: Because I didn't think it was relevant.

Paige: Okay, that's your theme song of today. Did you notice?

Leo: Paige.

Paige: Look, I'm sorry. Well, at least it explains how the demon we trapped today knew that the witch died. He was watching it on TV. Pretty sick.

Leo: No sicker than any other reality TV show. (Paige and Chris give him a look.) I'm just saying.

Chris: Except this one's about killing witches for entertainment.

Paige: Yeah. We have to get out of here. Because _they_ are listening to us. We're gonna find you.

[Cut to the Witch Wars studio. Corr and Clea are watching them on a TV.]

Clea: We need more powers, fast.

Corr: Don't worry. Cue the confessional.

(Corr walks into the confessional room. The darklighter is there talking into the camera.)

Darklighter: One demon down, one to go. All I have to do is wait for Phoebe to kill the shapeshifter. Then I can make my move.

Corr: What if she doesn't? I mean, why wait? Why not just eliminate the competition yourself?

Darklighter: Good point.

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe is talking on her cell phone.]

Phoebe: A reality _what_? You have got to be kidding me. Alright. I'll be home as soon as I can.

Kyle/Shapeshifter: Is something wrong?

Phoebe: Uh, kind of. Listen, thanks. I-I have to get going.

Kyle/Shapeshifter: I was having a _really_ good time.

Phoebe: Really?

Kyle/Shapeshifter: Yeah.

Phoebe: Well, thanks again for all your help, and maybe we can talk more tomorrow.

Kyle/Shapeshifter: Or since you're... heading home, I could just... come with you.

Phoebe: I'm sorry?

Kyle/Shapeshifter: Uh, to check out your place, look for any, you know, easy entry points. I mean, most bad guys usually attack at home.

Phoebe: Are you sure about that? Because I think I've heard that-

Kyle/Shapeshifter: I'm the expert, right? (Phoebe grabs her purse.) So, let me just come home with you, make sure everything is alright.

Phoebe: Yeah. Well, that's not gonna happen. See, I'm not going home. I, uh... have to go somewhere else. My fam-

(He attacks her.)

Kyle/Shapeshifter: Take me to your house, witch. _Now_!

(Phoebe hits him in the face and backs away.)

Phoebe: Chris! Leo!

(The shapeshifter moves towards Phoebe. She jumps up and grabs onto the doorframe and kicks him in the chest. The darklighter black orbs in behind him. The shapeshifter stumbles backwards and the darklighter holds out an athame, stabbing the shapeshifter in the back. He is vanquished. Chris orbs in.)

Chris: Phoebe!

(Phoebe picks up the athame the shapeshifter dropped.)

Darklighter: You still alive?

(He shoots his crossbow and Chris orbs out with Phoebe, the arrow missing them.)

[Cut to the Witch Wars studio. Corr is waiting there for the darklighter to return. The darklighter black orbs in beside him.]

Darklighter: The witch is dead, and I'm the last demon standing. That's the game, my friends! _That_ is the game!

Corr: Well, not quite.

Darklighter: What?

Corr: Well, as you know, all good reality TV shows have one final... (Corr stabs the darklighter in the back and vanquishes him.) twist. (Clea excitedly runs over to Corr and puts her arm around him.) Now, it's our turn to play.

[Cut to the Demon Bar. The crowd cheers.]

Bald Demon: Gotta admit. It's a good twist.

[Scene: Magic School. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Leo, and Chris are sitting around a table flipping through books. Paige finds the athame in her book.]

Paige: Found it. Power-sucking athame.

Prue: And?

Paige: Well, that's it.

Prue: Wait, it doesn't say anything about what kind of demon uses it or what the WW stands for?

Paige: No.

Piper: Well, that's not a big help.

Phoebe: Okay, well, we could scry with the athame or the crystal thingy.

Paige: No, I tried.

Phoebe: How about a return to sender spell?

Paige: Tried. Our magic is blocked.

Piper: So then, we've got nothing.

Paige: Yes, we have nothing but a houseful of cameras, and an underworld full of voyeurs.

Leo: Prue, Piper, why don't you go relax? We can take it from here.

Prue: No. I'm fine.

Piper: Yeah, and I mean, relax? Relax where? We're being watched.

Leo: Not here. Not at Magic School they're not.

Cole: Leo's right. You two should go lay down. We've got it under control.

Cut to Gideon's Office. Gideon and Sigmund are watching them through a crystal ball. They see Prue and Piper get to their feet and Cole and Leo getting up to help them.]

(Gideon waves his hand and the vision disappears.)

Sigmund: You have to put a stop to this.

Gideon: You're missing the bigger picture, Sigmund.

Sigmund: Sir, another witch is dead.

Gideon: That wasn't supposed to happen.

Sigmund: You're dealing with demons. What did you expect?

Gideon: Sacrifices must be made for the greater good.

Sigmund: How far are you willing to go? Phoebe was nearly killed.

Gideon: No, she wasn't. She's strong. She protected herself as I knew she would.

Sigmund: She shouldn't have had to. They weren't supposed to go after the Charmed Ones.

Gideon: Yes, they were. That was my plan all along, to get the Game Masters to try to kill the Charmed Ones.

Sigmund: But _why_?

(Gideon walks over to a bookshelf and grabs a book.)

Gideon: To get them off my trail! To get them believing that it's the Game Masters who are after the kids, as if they've been after them all along!

Sigmund: But what if they succeed? What if they kill the sisters?

Gideon: I have no intention of letting that happen. I only want _the kids_ eliminated, not them.

Sigmund: Are you forgetting that two of the kids you're after Prue and Piper are pregnant with?

Gideon: I won't be going after those two until after they are born. I know what I'm doing.

(Gideon leaves the room.)

[Cut to the hall. Gideon walks up to the table and shows them a page in the book.]

Gideon: I think I might have found something that can help.

Paige: It's the crystal thingy.

Gideon: It's actually an ancient form of magical voyeurism. The ronyx crystal predates even the crystal ball. Our demon friends must have found a way to put a new spin on an old idea.

Phoebe: _Wait a minute_. It's got an incantation to activate it. "Mallock cormon alli-tas."

(Gideon shakes his hand without anyone seeing and the crystal emits a projection of Witch Wars.)

Corr: Welcome back to Witch Wars. Tonight on a _very_ special episode, you'll see the ultimate battle, when the Game Masters themselves take on, not just any witches, but the legendary Charmed Ones. It'll be winner takes all, and we _will_ take all. Their lives, their powers, and last but not least, their progeny.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Magic School. Phoebe, Paige, Chris, Cole, Leo, and Gideon are there.]

Phoebe: That's what their show is about? Killing us?

Chris: Then us, the twins, Wyatt, and me.

Gideon: Which means…. Oh, yes. This makes perfect sense.

Cole: What about any of this makes perfect sense?

Gideon: Don't you see? These Game Masters are the demons that you've been looking for all along. The ones who are after the kids.

Phoebe: What?

Gideon: Think about it. They've been collecting powers, hoping to gain enough to be able to collect yours.

Chris: And then get that of your children.

Paige: Well, it kinda fits into Prue's theory then, right? We don't know who they are, but _they_ know who we are.

Leo: I'm gonna kill them.

Gideon: No, Leo, you're an Elder now. Non-violent, remember?

Leo: Watch me.

Phoebe: We're gonna have to find them first. Do you think we could trace the signal back to them?

Paige: No, not without Prue and Piper. I think they're too strong already.

Phoebe: No, we don't need them. (She picks up the athame.) Because we have this. And they're not going to kill us on TV. We're gonna kill them.

[Scene: Witch Wars Studio. Corr and Clea are there.]

Clea: What if they never go back to the manor?

Corr: They will. If there's one thing I know about the Charmed Ones, they never run away from a fight.

(On the TV screen, Paige and Chris walk into the attic.)

Chris: (on TV) What exactly are we looking for?

Paige: Anything that will let us vanquish the Game Masters without the Power of Four.

Corr: It's show time.

(Corr and Clea kiss passionately, then Corr shimmers out. Leo orbs in with Phoebe.)

Leo: Hi.

(Clea attacks them.)

[Cut to the manor. Attic. Corr shimmers in.]

Corr: Anybody wanna play a game?

(Chris grabs a box and throws it at Corr. He telekinetically knocks it aside. Paige throws two potions at him but they don't harm him.)

Paige: When are they coming back?

(Corr throws a fireball.)

[Cut to the Witch Wars Studio. Phoebe kicks Clea in the face and she is knocked backwards. She gets back up and creates an energy ball. Leo orbs in behind her and stabs her in the back with the power-sucking athame. She is vanquished.]

Phoebe: Now that's good television. Give me the athame.

Leo: Are you sure about this?

Phoebe: It's for the kids. (Leo gives Phoebe the athame and it glows and sparks with electricity. Phoebe glows for a second as the powers enter her body.) Feels good to have powers again.

Leo: Give them hell.

(Phoebe shimmers out.)

[Cut to the attic. Paige and Chris dive over a couch as a fireball heads straight for them.]

Corr: This game's over.

(Phoebe shimmers in.)

Phoebe: I couldn't agree more. (She throws an energy ball at Corr and vanquishes him. She turns to the camera.) See what happens when you make a play for our children? Who wants to play next?

[Cut to the Demonic Bar. The room full of demons are still watching Witch Wars.]

Phoebe: (on TV) What's the matter? Scared of me? (Phoebe shimmers out and shimmers back in in the Demonic Bar.) Well, are you?! Are you?! (The demons make a run for the exit. Phoebe throws energy ball after energy ball, vanquishing all the demons. She throws one at the TV screen and smashes it.) Looks like your show's just been cancelled.

[Cut to the Manor. Attic. Paige, Richard, and Chris are sitting on the couch. Leo orbs in.]

Leo: Where's Phoebe?

Chris: That's a good question.

(Phoebe shimmers in.)

Phoebe: _God_ , that was great! I wanna kill somebody else. Who can I kill? Chris, find me another demon to kill.

Paige: Okay, we gotta get these powers outta her.

Phoebe: Okay. Now who wants to stab me?

Paige: _What?_

Leo: It's the only way to get the powers out of her.

Phoebe: Come on. I dare ya. I double dare ya. I triple dare ya. I super duper dare-

Paige: Ugh! (Paige grabs the athame off of Phoebe.) I'll stab her. Leo, be ready to heal.

(Paige gets ready to stab Phoebe and….)

[Scene: Magic School. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Leo, and Chris are there. Paige is pouring champagne into glasses.]

Piper: You _stabbed_ her?

Paige: Oh, you would've too.

Chris: She was pretty obnoxious.

Phoebe: Yeah, demonic powers on an empty stomach. Not such a good thing.

Prue: No, it was a great thing. You saved the kids.

Phoebe: We all did.

Piper: So we're a hundred percent certain these were the demons we were looking for all along?

Paige: To the kids. May they always be safe.

(They all clink their glasses together.)

Chris: I can't believe it's finally over.

Leo: Believe it. You just saved the future.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Gideon's Office. Gideon and Sigmund are there watching them through the crystal ball. Gideon waves his hand and the vision disappears. Sigmund paces across the room.]

Gideon: Sigmund, try to relax. We were successful today. They're off our trail. Even better, their guard is down, which makes it that much easier to eliminate the threats.

Sigmund: They have names.

Gideon: I'm sorry?

Sigmund: What if Prue was right? What if the kids weren't turned evil by a demon? They're just innocent babies. What if, in trying to eliminate threats, we are actually creating monsters? That's such a tender age to be betrayed by those who have sworn to protect you. What if that's what turns them?

Gideon: It's possible. _Anything_ is possible. But armed with this future knowledge, we have to try to make sure that it doesn't happen this time.

Sigmund: The only way to be sure is to stop this now.

Gideon: Sigmund! These children should never have existed. They are _enormously_ dangerous. Why am I the only one who seems to understand that?

Sigmund: That's a very good question, sir, and, with all due respect, it's why I can't let you go through with this. I'm going to tell the sisters the truth.

(Sigmund walks towards the door. Gideon raises his hand and Sigmund stops at the doorway, gasping for breath. Gideon walks over to Sigmund.)

Gideon: I'm sorry, old friend. But this, too, is for the greater good. Forgive me.

(Gideon claps his hands together and Sigmund explodes into a million little pieces.)

* * *

 **Author's Note:** As always, the two finale episodes will be posted at the same time, so it'll take a bit longer for me to update.


	18. It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1**

[Scene: Magic School. Great Hall, Chris stands on the ladder and pulls out a book from the bookshelf. Paige and Gideon are below, writing a spell.]

Chris: You know, your time travel section is due for a serious overhaul. I mean, I can find more information Googling.

Gideon: Googling?

Chris: Never mind. (Chris steps down.) Any luck with that spell yet?

Paige: You mean since the last two minutes you asked us?

Chris: Look, I'm just getting nervous here, okay? My birthday, it's in two days, and if I'm not outta here before I'm born-

Paige: What? Something bad that you don't know about could happen?

Chris: I just don't want to take any chances. Besides, I came here and did what I had to do, and that was to save the kids. Now it's time for me to go home.

(Prue, Piper, Cole, and Leo walk in. Cole and Leo are pushing Prue's and Piper's suitcases.)

Paige: Sooner than you might think.

Chris: Oh, no. No, no, no. Not yet. You're early.

Piper: Oh, _relax_. We're just getting a jump on things. We're not in labor. We're sending some stuff back to the house.

Chris: Just... don't scare me, okay?

Leo: What's the matter? Isn't the spell ready?

Gideon: I think it's ready. It should work.

Leo: Should work? What do you mean?

Gideon: Well, there are no guarantees with time travel, Leo. You should know that better than anyone. Sorry. There's always a chance that something might go wrong.

Leo: Alright, we're not taking any chances.

Chris: We might have to. I'm running out of time here.

Leo: No. I'm not sending you through a one-way portal unless I know where you're gonna land.

Gideon: Well, you can never be certain, unless, of course, you went too. And even then….

Leo: Alright. Let's just forget the spell and start to work on that potion again.

Gideon: But the spell has a better chance of working. It's the Power of Four.

Leo: Yeah, but if something goes wrong, he'll have extra potion with him and he can come right back.

Piper: I agree. It sounds safer, so why don't you guys get to work on that?

Prue: Paige, can you orb these home for me? Just squeeze them in the nursery or something.

Paige: Nursery.

Piper: You did clean out the nursery, right?

Paige: _Yeah_. No. I was working on the spell. I'm sorry.

Piper: Well, you better hurry, or else the new babies will be sleeping in your room.

Paige: Yeah, don't worry. I'm all over it.

(She goes over to the bags and orbs out.)

Piper: Don't forget diapers! _Lots_ of diapers!

Chris: Okay. Gotta get outta here.

[Scene: Gideon's office. Gideon comes in and closes the door. He goes over to a curtain and pulls it back, revealing a mirror.]

Gideon: They're preparing to send the boy home. (Gideon sits down in a chair. His reflection, Evil Gideon, stays standing.) It's time.

Evil Gideon: For our plan to work, we have to get the sisters…

Gideon: And Leo and Chris out of the way. Don't worry. We will.

Opening Credits

[Scene: Outside Halliwell Manor. Phoebe gets out of her car and heads toward the Manor. A woman walks over to her.]

Woman: Hello, Phoebe! Excuse me, Phoebe! Hello.

(Phoebe stops and turns around.)

Phoebe: Hey, Mrs. Noble. What's up?

Mrs. Noble: What's up is you parked in my driveway, again.

Phoebe: Yeah. Unfortunately, there's nowhere else to park.

Mrs. Noble: So I should suffer?

Phoebe: Well, you know, Prue and Piper are bringing home the new babies in a couple of days, and I did a little shopping.

Mrs. Noble: This is getting to be a real problem.

Phoebe: You know what? Just do me a favor. Let me run inside, and put these bags down, and then I'll come outside and move the car. (A police car pulls up.) You called the patrol guy?

Mrs. Noble: This is the third time this week you've blocked me.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, if your dumpster didn't take up half the block, then I wouldn't have to park in your driveway.

(Mrs. Noble's jaw drops. The patrol officer comes over.)

Mrs. Noble: This is against neighborhood association rules!

Phoebe: (to Patrol Officer) Excuse me, can you write her a citation for that ugly eyesore dumpster over there, please?!

Patrol Officer: Homeowner's got a permit.

Phoebe: I don't have time for this.

(She leaves. Patrol Officer places a ticket on Phoebe's car.)

[Scene: Nursery. Paige is trying to put the bassinet together. Phoebe enters.]

Phoebe: _Oh_ , look at how cute! I remember when the twins and Wyatt used to fit in there.

(Phoebe puts down her bags.)

Paige: This is not cute. This is the bassinet from hell. Do you know how to put this together?

Phoebe: No, that would be a Leo thing. I still can't believe we're bringing home new babies.

(Paige sits on the bed.)

Paige: Yeah, well, these babies are not gonna have anywhere to sleep.

Phoebe: I know. What made us wait so long to do this baby room?

Paige: We were busy trying to keep the kids from turning evil.

Phoebe: Here, let me help you.

(She takes off her jacket.)

Paige: You know, which I'm glad we did.

(Phoebe picks up the bassinet.)

Phoebe: I just really think we need to focus on the new babies right now.

Paige: And on getting Chris home. Oh, remember him? You know? The nephew? The one you've been avoiding?

Phoebe: I am not.

Paige: Okay, so why weren't you helping Gideon and I with the spell?

Phoebe: Because I was helping Leo trying to find the burdock root. It was very hard to find. It's backordered everywhere. (She puts the bassinet down.) You're right. You know what? We're just gonna get Chris a new bassinet.

(She sits on the bed.)

Paige: I'm gonna miss him, too, you know.

Phoebe: It sucks. I mean, I know he's going back to a better future and all. It's just…. We're just getting to know him, you know?

Paige: I know.

[Scene: Magic School. Chris draws a large triquetra symbol with chalk on the wall.]

Chris: I wonder how different the future's gonna be, how much different my life is gonna be.

(Chris steps back. Leo walks up to him.)

Leo: I just want you to get home safely. Now remember, if anything seems different, we have another vial of this to get back right away.

(Leo gives him a potion.)

Chris: You worry too much, you know that? I'll be fine.

Leo: I'm your father. It's my job to worry. Now listen, when you get back there, you gotta take it easy on Wyatt and your cousins, okay? You can't hold a grudge.

Chris: Hey, as long as they're not the Rulers of All Evil, I'm cool.

Leo: I'm serious. They're gonna be different. Good. They're not gonna remember they weren't. So if you really want to change the future, you gotta start with a clean slate.

Chris: Okay, okay, I get it. Now how about you? Are you starting with a clean slate?

Leo: How do you mean?

Chris: Well, you and Mom. Look, all I'm saying is I'd like to know where you two are headed before I go back, that's all.

Leo: It's complicated. I'm an Elder. I made a commitment.

Chris: _So_? It's not like you haven't broken the rules before. I'm living proof of that.

Leo: Yeah. We'll see. Listen, we have enough of this stuff if you want to try a dry run before everybody gets here. What do you think?

Chris: Yeah. Let's do it.

(Leo throws the potion at the triquetra. Before it hits the wall, the potion breaks. Leo and Chris fold their arms.)

Leo: That should have worked. I'll get you home, buddy, I promise. (Leo turns away. After a moment, Chris does too. Drops of blood appear on the floor, heading out the door.) We're gonna figure this out. You gotta keep your head up.

[Scene: Gideon's office. The door opens. Gideon appears as he pulls down his hood. He has a cut in his left palm. He telekinetically closes the door. He telekinetically opens the curtain. Evil Gideon is licking the blood of his cut on his right hand.]

Evil Gideon: Their potion almost certainly would have worked.

Gideon: We stopped them just in time, though…

Evil Gideon: It wasn't supposed to hurt. (They pull a large glass shard from their palms.) Shall we?

(They put their palms up toward each other and heal each other.)

Gideons: Thank you.

Gideon: At least now they'll be forced to use our spell.

Evil Gideon: The sooner the better. The kids' magic grows stronger by the day.

Gideon: That much power…

Evil Gideon: Is bound to turn them…

Gideon: Evil./Evil Gideon: Good.

Evil Gideon: We have to get those that protect them out of the way.

Gideon: Starting with Leo and Chris.

(There's a knock on the door. The door opens and Leo pokes his head in.)

Leo: (Echo) Gideon? (He sees him.) Hey, it looks like we're gonna need that spell after all. Is... is there an echo in here?

Gideon: It's poor acoustics. Have Prue and Piper gather their sisters, and I'll get the spell.

Leo: Okay. You know, I don't understand what happened. That potion should've worked.

Gideon: Like I said, time travel is tricky. You will still be escorting your son?

Leo: Well, I think so. I think it's safest, don't you?

Gideon: Absolutely. Gather everyone together. I'll be right along.

(Leo leaves. Gideon goes back to the mirror and meets Evil Gideon.)

Gideons: Here they come.

[Scene: Magic school. Cole and Leo push the twins and Wyatt into the Great Hall. Prue and Piper walk in. Chris is there.]

Chris: Where are Phoebe and Paige?

Piper: I'm sure they'll be here soon.

Chris: Soon? Soon is when Dad and I have to go.

Piper: _Dad_? What do you mean….? (to Leo) Wait, you're gonna go too?

Leo: Just long enough to make sure he gets where he needs to be.

Piper: And when exactly were you gonna tell me about this?

Chris: I told him he didn't have to come. I don't need him.

Leo: No. It's too dangerous. Remember the last time you went through a portal? You were almost dinosaur kibble. I have to go.

(Gideon comes in.)

Gideon: Sorry. I just wanted to go over the spell one more time, make a few tweaks.

Prue: Tweaks?

Piper: Let me see that.

(Piper takes the spell from Gideon's hands. Phoebe, Paige, and Richard orb in.)

Chris: Finally. Where have you guys been?

Paige: Sorry.

Phoebe: We're here now. You go back to that beautiful, peaceful world that you helped create.

(She and Chris hug.)

Prue: I'm really gonna miss you.

Chris: I'll miss you too.

(She and Chris hug.)

Paige: Aw. Here comes the huggin' part.

(She gives him a hug. Chris hugs Piper.)

Piper: Thank you for coming here. I love you.

Chris: I love you so much, Mom.

Piper: Now go on. Hurry. You be safe.

Chris: Thanks for all your help.

Gideon: You did a noble thing in coming here.

(Chris looks at the twins and Wyatt and makes a shooting sound.)

Chris: Pow. Be good.

(He waves at Cole and Richard. They wave back. Leo and Chris turn to the triquetra.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "In this place and in this hour/We call upon the ancient power/Open the door through time and space. (The portal opens.) Create a path to another place.

(Leo and Chris walk into the portal.)

[Scene: Magic School. Leo and Chris walk through the portal and see the Evil Charmed Ones and Evil Gideon standing in front of them. Evil Gideon has a hand on Evil Phoebe's shoulder.]

Chris: Where are we?

[Cut to Magic School. The portal closes. Evil Leo and Evil Chris are there.]

Evil Leo: I have no idea.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Magic School. Takes off from before. Gideon walks up toward Evil Leo.]

Gideon: Something's gone wrong! Don't let them leave!

(Evil Leo pushes him backward into Phoebe. They fall down. Evil Chris makes a Darklighter's crossbow appear. He fires an arrow at Paige. Piper freezes it.)

Piper: Are you out of your mind?!

(She knocks the arrow down.)

Evil Leo: (To Evil Chris) Follow me.

(They black orb out. Piper gasps.)

Phoebe: What the hell was that all about?!

(Phoebe and Gideon stand up.)

Gideon: I'm not sure.

Paige: You're not sure? Chris just tried to _kill me_ and _you're not sure_?!

Prue: We were supposed to send him back to the future, not turn him into a darklighter!

Piper: Excuse me, people! Those were black orbs! Where did they get black orbs from?!

Phoebe: Okay, breathe. Breathe, you two. You don't wanna go into labor yet.

(Phoebe rubs their stomachs.)

Paige: Well?

Gideon: Well, perhaps the spell wasn't specific enough.

Prue: Meaning _what_?

Gideon: Meaning, it worked, obviously. It opened up a portal. Not to another time, but... to another... world, a parallel world, but not just any parallel world, one that's the exact reverse of ours.

Paige: Reverse like what? Reverse like evil?

Gideon: Precisely. You see, it's all part of the grand design. A universe destined to maintain balance. Light and dark, yin and yang, good and evil. For good to prevail in this world, then an equally evil world must also exist.

Paige: Well, that's quite a faulty design, isn't it?

Gideon: No, it's not, Paige. Balance is everything. Without it, the cosmos doesn't spin.

Piper: Are you telling me that when our Leo and Chris stepped in there, their evil selves stepped out?

Gideon: Yes. It's a mirror world. Whatever happens there happens here.

Prue: So our Leo and Chris are in their evil world.

Piper: Well, we gotta go get 'em.

Cole: You can't go get them. You two aren't going anywhere.

Paige: Besides, what about those evil fellas that just came through here?

Piper: We'll go get them later.

Gideon: Actually, I think you should go after them now.

Phoebe: Why?

Gideon: Because for every second that they're in our world, they risk throwing off the balance by doing something evil.

[Scene: Golden Gate Bridge. Evil Chris drinks some beer as Evil Leo stands by.]

Evil Leo: You ever see anything so good?

Evil Chris: It's disgusting. Can you believe all the liquor stores are closed in the mornings here? What's up with that?

Evil Leo: Didn't stop you from kicking down the door to get in. (Evil Chris nods.) Why didn't you orb in?

Evil Chris: What's the fun in that?

(He takes another drink. Evil Leo chuckles. Evil Chris drops the beer bottle.)

Evil Leo: Strange. Everything seems the same, but, kinda different, you know? It's cleaner, it's happier, it's more civilized.

(A car crash is heard.)

Evil Chris: Now that's what I'm talking about.

Evil Leo: This place makes me sick. I gotta get outta here.

Evil Chris: Gives you an idea of what kind of awful, saccharine future I came from, why I had to come back and change it so bad.

Evil Leo: And I'll always be proud of you for that. You saved Wyatt from turning good. You gave us a second chance. The least I could do is get you back to your future, back to evil.

Evil Chris: Thanks, Dad.

Evil Leo: First we gotta get back to our world, though. We're gonna need the Power of Four to do that.

Evil Chris: Well, we can't trust those Pollyanna witches. They're too good. God, who do I have to _kill_ so we can get out of here?

Evil Leo: I think I might know somebody, somebody we can use to force the sisters to help us.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe is scrying while Paige gets the crystals.]

Phoebe: I don't understand. If they're just like our Leo and our Chris, then why do we need a crystal cage to trap them?

Paige: So they don't try to kill us again, for one thing.

Phoebe: Yeah, I don't think they were trying to kill us. I think that they were just surprised, like we were.

Paige: Yeah, well, I am not taking any chances. Hey, did you get any hits yet?

Phoebe: No, nothing. They must not be doing anything evil.

Paige: Yeah, well, if Gideon's right, it's just a matter of time. (In British accent) Besides, we wouldn't want the cosmos to stop spinning, would we?

Phoebe: It's so weird to think that there are evil twins of us out there doing the _exact_ same thing as we are right now.

Paige: I can't think about that. It hurts my brain.

(The crystal drops on the map.)

Phoebe: Oh! I got 'em.

[Scene: Alleyway. Evil Chris smashes the garbage lid over Darryl, being held by Evil Leo. Darryl's already beaten up. He falls down. Evil Chris tosses the lid aside.]

Darryl: What the hell's wrong with you? I'm a cop!

Evil Leo: Pretty wimpy-looking one too, if you ask me.

Evil Chris: Nothing like our Darryl. I think that's the cheapest suit I've ever seen. What's the matter, huh? Girls not paying you enough?

Darryl: Paying me? What has gotten into you?

(Evil Chris grabs him by the collar and throws him across the alley.)

Evil Chris: This almost isn't any fun.

(Darryl point a gun at them.)

Darryl: I don't care if you are under some kind of spell. Come any closer, I'll shoot, I swear.

Evil Chris: Gun. (The gun black orbs out of his hands and into Evil Chris's hand. He laughs.) Now this is fun.

(He points the gun at Darryl.)

Evil Leo: Not yet. We still need him for leverage. He's no good to us dead. Not yet, anyway.

(He hands Evil Leo the gun. Phoebe and Paige orb in behind Evil Leo and Evil Chris. Paige puts two crystals down and orbs out. They turn around. Phoebe kicks the gun out of Evil Leo's hands.)

Evil Leo: That's not gonna stop us.

(Paige orbs in behind them.)

Phoebe: No, but…

Paige: This will.

(Paige puts the crystals down, activating the cage.)

Evil Leo: Son of a bitch.

(He powers up an energy ball. He throws it. It bounces off the cage and they duck.)

Paige: Nice firepower, Leo. I didn't know you had it in you.

Phoebe: Don't go anywhere.

(Phoebe and Paige go to help Darryl.)

[Scene: Gideon's study. Gideon and Evil Gideon are playing chess at the mirror.]

Gideon: My Charmed Ones will be joining you soon. Are you certain you can keep…

Evil Gideon: Mine away? Absolutely. I told them to wait at the manor for the good Leo and Chris to come to them. I'm taking your knight.

(Black knight moves over and smashes the White knight into pieces.)

Gideon: I knew you'd do that. So the next move, of course, is…

Evil Gideon: Prue and Piper. Once they're in labor, we'll have a clear shot at the kids.

Gideon: If we impress upon them the extent of the danger her sisters are in…

Evil Gideon: It will expedite matters.

Gideon: But everything has to happen quickly. We're tinkering here with the grand design, risking its tenuous stability…

Evil Gideon: By creating an imbalance of power on one side. I know. But it's a far greater risk to allow the kids to grow up...

Gideon: To threaten both worlds. I agree.

(Gideon telekinetically moves a white knight and it smashes the black queen. Evil Gideon smiles.)

Evil Gideon: I like the way you think.

Phoebe: (from another room) Gideon?!

(Gideon stands up.)

Evil Gideon: No echo.

Gideon: A good sign.

(Evil Gideon stands.)

Evil Gideon: They can never know we were behind this.

Gideon: They won't.

(Gideon leaves.)

[Cut to the Great Hall. Phoebe and Paige are there. Gideon enters.]

Gideon: Did you catch them?

Paige: Yeah. Stuck 'em in a classroom, and, you know, they can't orb out of there.

Phoebe: They are a little feistier than the real Leo and Chris. I don't know how we're going to get them to cooperate.

Gideon: Yeah. Well, I'm sure your evil counterparts are anticipating exactly the same problems since, other than morality, you're one and the same.

Phoebe: How does that help us figure out what we're supposed to do?

Gideon: Perhaps you should trade yourselves. You go into their world, they'll come into ours. You can each retrieve your respective Leo and Chris.

Paige: Kind of makes sense.

Phoebe: And what about your evil counterpart? Will he be hip to this plan?

Gideon: I have every confidence that he will be waiting there exactly as I am here. But remember, good or evil, we're all after the same thing – Leo and Chris returned and the cosmic balance restored.

Phoebe: Get Prue and Piper. We're gonna need the Power of Four.

[Scene: Magic School. Mirror world. A portal opens and Phoebe and Paige walk through. They see the Magic School darker and more evil.]

Paige: Okay, where is everybody? Aren't Prue and Piper supposed to be here?

Phoebe: This is weird. I don't think we should be here. We should get out of here.

(Suddenly an energy ball flies at them. They scream and duck. Evil Gideon walks up to them.)

Evil Gideon: What are you doing?! You're not supposed to be here.

(Phoebe and Paige look back at the portal. It closes.)

[Cut to Good Magic School. Piper sees the portal close.]

Piper: Why didn't they come through? Where are they?

Gideon: I don't know. (Prue and Piper take a panicked breath. They put a hand around their stomachs and go toward a chair.) Easy. Try to relax. (Prue and Piper sit down.) We wouldn't want you to go into premature labor now, would we?

(He looks at the twins and Wyatt.)

Commercial Break

[Scene: Evil Magic School. Phoebe, Paige, and Evil Gideon are there.]

Evil Gideon: You have no idea what you've done. Just by coming here, you may have thrown both worlds irreversibly out of balance.

Paige: Okay, well, doesn't killing us sort of do that, too?

Evil Gideon: Don't be ridiculous. If I wanted to kill you, I would have. I was just... caught off guard.

Phoebe: Well, you need to relax there, tiger.

Evil Gideon: It's a different world here, Phoebs. One filled with distrust, even amongst allies.

Phoebe: I don't understand. Where are _your_ Phoebe and Paige?

Evil Gideon: Out looking for _your_ Leo and Chris. They were supposed to bring them back here.

Phoebe: Well, your Leo and Chris are at _our_ Magic School waiting to be rescued. (Evil Gideon puts a hand on Phoebe's shoulder.) Yes.

Paige: Okay, this is just one big mess. What happened to the whole yin-yang business?

Evil Gideon: It's been thrown off, possibly as a result of the exchange of Leo and Chris. Two worlds that mirror each other when they're in balance. And they no longer are.

Paige: Okay, if it's already bad, what's gonna happen now that we're here?

Evil Gideon: With both sets of sisters on the same side, the balance is dangerously at risk. We have to work quickly to correct it.

Phoebe: If you are suggesting a plan, don't. We've got it covered. You don't worry about it. We need to find his Piper.

Evil Gideon: If you do, she'll probably kill you. She's evil, remember, and she's got a terrible temper, and worse when she's pregnant.

(Phoebe and Paige shake their heads.)

Phoebe: Yeah, that's not much different in our world. Trust us, we can handle it.

Paige: Yeah.

Evil Gideon: Your instincts are right to distrust me. I am evil, after all. But we both want the same thing.

Paige: Okay, well there's a little problem with that, because your girls didn't uphold their end of the bargain. They did not find our guys.

Evil Gideon: But you will. You know them, know how they think.

Phoebe: Okay, so we're gonna bring you your Leo and Chris, and then what?

Evil Gideon: You'll have our Piper for a Power of Four spell. She'll know it's the only way to get her men back. But if you encounter your counterparts, be careful. They will kill you.

(Phoebe and Paige orb out.)

[Scene: Prescott Street. Rats are on trash cans. Broken cars are in the streets. There are unkempt and dirty yards around the houses with trash littering the streets. People yell at each other. A man steals a purse. The other neighbors ignore it. Phoebe and Paige duck out from behind an abandoned car. They look around.]

Paige: Okay, this place isn't just evil, it's ugly.

Phoebe: Oh, I don't think they're home. And I don't wanna go in there to find out.

Paige: The Charmed Ones working for evil. Who would've thunk it? Well, I'm with ya, especially after Gideon's little warning.

(A kid rides by on a bike and breaks a car window with a metal rod.)

Phoebe: Hey!

Paige: I don't think Leo and Chris would've gone into that house either.

Phoebe: Maybe they went to see Darryl like their counterparts did. I think we should talk to Darryl.

(A neighbor walks out with a dog. The dog barks at Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Maybe he will if he thinks we're them.

Paige: Okay, I really think we need to get outta here.

(Paige takes out her cell phone.)

Phoebe: What're you doing?

(She dials.)

Paige: I wanna see if this works in the parallel world. Ah! It does. (Into the phone) Hi, can I have Lieutenant Morris, please?

Voice: Hey! (They look over and see the Evil Patrol Officer walking to Evil Mrs. Noble.) Lady, you want me to give her a second citation, it's gonna cost ya.

Evil Mrs. Noble: Why, you greedy son of a…. Haven't I given you enough already?

Evil Patrol Officer: Hey, don't give me that!

(He pushes her down.)

Phoebe: Hey, leave her alone!

(He sees them walking toward him and starts backing away.)

Evil Patrol Officer: I, uh, I-I wasn't really gonna give you that citation.

(He leaves. Phoebe helps Evil Mrs. Noble up. She sees her and screams and runs away.)

Phoebe: Wow. We must be some _badass_ witches in this world.

Paige: Yeah. Remember that for when we meet up with badass Darryl.

[Scene: P4. It's now a strip joint. Evil Darryl sits on a seat getting a lap dance from a girl. Phoebe and Paige walk in.]

Paige: Well, it looks like everybody's enjoying themselves.

Phoebe: Including Darryl. Ugh. Okay, just remember, we're... used to this.

Paige: Right. Think mean. Think nasty.

(They walk toward Darryl. A man walks up to Paige. She pushes him down. They walk over to Darryl. Phoebe clears her throat. Some officers block them.)

Evil Darryl: (To officers) It's alright. Let 'em through. (To Phoebe and Paige) I knew you'd show up sooner or later.

Phoebe: How's Sheila?

Evil Darryl: (To the dancer) It's alright, honey. I'll be here all night. (She leaves.) Sheila who?

(He shows them his wedding ring and laughs with his buddies. They knock knuckles. Phoebe pushes Evil Darryl backwards. She grabs a beer bottle, breaks it off, then puts it to Evil Darryl's throat.)

Phoebe: Leo and Chris, where are they?! Where are they?!

Evil Darryl: Last time I saw them was at the police station. Me and my boys were trying to give Chris what he deserved, but Leo orbed him away. I've never seen him run from a fight before.

Paige: Where'd they go?

Evil Darryl: If I knew, do you think I'd be here waiting for you? Where you been anyway? Undercover in the Underworld?

Phoebe: Why?

Evil Darryl: Bright, happy colors? Not exactly your style.

(Phoebe stands up and sees Evil Inspector Sheridan dancing on a pole.)

Phoebe: (To Evil Darryl) Don't get up.

(Phoebe and Paige walk away.)

Paige: Now what?

Phoebe: I think maybe we're looking at this _all_ wrong. Maybe we all are.

Paige: Come again?

Phoebe: Well, listen, if Darryl won't help Leo and Chris because he's evil, then they'd have to go to someone who's good, right, to help them?

Paige: Okay, yeah, but who's not evil here? Where are the good guys? They hiding?

Phoebe: Yeah, in the Underworld. Think about it. Reverse it. Who's good here?

Paige: Demons.

Phoebe: Right, and if I know Leo, he would have gone after the most powerful good demon there is.

Paige: You're right.

[Scene: Underworld. It looks like a peaceful garden. Good Barbas turns around. He's wearing white.]

Good Barbas: I know the truth of all your hopes because I can feel your greatest hope inside here, the hope to one day return home. (He's talking to Leo and Chris.) Oh, and of course, your presence here gives me great hope, the hope that someplace there really is a different kind of world, a world where the greater good, the, uh, the goodness of the heart prevails.

(He walks past them, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder.)

Chris: Is he for real?

Leo: He must be. Demon of Fear in our world must be the Demon of Hope here. (to Good Barbas) Question is, do you have enough power to send us back?

Good Barbas: Oh, alas, no, I do not, not if you were brought here by the Power of Four. But, however, hope springs eternal, so I may be able to persuade the sisters of my world to help us simply by relying on their greatest hope, the hope to reunite with your counterparts, and then, maybe…. (He waves his hand over Chris' face.) You will be able to return to your time before it's too late as you hope.

(He begins to touch Chris, but he slaps his hand away.)

Chris: Whoa. Don't touch me.

(Phoebe and Paige orb in.)

Paige: Oh, thank god.

Good Barbas: Quickly, orb away. I will deal with them. I've done it before.

Leo: No, it's okay. They're the good ones.

Chris: Trust us. They're not evil.

(Evil Phoebe and Evil Paige walk up.)

Evil Phoebe: No, but we are.

(Evil Paige waves.)

[Scene: Good Magic School. Bedroom. Prue and Piper are lying on a bed in labor. Mrs. Winterbourne is there too.]

Mrs. Winterbourne: Breathe, dears, in long, out short. One in…three short. (She demonstrates.) In…three out.

Piper: Where are our sisters?

Mrs. Winterbourne: Gideon's trying to find them, dears. Just try to focus on the breathing. In-

(Gideon walks in.)

Gideon: What happened?

Mrs. Winterbourne: Their water broke. They need to get to a hospital.

Piper: Did you find them?

Gideon: No, not yet, but you can't wait any longer. It's not safe. (to Mrs. Winterbourne) Go. Hurry.

(She nods.)

Piper: Somebody has to stay with the kids.

(Gideon looks over at the twins and Wyatt in their playpen.)

Gideon: Don't worry. I'll take care of them.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Mirror World Underworld. Continues from before. Everyone's staring at Evil Phoebe and Evil Paige.]

Phoebe: Nice knuckles. Brass?

Evil Phoebe: No. Tiffany's.

Paige: Ooh, what a waste of a nice blue box.

Evil Paige: What'd you say, _witch_?

Phoebe: Okay, look, we didn't come here to fight. We just came to get Leo and Chris.

Evil Phoebe: Well, so did we.

Paige: Fine. You give us ours, we'll give you yours.

Evil Paige: Right. Like we can trust you. You're good.

Phoebe: Wait, you can't trust _us_? Who are the evil ones here?

Good Barbas: Come on, ladies. Have some hope. We can work this out peacefully.

Phoebes/Paiges: Shut up!

Evil Paige: We'll take care of you later.

Phoebes: Psst.

(Both Phoebes and Paiges turn around, their backs toward the other.)

Phoebe: (to Paige) Okay, we're gonna have to make a move, because the longer the worlds are out of balance…

Evil Phoebe: The worse the damage is.

Evil Paige: We have to get everyone back to where they belong.

Paige: Problem is, there's no talking to those witches. I wish I could just vanquish them.

Evil Phoebe: Me, too, but that'll really screw up the balance. We're gonna have to settle for…

Phoebe: Knocking them out so we can get Leo and Chris outta here.

Evil Paige: Good. We'll orb out and grab them…

Paige: From behind.

Phoebe: Perfect.

(Both Phoebes and Paiges turn around. Phoebe and Paige orb out and Evil Phoebe and Evil Paige black orb out. The orbs hit each other in mid air, sending each pair of sisters back, landing and reforming. They all stand up.)

Evil Phoebe: That sucked.

Phoebe: (to Paige) Alright. I'll take mine, you take yours.

(Phoebe and Evil Phoebe step away. Evil Paige conjures a Darklighter crossbow. Paige gasps. Evil Paige fires at her.)

Paige: Arrow! (The arrow orbs out. Evil Paige fires again.) Arrow!

(The arrow orbs out.)

[Cut to Phoebes. They are fighting, matching each other's moves.]

[Cut to Paiges. Evil Paige fires again.]

Paige: Arrow!

(The arrow orbs out. Evil Paige tosses the crossbow aside.)

Paiges: Rock!

(They each orb a rock and throw it toward each other.)

Leo: Look out! (Leo, Chris, and Good Barbas duck as the rocks smash in mid-air. It falls down in the center.) This is nuts. No one can win. They're too evenly matched.

Chris: Well, they think alike.

Paiges: Boulder!

Leo: No, no!

(They orb a large rock. Leo, Chris, and Good Barbas run and take cover behind a group of rocks. The boulders explode on impact.)

Leo: We don't have time for this. I gotta get back to Piper. We gotta get you home.

Chris: When Gideon said something can go wrong with the portal, I don't think he knew how wrong.

Good Barbas: You said Gideon?

Chris: Yeah. Why?

Good Barbas: Because _just_ maybe, he did know how wrong it could go.

[Scene: Bedroom. Gideon, the twins, and Wyatt are there. Gideon walks over to their playpen. The kids puts their force field on.]

Gideon: That won't protect you for long, little ones. Not for long.

(Gideon puts his hands on the shield and bolts of electricity shoot from his palms. Gideon orbs himself and the kids out of the bedroom.)

[Scene: Mirror World Underworld. Phoebe and Evil Phoebe are still fighting.]

[Cut to Paiges.]

Paiges: Boulder!

(They throw the boulders at each other and they explode.)

Leo: What do you mean? Gideon is after the kids?

Good Barbas: He's desperately hoping to eliminate the kids.

(The Phoebes are still fighting. They fall to the ground. Paige and Evil Paige finally give up and walk over to the other. Their cell phones ring. They pull them out.)

Paiges: IPiper. (They answer their phones.) Hello?

Piper: (from phone) Where the hell are you? Prue and I are in labor. Get your ass over here.

Phoebes: Is she okay?

Paiges: She and Prue are in labor.

Piper: (from phone) Who's that? You've got an echo. What the hell is going on?

Paiges: We're on our way.

(They hang up. Leo, Chris, and Good Barbas stand up.)

Paige: We have to go get Piper.

Leo: And the kids.

[Scene: Attic. Gideon is by the Book of Shadows, casting a spell.]

Gideon: "Wanton powers in this blade, yield/Penetrate that which would shield." (An athame is above him. It glows. He takes it and goes over to the kids, who are sitting in the middle of the carpet with their force field on. The athame touches the shield and it powers down.) I'm truly sorry, but this is for the greater good.

(The athame glows with a purple light before disappearing out of Gideon's grip and reappearing back in, stabbing him. Gideon screams in pain. He pulls the athame out and goes to strike the kids, but feels a lot of pain. He hears chanting.)

[Cut to Mirror World. Manor. Attic. Evil Gideon puts down the athame as both sets of Phoebes and Paiges are chanting a spell. Leo and Chris are there.]

Phoebes/Paiges: "We call upon ancient lore/To punish with the power of four/Strike down this threat from both there and here/Make him suffer, then disappear." (Gideon black orbs out. The evil kids sit on the floor crying.) Thank god.

(Both Phoebes and Paiges take a step forward. They stop. Phoebe and Paige back up and Evil Phoebe and Evil Paige go over to the evil kids. Chris and Leo walk into the attic.)

Evil Phoebe: (to evil kids) Did you give that bad man Gideon those wounds?

Evil Paige: It looks like the kids can handle themselves.

(Leo picks up the athame.)

Leo: Yeah, but for how long? Gideon's one of the most powerful Elders. If he wants them dead, he'll find a way.

Chris: I can't believe it was Gideon all along.

Leo: And he's still out there. If he wasn't vanquished here, he wasn't vanquished in our world either.

Paige: So what we need to do is get everybody back in the right place.

Paiges: Yeah, fix this whole nutty balance… thing.

Paige: I'm with ya.

Leo: The problem is we don't have the Power of Four to open the portal.

Phoebes: Don't we?

(Paige and Evil Paige go to the wall. Evil Paige gives Paige a thick piece of white chalk. They start drawing the triquetra.)

[Scene: Magic School. Gideon's study. Gideon and Evil Gideon are healing themselves.]

Gideon: At least we're still alive.

Evil Gideon: Only because we barely made it back here in time!

Gideon: Still, we healed each other and we can try again, especially now that we can breach the kids' shield.

Evil Gideon: But the sisters know about us now! Worse, the imbalance has caused a shift in both worlds.

Gideon: Which we should be able to use to our advantage to distract them whilst we complete our task. We created the imbalance. We should be able to repair the shift, and when we do, we'll make sure that the sisters forget everything.

(Evil Gideon leaves.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. The portal opens and Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Chris come through. The kids are on the floor. Phoebe, Paige, and Leo go to them.]

Phoebe/Paige/Leo: Hey, guys.

Leo: Quick, the portal's closing. We gotta get their men back through.

Chris: I'll get 'em.

(Chris orbs out. Phoebe picks up Phoenix, Paige picks up Persephone, and Leo picks up Wyatt.)

Leo: Hey, buddy. I got ya.

Phoebe: Okay, so if Evil Piper's in labor, that means our Piper must be, too. We gotta get to the hospital.

Paige: Okay, we have to get the bag. (They put the twins in the playpen.) Watch the twins too, please, Leo.

(They leave.)

[Cut to the front door. Phoebe and Paige step out. They see the sun shining, the sky clear, and a beautiful rainbow over it. The streets are clean. Children play nearby. The neighbors and workers on the street wave to the sisters.]

Worker: Hey, there! How're you doing?!

Paige: Okay, this is really strange.

Man: Hi, neighbor!

(Mrs. Noble is nearby.)

Mrs. Noble: Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo, ladies! Yoo-hoo! (She goes over to them.) I've been waiting for you.

Phoebe: Mrs. Noble, hi. I was just coming out to move the car.

Mrs. Noble: Oh, I know. You're a busy, busy, busy girl.

Paige: Yeah, see, it's our sisters, Prue and Piper. They're in labor and we're all a little crazy.

(The Patrol Officer and some neighbors come up to them.)

Phoebe: And I won't park there again, I promise.

Patrol Officer: That's right. I know you won't. (He takes out his gun and shoots Phoebe. She falls back and Paige catches her.) Wrongs must be righted.

Paige: Help!

Mrs. Noble: Have a _super_ day!

Paige: Help! (Phoebe is on the ground.) Help! Somebody, help! (The Patrol Officer walks away.) Please, someone! (Mrs. Noble leaves.) Someone help! Please, someone! Someone! Help! Someone help! Leo! Leo! (An ice cream truck pulls up.) Someone help! Please, someone! Leo!


	19. It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Author's Note:** Just so everyone knows, just like with Season 6, I will be writing all of the Season 7 scripts before proofreading and posting the chapters. So please be patient, and put me on your Author Alert if you are interested in Season 7.

 **It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2**

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Leo carries Phoebe in and puts her on the couch. Paige and the kids are there. The kids are in the playpen. Leo starts to heal Phoebe.)

Leo: Don't let the kids out of your sight.

Paige: What's wrong? What's taking so long?

Leo: I don't know.

Paige: Damn it, Leo, you should have just healed her outside.

Leo: Right, and risk you getting shot, too? I don't think so.

(Chris comes downstairs.)

Chris: Okay, so I just sent our evil twins through the portal, although…. (He sees Leo healing Phoebe.) What happened?

(Phoebe wakes up and gasps.)

Paige: Thank god.

(She goes to Phoebe.)

Leo: Stay with the kids.

Chris: I got them.

(Phoebe slowly sits up.)

Paige: You okay?

Phoebe: Yeah. Just remind me to never park in Mrs. Noble's driveway again.

Chris: Will someone _please_ tell me what the hell is going on here?

Paige: The neighborhood patrol shot her _point blank_ and nobody so much as blinked an eye.

Chris: _What? Why?_

Leo: Because by getting us all to the evil world, Gideon screwed up the balance, messed with the grand design.

Paige: Well, if you ask me, the grand design is pretty messed up in the first place.

Phoebe: Wait, so are you saying because of what he did, our world is bad now, too?

Leo: No, on the contrary. It's good. _Too_ good. Where every little infraction is a capital offense, and everyone just accepts it.

Paige: _Oh_ , so we're starring in a little movie called "Pleasantville"?

Chris: Okay, how come we weren't affected?

Leo: Because we must have been crossing over when the shift occurred.

Paige: Well, that must mean Gideon's not affected, either.

Leo: No, he wouldn't be, because he's an Elder.

Chris: How do we know he's not using the situation to his advantage, you know, come after the kids again?

Leo: Because I'm going to find him first.

Phoebe: No, you can't hurt him, Leo, not until he shifts the balance back, and _you know_ he knows how to do that.

(Pause)

Paige: Oh my god. We totally forgot about Piper. We have to get to the hospital.

Leo: Well, who's going to watch the kids?

Chris: I will. Look, I didn't come all the way from the future just to lose them now, alright?

(Leo nods. He orbs out. Phoebe stands up.)

Phoebe: I think we should drive. I don't want to risk orbing.

Paige: Alright. Chris, could you call Richard and get him over to the hospital, please? Cole should already be there, considering.

Chris: Yeah. Hey, just watch your speed, okay?

(Phoebe and Paige leave.)

[Scene: Underworld. Barbas's lair. Barbas flames in, fire on his sleeve.]

Barbas: Oh, give me a break!

(He blows the fire out and whacks on his sleeve.)

Gideon's Voice: You're lucky. It could have been worse.

Barbas: Well, well, well, well, well, well. The new Peeping Elder. How the mighty have fallen, so to speak. Show yourself.

Gideon's Voice: Only if you agree to a truce. I promise, it is in your best interests.

Barbas: Why not? This particular day couldn't get much worse.

(Gideon appears.)

Gideon: Actually, it could. You could die. The world has changed, my friend, as you've obviously just witnessed.

Barbas: If you're referring to the witches constantly hunting me, that wouldn't happen to be some of your doing, now would it, _friend_?

Gideon: Not by intent, but it's why I'm here. If I'm to shift things back to the way things were, to give evil a fighting chance again, then you and I must work together.

Barbas: Now why would you want to give me a fighting chance?

Gideon: To restore the balance, the grand design, as I am honor-bound to do.

Barbas: Just, uh, out of curiosity, how is it this, uh, imbalance happened to occur? Come on. You can say it. I know you can. "I made my move on the kids, and I screwed up."

Gideon: I took a calculated risk.

Barbas: You _screwed up_. Now you want to hide out down here with me, and just hope that the Charmed Ones don't know how to find you. Isn't that about right, _friend_?

Gideon: Believe me, you don't want these children growing up any more than I do, Barbas. Their power is too great. They are an _enormous_ threat to both of us.

(Barbas reads his fear.)

Barbas: I see.

Gideon: Any shift between good and evil is supposed to happen naturally over time. By intervening, I've allowed too much good to corrupt the other world, and the only way to get it back is for a Great Evil to corrupt ours.

Barbas: Oh, and you just naturally thought of me? I'm very flattered.

Gideon: I have to complete what I started, for everyone's sake. Help me distract the sisters…and I will help you get your world back.

[Scene: Golden Gate Bridge. Leo is trying to sense Gideon.]

Elder: You won't find Gideon that way. (Leo turns around and an Elder orbs down.) We've already tried.

Leo: What are you doing here?

Elder: I'm here to remind you of your responsibilities.

Leo: My responsibilities right now are to protect my son.

Elder: How? By taking revenge on one of our own?

Leo: Gideon stopped being one of us when he went after the kids.

Elder: Oh, that's not for you to decide. You're but one voice in a chorus, Leo. We can't allow you to take matters into your own hands.

Leo: Gideon did.

Elder: Yes, and look what he's wrought. The world is spiraling out of control. Innocents are being hurt, killed, all because one Elder acted alone.

Leo: I know what I'm doing.

Elder: Oh, Gideon thought he knew what he was doing, too. Truth be known, he was not alone in his thinking. There are others who share his fears of the Charmed Ones' progeny, that yours and Cole Turner's union with Charmed Ones might've created too great a concentration of power.

Leo: Wait, so you're on his side?

Elder: No, of course not. What Gideon's done is inexcusable.

Leo: Then let me handle him.

Elder: Please, Leo, your emotions are clouding your better judgment. The fate of the world is more important than any five children.

Leo: Not more important than my sons.

Elder: They're all your sons, your daughters. They're who you should be protecting. That's the greater good. Come. Help us find a way to restore what was while we still can.

Leo: I can't. Not until I stop Gideon.

(He orbs out.)

[Scene: Hospital. There are a lot of people with missing body parts wrapped in white bandages there. Phoebe and Paige walk in.]

Paige: Wow, it's, uh…just as creepy in here as it is out there.

Phoebe: Actually, creepi _er_.

(They walk over to the reception desk.)

Nurse: Ah, welcome to San Francisco Memorial. How can I help, help, help you?

Paige: Well, you could take it down a notch.

(Phoebe smiles.)

Phoebe: Ohh, she's kidding. (She giggles.) She's a kidder. Uh, just out of curiosity, what happened here? Was it a freeway accident?

Nurse: Oh, heavens, no! It's always like this around here. (Whispers) Lawbreakers, you know.

Phoebe: Right.

Nurse: You visiting?

Phoebe: Uh, yes. Prue and Piper Halliwell?

(She types on the computer.)

Nurse: Halliwell, Halliwell…. Uh, what was their offense?

Phoebe: Oh, no, no offense. They're both having a baby.

Nurse: Ohh, babies! Ohh, why didn't you say so?!

Paige: Cause we were just too excited.

Nurse: Oh, of course you are! There's nothing more exciting than babies! (She looks at the computer.) Uh, room 1402. They requested to have the same room, which we understood, but don't dawdle. Visiting hours are almost over. You have a wonderful day now, okay?

Paige: Day? (She looks at Phoebe's watch.) It's almost eight o'clock. It should be dark now.

Nurse: Dark? Why on earth would anyone say such a depressing thing? Imagine the sun going away, not having sunshine all the time. Anyone who'd want that should be, well, well, _shot_!

(Other people look over there, along with a Police Officer. Phoebe turns around, laughing, and heads toward the elevators.)

Phoebe: She's joking! That's my sister the jokester! (Paige pushes the button.) We're going to go see our other sisters now. They're both having a baby. Yeah. Okay. Have a good day, everyone.

(They go in and the elevator doors close.)

[Cut to Prue and Piper's hospital room. There's balloons in it. They're in separate beds, both eating out of jello cups. Cole and Richard are also there. Phoebe and Paige look in.]

Prue: Oh, there you guys are. Where have you been?

Paige: She seems normal.

Piper: Come on, come in.

Phoebe: Prue, Piper, you okay?

Prue: Of course we're okay.

Piper: We're having babies, for crying out loud. (She holds out the jello cup and smiles.) Jello?

Prue: It's really yummy.

Paige: No, thanks.

(The Orderly walks in.)

Orderly: Excuse me. How'd you like your dinner?

Prue: Are you kidding? The frozen peas and processed turkey? It was to die for.

(The Orderly goes to remove the tray.)

Piper: Oh, here, let me give you a hand. Oops.

(She notices his right hand's missing. Prue, Piper, Cole, Richard, and the orderly laugh.)

Phoebe: That's not funny.

Orderly: Oh, that's okay. It's my fault it even happened.

Paige: Why is it your fault?

Orderly: Oh, I used my cell phone in the hospital. Talk about your big no-nos. Hey, good luck with the little ones.

Prue/Piper: Thanks.

(The Orderly leaves.)

Cole: He really should've known better.

Phoebe: Okay, snap out of it! This is crazy-making!

Richard: What is?!

Phoebe: This! Everything! You, the hand, the whole damn world! It's driving me insane!

Prue: Phoebe, you _really_ should not swear. They will cut your tongue out.

Phoebe: Oh! This is ridiculous.

Paige: Okay, guys, listen. The kids are in danger.

Piper: What do you mean?

Prue: What kind of danger?

Paige: It's Gideon. He's trying to kill them. (Piper laughs.) It's not funny! I'm being serious.

Piper: That's ridiculous! He's an Elder. He couldn't hurt a fly.

(Piper laughs. A doctor walks into the room.)

Doctor: What's so funny?

Piper: Oh, don't ask. (Prue and Piper feel a contraction and gasp in pain.) Oh!

Doctor: Whoopsy! That's not good.

Phoebe: What's not good? What's going on?

Piper: Those darn contractions. They're a lot more painful than they should be.

Paige: What does that mean?

Doctor: It means visiting hours are over. Buh-bye now.

Richard: We'll bring back flowers.

Cole: _Lots_ of flowers.

(Cole and Richard leave.)

Phoebe: Wh….? No, we're not leaving them.

Doctor: Oh, I'm sorry, but rules are rules. Did you want to keep your legs?

Phoebe: We'll call you.

(Phoebe and Paige leave.)

Piper: Okey-dokey. (They have another contraction.) Ouchy!

[Scene: Hospital. Phoebe and Paige walk down the hall.]

Paige: Are you sure we should leave? I'm worried about her.

Phoebe: We have to. We can't wait for Leo. We have to fix this. This isn't the world we want Prue's son or Chris to be born into.

Paige: Okay, but how, okay? Especially now that we're down two sisters.

Phoebe: Maybe we should have another little talk with ourselves.

(They leave. An Orderly turns around after overhearing them. It's Barbas. He goes to the end of the cabinet.)

Barbas: You were right. Prue and Piper were the only ones affected.

Gideon's Voice: And therefore the only ones that can affect their sisters. (He appears.) They can cast a spell on them, make them think as they do, so that they won't be concerned about me either.

Barbas: And your theory…is that I'm going to make them do this. How, exactly?

Gideon: By doing what you do best, tapping into their fear of losing their sisters.

Barbas: I don't know. She's out in cloud-cuckoo-land someplace. What makes you think their going to fear losing sisters?

Gideon: _Family_ means everything to them, in any world. The sooner you hit that nerve, the sooner we both get what we want.

(Gideon orbs away. Barbas peeks into Prue's and Piper's room and sees them and the doctor.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Chris and the kids are there, the kids in their playpen. Chris is scrying. Leo walks in.]

Leo: Anything?

Chris: Yeah, I thought I had him for a second, but then I lost him.

Leo: Well, keep looking. Gideon's bound to surface again.

Chris: Well, maybe you should ask the other Elders for some help.

Leo: No.

(Chris stops scrying.)

Chris: Huh. Trouble in paradise?

Leo: Let's just say we're not seeing eye to eye.

Chris: Well, then maybe you should, I don't know, quit. Look, the girls are gonna need another Whitelighter the moment I'm gone anyway.

Leo: That's not why you want me to quit, Chris.

Chris: Okay, fine, I admit, I would like to go back to a future where my parents are still together, alright?

Leo: It's just like I said when I was making the potion…. The potion….

Chris: What about the potion?

Leo: Well, Gideon didn't want it to work, right? But he did want us in the other world, which means it probably does work, which means we can get you home.

(Chris shakes his head.)

Chris: No. I'm not going back.

Leo: Chris, you have to.

Chris: Not until I finish what I came here to do, and that's to save the kids from tur…turning evil.

Leo: What?

Chris: Well, what I don't understand is, if Gideon always viewed the kids as a threat, why did he turn them evil in my future?

Leo: I don't think he did intentionally. I think Gideon tried to kill them in your future, only just like in this time, he found out that they could protect themselves. So, he probably had to get them away, so he could figure out how to do it.

Chris: You mean kidnap them.

Leo: Imagine being taken away from us for weeks, maybe even months, or years. (Chris leans forward and puts his head down.) Constantly fending off Gideon's attacks.

(They both look over at the kids.)

Chris: I had no idea.

Leo: We're gonna change that future, Chris… for both of your sakes.

(Chris smiles.)

[Scene: Magic School. Gideon's study. Phoebe and Paige walk in. They begin looking around the room. As they talk, their voices echo. Phoebe picks up the telephone, puts it to her ear.]

Phoebe: There must've been a way that Gideon contacted his evil counterpart. (She hangs up the phone and picks up a paper weight.) Hey, do you hear an echo?

(She puts the paperweight down. She sees a fallen chess piece. She goes over to the mirror and pulls back the curtain, seeing Evil Phoebe doing the same thing. They smile.)

Phoebes: I knew it!

(Both Paiges walk to the mirror.)

Paiges: Nice to see you.

Phoebe: So, is your world as messed up as ours?

Evil Phoebe: I've never seen everybody so miserable. It's like, every little good thing that happens…

Paige: Gets punished.

Evil Paige: Limbs get cut off for saying gesundheit.

Evil Phoebe: I never thought I'd say this, but I would _kill_ for some daylight right now.

Phoebe: Oh, we got plenty of it in our world.

Paiges: It sucks.

Evil Phoebe: So what do you think happened?

Phoebe: I think we did too much good together when we were trying to get Gideon in your world.

Evil Phoebe: My thoughts exactly.

Evil Paige: Maybe we need to do some serious evil on your side to shift the balance back.

Paige: Right.

Evil Paige: The problem is, I don't know if our collective powers will work with us in different worlds.

Evil Phoebe: Well, we better think of something fast, because Gideon's still after the kids in both of them.

Paige: If we can cast a spell on our respective Pipers…

Evil Paige: We're back to full power again.

Evil Phoebe: And bring us to your side so we can shift the balance back…

Phoebe: And then kick some ass.

Phoebes/Paiges: I like it!

[Scene: Prue and Piper's hospital room. The doctor looks over Piper's ultrasound charts. He puts a hand on Piper's stomach.]

Doctor: Does it hurt when I touch here?

Piper: Yeow! Boy, that smarts.

Doctor: Huh. Well, we might be looking at a C-section here, Piper. Might be the only way to get the baby out safely.

Piper: Safely?

(Doctor smiles.)

Doctor: Oh, let's get another ultrasound, shall we? I'll be right back.

(The doctor leaves. Piper takes a deep breath and puts both hands on her stomach. Barbas flashes in between Prue and Piper, invisible.)

Barbas: It would be so sad if your sisters weren't here to help you through all this. You heard what they said about Gideon. Imagine saying such ugly lies about such a nice person.

(He takes a step back. Phoebe and Paige enter.)

Phoebe: Gideon is trying to kill the kids. We have to stop him.

Piper: No, no, no, no. Stop it. He's an Elder.

Paige: No, Piper, he's evil.

Prue: No, he's not. Now, shush, before someone hears you.

(Three Elders orb in. Prue and Piper shake their heads.)

Piper: No, no, no. They didn't mean it.

Prue: Don't hurt them.

(They shoot fire at Phoebe and Paige, burning them up. Prue and Piper gasp. The Elders disappear.)

Barbas: You have to help them conform. Save them from themselves before it's too late and you lose them, forever.

(He disappears. Prue and Piper exchange a look before Piper picks up a journal and a pen. She begins to write.)

Prue: You have a spell?

Piper: Let's see, uh…. "Call now, the powers blessed be/To make my sisters happ-happy.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Chris is scrying. Leo paces the floor. Phoebe and Paige orb in.]

Leo: What are you doing here? Are Prue and Piper okay?

(Phoebe and Paige go to the Book of Shadows.)

Phoebe: No, but she will be, thanks to us and our evil twins.

Chris: Wait, you saw them? Where?

(Phoebe opens the book.)

Paige: In Gideon's office. Talk about your vanity mirrors.

Phoebe: We have a plan.

Paige: Yeah, we're going to shift the world back from Gideon so he can't use it to his advantage.

Leo: How?

Phoebe: We're going to use a spell to-

(They glow. Phoebe giggles. Paige smiles.)

Chris: What just happened?

Leo: I don't know. (to Phoebe and Paige) Are you guys alright?

Paige: Yeah. Yeah, I've never felt better.

(Phoebe nods.)

Chris: Okay, so back to the plan. You were saying?

Phoebe: Yeah, the plan is just to go see Piper in the hospital.

Paige: That's a really good plan.

(Phoebe giggles.)

Phoebe: I know.

(Phoebe and Paige leave.)

Chris: Uh-oh.

[Scene: Outside Halliwell Manor. A skywriting plane draws a happy face above the Halliwell Manor.]

[Scene: Manor. Attic stairs. Phoebe and Paige walk down. Leo, carrying Wyatt, and Chris, carrying the twins, follow.]

Phoebe: No time to dawdle. There's babies on the way.

Leo: Guys, this is crazy. You can't leave like this.

(They begin to walk towards the first floor.)

Paige: Well, we can't very well ignore their birth. We have to celebrate.

Chris: I'm one of the babies. I give you permission not to.

Paige: What? And miss all the excitement? (They go down the stairs.) Seeing you for the first time, burping you, picking out a name?

Chris: I already have a name.

Paige: Oh, gosh. You do, don't you? (She gasps.) Well, now would be the perfect time to change.

(Leo and Chris walk past them and put the twins and Wyatt in the playpen.)

Phoebe: How did you get your name? It doesn't start with a "P."

Chris: It was Leo's father's name.

Phoebe/Paige: _Aww._

Phoebe: That is so sweet.

Paige: I can't wait to tell Piper. (She gasps.) I'm gonna get her bag.

Phoebe: It's in the kitchen, all ready to go. (Paige leaves the room.) Oh! You are gonna be so _cute_! (Baby talk) Yes, you are. Ooh! Yes, you are. Doo-doo doo-doo doo doo.

(She walks away from Chris.)

Chris: Okay. We need to snap them out of this fast.

Leo: Prue and Piper must have cast a spell. They're the only ones who could do this to them.

Chris: Well, why would they do that?

Leo: She wouldn't, unless Gideon wanted her to, to distract them like he did before, so he can go after the kids.

(Phoebe and Paige come up with Piper's bag.)

Paige: (singsong) All set!

(Phoebe holds the car keys.)

Phoebe: Let's go.

Leo: Wait. You guys can't leave yet. Gideon might be coming for the kids any minute.

Paige: Oh, is he baby-sitting?

Chris: No, he's trying to _kill_ them. Don't tell me you don't remember. (Phoebe and Paige laugh.) You're laughing. That's great. Your nephews and niece are almost killed and you're laughing.

Phoebe: You're silly. (Baby talk) Yes, you are. Oh, yes, you are.

Paige: Like an Elder would ever, ever do that.

Leo: It must be the spell. They don't remember because Gideon doesn't want them to.

(Phoebe and Paige leave.)

Leo: I was thinkin', if Gideon did get to Prue and Piper, maybe he left a trail I could follow.

(Chris nods.)

Chris: Hurry.

(Leo orbs out.)

[Scene: Barbas's lair. Gideon paces around.]

Gideon: If I know Leo, then right around now, he'll be figuring out that I made Prue and Piper cast the spell.

Barbas: A little correction: _I_ made them cast the spell, remember?

Gideon: The point being, he'll go to Prue and Piper next to see if he can find any magical clues to find me.

Barbas: Find me, you mean.

Gideon: Actually, yes. But then again, that's what we want.

Barbas: Oh, really?

Gideon: With the sisters sufficiently distracted, Leo is the last powerful being in my way, one who you should easily be able to distract, whilst I make my move on the kids.

Barbas: Well now, this is all starting to sound very interesting, but, uh, you know, it seems to me like I'm the one doing all the heavy lifting here. Have you noticed that?

Gideon: Barbas!

Barbas: While you, you're hiding out down here, _relaxing_ in my lair, all safe and sound. What could possibly be wrong with that picture?

Gideon: Leo is the last impediment, I promise. Paralyze him with his greatest fear. Keep him occupied, and we'll be one step closer to returning the world to a place where evil at least has a chance again.

(Barbas chuckles.)

Barbas: Oh, you're such a tease. Okay. But Gideon, just so you know, I'm starting to lose my patience.

Gideon: I understand.

Barbas: Oh, good. Okay, now…have you any ideas on what a particular Elder's greatest fear might be?

Gideon: Don't think of him as an Elder. Think of him…as a father.

(Barbas smiles.)

[Scene: Hospital. Leo orbs into a closet door, then walks out. He stops a woman nearby.]

Leo: Excuse me? Uh, do you know where the maternity ward is?

(The woman smiles.)

Woman: Are you kidding? That's everyone's favorite hangout. Just go in that elevator and-

(Leo sees Paige and Richard walk in with a large stuffed animal and some balloons.)

Leo: Thanks.

Woman: You're welcome.

(Leo goes over to Paige and Richard.)

Leo: Paige.

Paige: Leo!

Richard: Well, it's about time the nervous father made an appearance.

Leo: Where's Phoebe? Is she with Prue and Piper?

Paige: Of course. We would never leave them alone at a time like this.

Leo: Good, because I want to ask them if they've seen Gideon.

Paige: Gideon? No, silly, not with the complication.

Leo: Complication?

(Paige gasps.)

Paige: Oh, dear. You don't know?

Leo: Know what? Is something wrong?

Paige: Well, I'm sure the doctors are gonna find out _any_ minute, and everything is gonna be just peachy.

Leo: I gotta go see her.

(Leo turns to leave, but Paige stops him.)

Paige: No!

Richard: That's against the hospital rules.

Leo: Screw the rules.

(Leo walks away.)

Paige: Okay, (Singsong) but you're going to get in trouble.

[Scene: Hospital Hallway. Leo walks down. He looks over and sees Wyatt standing there.]

Leo: Wyatt?

(Barbas, invisible, appears next to him.)

Barbas: Watch as the thing you fear most comes to life and the future is lost.

(He disappears. Wyatt grows into his adult form.)

Leo: Wyatt?

(Wyatt walks toward him.)

Wyatt: What's the matter, Dad? Don't you recognize me? I'm the Wyatt you're trying to save, the one from Chris' future.

(He throws Leo hard into the wall. Barbas, invisible, appears as Leo stands up.)

Barbas: You fear that there is no way to save him and the others, that they are lost to evil.

Wyatt: Excalibur!

(The sword orbs into his hands.)

Barbas: And that you're a failure as a father.

Leo: This isn't right. You're good. I'm here to save you.

Wyatt: I don't think so.

(He stabs him. Leo gasps in pain and falls to the ground.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. The kids are in their playpen. Chris is looking through the Book. He hears a floorboard creak. He looks up.]

Chris: Hello? (Nobody's there. He looks back at the Book. There's another creak, like someone's walking. Chris goes over to the playpen and looks around the attic. He hears the walking.) Okay, it's time to get you outta here.

(Chris is suddenly magically thrown across the attic. He falls on a wooden table. Gideon appears in front of the kids. As Gideon turns to place his hands on the playpen, Chris telekinetically throws Gideon. Gideon makes an athame appear and vanishes from sight. Chris rushes toward the kids. Suddenly, Gideon appears next to Chris and stabs him in the stomach. Chris falls to his knees, groaning in pain. Gideon pulls the athame out.)

Chris: Dad.

(Chris falls to the floor. Gideon stands up.)

[Scene: Hospital. Leo falls to the ground. Wyatt walks away and disappears.]

Chris's Voice: (Echo) Dad!

(Leo looks up.)

Leo: Chris!

(Barbas, invisible, appears next to him.)

Barbas: In trying to save one son, you have lost _both_ sons. Very, very sad.

(He disappears.)

Leo: _No!_

(He orbs out.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Leo orbs to Chris.]

Leo: Oh, god.

(He turns Chris onto his back. Chris groans.)

Chris: The kids, the kids.

(Leo looks over to see Gideon with his hands on the playpen.)

Gideon: It's for the best, Leo.

(Gideon orbs out with the kids in the playpen. Chris groans in pain.)

Leo: Chris? Chris?

[Scene: Barbas's lair. He is waiting. Gideon orbs in with the kids in the playpen.]

Barbas: Well, finally. Now what are you doing? Would you come on? Let's get this thing over with.

(Gideon backs away slowly.)

Gideon: Not so fast. (He puts the athame on the counter.) This will take some thinking, and I'd prefer not to get stabbed again if I can avoid it.

Barbas: How cute. The great big Elder's afraid of the teeny-weeny itsy-bitsy babies.

Gideon: Oh, they're much more than that, trust me. Cocky, too. Notice, their shield's not even up?

(Barbas heads over to the counter.)

Barbas: Their shield is not up because you've pierced it already. Fools and idiots. (He picks up the athame.) Why is it, that every time you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself?

(Barbas goes to stab one of the kids but the twins flame out and Wyatt orbs out.)

Gideon: No!

(Barbas falls on the floor. Gideon pulls him up.)

Barbas: Slippery little devils, aren't they?

Gideon: Now look what you've done!

Barbas: Well, you didn't tell me that they could teleport.

Gideon: I didn't know they could. That's why I wanted to be careful. Although I doubt they're able to teleport out of the underworld. Even they're not that powerful, _yet_!

(Gideon releases him.)

Barbas: Well, I suppose all of this means that you've lost your interest in fixing the world at this moment.

Gideon: And allow the Charmed Ones the chance to rescue them?! No! The world stays exactly as it is until the kids are eliminated. You and I will have to work together to _find them_ , _quickly_!

Barbas: Or, perhaps, we could work together in order to eliminate them, seeing as how much trouble you're having by yourself.

Gideon: Interesting. It could work, especially if you bless the athame, too. But to try, we need to get them back!

Barbas: Well, then, you track the one with the orbs and I'll track the two with the flames, along with their, uh… (He licks his finger and holds it up in the air. He takes a deep breath, sniffing the air.) fears.

(Barbas flames out.)

[Scene: Manor. Piper's bedroom. Chris falls on the bed, weak and in pain. Leo kneels down beside him, trying to heal him.]

Chris: You have to find the kids.

Leo: We're gonna find them together.

Chris: It won't work. You've already tried. Gideon's magic did this to me. He's the only one who can stop it. (He pushes Leo's hands away.) Just… _go_. Saving the kids saves the future. You know that.

Leo: Gideon doesn't know how to kill them, remember? We still have time.

Chris: Only until the trauma turns them.

Leo: I am not going to choose between you and them, Chris. I can't.

Chris: You don't have to, Dad. Find Gideon, and you save us both.

Leo: Alright. Alright, but I'm not leaving you alone. I'll be right back.

Chris: Where are you going?

Leo: To get one of your aunts to watch over you. (Chris breathes heavily.) You're gonna be fine, okay? I promise.

(Leo leans over and kisses his forehead. He then orbs out.)

[Scene: Hospital. Waiting room. Phoebe raises a camera. Paige and Richard are sitting nearby.]

Phoebe: Okay, big smiles! (Paige and Richard smile. Leo orbs in on the other side of Paige. The picture's taken.) Leo. (She looks around and makes sure nobody saw him. Paige and Richard stand up and go to Phoebe.) Don't you think you should be more careful? I mean, you don't want to bring back the witch trials.

(She gives him a big smile.)

Leo: Gideon got to Chris. He's hurt bad.

Paige: _What_? Now, why would Gideon want to hurt Chris?

Leo: To get to the kids, which he's done.

Phoebe: Gideon is the paragon of all good. I told you that. Remember? Smile.

(Phoebe takes a picture of Leo.)

Leo: But he's not good. (He looks around to make sure nobody's listening.) He's trying to kill my sons, and our nephews and niece. How can that be good under any circumstances?

Phoebe: Oh, I don't know, but there-

Leo: You don't understand. Chris is dying!

(Phoebe and Paige stop smiling.)

Paige: What?

Leo: Look, I have to find Gideon, but I can't leave Chris alone. Somebody has to be with him. Come on, I know deep down inside family matters to you more than this…twisted sense of right and wrong. You love him. I know you do. And that's gotta trump everything, even this stupid spell that you're under. You have to help me save him. You have to help me save them all. Please.

(Phoebe and Paige glow.)

Richard: What just happened?

Paige: I think we were under a spell and he took us out of it.

Leo: Okay. Come on, let's go.

Phoebe: No. We can't all go. Uh, Piper's being prepped for surgery.

Leo: Surgery? What's the matter?

Paige: They're not saying. Don't worry. We're not gonna lose either Chris. I'll go home. (to Phoebe and Richard) You two stay here. (to Leo) And you, you go find Gideon.

(Paige and Leo orb away.)

[Scene: Magic School. Gideon's study. Leo pulls back the mirror curtain to find Evil Leo doing the same thing. They stare at each other in surprise.]

Evil Leo: He's gotta be hiding in the underworld.

Leo: I agree. It's the only place he can go to avoid being sensed.

Evil Leo: Which means he must have both of our kids there, too.

Leo: Still, it's too vast. We have to narrow it down.

Evil Leo: Wait. It is too vast. For Gideon, too, right?

Leos: Somebody's gotta be helping him.

Leo: But who?

Evil Leo: Whoever helped him get to Prue and Piper in the hospital.

Leo: I went to the hospital and tried to pick up a trail…

Evil Leo: But I was overwhelmed with…

Leo: Fear/Evil Leo: Hope.

Leos: Barbas.

Leo: So, if we find Barbas…

Evil Leo: We'll find Gideon.

Leos: For both of our sons.

(Both Leos orb out.)

[Scene: Underworld. Cave. Two demons are feeding off of flesh. The twins flame in and Wyatt orbs in. They look up.]

Male Demon: Check it out.

Female Demon: How'd he get down here?

Male Demon: Maybe the world's finally turning back in our favor.

(He goes over to the kids. The twins and Wyatt join hands and the Male Demon is vanquished.)

Female Demon: Or not.

(They look over at her and she is vanquished. Phoenix flames them out. Barbas flames in. He sees the ashes that were the demons.)

Barbas: _Damn_. (He sniffs the air.) Ah! Missed him by _that_ much.

[Scene: Manor. Second floor hallway. Paige is there.]

Paige: Leo! Leo!

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: Sorry. I was in the underworld looking for… (He sees her face.) What's wrong? What's going on? (Leo rushes into the room.) Chris.

(Chris weakly looks at Leo.)

Chris: (Weakly) Hey.

(Leo kneels next to him. Paige stands in the doorway.)

Leo: Hey. I'm here now. You can…hold on, okay? Hold on, hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay? (Chris nods.) Don't give up, okay?

(Chris nods.)

Chris: You either.

(Chris closes his eyes.)

Leo: No, no, no. Please…no. No, please. (Chris dies.) No.

(Paige cries. Leo starts to cry. He puts his head down. Chris slowly vanishes. Leo buries his face in the sheets. Leo looks up and sees Chris gone. Paige stands there, crying.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Leo screams and uses energy balls to break furniture. He screams and throws electricity, shattering mirrors. He's out of control. He throws another energy ball at some furniture. Paige is hiding behind a chair. He picks up a table and throws it. He roars and throws electricity at the windows. Paige rushes out and grabs his wrists.]

Paige: Leo, stop it! (He pulls his hands away from her.) What are you trying to do, kill us? This isn't going to bring him back.

Leo: I promised him I'd get him home safely.

Paige: I know, but you can still save his future, and you can still save the kids. We just have to hurry, and you have to _focus_. Okay? Look, you were saying something about the underworld, about looking for something there. What?

(He takes a deep breath.)

Leo: Barbas.

Paige: Barbas? What's he got to do with this?

Leo: He's working with Gideon. That's how I think he got to Prue and Piper. That's…how I think he got to me.

Paige: Gideon teamed up with a demon for that?

Leo: No. An act of Great Evil in our world restores the balance. (He shakes his head.) That's what I think he was using Barbas for.

Paige: So, they're working together. That means they must be in contact with each other, right?

Leo: So?

Paige: So that means maybe that's a way to find Gideon. The next time they try to contact each other, you can just intercept it.

[Scene: Barbas's lair.]

Leo's Voice: Wyatt?! Wyatt?! (Pause) Can you hear me?! It's daddy! Wyatt?! Wyatt, can you hear me?! It's daddy!

(Wyatt orbs in with the twins. Gideon steps out.)

Gideon: (In Leo's voice) Hello, son. (The twins and Wyatt turn around. Five crystals orb around Wyatt. The crystal cage is activated.) (Normal voice) So sorry to lure you like this. Barbas, where are you?! (He goes over towards the kids.) Barbas! (Barbas walks over.) It's time.

Barbas: Well, it took you long enough.

Gideon: Your impatience is growing tiresome. (He holds the athame up.) I blessed it already. Now it's your turn. Is something wrong?

Barbas: As a matter of fact… (Barbas takes the athame.) there is.

(Barbas stabs Gideon.)

Gideon: Why?

(Barbas morphs into Leo.)

Leo: Because…you murdered my son. (He hits Gideon and sends him across the lair. Leo looks at the kids.) I'll be right back.

(He goes over to Gideon.)

Gideon: Leo, please, you have to understand. I am only doing this for the greater good, I swear. (Leo knocks the athame out of Gideon's hand.) Aah!

(Leo picks up Gideon.)

Leo: How is killing children ever for the greater good, huh? Who the hell are you to decide that?

(He throws Gideon across the cave.)

Gideon: Aaah! (Barbas flames in behind some rocks, spying on the fight. Leo picks Gideon up.) I'm an Elder! So are you! It's what we do!

Leo: I'm not one of you anymore.

Gideon: Leo, listen to me! You know what happens! You know what Chris came here to stop! (Leo throws Gideon to the floor. Barbas flames away.) Let me finish what I started! Let me save the future, the only way it _can_ be saved!

Leo: You're the reason the future's threatened, Gideon, not the kids.

Gideon: No….

Leo: Because of what you do to him. I'm about to make sure neither one of you get the chance again. Mirror!

(He makes a hand gesture and the mirror orbs in behind Gideon. Evil Leo stands in its reflection, in the Underworld garden.)

Evil Leo: You ready?

Leo: Yeah, but remember, you can't do anything. I have to do this alone.

Evil Leo: I know.

Gideon: D-Do what?

Leo: A Great Evil.

(Leo's eyes glow white. With both hands, he gestures and fires a stream of electricity at Gideon. He cries out in pain. Gideon is lifted into the air. In the mirror, Leo's power lifts Evil Gideon into the air. Evil Leo stands on the side.)

[Scene: Hospital. Maternity ward waiting room. Phoebe and Paige are sitting down.]

Phoebe: Fade away? What-what do you mean he just faded away?

Paige: In Leo's arms after he died.

Phoebe: Yeah, but maybe he didn't die. I mean, maybe he was just going back…. (Paige shakes her head. Phoebe sighs.) Oh, god. (She sniffs.) Poor Leo. (The doctor comes into the hallway. Phoebe and Paige go over to him. The doctor removes his mask.) Dr. Roberts, how's Piper?

Dr. Roberts: (cheerily) Well, that depends on how you look at it, I suppose. Me, I like to think she's moving off to a better place.

Phoebe: What?

Paige: What is that supposed to mean?

Dr. Roberts: Well, I think you know what I mean. She's hemorrhaging. (He chuckles.) We can't stop it. It's everywhere. But let's all try to think positively, shall we?

Phoebe: No, you listen to me. You get your _ass_ back in that room and you save my sister and her baby, you understand me?!

Dr. Roberts: Security!

(Two security guards come towards them. Phoebe and Paige turn away.)

Paige: Okay. They shoot people here, remember?

Phoebe: We got to get Piper out of here. We've got to get her to Leo.

Paige: We can't. We don't know where Leo is.

Phoebe: We can't just do nothing!

(Security guards are about to take out their guns. Everything, except Phoebe and Paige, go in slow motion. Paige shakes her head.)

Paige: What's going on?

(Phoebe shakes her head. It becomes night. When the slow motion ends, the security guards walk past Phoebe and Paige.)

Phoebe: Paige, it's night.

Paige: Everything's back to normal?

(They turn back to the doctor.)

Doctor Roberts: I'll do everything I can. I promise. (Phoebe and Paige nod.) Excuse me.

(He leaves.)

Paige: Leo must've done something.

[Cut to the Underworld. Leo stops. Gideon drops to the ground in front of the mirror, smoking.]

Gideon: (rasps) You have no idea…what you've done.

(He closes his eyes and dies. He turns into black dust.)

Evil Leo: Didn't know you had it in you.

Leo: Our worlds can never cross over again.

Evil Leo: Take care of your family.

Leo: You, too. (Both Leos use electrokinesis to explode their respective mirrors. Leo goes over to the kids and kicks a crystal away. The cage breaks. Leo kneels down.) Hi. (He hugs all of them.) I got you. You're safe now. I have you. I have you.

[Scene: Hospital. Phoebe and Paige pace in the waiting room. Leo comes in, carrying Wyatt, the twins walking behind, Persephone holding onto his free hand.]

Phoebe: He found them. (They go over to them. Phoebe kneels down and picks up Phoenix, and Paige kneels down and picks up Persephone.) (To the kids) _Hi_.

Paige: Are they okay?

Leo: Yeah. They weren't with Gideon long enough to do any damage.

Paige: What happened to Gideon?

(Pause)

Leo: How's Prue and Piper?

Phoebe: Prue's okay. She had her baby already, Pagan Victor Halliwell. Cole's with her.

Paige: Richard left to get us some food.

Leo: And Piper?

(Dr. Roberts walks over to them.)

Dr. Roberts: She's resting comfortably.

Leo: Is she okay?

Dr. Roberts: We stopped the bleeding, obviously had to perform a C-section, but I think she's going to be okay.

Leo: And the baby? Is he alright?

Dr. Roberts: You tell me. (He turns to the recovery room. He pushes a button on the wall and the double doors open. He steps aside. Piper's bed wheels into position. A nurse carries the baby wrapped in a blanket over to Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Wyatt.) Congratulations. He's perfectly healthy.

Leo: Really?

(Paige hands Persephone to Phoebe, as Leo hands Wyatt to Paige. The nurse puts the baby in Leo's arms.)

Phoebe: Oh, look. He's beautiful.

Paige: Baby Christopher. (Leo looks down at his son and smiles.) (to Wyatt) That's your brother. (Paige starts to cry.) Looks like we didn't lose him after all.

(Pause)

Phoebe: Can we see Piper?

Dr. Roberts: Well, maybe just one of you for now.

(Pause)

Phoebe: (to Leo) Go. Tell her we love her.

(Paige nods. Leo smiles and walks over to Piper.)

Paige: (to Wyatt) Where'd the baby go? That's your brother.

(Piper smiles. Leo grins. Leo places the baby in Piper's arms. She smiles at Leo. Leo looks at Phoebe and Paige, smiling. The doors close.)


	20. Notice

Just so everyone knows, I have decided to actually skip Seasons 7 & 8, as too much of Season 7 would have ended up skipped and it would have ended up as more of a filler season, and the majority of the scripts for Season 8 were not posted on the wiki, and as that is what I use for a base line, writing Season 8 would be impossible for me. Due to this, this notice is to inform you of what has happened in between Seasons 6 and 9, as Season 9 will still start in 2008.

* * *

In 2004/2005, after Gideon, headmaster of Magic School, died at Leo Wyatt's hands, the Elders stripped Leo of his powers as an Elder as punishment, making him mortal, and prepared to shut the school down. Paige Matthews stood against them, believing that young witches needed a place to learn how to use and control magic. The Elders decided to keep the school open and surprisingly made Paige the headmistress. Eventually though, Paige quit the job in order to become a full-time Whitelighter, while Leo took her place as Head of Magic School. Pagan and Chris Halliwell were given a Wiccaning.

In 2005/2006, Paige received a new witch charge named Billie Jenkins, who was searching for her older sister Christy who was kidnapped by a demon when they were children, and the Charmed Ones took her on as a protege. While under the Charmed Ones' tutelage, Billie met a future Whitelighter named Jonathan David "J.D." Williams, but he was killed by a demon named Vaklav, though Vaklav was vanquished and J.D. became a Whitelighter. Billie and J.D. then began a relationship. Billie eventually found her sister, but Christy, unbeknownst to anyone, had been brainwashed to evil. Christy eventually succeeded in turning Billie evil as well, and together they were the Ultimate Power, though they both believed that they were good while the Charmed Ones were evil. The Ultimate Power teamed up with a demon named Dumain to kill the Charmed Ones, unaware that Dumain planned for them to die as well, his only loyalties having been to the returned Triad, as they had promised him a position as one of them if his plan to have the Ultimate Power kill the Charmed Ones succeeded. Billie and Christy turned good however when they learned of Dumain's and the Triad's treachery, and they helped the Charmed Ones to vanquish Dumain and the Triad. In the end, the Charmed Ones and the Jenkinses became and remain very close friends. The Morrises moved to New York.

* * *

Piper Halliwell's freezing and exploding powers strengthened, Phoebe Halliwell's psychic abilities grew, and Paige gained the powers of Remote Orbing, Omnilingualism, Healing, Photokinesis, Cloaking, and Hovering.

Prudence "Prue" Halliwell and Cole Turner are still married, with three children: Phoenix Langdon, Persephone Amethyst, and Pagan Victor Halliwell. Their family lives in the Halliwell Manor.

Piper and Leo got back together, are still married, and have three children: Wyatt Matthew, Christopher Perry, and Melinda Prudence Halliwell. Melinda was born on February 17, 2007, and was given a wiccaning. Their family lives in the Halliwell Manor.

Phoebe met and fell in love with a Cupid named Coop. They married in late 2006 and Coop took Phoebe's last name. They have one daughter: Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell. P.J. was born on December 11, 2007, and was given a wiccaning. Their family lives in a condo, due to Phoebe moving out of the Halliwell Manor in 2006.

Paige and Richard Montana were married in 2006, with Paige taking Richard's last name. They have two daughters who are identical twins: Tamora Lisa and Katherine "Kat" Phoebe Montana. Tamora and Kat were born on August 12, 2007, and were given a wiccaning. Their family lives in the Montana Estate, due to Paige and Richard moving back there in 2006 after marrying.

Billie and J.D. were married in late 2006, with Billie taking J.D.'s last name. They have one daughter: Tara Williams. Tara was born on December 24, 2007. Their family lives in LA.

* * *

Due to Tamora and Kat having a different father, I have changed their appearance. They are played by Selena Gomez. Just picture her as the appropriate age.

Tara is played by the same actresses who played Judith Grimes in the TV Show "The Walking Dead."

* * *

To take the time to answer my last review...

Pagan would have been turned, or rather would have been convinced to turn, evil by his siblings and Wyatt, not Gideon. They attempted to convince Chris to join them as well, but he refused.

* * *

Give me some time to start posting Season 9, please, as I still have to write the scripts.


End file.
